


鬼ごっこ

by Mushimako



Series: [青黑]鬼ごっこ [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 180,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushimako/pseuds/Mushimako
Summary: 黑子是能够看见鬼混却失去了声音的哑巴作家，青峰则是在车祸中丧生的幽灵，冥冥之中两人经历了相遇、邂逅、分离、重逢的故事。架空设定，是HE。因为个人很喜欢这个故事和设定，也算是陪伴我从大学一路踏上了社会，这中间也经历了亲人的过世，感触很多。所以在整理的时候毫不犹豫的选择了搬这篇上来。大部分是清水向的内容，可放心食用
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: [青黑]鬼ごっこ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665772
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

空气中满是血的味道。  
眼看着越多越多的人匆匆越过栏杆、聚集在了一起。柏油马路上清晰可见的刹车线，惊慌失措的车主从推开驾驶座的车门、走下了车。沸腾的人群充满着惊恐的惊叫，身带着孩子的女人纷纷用双手捂上了忍不住好奇心的孩子的双眼，也有人忙着从口袋中取出手机，飞快的按着按键。  
“赶快叫救护车！还有报警！”  
人类的肉身是脆弱的，而造成死亡的原因也远比活着要轻松且简单的多。维持一个生物存活的生理功能永久终止，这是器官随着时间的历练渐渐老化而导致的结果，又或是因为一场飞来横祸的意外而造成的悲剧。血肉模糊的躯体，扭曲变形的五官；不断从后脑溢出的鲜血，以及永远也无法睁开的双眼。挤过人群、看着地上那身穿深色制服的“尸体”，屹立在人群中间的青峰觉得有些似曾相似。无论是外貌，还是身上穿着的制服款式，直到从远处不断传来的警笛声渐渐靠近，从停稳的救护车上一跃而下的救护人员手持单架，将连模样都无法分辨的“男人”抬上架子时，从制服口袋中掉落的卡片几乎在刹那便吸引了自己全部的目光。  
“……这、不是我吗？！”  
青峰大辉，  
因颅骨受到重创而死于交通事故，  
享年十六岁。


	2. 鬼ごっこ--始まりの章-

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
眼看着闪烁着警报灯的救护车向着医院的方向急速驶去，没过多久，交警也收到了报警电话匆匆赶来。酿造了这一惨剧的车主蹲坐在自己的爱车旁、低头抽着烟。明明夺走了他人生命的人是他，可对方却像是真正的“受害者”一样，豆大般的汗珠从他那苍白的脸上不断滴落。面对警察的耐心盘问，颤抖的声线里尽是惶恐，路人的窃窃私语也为他带来了额外的精神压力，就连双腿都无法抑制的打着颤。  
空气中的腥臭味还没有散去，周边的交通也因为这场偶然的车祸变得拥堵起来。经验丰富的交警早就在两侧的路口竖立起了障碍、不再让车流通过，可爱凑热闹的行人却总是无法顺利疏散，人群反而变得越来越拥堵，让负责维持秩序的警察很是头疼。然而，这些人中却没有人注意到青峰的存在。有目击证人正在配合警方做着笔录，也有行人主动向警方提供各式各样的证据。看着残留在地上的斑斑血迹、猩红的鲜血甚至还没有能够彻底凝结。蹲下身、试着伸手去感受这些体液的余温，可无论是柏油路那烫手的触感，还是血液的温热，都无法染上青峰的手心、或是渗入粗糙的肌理。  
“……喂！有谁听的到我说话吗！？”  
几乎使出了全部力气去叫喊，也清楚的听到了自己的声音在空中彻响。可人们却仍旧自顾自的做着自己的事，根本没有人理会身为受害者的青峰，仿佛从一开始就没有察觉到他的存在一样。在青峰心中那不好的预感也渐渐褪去了一切遮掩、浮出水面。低头看着自己的双手，与平时没有任何差别，黝黑的皮肤上布满了茧子，那是平时在社团训练时所留下的努力的证明。只不过当青峰试着想要去触碰他人时，就算是猛地朝着人们的背脊上大力拍去，对方也只是若无其事的继续说着话，就好像什么事都没有发生一样。  
“……不会吧？！真的假的？！”  
生死轮回，又或是魑魅魍魉这种迷信，青峰从来都不曾相信。死了大不了就是心脏停止，器官不再运作；死后就这么被硬生生的丢进焚烧炉，烧成了灰烬，埋在了墓地里。转生与来生今世这样听起来玄幻的说法，大概只不过是人们心中美好的一种向往吧。生怕这辈子的遗憾就这么无果而终，至少在下辈子有这个机会遇到相似的契机去实现，幽灵与鬼怪更是娱乐界的导演拿去唬人的最好题材罢了。直到灾难降临在自己身上，青峰才不得不去相信这些自己在生前最为嗤之以鼻的“鬼话”，仿佛自己现在所处的世界也不再是熟知的故乡一样，使青峰怔怔的僵立在原地、竭力寻回自己那六神无主的意识，无法动弹。  
时间一分一秒的过去，围堵在路边的人群也在警察的号召之下渐渐离开。造成这一事故的肇事者为了进一步的调查，被警察带回了警局。就连纷纷收到消息赶来的媒体记者也提着手中的相机匆匆离开。有一个年轻的生命在这里消逝，某种意义上来说，迷信的日本人都不愿独身一人留在这块是非之地。“不详”与“恐惧”在他们的心中埋下了不安的种子，见人群渐渐疏散，即便再怎么壮着胆子、想一探究竟的围观者也在旁人的劝说下不情愿的离开了，只留下那在事故中丧生的年轻人的“残影”，只不过没有人会在意，更不会有人注意到。站在空旷的马路中央，眼睁睁的目送他们离开。本以为自己早已习惯了这样的孤独，可青峰却从未感到过如此无助，这种被遗忘和遗弃的绝望，让青峰就连话也说不上来。  
孤魂野鬼徘徊在无人问津的街头，大概指的就是这么回事吧。事情已经成为定局，逝去的生命也不会这么轻易就能挽回。死亡来的太突然，突然得让青峰无法去思考多余的事，比如那些还未得到消息的同班同学，比如正在公司工作的亲生父母。不知他们知道这个消息后又会露出什么样的表情呢？仰起头，看着蔚蓝的天空。千篇一律的风景早已让青峰感到麻木，可却因为这样荒谬的契机在青峰的心中激起了小小的涟漪。接下去自己又该去向哪里？继续留在这里也无济于事，正想着离开的“魂魄”却在重新迈开步伐时，一道人影突然映入了余光。下意识的转过头向着对方望去，只见一个瘦小的青年站在信号灯旁，手中抱着一条黑白相间的幼犬，一手还提着印有超市商标的塑料袋。……怎么还有人留在这里啊。心中不禁暗暗嘀咕道，或许是正准备过马路的路人吧。可交警早就已经将事故现场的道路全部封锁，照理说不会有路人进入这里，也就说明，眼前的陌生人是从一开始就在这里的“目击者”之一，并且直到现在都没有离开。  
“算了，反正也和我无关。……嗯？”  
强烈的违和感在心中躁动着，迫使青峰停下了脚步。有着一头利落蓝色短发的青年依旧一动不动的站在路灯旁，始终沉默着，反倒被他紧抱在怀中的幼犬不安分的冲着自己吠叫。都说动物能够看到人的肉眼无法看到的东西，看来这话不假。然而比起狂吠不已的动物，真正让青峰近乎出自本能的感到违和的，是青年的那双湛蓝的眼瞳。从刚开始，不知名的青年就始终望着自己所处的方向，不知是否是青峰的错觉，还是一种无法避免的“必然”，渐渐停下脚步的青峰也试着去迎合这道视线，可在两人四目交接的刹那，手持袋子的青年突然讶异的睁大了双眼，心虚的低下头，像是逃跑似默默转身离开，这一连串的动作也让青峰确定了自己心中那强烈的预感，以及大胆的猜想。  
“喂！你给我等等！”  
大步追上前，反射性的伸出手想要拦下正低着头、迈着步子的陌生路人。然而，早已只剩下魂魄的青峰根本无法接触到任何的实体，眼看着自己的手从对方的肉身中穿过、焦急的咋了咋舌，青峰只能一次又一次的通过叫喊，引起对方的注意。  
“喂！你听的到我说话吗？你刚刚和我的视线对上了吧？你能看到我吗？！”  
“………………”  
与自己的主人截然不同的是，敏感的幼犬早已向着叫喊不停的青峰呲着牙，喉咙中不断传出威胁的低吼，就像是在驱赶纠缠不舍的魂魄赶快离开自己的主人一样。只可惜幼犬无论是年龄还是身形都太小，根本对青峰构不成威胁。因为自己在身后不停的追赶，蓝发的青年不得已只能加快了脚上的步伐，下意识的抱紧了手中那不安分的宠物，呼吸也因为剧烈的运动变得越发急促。转过一个转角，走下一个坡道。来到一座简易且有些破旧的公寓楼前，青年终于放缓了脚下的步伐，将手中的宠物放回了地面。  
“喂、我和你说话你没听到……房子？”  
老式的公寓楼前屹立着一块牌匾，不过字迹已经相当模糊，繁琐的比划更是无法辨清。眼看着从口袋中摸索出了一把钥匙，拖拽着手中的牵狗绳、匆匆走上楼梯的青年几乎头眼不抬的来到了挂有“205”字样的房门前，将钥匙插进了锁眼，轻轻的转动着。见状况不妙的青峰更是快步上前，奔跑着紧追其后，趁房门还未完全关上，一个侧身、灵活的身手使青峰轻易的就“趁虚而入”，惊愕不已的青年一脸讶异的抬头望着眼前这位“不速之客”，半晌未能合拢的双唇让青峰得意的不禁轻扬起了嘴角，不屑的冷哼了一声。  
“这下你总无路可逃了吧？”  
“…………”  
如果说成为幽灵后最大的好处，就是不会像人类那样拥有感官。虽然情绪仍然会使“感受”发生微妙的变化，可无论是饥饿还是疲劳，比起面前那气喘吁吁的青年，同样为了追赶而迈着大步奔跑的青峰却若无其事。幼犬在主人的脚步不安的打着转，同样不知所措的宠物犬张口咬上了青年的裤腿，试着将主人从“不祥之物”身边拉开，然而深吸了一口气的陌生男人竟平静的蹲下了身子，一言不发的轻抚着幼犬的脑袋，而受到主人安抚的宠物犬也在短暂的挣扎过后，终于平静了下来。  
“……你果然能够看的见我吧。”  
闻声，神秘的青年只是微微颔首，什么也没说。暧昧的态度让青峰变得急躁起来，却又因为自己那不成形的身体而什么都无法做到。半吊子的忽视反而比起一无所知更伤人，跟着神秘的路人一同走进了玄关，青峰唯一能做的就只有竭力的嘶喊，希望自己的声音能够被眼前的陌生人所接受，尽管对方无法成为自己妄想中的那个“希望”。  
“你说点什么啊！你为什么能够看见我？你可以通灵吗？还是说你是那种灵异体质？……什么都好，说点什么啊！”  
“……啊、……”  
怪异的音节从纤细的喉咙传出，不再避讳自己的陌生男人如青峰所愿，张开了双唇。然而，奇怪音色加上别扭的音调，嘶哑的嗓音在屋内空旷的回荡了许久、才彻底消失。或许是听到了自己的声音有些害臊，面红耳赤的蓝发青年有些不知所措的低下头，随即，转身从身后的写字台的抽屉中取出一本本子，随手从桌上拿起一只水笔，就这样支撑着椅背，将一头雾水的青峰丢在一旁，草草的在洁白的纸张上书写了起来。  
【初次见面，我叫黑子哲也。】  
公正的字迹与明晰的笔锋，自称“黑子哲也”的青年写的一手漂亮的好字，这不禁让青峰联想起年迈的古典老师，那一手漂亮的板书是唯一吸引自己、甚至让青峰愿意忍着睡意抄写笔记的最大理由。  
【的确和你所说的一样，我能够看见你，也能够听见你说话。不过请容许我用这种方式和你交谈，因为我没有办法说话。】  
“…………这、都是什么和什么啊？！”  
接二连三的意外使青峰的身心早已疲惫不堪。在耳蜗彻响的嗡鸣深入脑海，捂着阵阵胀痛的脑袋，一心想着这是否是被车撞到颅骨所留下的后遗症。然而看着黑子不慌不慢的在本子上利落的书写着，笔尖摩挲纸张所发出的“沙沙”声，又将青峰那早已枯尽的神志拉回了现实。  
【我是个哑巴。】  
“………………”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

只有二十平米大的房间狭窄得让青峰不得不蜷起双腿，才能为身旁的“人类”节省出空间。事到如今，这样的担忧恐怕已经没有必要了吧，眼看着从几平米大的厨房里拿出了刚煮沸的麦茶，两个茶杯，两个杯垫，当黑子将正冒着热气的茶杯递给早已成为幽魂的自己时，青峰并没有收下，只是口头上说了一句“谢了”，便不再有动作。  
名为黑子哲也的青年无法说话，却能够看见本不该存在于现世的“东西”。没有归宿的亡灵也好，还是只在民俗小说中存在的妖怪也罢，上天从黑子出生没多久后便夺走了他的声音，却赐给了他另外一件“宝物”，虽然这一“馈赠”更像是神明和黑子开的一个玩笑，非但硬给四肢健全的青年扣上了“残疾”的帽子，异于常人的能力更是让面前那无法开口说话的男人显得即神秘又阴沉。  
“……那、你平时是做什么的？”  
狭窄的房间虽然空间不大，却与外面艳阳高照的酷暑不同。悬挂在窗台前的风铃叮当作响，良好的通风性加上房间的朝向，留在这间房间内丝毫不会觉得闷热，也难怪装修简陋的公寓里没有配备冷气、就只有一盏简易的风扇，悬挂在天井的中央。  
“我看你也不是学生吧？工作了吗？……哑巴能做什么工作啊，还是说你是这栋公寓的房东、只负责收房租？”  
“…………”  
眼看着无法反驳的青年微微蹙起了眉头，这才领会到自己那一连串的逼问显得非常无礼，虽然自己已经死了，却还是摆脱不了像活人一样去顾虑礼节方面的问题，杂乱的思绪使得青峰烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，可似乎早就读懂了正坐在茶几前、举棋不定的亡灵的心思似的，黑子再次拿起了手边的本子，缓缓的书写着什么。  
【我今年二十三，刚从大学毕业不久，现在是自由小说家。】  
工整的字迹无论从哪个角度看都像是件艺术品，心中猜想着面前那比自己年长七岁的男人是否练过书道，却在青峰刚想发问时，黑子抽走了摆放在青峰面前的本子，拿起搁在一旁的铅笔、接着写道。  
【不过就像你所说的那样，这栋公寓是我祖父留下的，现在暂时由我管理，房租也是主要的收入来源。】  
“……没想到真还被我猜中了啊。”  
感觉就像是三流电视剧里才会发生的情节一样。一个靠着祖辈传承下来的遗产过活的残疾人，一个死于意外却还停留在人间的野鬼，外加一条看起来像是辟邪用的狗。想起曾经在一部电影中听到的台词，你永远不会知道人生的下一秒会为你带来什么样的惊喜。不过这个惊喜也未免太过“奇妙”，奇妙得让青峰非但没有任何的真实感，无法用科学解释的发展更是让只剩魂魄的青峰毫无头绪。余光无意中发现了摆放在自己面前、却一动未动的茶杯，伸手试着将深褐色的茶杯从桌面上拿起，然而青峰能做的就只有辨认他的轮廓。无论是触摸还是移动都无法做到，一声轻叹过后，选择妥协与投降的青峰唯一能做的，就只有说服自己去面对眼前的这一系列事实罢了。  
“你说你叫‘黑子哲也’是吧？今年二十三岁？”  
“……”  
闻言的青年木讷的点了点头，一成不变的表情上看不见任何的恐惧与惊慌，这不禁让青峰在心中猜想，与幽灵这样面对面聊天的事，对他而言是否早已习以为常。  
“我叫青峰大辉，刚刚你在事故现场吧？也看到我是怎么死的了，总之我是死了，然后在事故现场发现了你，之后的情况你也知道，现在我跟着你回来了。”  
“…………”  
“事情大概就是这样，你有什么问题么？”  
看着黑子利落的摇了摇头，对这一反应十分满意的青峰嘀咕了一声“很好”，接着望了望身处的房间，除了一张简易的床铺之外，就只有一个装满了书册的书柜、紧挨着书桌，还有一个简易的衣橱。比起生活起居的“家”，这间屋子更像是个只供人睡觉休息的地方，毫无生气、显得死气沉沉。  
“啊对了，顺便我死的时候就只有十六岁。严格上来说比你年轻，不过反正我已经死了，礼仪这方面在我活着的时候就不太擅长，所以就不用敬语了，况且你又不能说话。”  
“…………”  
青峰不是有意想要嘲讽些什么才会反复提到“黑子无法说话”这件事。生前就是这样不拘小节的个性，所以才会被青梅竹马抱怨总是被人孤立。无论是面前的陌生人也好，还是生前那些所谓的“同学”也罢，青峰早就习惯了孤身一人的感觉，只对自己感兴趣的事物才有钻研的热情，至于其他的，都只不过是转身就遗忘的存在罢了。  
低着头，喝着杯中的热茶。后天的失声让黑子那不出众的外貌看起来更为单薄。屋子里除了风铃叮当作响之外，就只有来自正趴伏在黑子腿边的幼犬的呼吸声。与思索着接下来该何去何从的青峰不同，只顾着品尝着杯中的热茶的黑子就像是什么都没有在思考一样，时而在本子上写上两笔，又时而轻挠着宠物的脖颈。这样的光景不禁让青峰联想，如果不是自己的意外出现，这间只属于黑子一人的“小小世界”，是否每天都是这样无声无息、又在平淡之中任由光阴匆匆飞逝？  
“你……除了我之外，还见过其他幽灵吗？”  
这样的生活一定非常寂寞。没有朋友，就连一个说话的人也没有。即便狗能够与人类交流，那也是建立在人类能够说话的基础上才能对家养的宠物“发号施令”。可这些，黑子都做不到。只能依靠着拖拽套在幼犬脖子上的项圈、或是敲打家具时所发出的声响引起它的注意，不过衷心的幼犬似乎也早就体会到了主人的难处，一直形影不离的陪在黑子的身边。  
“像是别的幽灵之类的？女鬼啦，或是婴儿啦……电影里看到的那种？”  
【如果是迷路的鬼魂的话，倒是见过好多次。】  
就连写字都是一笔一划、顺序分明。黑子似乎非常喜欢用一些生僻的汉字，这让不擅长阅读汉字的青峰感到棘手不已。  
【大部分时间他们都会在晚上十点的时候活动，不过不会伤害人。也有一些会对路人恶作剧，或是因为无法接受现实、偷偷躲在角落里哭的。】  
“竟然还分那么多种……呃……难道我现在也是他们其中的一员？”  
【客观上来看的话，只能这么解释了吧。】  
毕竟你还没有成佛啊。  
在句末画上了一个饱满的句号，搁下铅笔的黑子突然轻咳了两声，随即，将杯中的麦茶一饮而尽，接着又再度拿起了笔，在刚才中断的地方继续写道。  
【因为体质的关系，我对民俗方面的事也有一定的研究。不过我不懂超度这方面的事，如果你想早点成佛的话或许应该去寺庙周围走走吧。】  
“说”着，在纸张的下方自作主张的画起了地图来。熟练的动作让青峰忍不住心生蹊跷，当自己低声问道“你是不是经常为那些迷路的‘东西’指路”时，闻言的哑人几乎毫不犹豫的点了点头，随即，将手中的册子调转了一个方向，为了能够让面前的“野鬼”看的更清楚、更仔细一些。不同的箭头标注着不同的目的地，奇怪的符号似乎有着更深远的意义，看得青峰愣是摸不着头脑，可黑子却不顾青峰再三推托，又匆匆忙忙的书写了起来。  
【距离这里步行三十分钟有一个寺庙，相反的方向有一座神社，都不算太远吧，经常有人在那作法。】  
“我说啊……我又没有拜托你这种事，别擅自做决定啊……”  
【早点成佛会比较好吧？】  
见青峰再三推托的态度，反而感到一阵困惑的黑子忍不住挑了挑眉。握着铅笔的右手悬在半空，两人就这样面面相觑，然而倒映在对方那像是湖水般清澈的眼瞳中的，就只有悬挂在青峰身后的那件挂历，并没有自己的身影。  
“……成佛了，就意味着我真的从这个世界上消失了，不是吗。”  
无论怎么去说服自己、接受“死亡”的事实，青峰仍然没有十足的心理准备，去认同自己无法在这个世界停留的现实。鬼魂也好，幽灵也罢，回想起来，青峰为何会不顾一切的拔腿追上在街头偶遇的“陌生人”，恐怕也是出于被人发现的欣喜吧。能够用这样的方式和别人“说上话”，也足以证明自己的“存在”。勉为其难的接受了“死亡”，接踵而来的却又是“消失”，现在的青峰还做不到就这么心甘情愿的接受所谓的“命运”。不过，对还活着的生者而言，自己的这份不甘与绝望，是否又能够被理解？  
“就算做孤魂野鬼也好，反正我现在还不想‘成佛’。”  
“…………”  
“况且……我还没有见过我父母最后一面，又怎么能够就这么走了……”  
受到车辆重创的刹那，就连致命的撞击都没能让青峰感到任何的疼痛、就这样没了呼吸。可现在，青峰仍然能够感到悲伤，仍然能够感到不舍，仿佛就连心脏还在坚持着跳动一样，可只因为普通人看不到灵魂的残影、就这样被否定了“存在”的意义，这远比被医生宣判死亡还要来的痛苦的多。  
“…………啊。”  
奇怪的音调第二次从男人口中响起，闻声、这才抬起头来的青峰愣愣的注视着坐在面前的哑人，欲言又止的模样对于不能说话的黑子来说有些讽刺，又有些可笑。只见男人慌慌张张的收回了摆放在青峰面前的本子，撕下了那一张画着地图的书页、将纸张揉做了一团。目瞪口呆的看着对方那莫名的举动，可男人又自顾自的埋头写起了什么，需要用这样繁琐的方式才能“交流”，起初，性急的青峰还十分不习惯，可经历了这短短十几分钟，此时此刻的“麻木”反而让青峰感到更为吃惊。  
【如果你不想去外面的话，留在这里也没关系。】  
还未等青峰来得及将整句句子读完，黑子就匆匆将本子翻至了下一页，就连询问都没有一声。  
【虽然我觉得我可能帮不了什么忙……嗯……很抱歉。】  
“……什么啊，你当我是捡来的小猫小狗吗。”  
明明擅自跟着黑子回来的人，是青峰；可现在，却一味的将迁怒推到了黑子的身上。看着黑子进退两难、满脸困惑的模样，强忍着笑意的青峰最终还是忍不住捧腹大笑了起来。不会说话的男人，却又竭尽所能的去帮助与自己擦身而过的一切事物。青峰应该早就发现了，无论黑子将自己刚才的那一番肺腑之言曲解成了什么样的含义，可也无法否定他是个心地善良的人。  
至少，在青峰以非人的模样、诉说着自己的绝望与孤独时。  
唯一向自己伸来双手的，就只有他而已。  
“从刚才起，我们都没有叫过彼此的名字呢，明明都已经自我介绍过了。”  
费了好大的劲才收敛起了笑声，向着黑子伸去的拳头悬在半空，有些木讷的黑子眨了眨眼。果不其然，像这种在年轻人之间才流行的打招呼的方式，对始终都是孤身一人的黑子来说，也许只会让他觉得莫名其妙吧。  
“随便你怎么称呼我，我就叫你‘哲’吧。这样念起来顺口点，你不介意吧？”  
“…………”  
闻言的黑子使劲摇了摇头，这才总算放心的青峰也不免松了口气。主动用拳头轻敲了一记黑子摆放在桌上的右手，眼看着男人一脸疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，又忍不住偷笑起来的青峰下意识捂上了嘴，这一举动又惹得了对方的一阵狐疑。  
“那你想好怎么称呼我了吗？”  
好不容易平静下心绪的青峰试着转移了话题，而黑子却犹豫了一会，将本子翻至了新的一页。刚想要落笔写着什么，却又突然停下了动作。察觉到异样的青峰也忍不住挑了挑眉，眼看着面前那比自己年长七岁的哑人放下了手中的笔，深吸了口气，缓缓张开了口。  
“……青（あお）、……咳咳……”  
嘶哑且古怪的声线传入耳蜗的刹那，不禁让青峰感到一阵战栗、下意识的挺直了腰杆。抚上自己那纤细的脖颈，皱着眉头、低头思索着什么的黑子一脸不甘的抿着嘴唇。长吁了一口气，正当黑子再度开口、就像是用尽自己全部的力量试着去叫唤自己的名字时，青峰却出声喊住了这一因偶然才相逢的青年，泛热的眼眶迫使这具总算找到了归宿的亡灵低下了头。  
“用写的就好。……拜托了。”  
都已经死了，都会有想要哭的冲动吗？竟然还是为了这样微不足道的小事，只不过是一个哑巴想要亲口叫自己的名字罢了。指了指黑子手边的铅笔，半掩着面的青峰不敢直视对座的男人，却又一遍又一遍的厉声催促道，就好像不允许黑子拒绝自己一样，时不时的轻拍着无声的桌面。  
“以后还请多指教了。……哲。”  
“………………”  
【请多指教，青峰君。】

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

和不会说话的哑巴在一起生活，其实并没有想象中的那么无趣。  
大部分时间就和平时一样。睡觉、起床、刷牙，洗脸。只不过已经成为幽灵的青峰不需要像人类那样进食或是洗漱，睡眠同样也是需要的，然而即便不睡也不会觉得疲劳，说是让大脑和肉体“休息”，还不如说是用来打发时间的一种活动罢了。除了在家中无所事事之外，什么也做不了的青峰只能坐在二十四寸大的电视屏幕前，眼睁睁的看着枯燥无味的电视节目，如果需要换台的话，还不得不麻烦黑子为自己控制遥控器，平静、且不便的生活中，唯一能够让青峰感受到一点乐趣的，就只有“黑子哲也”这个存在而已。  
身为自由小说家的黑子，有着房租这一固定的收入，生活也十分安定。至少不用为了一丁点的稿费而愁吃愁穿，早上准时起床、带着名为“二号”的宠物散步；回家为自己准备早饭，接着下楼清扫公寓前的庭院与车棚。在这之后就是自己的工作。在这栋老公寓里居住的访客大多都是正在大学就读的学生，也有一些在外地搬来的年轻夫妇。住在这里的人都知道黑子的“特殊”，不会说话，又时常能够看到些常人看不到的东西。有时候，因为老房子容易聚集一些“脏东西”，一旦有什么异样发生时，无论多晚，任性的访客都会敲响黑子的房门、哭着让黑子帮忙去看个究竟。像这样的事，至少每周都会发生一次。  
（我又不是除灵的师傅，虽然看的见，但是赶不走他们啊。  
喜欢安静的黑子其实不喜欢别人打扰他的生活，每次在半夜被吵醒时，黑子总需要过很长一段时间才能睡着。终于有一天，连夜赶稿的疲惫加上半夜惊醒的烦躁，忍不住在纸上向青峰诉起苦来的黑子就连写字时的落笔都不由自主的比往日更加用力。可当青峰问起那些鬼魂是不是来寻仇时，黑子只是无奈的耸了耸肩，在纸上写着“只是想找个落脚归宿吧”，不禁让青峰不禁联想到了自己。比起在夜晚游荡的野鬼，能够与黑子相逢的自己或许是幸运的吧。然而见黑子那平淡无奇的反应，因感激而化为狂喜的心情，青峰也没了想要传达给对方的念头，一直藏在心底，等候着更为合适的机会。  
“哲他们怎么还没回来啊……”  
今天是黑子带二号去宠物店体检的日子。因为是路边捡来的弃犬，才几个月大的幼犬需要接受一系列的检查才能正式抚养。黑子十分喜欢二号，几乎是将二号当做世界上的另外一个自己来疼爱。只可惜，无论是黑子还是二号，他们都无法说话。正确来说，二号比黑子幸运一些，至少他懂得怎么去“吠叫”，只不过人类没有办法听懂它的语言罢了。趴伏在木制的椅背上，等着屋子的主人归来。看着电视中播放的综艺节目，一群搞笑艺人聚在一起，讨论着以“灵异”为主题展开的非日常话题，人类在对这些未知的“存在”充满恐惧的同时也难掩对其的好奇，所以通常情况下，这类的节目都是十分欢迎的，就连生前对这些幽灵鬼怪之说嗤之以鼻的青峰，也会出于无聊看上几期。可现在，听着节目中那些自称“法师”的异能人士的解说，心中的情绪更是五味杂陈，不禁让男人下意识的咋了咋舌。  
“听说鬼魂可以通过人们做梦的时候和人交流，是真的吗？”  
经过精心设计的标语出现在了屏幕的下方，故作神秘的女主持用着夸张的口吻向着一旁的大师询问道，娇作的神态甚至有些过了头。可一旁的艺人们奈何不了制作组特意营造的恐怖气氛，紧抱在一起、彼此壮胆，惊恐的神情光是看着就让青峰忍不住一阵发笑。  
“的确是有这样的说法，称‘人类的梦境和它们的世界是相连的’。”

接过女主持手中的话筒，静静说道的法师若有所思的回答道。而生前都不曾关心过这些的青峰，如今却兴趣浓厚的竖起了耳朵，全神贯注的倾听着，生怕错过任何一个细小的细节。  
“我们有时候经常会梦到，死去的先祖在梦中和我们说话，或是我们看到他们在做什么。所以这种说法也是有一定的经验依据的。”  
“的确是这样的呢……”  
“但是我们没有办法去证明，它们是通过什么方法、进入到我们的梦境的。……”  
死去的人，可以进出活人的梦。听似荒谬的说法，就凭现在的青峰也没有底气再去反驳什么。自己的存在已经成为了人们口中的“非日常”，再去否定那些神鬼奇说，只会让青峰觉得是在自欺欺人罢了。作为嘉宾出席的老法师非但没有避讳这样敏感的话题，反倒说的越来越起劲；不明是非与真假的观众以及艺人们也听的津津有味，就当是听人说书一样，也未尝不是件有趣的事。  
“如果各位的祖先在梦境中出现，肯定是有什么理由，不妨多注意下。”  
在节目临近尾声时，身穿红色长裙的女主持人简短的总结道。随着制作组成员的名单在屏幕底下匆匆闪过，突然，玄关处的骚动使青峰下意识的站起了身，眼看着一道黑影快速的窜进了屋内，惊得连退几步的青峰就这样紧挨着窗台，直到黑白相间的宠物犬“汪”的大叫了一声，这才松了口气的青峰才找回了神志，清了清嗓子，朝着玄关的方向走去。  
“……你们回来了啊。”  
正忙着将鞋子放回鞋柜的黑子闻声便抬起了脑袋。看着身形高大的“亡灵”特意出门来迎接自己，嘴角忍不住轻扬的黑子含笑点了点头，提着手中的袋子，走进了玄关。  
“怎么那么晚啊，都快十点了，给那家伙洗澡需要那么久吗？”  
“…………”  
因为出门的关系，黑子没有将手写的簿子随身带在身边。无言的摇了摇头，黑子将手中的袋子放在了床上，里面装的是些常备的营养品，以及从宠物店带回来的饲料。看起来格外疲惫的黑子深吸了口气，接着，从书桌上的书架上取出了平时常用的手写本，拿起了摆放在桌上的铅笔，随手打开了本子，草草的写了起来。  
【这次要给二号接种疫苗，所以时间花了久了一些。】  
写到中途，黑子慵懒的打了个哈欠，揉了揉满是血丝的眼睛，猛地甩了甩脑袋。  
【排队等了太久，在兽医那睡着了……才会那么晚回来。】  
“在那种地方你也能睡啊，真是有够强的。”  
既然这样你还是早点休息吧。  
因为刚洗完澡，皮毛看起来格外蓬松的二号感觉要比平时大了一圈。天真的幼犬早就已经回到了自己的窝里，舒舒服服的枕着黑子为自己买来的枕头，闭着眼昏沉沉的睡去。而听着自己的建议，屋子的主人也木讷的点了点头，换上了挂在墙头的睡衣。睡前也不忘在纸上写下了千篇一律的那句“晚安”，接着，替青峰这位特殊的“房客”关上了聒噪的电视。  
“……还真是说睡就睡了啊，任性的家伙。”  
身盖蓝色薄毯，几乎是在头与枕头接触的刹那就瞬间入睡的黑子蜷着身子，一手不忘揪着柔软的枕芯。松懈的表情与半张的双唇，微微泛红的脸颊不禁让青峰联想起刚出生不久的侄女，明明比自己年长七岁，个子不但瘦小，就连睡觉的样子都还和孩子一样。忍不住伸手逗弄的青峰蹲下身、坐在了男人的床头，轻捏上了对方那小巧的鼻尖，然而无论是人类的体温，还是肌理的触感，青峰都无法感受、哪怕对象是黑子也是亦然。  
“……果然还是太安静了啊，哲。”  
活物的呼吸声，充斥着整个房间。唯一能够开口说话的，竟然是本不该存在的灵魂。就算有黑子留在这间屋子，可自己的存在对黑子而言是必要的吗？或许自己真的离开了，黑子的生活恐怕也会继续保持着原样，甚至反而会轻松一些。硬要说的话，是对人世间还存在留恋的青峰才是那个无法离开的“人”吧。只希望能够有一个愿意陪自己说说话的人，可惜黑子能做的就只有倾听和写字罢了。每次在自己一连串的质疑结束后，黑子才开始耐心的为自己一一在纸上写下答案。这样的过程是漫长的，从最初的不耐，到至今的习惯。青峰真正感到高兴的，并不是黑子愿意接纳自己，而是黑子绝不会将自己视为会造成恐慌的“异常”，而是视作一个普通的“人类”去对待。  
光是这样，未能随着生命的消逝而消失的“贪婪”，就足以成为青峰留在这里的借口与理由。  
然而这样的生活果然还是太枯燥了。长叹了一口气，仰望着被月光照亮的天井。经历了那么多事，接下去会发生的生活无论会发生多么波澜壮阔惊喜，恐怕青峰都不会感到意外了吧。有什么比自己的“死亡”更能让人感到震撼的呢？突然，方才在综艺节目播放的背景音乐莫名的在耳边响起，下意识的朝着睡的正香的黑子看去，一时兴起的念头忍不住让青峰心中偷偷窃笑，紧接着，大手抚上了对方那饱满的额头，虽然无法感受到黑子的体温，依靠着幻想、试着去想象血液在男人体内流淌的模样，将脸凑向熟睡中的哑人，空闲的左手“握”上了对方的指尖，趴伏在床沿的青峰蹑手蹑脚的将脑袋枕在了自己的臂弯，缓缓的闭上了双眼。  
“要做个好梦哦，哲……”  
“………………”

感觉身体就像是被微风卷起的树叶、漂浮在空中、缓缓落地。  
没有一丁点的真实感，直到感觉到有一道微光射入微张的双眼，强忍着刺眼的光芒，努力睁开眼的青峰发现自己正站在一望无际的草原，高耸的巨石与湛蓝的天空，脚下松软的土石因为身体的重量渐渐凹陷，赶紧抬起脚的青峰顺着倾斜的重心向左移了两步，高大的身体摇摆了好一阵，才站稳了脚步。  
“……比想象中容易嘛，也没什么了不起的。”  
一心想着想要融入黑子的梦境，试着与黑子的呼吸维持在同调上。紧握的双手，加上自身的意念。因为只是一时兴起的决定，黑子对自己的行动也可以说是一无所知。所以才会毫无防备的就让一个幽灵闯进自己的精神世界吧。微风拂过原野，细嫩的青草随着微风摇摆着。高耸的巨石呈现着各种各样怪异的形状，有像人的面谱，也有像动物的形状。梦是由人类潜意识勾起的场景，一旦明白这样简单的道理，就不难猜出这些景物对黑子来说也一定存在着特殊的意义。不过青峰没有兴趣去了解，更无从去了解。单纯的是想证实，“鬼魂能够自由进出人类梦境”的说法是不是真的，可实验表明，尽管目前还没能看见黑子的踪迹，不过至少青峰可以确定，这片辽阔的草原不会带领自己通往三途川，或是什么极乐世界。  
“不过……就算是梦里，也还是那么安静啊。”  
脚下的植物明明摩挲着彼此，却没有一点的声响。强烈的违和感让青峰下意识的提高了警惕，既然“梦”是与“另一个世界”相连的“真实的空间”，这里发生的事对活人来说只不过是一场梦，可对死者来说却是另一个“现实”。如果在这里遇到什么意外的话，说不会对自己在“现世”的存在有着一定的影响吧。一想到这，脚下的步伐就不禁放缓了下来。爬上一个看似陡峭的土丘，与刚才的平原不同的是，隐藏在土丘背后的竟然是一间小小的亭子。亭子的两旁遍地都是奇形怪状的异石，呈现出多种奇怪的颜色，甚至还有飞鸟在石头的间断逗留。这些难道都有什么意义吗？疑惑的挑了挑眉，刚想抬起腿、迈过脚下的卵石，突然，从一旁的草丛中窜出一道黑影，让警觉的青峰放下了高抬的右腿，下意识的握紧了双拳。  
“……二号？”  
眼前发生的意外，使青峰不禁联想到不久前在房间里发生的一幕。日有所思夜有所梦，现在青峰能够相信的就只有这句没有根据的俗语。然而，不安仍旧在骚动。青峰试着去叫唤幼犬的名字，可自己的声音就像是在山谷中回荡的回声一样、始终在彻响。从平原，到山脚下的竹亭，除了自己的声音之外，无论是飞鸟的啼鸣还是树叶随风摇摆的“沙沙”声，都一概听不到。正在青峰思考是否该就此收手的时候，突然，“黑影”选择用来藏匿自己踪迹的草丛中突然传出了一阵怪异的声响，听起来像是动物的脚步声，又像是人类的呼吸声。  
“究竟是……蛇？！”  
从高及脚踝的矮草丛中钻出的，是一条蛇。身上的蛇鳞反射着耀眼的光芒，不断扭曲着它那细长的身体向着青峰的方向靠近。身上那黄褐色的斑纹格外显眼，一边吐着鲜红的信子，一边支撑起了身体，目不转睛的凝视着眼前的“人类”。  
“为什么会有蛇、在这……”  
“嘶——————————”  
仿佛与声音绝缘的世界，唯一能够听到的就只有眼前那正龇着牙、向自己缓缓靠近的爬行动物的呼吸声。尖锐的毒牙裸露在外，光是看着就让青峰感到不寒而栗。曾经在电视里播放的纪实片中了解过毒蛇的毒性究竟有多致命，然而青峰可不想再死第二次，而且是被一个冷血的爬行动物、在别人的梦里被毒害。  
“话是这么说，不过究竟该怎么做……！”  
明明都让那个家伙做一个好梦了，为什么还会出现这种奇怪的东西啊！  
紧咬着牙关、频频向后退步。可眼前的毒蛇见自己再三退缩、反而变得更加嚣张。快速的挪动着身体、向着自己爬来。分泌的毒液迫不及待的从毒牙滴落，正当青峰想要转身逃跑时，突然、一个人影从一旁窜出了身，猛的推了一把自己的身子，而青峰就这样顺着这股劲、任由倾斜的身体从山坡坠落，滚下了土丘。身体撞击地面、那仿佛快要散架般的剧痛，竟让青峰回想起了车祸那天、自己被重创的画面。  
“青峰君，快逃啊！”  
陌生的男声在土丘上方响起，除了自己之外，这里难道还有其他的“人”在吗？连忙从草地中重新站起身的青峰，赶紧向着土丘上方望去。只见，毒蛇早已缠上了对方的手臂，而男声的主人用手紧紧握住了毒蛇的三寸，就这样僵持了许久。可比起人与蛇之间的争斗，让青峰真正感到诧异的，是那头蔚蓝的短发，以及平静却富有张力的呐喊。  
“……哲？！”  
“青峰君！快逃啊！”  
随着这一声叫喊，脚下的地面开始崩塌。剧烈的摇晃与大地的龟裂让青峰就这样顺着引力坠落，失重感让心口猛地紧缩，如同电流一般在体内扩散、窜上脊柱、袭上了大脑。接踵而来的窒息感迫使青峰猛地睁开眼，虽然无法感受到自己的心跳，然而这种惊恐的不安却让本该无法感受到任何感官的身体变得异常疼痛。屋内仍旧是同样的面貌，相同的桌椅，不变的茶几，唯一改变的就只有“惊醒”的青峰、以及早已背过身仍在熟睡的黑子。深吸了口气，从原地站起了身；警觉的幼犬似乎察觉到了异样、也从自己的窝里抬起了头。然而只觉得疲惫不堪的青峰根本无暇顾及这些。在屋内打着转，一边思索着刚才发生的一幕，鬼魂理应不会再做梦，那刚才的“梦境”只可能会是属于黑子。奇石、竹亭、毒蛇……这一连串的线索究竟代表了什么呢？然而，比这些在梦境中化为实体的“潜意识”，最让青峰在意的，是使一切彻底崩解的那一声嘶喊。  
“那家伙……刚才说话了……？！”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

目睹了东升的阳光穿过厚厚的积云、洒向大地的全过程，过去的青峰只见证过艳阳西沉的景象，却也不知日出的光景竟也能如此壮丽、甚至让人叹为观止。金色的阳光照亮了灰蓝的天空，沐浴在暖日下的植物随着微风轻轻摇曳着它们的枝干，可以看见飞禽趁着人类还未在繁荣的街道上活动之前拍打着翅膀、纷纷来到地面寻觅食物。乌鸦的啼鸣在空旷的街道上回荡，这座老式的公寓也在阳光的映照下仿佛被抹上了一层金黄。坐在落地窗前的孤魂仰着头看着艳红的天际，曾经那早已习以为常的风景，莫名的感动伴随着姗然来迟的新鲜感、洋溢在青峰的“心中”。该说是讽刺才好吗，公寓的主人仍旧蜷缩在被窝里，沉溺在他的梦境之中。不会说话、存在感又稀薄，黑子身为这座老旧公寓的管理人，却是无法开口说话的哑巴，并有着一双独特的眼睛。能够看见普通人看不见的东西，也因此得以与死于车祸的自己邂逅，对现在的青峰而言，比自己年长七岁的“哑人”可以说是自己唯一可以依靠的存在。  
尽管他什么都无法为自己做到。  
眼看着蜷缩在被窝里的黑子抿着双唇、就像是嚅嗫着什么一般，无声的梦吟惹得窗前的亡灵嘲讽般的泄出了一声轻笑，盘着双腿，迎着阳光，直到有着黑白相间的皮毛的幼犬一边打着哈欠，一边抖擞着身体、来到自己腿边时，深吸了口气的青峰伸出了单臂、指向了阳光，看着刺眼的光芒穿过了半透明的身体，本该隐藏在皮肉写的血管以及骨骼，竟全然不见了踪迹。  
“……和小说里写的一样啊，还是没什么真实感，真没意思。”  
自嘲的自言自语道，蹲坐在身旁的幼犬不留神的映入了自己的余光。正用着小巧的后爪挠着耳根的二号起先对亡灵的青峰充满了敌意，或许是想保护主人吧，都说像是猫与狗之类的宠物都能有着辟邪驱邪的作用，可在主人的“说服”下，渐渐习惯了青峰的存在的二号也不像最初那样、一见到青峰就不停吠叫。虽然无法实质的触碰到自己，可至少不会像其他普通人那样忽视自己的存在，就与它的主人一样。  
“你也真是悠闲啊，只知道吃和睡，生活要比活人悠闲多了。”  
“…………”  
用着和主人神似的双眸凝视了自己，然而实现的交汇也只维持了短暂的片刻，不理不睬的二号很快便将它那小巧的脑袋转向了一边，不屑的态度使青峰下意识的咬紧了牙关。明明只是条狗还这么看不起人。如果自己还活着的话，这句抱怨或许还能说得更理直气壮一些吧。如今早就不是活人的青峰又有什么立场去轻视一条活着的生命呢？目送着转身离开的二号，只有三个月大的幼犬迈着轻盈的步伐来到了主人的床头边。浑然不知情的黑子仍旧睡得很沉，均匀的呼吸与起伏的胸膛，然而二号似乎另有企图的纵身跳上了床铺，用着前爪不断拨弄着主人的鼻尖，时不时的用着它那湿漉漉的鼻子在黑子的表面摩挲着。  
“……、？”  
总算察觉到异样的黑子勉强的睁开了惺忪的睡眼，看着正趴伏在自己胸前的幼犬，嘴角忍不住轻扬的黑子用手轻抚着二号那松软的皮毛。这样的光景就如同东升的太阳一样，每天都会上演，并且大同小异。嗜睡的黑子每天都会按时被自己的宠物叫醒，起初青峰还对这样的光景感到非藏新鲜，可渐渐的也就见怪不怪。揉了揉睡眼，掀起被褥从床沿站起了身，留意到在家中暂留的野鬼正所在落地窗前，微微颔首的黑子用行动取代了那一句“早上好”，而失去生命、却拥有声音的青峰低喃了一句“早”，以向这间公寓的主人表示自己的存在。  
“你过会是要先打扫后院，还是先带二号去散步？”  
紧握着牙刷，时不时的回头。镜子无法映出青峰的身影，也正因为如此，为了能够在说话时迎合上对方的目光，黑子只能扭过脖子、看着正倚在门前的亡灵，一边思索着。  
“如果要先带二号去散步的话早点回来。……我有些事要问你。”  
“…………？？”  
因为自己的一时兴起而产生的迷惑，如今却要牵连他人和自己一同分担，就连青峰都不禁扪心自问这是否合适，愧疚与罪恶混淆而成的沉重感化为窒息般的幻觉，在心口萦绕着。坐在凌乱的床铺上，等着屋子的主人归来。临走前，无法说话的黑子频频用着狐疑的眼光打量着自己，可因为失声的不便，只能按部就班的将手中的工作逐一完成。不知道到时候该怎么和他好好解释呢？擅自思考着该如何将满腹的疑问组织成语言的青峰倚着墙壁，低头沉思着。死亡的事，活着的事；生人的事，死人的事。迷信也好，事实也罢，如果说人死后的生活是青峰切身体会才有所感悟的话，那对于那些仅靠自己的力量永远无法得出结论的“答案”，大多都是从黑子的“笔下”得知的。比如人的灵魂可以比喻成一股凝聚的能量。匆匆在纸上书写着的黑子紧握着手中的铅笔，不知是否是青峰的错觉，总觉得不善流露情感的黑子只有在谈论这种话题时会表现的格外激动。  
（虽然传闻说有科学家通过很多方法证实了灵魂的存在，不过还是很难让人信服吧？毕竟不是所有人都能通过肉眼看到他们。）  
（……怎么感觉你对你自己的优越感全部都倾注在这个上面了啊。）  
这没有什么不好啊。  
在句尾画上了一个完美的句号，笑着耸了耸肩，黑子将写满字迹的书页翻至了下一页。自从青峰来到这个家后，这本只是稀疏写着脚本概要的册子，如今已经用去了一大半。  
（至少现在我有一种被需要的感觉，我觉得很高兴。）  
（………………）  
黑子有着属于他自己的孤独，那是现在的青峰远远无法触及的某个角落，然而黑子却从不认为那是为了骗取他人同情而设立的“禁区”。为二号拿来了新买的狗粮，小心翼翼的计算着食物的分量，像这样只能与宠物犬作伴的生活究竟持续了多久，青峰无从得知；而在二号来到这个家之前，在这片屋檐下的生活又是什么样的光景，青峰更是无法想象。这不禁让自己想起了仍然活在这个世上的家人。现在他们正在做些什么、说些什么；是不是正为自己的逝世而哭泣，是不是又挣扎着寻找自己的踪迹。奇妙的是，青峰从未想过要去找他们。无论是家人、又或是朋友，青峰从来没有萌生过这样的念头。倒也不是无情，说穿了只不过是胆怯罢了。内心期盼着有人因自己的离开而难过，却又害怕自己无法承受这份悲痛的感动。想到这，原本平静的心绪又不免浮躁起来。愣愣的低着头、凝视着空空的桌面，直到二号摇着它那长长的尾巴，来到自己身边时，奇怪的男音在传入耳中的刹那，青峰反射性的扬起了头。  
“……青、青。……”  
也许是见自己始终没有开口，起了疑心的黑子竭尽了全力、叫唤着自己的名字。尽管黑子能够做到的就只有这种程度，可比起直呼自己姓名的那些朋友与家人甚至更有亲近感，实在是很不可思议。  
【怎么了吗？身体不舒服？】  
“…………不是。”  
看着笔记簿上的字迹，青峰摇了摇头。花了太多的时间沉溺在不必要的思绪中，重新找回神志的青峰清了清嗓子，努力试着与回想自己那最初的目的，然而，满腹的疑问却让他不知该如何开口。  
“……说起来，你昨晚睡觉有没有做梦？”  
还未等到脑海中的逻辑串成线，不耐的开口问道，而黑子的反应也是意料之中。梦的话每晚都会做啊。静静的在纸上写着，虽然说是“谈话”，可屋内却只有自己的声音，这样的“交流”虽然已经习惯，却还是无法忽视充溢在其中的违和感，使青峰有些不知所措。  
“那你还记得梦到些什么了吗？像是景色、或者出现的东西。”  
【模糊的有一点印象，但是记不太清了。】  
难道在青峰君身上发生了什么了吗？  
好奇的目光在这样的场合下不免显得有些失礼，看着黑子手拿着簿子、瞪大着双眼，期待的神色使青峰挑了挑眉，没想到个性如此淡薄的黑子也会有这样的表情，感到新鲜之余，青峰也不再避讳什么，开门见山的解释了起来。  
“我昨天无意中进入到了你的梦境，当然也是一时兴起，没什么恶意。”  
【‘进入梦境’……是指我的吗？】  
“除了你难道还会有其他人吗？”  
闻声的黑子下意识的瞥了一眼蹲坐在一旁的二号，却被对座的亡灵狠狠的瞪了一眼后很快收回了目光。  
【我都没有听说过原来幽灵可以随意进出活人的梦境呢，听起来好有趣。】  
对黑子的这一感慨无法反驳，或许该说是“同感”更为合适吧，毕竟自己也是无意间轻信了娱乐节目的“设想”，只不过在亲身经历过后，意外的结果让青峰变得越发在意罢了。为了确认一切的真实性才会向黑子发问，可却没有想到这样的话题会挑起对方的兴趣。埋头的在纸上书写着的黑子一边挪动着手中的铅笔，一边歪着脑袋思索着些什么。洋溢在脸上的浅笑更是难得的“变化”，使盘坐在圆桌前的青峰不禁险些看出了神。  
【虽然记忆不是很清晰了，不过的确在昨晚，我好像梦到了青峰君的样子。】  
一边写着，一边在书页的右下角画上了别扭的画像。滑稽的模样与扭曲的线条惹得青峰一阵不满，可黑子却笑着用笔杆尾端的橡皮擦去了滑稽的面孔，继续写道。  
【不过总体来说不是很愉快的梦境，场景的话也有一些诡异。都说梦境与潜意识有关，大概是因为在宠物店看到了一些珍奇的动物有关吧。】  
“珍奇的动物是指……？”  
【蛇，还有蜥蜴。】  
甚至还有没有孵化的卵。  
回忆道的黑子努了努嘴，时不时的转动着手中的签名，轻托着下颚。就像是在讲述一个奇幻的故事般，写下了在宠物店所经历的遭遇。也许是职业关系使然吧，黑子的字迹不但工整，就连用词也十分耐人寻味。简洁的字句没有花哨的形容与修饰，在用着最直接的方式将自己的观点传达给“读者”的同时，含糊的隐喻又牢牢的吸引了他人的注意力，就连对阅读十分反感的青峰也不免受到了对方的牵引，目不转睛的看着面前的笔记。  
【虽然我不能算是讨厌爬行动物，不过看着它们身上那些五颜六色的鳞片就会产生一种警戒感，就像是本能一样，根本没有办法控制。】  
就好比看见黑黄交接的符号就会联想到“危险”一样，像这样利用色彩给予人们心理上的暗示，在生活中随处都可以找到相似的例子。最好的例子是核电厂的符号。“说”着，在纸上潦草的涂鸦了起来，简易的图形使青峰不禁开始回想，那些每天都会发生、却从未留意过的细节，原来藏匿着这么多的秘密与奥妙。  
【还有剧毒的植物和动物。通常那些有着鲜艳色泽的生物对天敌来说有着强烈的警告意味，可将这些特性视作为“美”的，就只有人类罢了。很大胆吧？】  
“听起来怎么有一种‘不知天高地厚’的感觉。”  
实际上不就是这么一回事吗？比起动物，人类总是将自身的“进化”视为一种骄傲，傲慢的认为自己是站在食物链顶层的生物，可实际上，任何的生命都是一样的脆弱，一样的拥有致命的缺陷。或许正因为比任何生物都要来的胆小，才会怎么迫切的制造一系列的工具，来牵制那些与自己一同分享资源的其他生物吧。写完，关上了面前的本子，面面相觑的两人愣愣的对望了许久。始终微笑着的黑子就像是讲述完了一段精彩的故事般，等候着面前那唯一的聆听着的回应，可青峰却什么都说不上来。即便心里清楚作为自由作家的黑子所在乎的是与读者的“互动”，可这些在生前从未注意、甚至思考过的事就这样硬生生的涌入了脑海，除了困惑之外，就只有让自己感到头晕目眩罢了。  
“……如果我还活着的话，一定会去买你的小说看的。”  
正因为已经是无论如何都无法履行的事了，才会像这样不负责任的脱口而出吧。听着青峰那所谓的“感想”，黑子不禁哑然失笑。自己还没有厉害到可以出书，只不过在杂志上做些普通的连载罢了。重新翻开簿子，慢慢写道。不过，或许黑子并不是一个成功的“作家”，可只属于他一人的精神世界却深深吸引了自己，这是青峰不愿忽视的心声。究竟是从什么时候开始的呢？并不是因为已经死去、才无所追求的就这么随意将这件狭窄的公寓视为“归宿”，或许从两人视线相交的那一刻起就已经开始了吧。那看似偶然的“必然”，以及这份特别的“孽缘”，就算在生前我们没有机会相识、相遇，可在青峰死后的“人生”里，黑子哲也一定扮演着必然且必不可少的角色。  
“……我在你的梦里，听见了你的声音。”  
不知缘由的垂下了视线，青峰没有勇气直视黑子、更不想知道现在的他是什么样的表情。惊讶、欣喜；又或是质疑、疑惑。只见对座的哑人在闻声后微微曲起了手指，手中的铅笔也在无意间从指缝掉落，无论是谁都没有拾起的意思，就这样任由它滚落在了笔记本的一旁。  
“是很平静的声音，就像是溪流的流水一样。……虽然那时候你是大叫着的。”  
“……、青。”  
就像是被施加了魔法的咒语，与梦境中截然不同的声线，即陌生、又熟悉。嘶哑的男音，扭曲的音节，然而会使身体莫名的温暖起来，就连青峰也说不清其中的缘由。缓缓抬起头，视线交汇的瞬间，恬静的笑容使心弦不自觉的鼓动。那是自己在沦为孤魂后久违的实感，在产生仿佛自己还活着的错觉的同时，再一次认清了自己已经死亡的“现实”，将右手轻覆在早已失去实体的手腕的男人，脸上的笑容，取代了一切复杂与繁琐的言语。

谢谢你。  
青峰君。

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

自从知道逝者的灵体能够自由进入他人梦境后，青峰有时便会趁机利用这样不寻常的机会进入黑子的梦境，消磨难熬的夜晚。自从那以后，清晨醒来的黑子总会花上更多的时间去回想前一夜所梦到的事，而青峰则会坐在一旁得意的窃笑，就像是自己在暗中窥视着别人的一切、当事人又一头雾水，青峰对这样的“恶作剧”感到乐此不疲，然而黑子也从未抱怨过什么，生活在这一小小的涟漪中渐渐恢复了往日的平静，时间也在悄然中逝去，距离两人的相逢，日子已经过去了一个月之久。  
“今天怎么那么早就带二号去散步？不是才三点吗？”  
看着拿着牵狗绳、在房间内转悠的黑子，青峰有些困惑的从座椅上站起了身，而察觉到异样的二号也很快从床上一跃而下，摇晃着尾巴来到了主人的跟前，低头嗅了嗅黑子的脚跟。  
无法说话的黑子只是沉默着点了点头。灰色的夹克，松垮的牛仔裤，除了手中握着的绳子之外，肩头的背包也激起了青峰的猜忌心。你是要出去吗？闻声的哑人默默颔首，随即蹲下身、将深色的绳子套进了二号的脖颈与前肢，对于二号来说能够和主人一起散步是一天之中最期待的事，比起为又要独自一人留在这间狭小公寓感到闷闷不乐的青峰，早已迫不及待的幼犬像是催促似的用爪子挠了挠主人的裤腿，在原地踏起了步。轻抚着毛茸茸的脑袋，黑子提了提滑落的肩带、来到写字台前，像是在寻找什么似的在上方的书架上摸索着，那是黑子专门用来放置写作材料的书柜，然而这还是青峰“入住”以来第一次看到黑子触碰放置在架上的东西，不免感到有些好奇。  
“难道你是要出门取材吗？”  
正专注于手上的动作的黑子没有做声，踮着脚、耐心的寻找着，反倒是坐在一旁的青峰已经耐不住性子，一边催促道，一边从座椅上站起了身。  
“带我一起去嘛！我在家里快闷死了，正想着去哪里散散步。反正别人也看不见我，我也不会打扰你的。”  
“…………？？”  
好不好？  
听着自己的请求，黑子只是困惑的皱了皱眉头。对于无法说话的黑子来说，就算通过行为来传达自己的意思却也是暧昧不清。见黑子微微点了点头，内心反而更为焦虑，青峰再三重复的问道，最终黑子还是从肩头的挎包中取出了随身携带的笔记本，草草的书写了起来。  
【可以是可以，原本我就没有说过不让你出门之类的话啊。】  
直到黑子这般提醒，青峰才猛地回过神。的确，除了带二号散步、其余的时间黑子都会在家中度过，可却从来没有说过不允许自己出行的话，反而是青峰默认了这一切、心甘情愿的等着对方的归来。难道是不知不觉被影响了吗？在不自觉中受到了黑子那淡漠个性的影响，甚至牵制了自己的行为；总算明白了这份违和感的理由，就算青峰已经死去，可作为幽灵、生前的个性也不会有所改变。可就凭与黑子相处的短短几个星期，就连行为和思考的模式都逐渐发生了细微的变化，不禁在心中暗暗感叹人与人之间相处的那份渲染力，以及黑子那看起来弱不禁风“假象”，自己说不定太过大意了吧。  
“那我和你一起去，这就走。”  
说着，大步向着二号走去的亡灵嬉笑着蹲下身，不顾黑子的阻止、冲着狂吠不已的二号做起了鬼脸，幼犬那龇牙咧嘴的模样更是惹得男人一阵捧腹大笑。  
“还请多指教了啊，二号。”  
“汪汪！”  
“…………”

一人、一狗、以及本不该存在的亡灵，青峰不知道该用什么样的量词来形容现在的自己。是用“人”还是“物”；又或是用“个”还是“条”？一个人，一条灵魂，一件东西？一旦空闲下来，一些没有意义的琐事也会时不时的涌上脑海，就算知道永远不会得出答案，就算知道即使得出了结论也不会改变什么，对于无法触碰任何事物的青峰而言，“思考”几乎是自己唯一能够做到的事了。  
“哈啊……久违的太阳……感觉真不错。”  
竭力的伸展着四肢，明明失去了实体，可四肢僵硬的感觉却还是沉重得挥之不去。不知是否是心理作用，站在阳光下的青峰贪婪的深吸着午后的空气，隐隐可以嗅到汽车废气的气味，却让自己感到无比怀念。  
漫步在清闲的街道，熟悉的商店街是曾经每天都要经过的捷径。经常光顾的体育器材店，友人打工所在的家庭餐厅，以及高耸的百货商厦，还有人山人海的电车车站。距离自己死去，时间已经过去了一个月，可这条街道的光景却没有丝毫的改变。鼎沸的人声中混淆着轻快的音乐，路上的行人专注的低头迈着匆匆的步伐，也有依偎着彼此的恋人有说有笑的散着步。外形可爱的二号经常会吸引孩子们的目光，存在感稀薄的黑子也因此“暴露”了踪迹，可无法与路人攀谈的黑子只能在随身携带的本子上简单的写上几句，在得知幼犬的主人是个哑巴后，不少人面露同情的神色，这让一旁的青峰不禁感到讽刺，露骨的冷笑了几声。  
“同情如果派的上用场的话，你早就能说话了吧。”  
坐在免费开放的街心公园里，喜好甜食的黑子手握着可丽饼，而同样馋嘴的二号乖巧的蹲坐在主人面前，像是暗示似的摇动着尾巴。见状的黑子只是轻笑着为面前的宠物掰下了可丽饼的一角，递给了面前的二号。  
“而且明明知道你不会说话，还和你聊那么久，简直是浪费时间。”  
【他们也不是有意的，况且我也早就习惯这种事了。】  
待到二号意犹未尽的将粘附在指尖的奶油舔舐干净，用手帕擦了擦手，重新拿起笔在本子书写到的黑子刻意将簿子放在两人之间，生怕身旁的亡灵无法看清。  
【不过青峰君能够这么担心我的事，我觉得很高兴。我真的不是很在意，所以你也别生气了。】  
“……我才没有在担心你呢，别自作主张啊……”  
都没有经过思考，就这样给出了违心的答案。其实在生前，青峰的确从未将多余的心思放在别人的身上，能够称之为“朋友”的人有不少，却不是所有人都能够轻易就让自己上心。青峰不知道该怎么形容自己与黑子之间的关系，像是朋友、却又在黑子的身上感受到了与同龄人之间感受不到的归属感。或许是处境的特殊吧。就算是死后也无法逃过对孤独的恐惧，那时出现在自己身旁的就只有黑子。为自己提供“住所”，为自己让出了一席之地；不是“亡灵”，而是将自己当做真正的“人”看待。光是这点，青峰就有着感激、甚至珍惜对方的理由，想要更为深入了解黑子的念头也因此在不自觉中变得越发强烈。  
“你经常坐在这里一边吃着可丽饼、一边‘取材’吗？”  
为了岔开话题，青峰难掩心虚的提高了嗓门、大声问道。好在除了黑子和二号之外谁都不会注意到自己的存在，便利之余、死亡的真切感又袭上了心头，使原本舒畅的心情又渐渐蒙上了阴霾。  
“你平时都写的什么小说啊，坐在这里一动不动，真的会有收获吗？”  
【我喜欢观察人。这里的行人很多，大家都各有不同，很有趣。】  
黑子的字迹会随着心情的变化而有微妙的不同，就好比现在。也许是青峰的错觉，可黑子的字迹比往日要轻佻许多，比起笔锋明晰的书写方法，这样稍显圆滑的字体与黑子那清秀的外貌反而更为相称。  
【有时候还会看见情侣吵架之类的，因为各种不同的事，有时候也会作为写作的题材记下来，虽然不太礼貌就是了……】  
“这不是‘不礼貌’的问题吧，简直和‘恶趣味’有的一拼。”  
听着自己如是揶揄道，黑子只是笑着耸了耸肩。对两个“人”来说，自然的交谈并没有什么值得让人大惊小怪的地方；可对无法看见灵魂的普通人来说，黑子那就像是自导自演的举止，吸引了不少人的注意。你别朝我这边看啦，会被别人误会的吧。低声说道的青峰指了指不远处的人群，这才注意到路上窃窃私语的行人们，比起慌乱的青峰，黑子那淡然的态度更像是不以为然似的，从原地抱起了蹲坐在面前的二号。  
【反正已经不是第一次了，之前也有好几次是这样。】  
“这样”是指和其他孤魂野鬼坐在公园聊天吗？听着青峰的追问，黑子微微颔首，咬了一口手中的可丽饼，低头接着写道。  
【经常会有同样在这里闲逛的亡灵特意来和我说话。大概就和青峰君一样耐不住寂寞吧？虽然和他们视线对上都只是无意的，不过也有‘人’和我说能够和活着的人像这样‘聊天’，觉得很高兴。】  
“这也是你‘取材’的一环吗？”  
意外的，闻言的黑子竟讶异的瞪大着双眼，湛蓝的眼瞳中闪过一丝疑惑，接着，又像是若有所思的低下了头，摩挲着铅笔的笔尖。  
“你不是说你常在这里取材吗？那和那群野鬼聊天，是不是也常被你写进小说里啊？”  
“…………”  
单纯的只是好奇，青峰没有任何的恶意，也不是想要戏弄黑子些什么才会拘泥于这样的问题。只是沉默聆听着的黑子仰着脑袋、望着自己，木讷的表情早已见惯不惯，可动摇的眼神还是让青峰察觉到了其中的蹊跷。难道我说错了什么话吗？心中暗暗猜想道，可又不知道该怎么含糊过去。支吾了半天也没能说上一句话来的青峰焦躁的挠了挠头发，可正在这时，黑子又重新提起了铅笔，一笔一划的在纸张表面书写了起来。  
【我从来没有想过把自己能够看到幽灵的事写进故事里，和他们之间发生的事也是，从来没有这么想过。】  
紊乱的语序使黑子在书写的过程中修改了好几次，这不像是黑子会犯的错误，在落笔之前一定会再三思量，可这般动摇的模样还是青峰第一次见。究竟是在紧张什么呢？不光是举止、就连答案都让青峰感到颇为惊讶。就黑子的“特别之处”，对局外人的青峰来说已经足够戏剧化。无法开口说话的灵异少年，能够与亡灵沟通的自由作家，这样有趣的经历光是用听的，就能够吸引不少人了吧？可作为构成黑子至今为止的人生的一部分，却遭到了当事人彻底的无视。看着面红耳赤的黑子埋头深思的样子，青峰忍不住笑了起来，装模作样的安抚着对方的背脊。  
“不要露出那么沮丧的模样啊，我看你是对怎么样才能帮帮他们的事太专注了，才会忽略这些细节的吧。”  
“唔…………”  
“下次好好补回来不就好了，反正像我这样横死的人时不时就会冒出来，用不着担心没素材写啊。”  
我没有这么想。露骨的说法甚至让黑子闹起了别扭，微微蹙着眉头、匆匆合上了本子。依靠在主人身旁的二号抬起了头，用着那双无神的眸子凝视着窃笑不已的亡灵，像是威胁似的低吠了一声，却彻底遭到了对方的忽视。  
“有什么关系嘛，我说的本来就是实话，你也用不着那么生气啊。”  
比自己年长七岁，却又因与世俗隔阂了太久，个性的特质使黑子仿佛像是散发着无法让人靠近的气息，如同随时都会消失一般若即若离。可意外的，一旦生气、凌厉的气势很快就颠覆了平静的表象，被那像是什么都能看透的双眼直视着，就算是个性自大的青峰，也不免让步三分。大概是无法开口说话的关系吧。无言的压迫感使青峰咽了口唾沫，就好比拒绝了一切的解释与搪塞一般，“毅力”毫无疑问是黑子的优点，可一旦这种毅力变为“顽固”，就不免让青峰感到异常棘手。  
“要不我带你去个好玩的地方吧？一直坐在这里也很闷啊。”  
为了转移黑子的注意力，起身建议道的青峰就像是催促似的向黑子伸出了手。坐在长椅上的男人起先不打算理会，然而青峰也不是轻易就放弃的个性，见年轻的亡灵再三像是讨饶似的试图吸引自己的注意力、甚至对着二号自吹自演起了独角戏，稚气的行为最终还是让稍许年长的黑子选择了妥协。  
“穿过这条街有一家电玩店，以前社团训练结束后就会去那，和朋友一起。”  
穿过街心花园，漫步在人行道上。为了迎合二号的脚步，特意放慢了步伐的黑子静静听着青峰的介绍，这也是黑子继两人见面后第一次听青峰说起自己的事。学校的事，朋友的事，自己还活着的事。一直以来，青峰就像是在避讳什么似的很少去触及这些话题，而黑子之所以不过问，或许是因为多少能够明白他的心情吧。直到现在，青峰还没能坦然的接受自己死亡的事实。尽管平时即唠叨、又多话，可这就像是在借助任何的机会试图引起他人对自己的注意罢了，任性的地方也好，倔强的地方也罢，终究他只不过是个十六岁的孩子。“死亡”这样的字眼，对现在的青峰来说，实在是太过沉重了。  
“啊、到了到了，就是这里。”  
光是站在门前，都能听到从游艺厅内传来的喧哗声。喧闹的厅堂与炫目的霓虹灯，随处可见身穿制服的高中生在店内来回跑动，可看着跟前用来消磨时间的娱乐场所，不免心生浮躁的黑子几乎毫不犹豫的，便转身选择了离开。  
“喂、哲！别走啊，你不喜欢打游戏吗？喂……”  
“…………”  
姑且不问我喜不喜欢，这种地方是不会让二号进去的吧。  
飞快的在本子上书写道，高举着本子的黑子很快就吸引了来往路人的注意，却因为二号的吠叫纷纷与黑子抱持着适当的距离。察觉到的黑子默默的合上了手中的笔记本，社会对残疾人士的“同情”也绝非都是好心人的“怜悯”，况且黑子也不需要这些，更不希望因为自己是哑巴而引起他人对自己的关注。可青峰却将黑子那淡漠的态度误认为是自卑，擅自反省起了自己的任性，低声说了句“抱歉”的“鬼魂”也不再勉强些什么。蹲下身的黑子抚摸着二号的脑袋，机灵的爱犬也享受着主人给予的爱抚、时不时的用着舌头舔弄着黑子的掌心。无法开口说话的男人，与不该存在的鬼魂，沉默是他们永远的交流方式。青峰并没有顺着自己的任性走进游艺厅，然而黑子也没有因为自己讨厌这样的地方果断的转身离开。谁都没有开口说话，却又暗自的思考着对方的事。就连为了顾虑他人的感受而让步的经历都是头一遭，下意识的用余光打量着身旁正抚摸着爱犬的黑子，突然，熟悉的制服映入眼帘，使青峰诧异的瞪大了双眼。  
“不过还真是可怜啊，十六岁就死了，也未免太衰了吧。”  
深色的校服与条纹的领带，毫无疑问是青峰生前就读的学校。熟悉的校徽上印有每个学生的名字，而站在游艺厅的自动贩卖机前的学生恰巧是与青峰同年级的学生。当两人提到“死”的字眼，黑子也在同时察觉到了蹊跷。缓缓站起身的哑人不自觉的瞥了一眼身旁的亡灵，然而只是蹙着眉头、凝视着对方的青峰能做的也就只有聆听罢了。  
“好像是车祸吧？能把那么高大的人一口气撞死，那个肇事者究竟开的有多快啊。”  
“谁知道呢，虽然和青峰不太熟，不过姑且也算是我们学校的名人吧，感觉挺可怕的。”  
上个星期都还能随时在走道里碰到的人，竟然突然就这么死了。  
弯腰捡起从自动贩卖机中掉落的易拉罐，低声如是说道的学生神情凝重，而与他同行的伙伴却是不以为然的耸了耸肩，大口大口的喝着手中的可乐。  
“真正可怜的是他的父母吧，好不容易把他养的那么大，竟然被车撞死了。听说在追悼会上那家伙的青梅竹马哭的也很惨，可惜了。……”  
将瘦小的身子依靠在了贩卖机上，染着一头栗色头发的同校学生长吁了一口气，继续说道。正值青春的年纪，就连人生都还没开始、就这样被强迫的画上了句号。死亡的恐惧出自于留恋，而会感到害怕与悲痛的不单单只有死者自己罢了。亲人、伴侣、朋友。哪怕是为了他们，我也会好好活下去。这些看似天真的话，是最懦弱、也是最真实的愿望。  
“……我们走吧，哲。”  
“如果我还活着”，这样奢侈的愿望，青峰早就想也不敢去想，就像现在那不知该如何宣泄的怒火一样，双拳早已因愤怒而紧紧握起，可无法抑制的悲伤却让身体感到前所未有的乏力。转身离开的青峰就像是恳求般的说道，闻声的黑子也在同时迈开了脚步。青峰走的很快，就像是逃跑一般竭力的迈着步伐，直到黑子需要小跑着才能追上对方的背影，听到从身后传来的吠叫，望了望身后的青峰最终还是缓缓的停下了脚步。  
“……有件事我要和你道歉。并不是你把我关在家里，是我不想出门罢了。……迁怒你也是为了给自己找个借口而已。”  
“……青、？”  
嘶哑的声线使青峰产生了窒息的错觉，连同那些不愿面对的恐惧、不安、惊慌、胆怯一并涌上了心头。自己其实并不想死，却还是被人“杀死”了；自己其实还有很多事想着去做，可现在却连一张薄薄的纸都无法从桌上拿起。……为什么会是我呢，为什么偏偏是我遇上了这样的事呢。本认为自己早该麻木，也傲慢的认为自己早已接受了残酷的事实，可心口的绞痛哪怕是错觉、却也让青峰的表情因痛苦而扭曲着，因激动的情绪而不停发颤的身体使高大的“亡灵”微微弓起了背脊，紧紧握着心口的青峰一次又一次的斥责着降临在自己身上的厄运。然而黑子只是一言不发的站在男人跟前，几度伸出的手都只是悬在半空、落回了原位。青峰知道这并不是男人冷漠无情，而是对方看透了自己那厌恶同情的脾气，才没有这么做罢了。  
“我一直都很想见我父母一面，看看他们过的好不好，却还是拿不出勇气。”  
自尊一旦向懦弱屈服，一切也都变得无所谓了。现在的青峰只想要一个出口，一个能够让自己释怀的理由，一旦有了这个理由，死亡也好、消失也好，什么都无所谓。所以青峰才会一而再再而三的避开与父母见面的契机，宁愿守候在狭窄的公寓里，将自己囚禁在虚实的“牢笼”中，等待时间去淡化这一切的一切。  
“我不想看到他们为我伤心难过的样子，因为看到他们为我的事感到痛苦，我一定又会自责自己为什么会死的那么容易。就算那不是我的错，可也还是没有办法……！”  
“………………”  
很可笑吧？这样的理由。  
无论黑子为自己提供了多么大的住所，那成为不了青峰的“归宿”，那就像是个终究会离开的临时车站，永远也取代不了真正的“家”。其实青峰完全可以回到与父母一同生活的那栋房子，回到自己的房间，又或是悄然的进入父母的梦境、见上他们最后一面。可这么做就只会让自己更加憎恨弄人的命运、让自己心生更多的留恋罢了。进也好，退也罢，都只会让自己变的更难堪、更狼狈。笑着这般自嘲道的青峰黯然的垂下了视线，寂静的桥墩下就只有昏昏欲睡的流浪汉，以及目不转睛的凝望着自己、却一言不发的哑人罢了。  
“……青。”  
短促、简单的音节对黑子而言，需要用上的并不是只有力气而已。向自己伸来的手轻握上了自己的手腕，眼看着修长的手指从自己的身体穿过，猛地抬起头的青峰凝视着面前的青年，一成不变的表情仍旧读不懂它的意味。湛蓝的眼瞳中看不见同情，也看不见困惑。回想起来，从一开始黑子就不曾说过想要理解自己的话，青峰的那些绝望与痛苦，黑子也一定无法同感深受，所以男人从不说些没有意义的安慰，更不存在所谓的“怜悯”，现在的“触碰”也绝对不是出自同情。当青峰的手臂就像是空气般的从自己的指尖落空，黑子从斜跨在肩头的背包中取出了纸与笔，默默的书写起来。半遮半掩的模样让青峰忍不住挑了挑眉，可当自己凑近想要看清楚些时，黑子却微微侧过了身子、避开了上前的青峰。像是攻防般的抗衡持续了几回，无奈之余只能选择妥协的青峰索性赌气似的背过了身，只听一声轻笑从背后传来，正在气头上的青峰也没好气的“哼”了一声，可没过多久，手中拿着笔记本的黑子又故作神秘的来到了青峰的跟前，熟悉的自己映入眼帘的刹那，那像是书信般长的话语，使青峰怔怔的屹立在了原地、无法动弹。  
【青峰君真的是个很善良的人，从和你第一次说上话起，就一直这么认为。】  
对一个死去的人，还有说谎的必要吗？  
人在身处绝境时会下意识的质疑一切，善意、关心，都是一样。可站在自己面前的，是即便自己陷入绝望，却也愿意留在自己身边的人，用手中的笔写下最真实的文字，不是为了青峰，也不是为了自己，只是客观的说着只有黑子自己知道的感受，那些无奈、以及有别于同情的惋惜。  
【你说你不想看到父母为你的事感到难过，说明你是个体贴又孝顺的人。所以我觉得这绝对不是什么难看或是胆小的表现，你很勇敢的选择一个人承担这些痛苦，不是吗？】  
“……不是这样的、我是……！”  
【况且我认为，遇到了这样的事，即便自私的选择逃避也没有哪里不好啊。】  
死去的生命没有机会再重来，可明明你已经经历了足以致死的疼痛，又为什么还硬要让自己陷入思绪上的折磨呢？  
黑子“说”，就算在这种时候竭尽全力的去遗忘亲生的父母，去遗忘那些温柔对待过你的人，也不会有任何人来责备你，因为他们总有一天会忘记现在的悲痛，却永远不会忘记你的存在。你也是一样。光是这样，就足够了。  
只要在一个人的心中留有你的影子，那你就是“活着”，所谓的思念就具备着这样奇妙的“力量”，所以你无需觉得孤单。就算青峰君的父母、朋友、家人终有一天老去，死掉，只要我还活着，就一定不会忘记青峰君的。如是写道的黑子渐渐将有些褶皱的纸张翻至了下一页，与方才的长篇大论不同，那只用了不到十个字眼所组成的句子，却让因绝望而被遗忘的眼泪在瞬间夺眶而出。  
【所以我们回家吧，青峰君。】  
“………………”

那晚，回到家中的青峰任性的霸占了黑子的床，到头就迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。就算身体无法感受到疲惫，可心也早就千疮百孔。待到青峰再次睁开眼，时间也已经匆匆过去了三个小时。昏暗的房间内就只有黑子书桌上的那盏台灯是亮着的，而屋子的主人正坐在书桌前，一手握着笔、一手轻按着收下的稿纸，一笔一划的书写着。昏黄的灯光映照着青年的侧脸，整齐的前发与端整的容貌，虽说青峰不是第一次像这样仔细打量对方的模样，可不知为何，从心口传来的悸动，却还是头一遭。  
“……你在写些什么？”  
为了调整心情，低声问道的青峰从床上坐起了身子，忍不住向着书桌的方向张望了许久。闻声抬起头的黑子笑着调亮了一旁的台灯，从一旁取来了有些泛黄的稿纸，草草的写了些什么，随即递给了坐在床头的青峰。  
【是新的小说大纲，也是这次新连载的稿子。】  
“嗯——…原来你要写新作品了啊？是什么内容的故事？”  
是我和青峰君的故事。  
还没等到青峰将手中的纸张还给眼前那比自己年长七岁的青年，黑子便率先在自己的掌心里写上了答复，迫不及待的神情不免让青峰感到有些意外。自己与黑子之间的故事，生者与亡灵的生活，听起来很有趣不是吗？只有在设计到写作时，黑子的这股冲劲单纯的就好像个孩子。意想不到的热情，与外貌截然不同的顽固。人在活着的时候永远无法猜到生活在下一秒会给予你什么样的“奇迹”，可现在的青峰唯一能够与对方达成共识的，就只有“有趣”这一说法罢了。  
【这样一来就算到老了我也不会忘记青峰君了，因为稿子都会藏在家里。啊、请问……我可以写吗？】  
“……随便你了。”

——《始まりの章》，完——


	3. 鬼ごっこ-展開の章-

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

能够看见凡人无法用肉眼看到的东西，这是需要代价的。  
一场突如其来的恶疾带走了自己的声音，作为交换、上天就像是给自己开了一个幽默的玩笑，待到自己从昏迷中醒来时，充溢着自己的视野的、并非只有焦头烂额的双亲，鬼魅的影子也总是在模糊的视线中闪烁。  
奇妙的是，黑子从未感到过害怕或是恐惧。虽然已经是已故之人，可它们看起来就与普通的活物没有什么两样；一样会微笑、一样会哭泣，甚至比起冷酷残忍的牲畜与人类更和蔼可亲。黑子喜欢与它们说话，也乐意倾听他们的烦恼。可就算如此，只身一人的孤独却还是无法因此消失。它们终究不是活人，也取代不了任何东西。过世的祖父一次又一次的轻梳着自己的头发、轻声说道，满是皱纹的手是如此温暖，而那却是在黑子的记忆中唯一留下的人的体温。  
“喂、二号！快把你嘴里的东西吐出来！不许吞下去！”  
生理机能停止、却未能随之消散的生命能量。因为体质的关系，黑子对“灵魂”的话题也颇感兴趣，加上长年与老人一起生活，爷爷奶奶那些迷信的观念也一件件的在黑子的眼中得到了证实。无论是灵魂还是死后的世界都是存在的。祖母病逝的那天、黑子在纸上写下了这行字，放在了爷爷的面前。黑子并没有说谎，也并没有想过安慰悲痛欲绝的祖父些什么；只不过是想要传达一个没有根据的“事实”，想要告诉对方只要活下去、总有一天一定能够相见。可热泪盈眶的祖父最终只是含笑说了一句“谢谢”，半年之后也步上了祖母的后尘、离开了人世。  
从那时起，黑子的生命中就只有自己一人。双亲是彻头彻尾的唯物主义者，对于黑子的“特别之处”始终都是处于否定的状态，认为一定是那场恶疾非但让自己的孩子变成了哑巴、甚至还烧坏了大脑的神经，变成了一个孤僻的“疯子”。曾经强行带着自己去医院接受心理治疗，却遭到了祖父的斥责。一气之下，意气用事的母亲索性将黑子丢给了年迈的老人抚养，虽然每个月定期都会来探望，可最多也只是问一些老生常谈的问题。功课怎么样？在学校有没有交到朋友？身体还好吗？当时的黑子并没有“抛弃”的概念，只是沉浸在只有自己知晓的未知世界中；唯一的理解者就只有祖父祖母，所以对只拥有一个“身份”的父母，黑子说不上喜欢、更说不上厌恶。他们只不过是制造了一个让灵魂存货的“容器”罢了。这句秉持了将近有十五年的“信仰”，成为了黑子第一部连载小说的开篇序言。  
一个人的生活并没有什么不好，清净安逸的生活自从有了写作这一爱好后、也不再枯燥。继承了这间老旧的公寓，小心翼翼的管理着祖父遗留下来的“财富”，短短的四年里发生了太多事、遇见了太多人。活人、死人；生人、故人。将路边的弃犬带回了家中，听蹲坐在车棚后的怨灵倾诉着哀怨的苦衷，每天都会发生意想不到的惊喜，生活也因此变得“充实”。就算失去了声音、许多事变得不方便，自己也没有资格抱怨什么。比起那些失去了身体的孤魂，至少黑子还活着；只要活着，一切也都皆有可能，一切也都有机会成为“奇迹”。  
“呐、哲，我说哲啊……”  
我应该是个幸运的人吧。就算不被人重视、就算被人所忽略，至少有理解自己的祖父祖母、以及他人无法拥有的特别之处。正当黑子在内心暗暗计划着何时去扫墓时，突然、耳边传来一声低沉的吼叫，震耳的声响使大脑不禁嗡鸣起来，反射性的掩上了耳朵的黑子顺着声音的方向、转过了头，只见霸占了自己床铺的鬼魅正一脸不悦的瞪着自己，眉间的皱纹与他实际的“年龄”实在是不相称。  
“我都叫你那么多次了，你都没有听到吗？”  
“…………青？”  
比自己年幼七岁的亡灵不快的努着嘴，眼中的不耐使黑子一头雾水。或许是太专注思考，才会没有听到吧。无法说话的黑子只能微微颔首、以示歉意，而有着一副好嗓子、却英年早逝的孤魂也像是早已习惯了似的，默认了自己那暧昧的道歉方式。  
“在想什么呢？从刚才起就一直低着头，是写不出东西了吗？”  
“……”  
瓶颈期对每个作家而言都不是什么罕见的事，然而缺乏灵感的焦躁感却只有作者自己才能体会。被一言道中了心事，不禁感到有些羞愧的黑子沮丧的叹了口气。每每遇到这样的情况、握在手中的水笔仿佛就像是千斤重的巨石一样沉重。因为突然失去了灵感，所以想到了一些过去的事。随手在作废的稿纸上写道，昏沉的脑袋使双手感到有些乏力，字迹没了平时的锐气、笔画也不像以往那样明晰。  
【不知不觉就发起呆了。很抱歉，没有听到你叫我。】  
“这种小事用不着道歉啊。你也有你的难处，虽然我是不懂啦……”  
名为青峰大辉的鬼魅死于车祸，年仅十六岁的他本来应该有着光明的未来、却被一辆疾驶的车子夺取了年轻的生命。正在床上与二号打闹的男人大声嬉笑着，虽然无法触碰作为“生”物的二号，可倔强的言语与任性的蛮横都充满着稚气。就算比自己高大许多、内心也还只是个孩子吧。青峰的内心其实远远没有精悍的外表看起来那般坚强，可经历了这样的遭遇、论谁都没有办法淡然的承受吧。害怕死亡、却不得不接受；思念亲友、却又不得不竭力回避。青峰说他并不想死，还有着太多的事等着他去做；而最不能接受的是自己的死亡让他人深陷悲痛的现实。  
（因为看到他们为我的事感到痛苦，我一定又会自责自己为什么会死的那么容易。）  
正因为还不成熟、才会说出这样温柔的话吧。这样善良的人竟然这么年轻就去世，就算对上天来说是一个恶作剧的玩笑、自己也无法感受到同等的“幸灾乐祸”。黑子不会同情死于意外的青峰，因为这个世界上有太多太多的人有着与青峰雷同的遭遇；可既然两人在这座喧嚣的城市中相遇、甚至开始一起生活，黑子真的很想为他做些什么，是唯有自己能够为他做到的事，而并非只有单纯的怜悯与关心。  
【青峰君有什么愿望吗？】  
将写满了自己的稿纸放在亡灵的面前，一扫而过的青峰只是笑着耸了耸肩，一手故作挑衅的冲着龇牙咧嘴的耳朵比划着什么，乐此不疲的态度不禁让黑子哑然失笑。  
【如果有什么愿望的话我会帮你的，只要我能做到的话。】  
“你是笨蛋吗？如果你帮我实现了心愿的话，我岂不是要成佛了？”  
我还不想成佛啦，你就多收留我一会吧。  
说着，猛地朝着二号伸出了手，眼看着结实的臂膀穿过了二号的身体，受到惊吓的幼犬立马从床上站起了身子，惊魂不定的打起转来。  
“硬要说的话让我看看你写的稿子就好啦。喂、二号！刚才的再来一次！快点快点！”  
“呜……汪汪！”  
“………………”

笑着说“不想成佛”的男人，哭着说“不想死”的亡灵。  
就像青峰坦言自己无法体会灵感枯竭的焦躁一样，黑子也无法体会已故之人对“生”的渴望。  
青峰并不是没有心愿，而是这个愿望打从一开始就没有人能够为他做到。与其心怀不切实际的奢望，还不如从一开始就不要心存期待。善意的谎言同样存在于自我的蒙骗，就像是记忆一样，与其痛苦、还不如忘的一干二净，然而即便这么做也无法解决任何的问题，什么都不会好起来、也不会变得更糟。  
“你怎么又盯着本子发呆了啊，截稿日不是就在后天了吗？”  
趴在床头的鬼魂一边上下打量着自己，磁性的嗓音与含糊的口吻听起来有些慵懒。因为灵魂无法触碰实体，游手好闲的青峰每天都依靠电视与捉弄二号打发时间，偶尔也会和黑子一起上街散步，然而自从上次在商店街偶遇同校的学生后，青峰便不再愿意去那些人潮涌动的地方，生怕遇见不必要的人。  
（如果我能附身到你身上的话，一定借你的身体狠狠揍那两个混蛋一拳。）  
一脸肃穆的模样不像是在开玩笑，闻言的黑子只能沉默着耸了耸肩，默默的在纸上写了一句“暴力是不可取的”，然而血气方刚的男人却并没有将这句告诫放在眼里。  
（然后最后和家里人道个别。……不知道会不会有这样的机会。）  
（…………）  
如果你愿意的话，我很乐意把身体借给你。黑子是发自内心的这么想，却没有将这句心声传达给对方。也许就算自己这么好心提议，对方也一定会寻找一堆借口拒绝吧。毕竟青峰的内心仍旧充满了太多的留恋，此时洋溢在对方脸上的笑容，其实也只不过是一时的喜悦罢了。  
“你这样偷懒可拿不到薪水哦。”  
明明比自己年幼、却用着长辈的口气对自己说起教来。目中无人的狂妄态度是个性使然，然而黑子并不觉得讨厌，青峰那从骨子里散发的自信与缺乏生活经验所导致的不成熟，两者的矛盾感甚至让黑子感到十分有趣。  
“光是靠着这点房租，你不想存点钱去吃喝玩乐吗？像是旅游之类的。”  
【青峰君希望我离开家、出远门吗？】  
听到自己的反驳，顿时哑然的青峰不甘的拧着眉头，欲言又止的态度使黑子下意识的轻笑起来。  
【我不放心二号，也不放心你一个人在这里。所以近几年没有旅行的计划，暂时也不需要那么大笔的钱。】  
“……‘近几年’啊……”  
看着白纸上的字迹，口中碎碎念道的青峰在一声轻叹过后、默默的躺会了床铺。埋入枕芯的脸几次辗转，露骨的不安甚至让一边昏昏欲睡的二号都警觉的探出了脑袋。……难道是我说错了什么吗？心中不免猜忌道的黑子看了看手中的本子，清晰的字迹因为心境的变化与往日有着微妙的不同。熟悉却又陌生的违和感让黑子不禁低头思索起来，心情变化的缘由、以及激烈道影响到书写的感受。然而正当自己忙着竭力思考之时，不知在何时坐起了身的亡灵目不转睛的凝视着自己，露骨的视线如同针刺般向黑子咄咄逼来。  
“……青？”  
“你刚才说‘近几年’，说起来是容易，但是我却不知道还有没有这么多的时间。”  
“…………”  
随时都有可能消失，随时都有可能消散，亡灵就是这样的东西，即便对“生”的执念如此强烈，属于亡灵的最后归宿永远不会是复杂的现世。  
“过不了多久你也一定会把我忘了吧。”  
轻得仿佛只有自己才能听到的呢喃，这并不是青峰对他人心存质疑，单纯的只是怯懦罢了。害怕遭到遗忘、害怕在这段停滞的时光里所创造的记忆也不被认可，拥有意识的灵魂其实只不过是想要一个简单的“证明”罢了。证明自己存在过，证明自己被人爱戴过；证明自己会悲伤、会高兴、会哭泣，就与普通人没有什么两样，同样拥有记忆、同样拥有悲喜，所以才会渴望得到重视、同情，却又抵触、排挤。  
“……青。”  
真正的死亡并不是心脏停止跳动，而是被人遗忘之时。祖父临终前曾经握着黑子的手、用着他那干裂的双唇倾吐道。  
（所以只要你记得爷爷，我就永远活在你心中、陪你走完今后的人生。永远。）  
（…………）  
因为思念才会尝到撕心裂肺般的悲痛，也是因为思念才会从悲伤中变得越来越坚强。黑子并没有见过祖父与祖母的亡灵，也没有想过要与死后的他们见上一面。正如爷爷在临终前所说的那样，至今黑子都十分惦记两位老人、也因此觉得他们就好像从未离开过一样，一定在世界上的某个角落关注着自己。可即便明白这样的道理，却也不是所有人都能轻易的做到。  
“青。”  
认定了死亡的现实，害怕遭到遗忘的恐惧，就连求证的勇气都没有，青峰大辉只是个十六岁的孩子。想要让他领悟这些或许并不容易吧，所以黑子也不曾想过否定这些与个性截然相反的“懦弱”，也不认为为此逃避的青峰就是软弱的人。  
【我之所以想要将青峰君的故事写成书、并不光光只是为了我自己而已。】  
无法触碰到男人的身体，就像是感受着空气一般抚摸着男人的头发。指尖偶然间会穿过透明的身体，微妙的视觉感无论过了多久还是无法习惯。但黑子并不觉得害怕，光是这点，对面前的鬼魂而言就已经足够。  
【哪怕是陌生人，我也希望能有更多的人能够知道你的故事。还有和二号、和我的故事，这样一来就算我忘记了你的容貌，也一定会有人代替我记得你的事。】  
“……………………”  
这就是我唯一能够为你做的事了吧。  
在句末画上了圆满的句号，还未等到放下手中的铅笔，向自己伸来的双臂便紧紧将自己缠裹。比空气还要轻盈的拥抱让黑子不禁瞪大了双眼，悬在半空的手就算安抚似的回拥对方也无法感受到。不知所措的黑子最终还是僵硬的坐在原位，双眼时不时的妄想蜷缩在床铺上的黑子，只可惜年幼的爱犬只是光顾着吠叫、什么也办不到。……青？试探性的呼喊着对方的名字，嘶哑的嗓音依旧听得让人心疼。而名字的主人却执意不愿抬起头来，甚至粗鲁的低吼了一句“住口”，让黑子不禁又是一阵莫名。  
“作家都是像你这样能说会道的吗？听着就让人觉得生气……”  
“……？”  
与不耐的言语截然相反的是肢体的动作，始终紧拥着自己的男人非但没有放手，甚至将双臂箍得更紧、就好像恨不得让无法现形的身体融入到对方的躯体中一样。  
“你这么一说……就只会让我更不甘心这么死去啊！”  
“……青？”  
为什么我们在死后才相遇呢？为什么不是在我们都还活着的时候、在那个路口视线相交呢？不断的重复着无法挽回的质疑，渐渐松手的青峰俯身将脑袋倚靠在了自己的肩头。如果我还活着的话，一定会喜欢上你、整天粘着你不放吧。听着男人如是说道，无意中发现对方那涨红了的耳根，以及生涩的“告白”，心中那无法言语的怜爱之情也随着对方的音落、极速的膨胀着。  
“……嗯，青。”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

与二号相遇的那个午后正下着绵绵的细雨，与蜷缩在废纸箱中的弃犬四目交接的刹那，强烈的归属感让黑子情不自禁的将这一温暖的生物拥入了怀中。  
孤身一人的寂寞，黑子不知身为动物的二号能够明白多少。可也许是因为两人总是形影不离的关系吧，懂事聪明的二号只会在自己离开时显得十分焦躁、坐立不安。无法开口说话的爱犬总是坚定的蹲坐在玄关前、等待自己的归来。这些黑子无法考究的细节是青峰告诉自己的，莫名的感动使黑子笑着亲吻上了爱犬的鼻尖，用着二号最喜爱的方式抚摸着他的脑袋。  
“呐，哲，今晚可以去你梦里玩么？”  
失去肉体的亡灵就像是撒娇般的向着黑子索求同意的许可，将目光从手上的稿纸上移开的黑子愣愣的眨了眨眼，歪着脑袋思索了好一会才领会对方话中的意思。不该存在于现世的灵魂可以自由的在活人的梦境中穿梭，这一没有根据的推测虽然在民间流传甚广、却没有途径去证实它的正确性。因为一时的好奇，道听途说的青峰将自己当做了活生生的“试验品”、在没有任何征兆的情况下进入了黑子的梦境。那就像是顺其自然的事，非常自然的就发生，真实得甚至有了“活着”的感觉。兴致勃勃的男人曾经在事后向黑子滔滔不绝的说着当时的经历，而对这些超自然现象倍感兴趣的黑子也耐心的听完了男人的每一句话语。  
“一个人在这间屋子里那么久真的很无聊啊，就算出门也没什么可以玩的。”  
“…………”  
就算外表看起来多么老成，青峰大辉也只不过是个十六岁的学生罢了。任性的地方让较为年长的黑子不知该应对，就算心里有了不能太纵容他的意识，可回过神时、潜意识就擅自替自己选择了让步。青峰很喜欢抱怨，就像是年长的中年人一样总是喋喋不休；说着同班同学的坏话，讥讽着那些自认为早熟的同龄人，黑子不认为青峰是真的讨厌他们才会那么说，单纯的只是觉得寂寞罢了吧。因为个性中的傲慢才很少留意别人身上的闪光点，就算是因为孤独去回忆、浮现在脑海中的也尽是只有不愉快的回忆，想必身为当事人的青峰一定比任何都要觉得烦躁。  
【我是无所谓，可是我也不能保证今晚会做什么梦啊。】  
梦境对亡灵来说就是“现实”，任何的闪失都会对本体产生影响，而似乎青峰在第一次进入自己梦境时就遇到了不必要的危险。  
闻言的男人只是不以为然的耸了耸肩，或许对这个年纪的男生来说，所谓的“冒险”要比多余的“安全”要来的更有吸引力吧。见青峰没有妥协的意思，黑子也不再争辩什么，只是在纸上写了一句“注意安全”，随即又默默的将注意力集中在了手中的稿纸上，一笔一划的书写起来。  
青峰说过，他在梦里听见了自己说话的声音，是平静得如同溪流般安静的声音。  
对于无法说话的黑子来说，那是比任何一句祝福与祈愿都要温柔的话语。前所未有的感动在一瞬间爆发，那种强烈的情感还是有生以来第一次体会。当祖父还在世时，善良的老人总是说着一些没有依据的“猜测”，说着总有一天会有人听到自己说的话，因为并不是只有耳朵才能聆听到“声音”，眼睛、皮肤、还有心，那是比起人类的“听觉”还要更敏感的感触，是一种精神上的交流，更是一种难求的互动。  
（那个人一定会出现的，在哲也的有生之年里。）  
原本、黑子认为那个独一无二的存在会是二号。一个眼神、一个手势，二号便能机灵的做出回应，就算没有语言的交流，二号总是能够聪明的领会到自己想要做什么、说什么。同样不会说话的二号只懂得吠叫，虽然通过它的神态和举止就能判断爱犬的心情，可黑子没有办法倾听二号的“话语”，也无法理解那些叫声背后的意义。所谓的“一厢情愿”大概就是这么回事吧。虽说小心翼翼的揣测着爱犬那独特的“语言”也是一件颇为有趣的事，不过果然还是希望彼此说着共同的语言、毫无顾忌的交谈，在遇到青峰之前，黑子认为这只不过是个不切实际的奢望，也没有料想到所谓的“命运之人”会出现的这么突然。  
“如果你在梦里能够变出些好吃的就好了。”  
坐在床头的男人试图摆弄着二号的四肢，见体型日益增长的宠物犬对自己也是不理不睬的，缺乏耐心的青峰也像是赌气似的朝着二号的脑袋吹着气。不知对方是认真的、还是出于玩笑才会这般坚持，就好像生怕黑子因为太过专注手中的工作而忽略了自己的要求一样，撇开捂着鼻子、在床上翻滚的宠物犬，趴伏在床头的青峰时不时的叫喊着自己的名字，再一次重申了自己那稚气且微不足道的请求。  
“我想吃照烧汉堡还有香草奶昔。要加大的哦！还有薯条，嘿嘿。”  
“…………哎。”

潜意识与记忆都能影响梦境的内容，然而当事人却无法控制梦境在重组与转化中所发生的变化，也无法预测梦境的结局。  
用着柔软的浴巾擦拭着湿淋淋的身体，从闷热的浴室走出门的黑子一眼就看到霸占了自己床铺的孤魂蹑手蹑脚的试图打开书桌的抽屉，却在黑子的一声轻咳中停下了动作，僵硬的笑容与断断续续的口吻很快就暴露了男人的目的。  
“啊、你来了啊……洗的好快哦！有好好洗头发么？”  
心虚的避开了自己的目光，青峰之所以会偷偷摸摸的将手伸向打开的抽屉，就算对方不直接挑明黑子多少也能明白。幽灵并不是不能接触到实质的物体，而是需要一定的条件；只有在夜晚才能聚集足够的能量接触现实中的实物，说的通俗点，恐怕就是电视与漫画中常常提到的“灵力”吧。可光是将抽屉打开一条细缝就要花上双倍的力气，对只剩下魂魄的青峰而言，平日那些微不足道的小事已经不再简单。见黑子一言不发的站在远处，漠视远比动怒要来的可怕。见状的青峰也不打算继续岔开话题，在这只有两人存在的小小公寓里，如果还需要利用欺瞒将生活延续的话也未免太悲凉了。  
“我真的没有想要偷看啦！就是比较好奇而已……你不要生气啊！”  
匆匆忙忙走下床来的青峰手忙脚乱的解释道，自己所撰写的故事中、以青峰为原型的主角已经更换了姓名。因为还没有完成，所以不想给其他人看到。当黑子单方面的竖立起这道自尊的防线时，青峰只是似懂非懂的应了一声，旺盛的精力与天生的好奇却让两人之间展开了一场场小型的攻防战，光是该如何藏匿这些未成形的原稿就让黑子费了不少的心思。  
【如果青峰愿意继续遵守约定的话就好。】  
随手拿起了摆放在桌面上的本子，草草书写道的黑子从一脸窘迫的青峰身边擦身而过。暧昧的回答似乎让惊慌失措的亡灵更加焦急起来，可又不知该怎么用言语讨好正在气头上的黑子，只能不断的重复着那句笨拙的“不要生气”。  
【当然我是相信青峰君的。你一定不是为了偷看原稿才打开我的抽屉，我说的对吗？】  
“哲……你就不要再这么冷嘲热讽了……我知错了还不行么……”  
戏弄青峰很有趣，这还是黑子第一次这么逗弄别人，就像是在调教一只不听话的大型犬一样。如果两人只有一面之缘、黑子或许很难想象这样高大傲慢的男人会向别人低头认错的情形。为什么偏偏是自己呢？躺回床铺的黑子愣愣的望着雪白的天井，不禁暗暗心想。为什么偏偏会在那个路口相遇，为什么出事的人偏偏会是十六岁的“孩子”；为什么这样的生活会持续至今，为什么如此特殊的两人在相处的过程中彼此都没有任何的怨言。问题究竟是出在哪里……闭上眼、在心中思索道的黑子忍不住长吁了一口气，睡意也趁势袭上了脑海，男人那富有磁性的嗓音也渐渐变得模糊起来。  
“你一定要梦到汉堡啊！我快馋死了！喂、你听到了没？！……”  
“…………”  
这样油腻的食物究竟有什么好吃的。  
忍不住在心中嘀咕道的黑子就这样带着疑问、沉溺于未知的梦乡。休憩的大脑总是不记得入睡的过程，黑子能够感受到的就只有感官的变化。身体如同悬浮在半空、如同羽毛般轻盈，缓缓的坠落，不知深渊的尽头是通往哪里、更不知如同漂流般的过程要持续到何时。从迷惘中渐渐寻回了游离的神志，建立起梦境的碎片不断磨合着突允的边际重组起了生硬的画面，首先出现的是被金橙色的日光渲染的天空，接着便是高耸入云的摩天轮、扭曲婉言的轨道；身穿布偶装的演出者、头戴花式面具的游园人。如果按照黑子对游乐场的印象，缠绕在街边路灯上的彩旗以及彩带更像是用于马戏演出的道具，手持气球、身穿戏服的工作人员也像是闲情散步一样漫无目的的在宽阔的街道上游走着。  
“……没想到会是这样的地方。”  
呼啸的云霄飞车不断在弯曲的轨道上穿梭，激动的游客放声尽情叫喊着，然而黑子却听不见他们的声音。即便心中知道空气中弥漫着某种声响，可耳朵还是没有办法感受到，就连自己的声音也不例外。无意识的一句感叹使黑子下意识的摸上了自己的脖颈，上下律动的喉结让心脏都为之悸动。试着学着坐在过山车上的游客们那样放声大叫，可黑子仍然什么都无法听到；然而心中却有一个声音不断在脑海中回想，“你在说话，你确确实实是在说话”，莫须有的满足感使轻抚着脖子的手垂荡在了腿边，与原先期待截然不同的结果意外的未能在黑子心中激起多大的涟漪。也许自己早就麻木了吧。就算失望、难过，也不会有人来救自己，不会改变任何的现状。  
“不过这样的地方真的会有汉堡卖吗……？”  
自己对游乐园的记忆很模糊，也许只有在小学的时候和父母来过一次。黑子和父母的感情称不上融洽，年迈的祖父母也不可能带自己来到这种地方。就像是完成一项必须完成的任务一般，母亲用她那阴凉的手牵着自己、坐了旋转木马，也坐了摩天轮。可游玩的途中却很少交流，只是留下了一些失焦的照片，小心翼翼的被爷爷收藏进了相册。那时的母亲就像是顶着一张设计好的面具对自己嘘寒问暖，用着像是打量着怪物眼神偷偷睨视着自己。可这件事黑子不敢让祖父知道，也没有对任何人说起过，悄悄的当做事不被允许与他人分享的秘密、独吞了这份不被家人所爱的寂寞。  
沿着路牌的指示一路向着南面迈着步子，无数的亭子从身边擦肩而过，身穿花哨戏份的推销员手持着五颜六色的棉花糖、大声吆喝着。黑子这才开始回想为什么会梦到游乐园的理由，如果只是为了满足青峰的食欲、难道不是快餐店更好吗？心想着，忍不住低头打量起自己的黑子才意识到自己非但身无分文、甚至还穿着松散的睡衣，邋遢的模样不禁使耳根燥热起来。  
“这下可能是真的帮不了青峰君了吧……”  
一声轻叹过后，随便找了一张长椅便坐下的黑子仰头凝望着天际。因阳光的折射，雪白的浮云呈现出一种暧昧的淡粉色。异样的美景不禁让黑子在心中感叹，如果是在“现世”，这样的风景不知得等多少年才能遇见。  
“即没钱也不知道在哪才能买到汉堡，不知道他会不会生气……”  
“当然会生气了，我都已经在你耳边嘀咕了这么多遍，为什么你会做这种梦啊？”  
不知在何时来到自己身后的男人突然在自己的耳边大吼了一声，惊得从长椅上立马站起身的黑子下意识的捂上了耳朵，阵阵嗡鸣在耳蜗中渐渐散开，使脑袋都跟着一同晕眩起来。和充满违和感的黑子不同，青峰似乎早就已经习惯了这样不真实的风景，自然的态度就和平日一样。对鬼魅来说，“梦境”才是“真实”，与将自身的存在排斥在外的“现世”不同，青峰那游刃有余的态度甚至让黑子感到有些不甘，也恰恰在瞬间感受到了原本只属于青峰一人的那种“孤独”。  
“你啊……难道是小孩子么？竟然做这种这么童话的梦，我还以为是走错了呢。”  
挠了挠脑袋、双手叉腰的男人时不时的张望着四周。随即，就像是理所当然般的在长椅上坐下了身，向着不远处的黑子挥了挥手、暗示还未回过神的“同居人”也尽快坐回原来的位置。  
“你确定这里真的会有照烧汉堡卖吗？虽然我们身上都没有钱啦……”  
“如果仔细找找的话可能会有吧，不过我也不是很清楚。”  
就这样离开手写的稿纸、进行着对话的感觉十分微妙。该说是“不可思议”吗……缺少了几分真实感，却又更愿意相信这就是所谓的“真实”。似乎不光光只有黑子自己、这份虚渺的暧昧感也让身旁的男人陷入了短暂的沉默，一味的用着余光打量着自己、却有回避着黑子的目光。  
“啊、对了……怎么样？有听到吗？”  
也许是在心中斟酌了好一阵才决定这么问的吧。青峰那回避的眼神就是最好的证据，这样敏感的提问说不定也是男人所期待的。黑子知道青峰的用意，却迟迟没有作出回应；直到青峰重新转过了脸、不再躲藏时，这才微微摇了摇头的黑子下意识的交握起了双手，从掌心不断沁出的汗渍便是动摇的最好证明。  
“难道你听不到吗？我可是听的很清楚呢，虽然感觉怪怪的……”  
“怎么形容好呢……我没有办法听到除了青峰君以外的所有声音，自己的声音也是印象，但是心里却知道这些声音是存在的。”  
无论是车轮碾过轨道的声响，还是人群鼎沸的尖叫，就像是化为一道道文字般在意识中不断流过，代替了感官上的听觉、不断将信息传输上大脑的神经末梢。  
“就算这样心里还是感到很满足，就连质疑的念头都没有。也许在潜意识里就这么轻易默认了吧，虽然很有趣、不过稍微有点可惜呢。”  
“………………”  
如果真的能够听到自己开口说话的瞬间，也许黑子会宁愿就这么沉睡在自己的梦境里吧。要是这么思考的话，或许这样残缺的遗憾也不是什么坏事。如是感叹道的黑子自嘲般的耸了耸肩，摩挲着彼此的手指也渐渐松开，留下的就只有自欺欺人的释怀。  
“况且能够像这样和青峰君聊天，我也很高兴。”  
微笑着轻声说道，在这寂静无声的梦境里，唯独只有青峰一人是“真实”的，只有坐在自己身旁的这个男人没有戴着象征着虚无的面具、驻留在自己的身边。就算听不见声音、却也能交流，这是不是就是祖父所说的“心意相通”呢？并不是用言语或是口舌，而是用身体的全部去感受，就像是人们常说的“默契”，却又远远不足以形容的交融。  
“这一定是我至今为止的人生中所遇见的最棒的一件事，真的很谢谢你，青峰君。”  
“……那就好。”  
不善掩藏情绪的青峰同样害怕情绪的变化被人发现。为了掩饰羞赧、故意低下头的男人时不时的摩挲着自己的后颈、支支吾吾的说着一些没有逻辑可循的唠叨。其实黑子从一开始就知道，坚持要进入自己梦想的年轻男人并非单纯的因为嘴馋而已，更多的是想让黑子听听自己的声音吧。绕了这么大个圈子却还是没有收获，虽然遗憾却品尝到了另一种欣慰。真想为他做些什么，想要为如此善良、却遭到这样不幸的事故的男人做些什么，这样的念头渐渐化为某种渴望，使黑子下意识的伸出了手、像是昆虫的触角一般掠过了对方的胳臂。   
“虽然听不到还是有些遗憾啦，不过你也不要太在意啊！你的声音真的很好听，我从来都没这么夸过人呢……哲？”  
“从一开始我就这么想了。如果‘这里’就是青峰君的‘世界’的话，应该可以做的到。”  
抚上肌理的手指并未穿过由生命能量具现成形的“身体”，那是有别于人类体温的温暖，黑子在心中如是告诉自己，也因此拒绝了一切用于形容“违和”的情感。诧异的男人微微张着嘴、瞪大的双眼就像是凝视着怪物一般、一动不动。直到黑子用着他那修长的指节轻梳着自己的头发时，这才合上双唇的男人抬起了那双满是茧子的大手，掩上了燥红的面颊。  
“我很早就想这么做了，不过我想如果是平时的话你一定会生气吧。”  
黑子并没有用“办不到”来诠释只在“现世”存在的无奈，而是将这种寂寥的心情化为了一件因自尊而可有可无的小事。青峰在黑子的眼中就是这样的一个人。倔强又任性，却无论如何也无法讨厌的存在。不可思议的平衡感让枯燥的生活变得充实，如果“邂逅”是上天为了创造奇迹所投放的“恩赐”的话，那青峰便是上天赐给自己的“礼物”。是不属于任何人、只属于黑子一人的礼物。  
而这双能够发现鬼魅的眼睛，一定是为了这一刻才存在的。  
“……你真的是个即迟钝又不懂情趣的人。”  
循着声音、微微仰起头的黑子就这样硬生生的对上了对方的视线。脸颊上的绯红还未能完全褪去，然而那像是责备般的神情却让黑子不解的挑了挑眉。为什么要让我死后才遇到你啊……低声的咒骂就像是责怪自己一般，还未等黑子回过神，唇瓣的交叠伴随着湿热的气息，让黑子在瞬间忘记了怎么呼吸。  
“我的世界……就只有你一个人了啊！”  
“……青？”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

那些只会在小说中出现的情节，对黑子来说都只不过是南柯一梦。  
比如说自己突然有一天恢复了声音，比如说自己不会再看到那些生命的残影；无论是个性、外表还是生活的方式，明明比任何人都要普通，却又比任何人都渴望普普通通的生活。顺利从学校毕业，谋得一份好工作；邂逅命中注定的另一半，围绕着这栋爷爷留下的公寓建立起全新的生活。这些看似平凡、却又永远只能被书写成文字的“美梦”，对黑子而言是多么不切实际的梦想，如今也早已麻木。  
直到昨晚，从失去声音的那一天起、一切都随着命运齿轮转动的节奏一同持续到了今天。  
模糊的意识渐渐从睡梦中醒来，强忍着刺眼的光线、缓缓睁开眼的哑人并没有像往常一样掀开沉重的棉被、起身下床。早已醒来的二号不知在何时来到了自己的床头，频频用着湿漉漉的鼻尖磨蹭着自己的脸颊。看着惹人怜爱的爱犬竭尽全力向自己撒娇的模样，忍不住嘴角轻扬的黑子抬起乏力的臂膀、轻抚着二号的脑袋；然而昏沉的脑袋却因为紊乱的心绪变得胀痛不已，深吸了口气、黑子下意识的闭上了双眼，梦境的碎片也随着回想重新拼凑起了原有的形状。  
（我的世界……就只有你一个人了啊！）  
近似于绝望的呐喊因为双唇的交叠成为了一种告白。黑子没有勇气去断定这些行为的意义，也没有这样一意孤行的念头。梦境中发生的一切在自己醒来后便断断续续，如同一盘散沙不断在脑海中闪现。那些发自内心的感慨也好，或是触碰所留下的感触也罢，无论现世与梦境对身为游魂的青峰而言存在着什么样的意义，对黑子来说，“梦”就只不过是“梦”罢了，一旦醒来、即便再美好的瞬间都只不过是黄粱一梦；不可能被烙印在记忆里，更不可能会颠覆自己的人生。可即便如此，那时候的自己的的确确感受到了“幸福”吧。能够开口说话的幸福，能够被人如此温柔对待的“幸福”。虽然这样的想法对青峰有些失礼，可若是青峰没有在事故中身亡、而自己又没能在现场捕捉到他的“残影”，这些看似微不足道的“幸福”，永远都不会降临到自己的身上。  
“……哲？你醒了吗？”  
低沉的嗓音在耳畔响起，循声转过头来的黑子微微颔首，却无法做声。年轻的亡灵趴伏在床头、面色紧张，黑子知道青峰之所以紧张的理由，只不过明明一切都是由他先挑起，事后再像是反省一样、一脸的懊悔，是不是太狡猾了一些？眼看着人生永远停留在十六岁的亡灵吞吞吐吐的模样，黑子则张合着双唇，用嘴型的变化道了一声“早安”；而见状的年轻孤魂则心虚的移开了目光，暧昧的应了一声，随即便坐直了身子。  
“现在才六点，你要不要再睡会？”  
听起来像是为自己着想，可黑子心里清楚，这只不过是青峰用来逃避话题的手段。正确的说应该是在等待机会吧。至少现在不是“解释”的好时机，就算青峰本人没有自觉，黑子也不打算问个清楚。就当做一切都没发生、或是个意外就好。微微摇了摇头的黑子一手抚弄着二号的毛发，然而还未成年的爱犬也像个孩子一般将脑袋依靠在了主人的胸前，使原本想要坐起身的黑子无法动弹。如果什么都不做的话恐怕一直都会是这么尴尬的气氛吧。轻叹了一声的黑子轻轻拍了拍爱犬的脑袋，而很快意会到的二号也遵从着主人的指示抬起了头。眼看着黑子指了指放在不远处的茶几上的书写本，机灵二号很快便跳下了床铺、将衔在口中的簿子放在了主人的床头。  
【我肚子饿了，想先做点吃的。】  
端正的字迹已经无数次的展露在对方的面前，可这还是黑子第一次感觉到为难。或许自己是在害羞也说不定，就算心里无数次的告诫自己尽快将梦中的“意外”给忘记，可越是提醒、画面也就越是鲜明，想必青峰也是一样，不然他也不会像现在这样摇摆着视线，总是用余光打量自己。  
【然后去带二号散步。青峰君要一起吗？】  
“……不用了，我在家等你。……而且我也想一个人静一静。”  
“…………”  
若有所思的男人在话音刚落后便匆匆低下了头。是真的在思索，还是单纯的想要逃避？听到对方如是回答，黑子也不再勉强些什么，尽管自己并没有想过要责备对方，可见青峰一脸凝重、自责的错觉使得心情变得格外沉重。都说有些事如果一辈子都不知道、也许会比较幸福；可刻意去忽略那些在心头躁动不已的“种子”，就真的是正确的吗？  
“……路上小心，记得早点回来哦。”  
临走前，青峰的那一句送别不禁让黑子想起了孤单一人的无数夜晚。  
此时此刻的温馨究竟是多么珍贵的宝物，铭记在心的同时、黑子也开始低头思索，如果一切的猜测最终将沦为必然的现实，自己又该怎么回忆、怎么去做？

动物的灵性似乎不光光体现在能够发现普通人无法发现的东西这点上，正因为臣服于人类之下活了太久，自负的人们时常忘记他们也是拥有大脑的事实。能够思考、懂得观察，无论是飞鸟还是走禽，世上一切的生物都是凭借着自己的意志维持着生命，这是最基本的“本能”，然而世间的变故总是会带来不一样的“惊喜”，使得在这世上偷生的万物不得不试着学会怎样去调整命运的脚步。  
散步的途中，二号显得十分无精打采，不知是否是被自己的心情所影响，总是走走停停的二号很罕见的寻求自己的拥抱。已经渐渐迈向成年的二号已经不像小时候那样小巧玲珑，光凭现在的黑子想要抱着他走动几乎是不可能的事。究竟为什么突然会变了心情呢？当黑子坐在街心公园的长椅上打算休息一会时，不知在何时跃上长椅的二号俯身轻舔着自己的手指，就像是安慰一般用脑袋磨蹭着自己的臂膀。  
这一切一定有着什么原因，不然个性安静的二号不可能会突然这么做。  
爱犬的反常让黑子下意识的联想到了在家中发生的一幕幕。与青峰之间的尴尬气氛，离开家门前的万般叮嘱。无论是青峰想要冷却的理由，还是让自己独自一人出门的借口，黑子都心知肚明，因为不光是青峰一人需要这样的机会和空间，黑子也是亦然。在梦境中发生的亲吻对黑子而言是那么的不真实，仿佛就连落在肌理上吐息都只不过是凭空的想象一样。而在双瓣分离后的那一句感慨又有着什么样的含义呢？那像是寻求着他人的救助、却又无能为力的空洞，至今都留在男人的眼底深处，从未消失过。  
“…………”  
我究竟该怎么做才好？  
心中暗暗念道，黑子伸出双臂、环上了爱犬的身子。像现在这样烦恼的经历还是头一回，没有想到个性如此淡漠的自己有朝一日会因为别人的事不知所措，都不知该高兴还是沮丧是好。  
“……青。”  
低声呢喃着某个不完整的名字，拥有人类外貌的残影也浮上了脑海。回想起来，与青峰一起生活的时间也已经有两个月之久，在这期间彼此又为对方留下了什么、做了些什么呢？黑子说过想将两人的邂逅写成书籍，就像是被实体化的记忆、永远贮藏在心里。就算人生步入昏黄之年也不会忘记，这并不是黑子一时兴起的誓言，自己是个说到做到的人，这点、想必青峰也早就清楚。  
（如果是你写的小说，我一定会看的。）  
比起对任何事都非常谨慎的黑子，青峰的天真难免显得有些不负责任。可就算是无法兑现的诺言，黑子也一样打从心底感到高兴。这就像是从忠实的书迷手中收到了读者信一样，感觉很新鲜。愉快的记忆总是能够让低靡的心绪重新振作，磨蹭着正用舌尖舔舐自己脸颊的爱犬的皮毛、黑子在二号的鼻尖下落下一个轻吻，而受到宠溺的宠物犬似乎也格外高兴的摇晃起了尾巴。我没事了，所以二号也不用再担心了。无法开口说话的主人在心中暗暗说道，想必机灵的宠物犬也一定会明白，因为既然在这世上存在着科学无法证明的东西，那也一定存在着不需要通过言语、就能传递的心情。  
在回家的路上，喜欢走在主人前头的二号迈着轻快的步伐、沿着马路，转过了无数个街头。虽然和其他的家犬不同，二号并不喜欢在室外闲逛，却热衷于探索一些从未去过的地方，就像是这个免费开放的花园就是二号找到的。传闻这里发生过不幸的殉情事故，所以很少有人在这里停留或是经过，然而这也只不过是捏造的都市传说罢了。黑子的确在这个花园里遇见过不少没了去处的孤魂野鬼，却没有为了爱情而双双赴死的“情侣”，大概只是向往美好爱情的高中生所杜撰的故事吧。不管这个花园有多么冷清，二号和黑子仍旧非常喜欢这里，也是每天散步必须经过的地方，即安静又清净。  
回到公寓时，黑子与正准备出门上班上学的房客们一一打了招呼。模样可爱的二号也十分受大家的喜爱，而无法说话的黑子更是受到不少人的照顾。房东先生的新作如果发行的话，记得通知大家哦！望着骑着单车、渐渐远去的背影，像这样富有朝气的光景是黑子一天的动力来源，如同旭日的艳阳一般，那是连心都能一并温暖的神奇力量，真的非常不可思议。……如果能让青峰君也感受到这些就好了。这样的想法本身就是多管闲事吧，毕竟自己心中所认为的“美好”在别人的心里根本一无是处。很快就将这样的念头泯灭的黑子掏出了口袋中的钥匙，推开房门的刹那，只见青峰颠颠撞撞的从卧室内走了出来，焦急的模样使黑子疑惑的歪了歪脑袋。  
“你上哪里去了啊！怎么这么久！”  
大声的斥责只有黑子与二号才能够听得见。看着一脸茫然的黑子，不知为了什么而大发雷霆的青峰在一声咋舌后便转身回到了屋里，留下黑子与二号站在原地、面面相觑。忘了一眼悬挂在墙上的挂钟，距离两人出门已经过去了四十分钟。的确要比平时更久，或许是真的让他担心了吧。替二号卸下了系在前肢上的牵狗绳，黑子小心翼翼的回到了客厅内，而背对着玄关的男人则是盘着腿坐在茶几前、企图用沉默宣泄着心中的愤怒。  
“……青。”  
嘶哑的声线听起来十分无力，就算是这么一个短短的音节、却也显得断断续续。悄悄来到青峰身后的黑子拿起了桌上的簿子，然而男人却没有回过身，始终都背对着自己。  
【因为今天二号去了些别的地方，所以回来的时候多花了些时间，让你担心了。】  
“………………”  
当黑子将写上了文字的本子放到对方面前时，青峰也只是不屑的瞥了一眼，闷闷不乐的斟酌了许久，才没好气的开了口。  
“你也不要老顺着二号、让他到处乱跑啊，偶尔也得拿出主人的魄力才行。”  
说完，转身狠狠的瞪了一眼蜷缩在角落里的爱犬，然而脾气就与主人一样淡然和顽固的二号对青峰的迁怒也同样不屑一顾，用后爪搔挠着耳根，时不时的用舌头梳理着腿上的毛发，悠然自得的模样更是让遭到忽视的亡灵不禁握紧了拳头。  
“我还以为你不想和我独处，所以才在外面游荡了那么久……”  
比起刚才咄咄逼人的架势，心情似乎平静了不少的青峰渐渐转过了身，却始终没有抬起眼、正面看过黑子一次。冗长的沉默使萦绕在两人之间的气氛变得格外紧张，这不禁让黑子联想到在梦中才能实现的“交谈”，那无需借助纸张和墨笔就能交流的舒畅感，强烈的对比让心口都不自觉的沉重了起来。  
“在你出门的时候我想了很多，关于最近发生的事，还有……昨晚的事。”  
心中早有预感，青峰所谓的“冷静”与昨晚的“梦境”有关。既然身为当事人的青峰开了口，黑子也没打算继续佯装无知、选择逃避。只不过在黑子离开的这段时间、青峰似乎为自己那看似失常的举动找到了答案，然而黑子却什么都没有思考，应该说自己也不具备这样的余地。  
那时的亲吻就像儿戏一样短暂，可黑子仍旧感受到了对方对自己的那份渴求，就像是在激流中寻找到的救命稻草、青峰离不开身为活人的自己。阴差阳错、选择生活在一起的两人同样害怕孤独、然而青峰却多了一份对死亡的耿耿于怀；如果两人没有相遇的话，这份互存的依赖感一定不会像现在这样强烈，强烈得常识都能舍弃与不顾。  
“那时候的吻不是什么儿戏，那些话也是。我是出于真心才会那么做，也不打算当做什么都没发生。”  
尽管在行动之前没怎么多考虑就是了。  
勉为其难的用着自嘲的方式企图改善严肃的气氛，可显然，青峰的“小聪明”并未起到理想的效果，反而让自己显得像是个不经大脑的冲动之人，不免有些狼狈。  
“我想说的就是这些。……至于背后的理由，我不想说的很明白，你应该能懂吧？”  
“……………………”  
如果我说不能呢？将回应藏在了心中，无法出声的黑子则是故作深思的低下了头。自己并不想在这样的场合上还捉弄别人，青峰的认真不光从他的这番话就能轻易辨别，回想起那些生活中的细节，就已经十分明了。每一次啰嗦的叮嘱，每一次讨饶的赔罪，黑子曾经认为这一切只不过是害怕孤独的男人千方百计的想要引起自己的注意罢了，可直到现在，这些在聆听了自己的真心之后所总结的心情就像是一把把利箭向黑子逼来，却又巧妙的避开了要害、为彼此留下了退步的台阶。  
【我是个不懂人情世故的人，所以我也不是很懂这方面的事。】  
为了给自己足够思考的时间，黑子一笔一划的在纸上书写着，动作异常缓慢。可对在旁等候的青峰来说，这是决定命运的一刻。这份心情是否能够被接受、被理解就在这一瞬间。尽管两者之间存在着天壤之别，可对早已失去了肉身的亡灵而言，这些区别早已没了意义。  
【或许是我误会了。那个吻……是说青峰君喜欢我的意思吗？】  
“……是啊！难道还会有别的吗！？”  
厉声回答道，脸颊通红的亡灵试着将揭露了自己心情的纸张从本子上撕扯下来，可由能量聚集成形的身体却从书册的一角穿过。这里不是梦中的世界，也不是属于青峰的“世界”；如果是最初的青峰一定会因此而颓丧很久，可如今、不知是习惯还是麻木了的男人只是愤愤的咋了咋舌。比起自己那就像是空气一样的“身体”，黑子那掩着嘴窃笑的模样更让他感到急躁。  
“我喜欢你啊！这不是理所当然的吗！”  
冲着公寓的主人大声怒吼道，忍不住站起身的青峰俯视着坐在原地的哑人，面红耳赤的模样不知为何看起来十分青涩。“喜欢”这样的字眼或许对只有十六岁的他而言也同样生疏吧。如此笨拙的告白便是最好的证据，试图借助愤怒来掩藏自己的羞赧，那更是只有霸道的孩子才会做的事。  
“我不是说了我的世界就只有你一个人了吗！除了你之外、我还能喜欢上谁啊！”  
“………………”  
黑子的世界十分狭隘，从出生起便是如此。这栋由祖父一手管理与打点的老旧公寓，这间不足三十平米大的房间；清闲的街区、宁静的街道，这就是黑子生活的地方，也是黑子的“世界”。因为从出生的那一刻起一切就都没有变样，路灯的灯柱上仍旧贴满了广告与训狗启示，通往商店街的马路上仍旧只有那几辆固定的班车通过。那是看似平淡、却又蕴藏着些许神秘感的生活，黑子从未感到单调，这与孤独和寂寞是不同的。  
然而，青峰却不一样。  
“现在我就只有你了啊……！”  
青峰真的太年轻，无论是光明的未来、还是丰富的现在，有着太多的追求和惊喜等着他去经历；他面临的一定是更为广阔的天空，而那双凌厉的眼眸也一定能够容下更为宽广的景色。但上天给他开了一个残酷的玩笑，却又没有剥夺走他的一切，赐予了命中注定的相遇。有时我真的很不甘心，为什么偏偏在我死后才遇到你呢。喃喃低语道的男人就像迷途的孩子一般，即无助、又坚强。如果我们早点相遇的话，我一定能够做些什么。为了你，也是为了我自己。说完，重新坐回了原位的青峰紧咬着牙关，双眉因不甘而紧锁着，然而这些苦恼与懊悔，黑子却无法与他一起分担。  
“如果我还活着的话……绝对不会像现在这样每天只能等着你回来……！”  
“…………青。”  
低声呼唤着残缺的名字，当黑子重新拿起笔、在纸上书写起来时，二号不知从什么时候起来到了自己的身边，将脑袋枕在了自己的膝头。……难道你也是担心青峰君才特意过来的吗？擅自为爱犬断定了心情，即便洋溢在心头的欣慰只是一种假象，却还是让黑子感到了前所未有的安心。  
【我是个迟钝的人，在至今为止的人生里我没有喜欢过任何人，也不懂这样的心情是什么感觉，所以我也不知道该怎么做才好。】  
敷衍的回答只会践踏对方的这份感情，而同情则是对自尊的一种亵渎。黑子不想这么做，伤害和谎言是无法得到任何的结果的。自己只不过是想尊重对方的这份感情罢了，所以才会渴望一个让彼此都不会受伤的方法，能够让所有人都能幸福的方法。  
【能不能请你告诉我呢？为什么会是我……为什么你又能说的那么断定呢？】  
“……我已经说了啊，我的世界就只剩下你了啊！”  
失去了生命，意味着失去了家人、朋友、一切。但是你不觉得讽刺吗？在我一无所有的时候却遇见了你，就像是我的人生才刚刚开始一样，但是这次的‘重生’，出现在我的‘生命’里的人，就只有你了啊！  
“当初是你收留了我、不是吗？如果你是个十恶不赦的坏人就算了，可是和你在一起真的很高兴……无论是谁都会喜欢上的吧！”  
“………………”  
人越是在软弱无助的时候，越是容易爱恋上“美丽”的东西。痛楚就需要温柔，孤独就需要依靠。在青峰沦为游荡的孤魂时，黑子为自己提供了驻留的场所；在青峰因凄惨的遭遇感到无法释怀之时，黑子向自己伸来了挽留的双手。相信的人、依赖的人；依赖的人、理解的人。当一切的喜怒哀乐都只能与一个人分享，那凌驾于这之上的“爱慕”又有什么好拘泥或是坚持的？  
“无论你怎么诠释这句‘喜欢’，反正我就是喜欢你。”  
想要用有限的词汇去总结这些复杂的心绪，对口拙的青峰来说实在是太困难了。最后、索性自暴自弃的男人将交叠的双臂摆放在胸前，无视了黑子的心情、只涂个单纯的宣泄，然而剩下的抉择却要由黑子来承担。霸道又蛮狠的说辞让黑子感到一头雾水，本想借着所谓的“理由”用作参考、之后再决定下一步该怎么做。而黑子却忘记了男人那自大又单纯的个性，如果这些理由就是对方爱慕自己的理由的话，那同样被青峰的出现所救赎的黑子也怀着前所未有的心情珍惜着两人的生活。  
【……虽然我也说不上来，不过我想我应该是喜欢青峰君的吧。】  
朋友的“喜欢”，家人的“喜欢”，情人的“喜欢”。会因两人的争执而感到气愤，也会因任何一方的离开感到寂寞。可总有觉得快乐的时候，如果这就是“喜欢”的话，那恐怕最先沦陷的人、是自己也说不定。  
【和青峰君在一起我觉得很开心，换句话说……你的存在就是我的喜悦，就和你的那个吻一样，这句话绝对不是骗人的。】  
“……………………”  
一生中能够遇到一个在一起也不会觉得孤单的对象那是一件幸运的事。活着也好，死去也好，如果因为这样的理由就认为是“错过”了的话，也未免太过轻率了。笑着写道的黑子默默收起了手中的铅笔、放回了茶几。可正当黑子想要将摆放在跟前的书写本从地上拿起时，轻覆在自己身体没有一点的重量，就像是羽毛般轻盈的拥抱使黑子瞪大了双眼，双手更是不知所措的悬在了半空。  
“以后我不会再说那些‘如果我还活着’这种窝囊话，所以一直留在我身边吧。”  
有别于梦境，无论是触摸、还是亲吻都做不到的亡灵单纯的只是“拥搂”着自己。生怕失去肉体的魂魄从真实的肉身间穿过，看似拥抱、却又不是拥抱的触碰竟会如此让人安心，待到黑子察觉时、因犹豫而停在半空的手早已攀附上失去实体的背脊，如同被徐风缓缓缠绕一般、激起了一阵又一阵的爱怜。  
“就算你不愿意也不行。……所以答应我吧，哲……”  
“……嗯。”

迷惘的脚步声已经消失不见，取而代之的是祈祷的歌声。  
在美梦即将成真之际，在孤独终于瓦解之时，陌生的声音猛然在耳蜗中鸣响。那是比世上的万物都要温柔且悦耳的声音，传唱着乐土的平和，歌颂着极乐的诱惑。

“你的愿望成真了吗？”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
传说婴儿之所以在睡觉的时候总是握着拳头，是因为手中握有梦想。  
青峰已经记不起是谁对自己灌输了这些没有根据的“常识”，然而男人却清楚的记得曾经站在小学教室的讲台前、大声朗读那篇命题为《我的梦想》的作文时的情景。骄傲战胜了羞怯，掌声响起的刹那青峰甚至有了梦想成真的错觉，而“成为运动员、赢下冠军”的美梦也随着那一声仿佛足以撕裂天空的刹车声一同消失的无影无踪。可实际上，在进入高中之后、心智的成熟也带走了儿时的天真，“梦想”这样的字眼已经很少在玩伴之间被提及，显得既陌生、又熟悉。  
“哲，换个频道吧？这个节目我已经看腻了。”  
陌生的声音不断在脑海中回响，距离这一奇怪的现象发生已经整整过去了五天。起初青峰不禁怀疑这间屋子里除了自己之外是否有其他的幽灵存在，然而身为主人的黑子却否定了这一说法。非但是这间屋子、就连经常有游魂出没的停车棚都异常的清净。  
（难道是发生什么了吗？）  
当黑子如是问道，青峰也是费解的摇了摇头。不停的提着相同的问题，就连所谓的“愿望”都不清楚、空灵的女声是青峰从未听闻过的温柔的声音， 有一种无法用言语形容的怀念。就像是年幼时蜷缩在祖母的怀中打盹一般，与其说是在“说话”，还不如用“吟唱”来形容更为贴切；如同被柔和的金光层层缠裹、牵引着混乱的思绪，在恍惚中为自己指引着通往归宿的捷径。  
梦想与愿望究竟有什么不同？直到那如同天籁般优美的女声在耳畔不断响起，青峰才真正开始去思考这两者的区别。人们常用“实现”来表达梦想与愿望的成真；却又无法道出这两者的相似之处、区别之处。眼看着蜷缩着双腿的哑人如自己所愿的切换着电视频道，青峰稍稍挪了挪身子、低着头端倪着对方的侧颜。尽管两人已经在同一屋檐下生活了那么久，与黑子之间的那份距离感还是没能消失。无法说话的神秘感加上个性的漂浮不定、青峰始终无法用一个具体的词汇去描述黑子的为人。天然？内向？梦中的黑子意外的健谈，或许是因为长期写作的关系，黑子的脑海里就像是装载着数不尽的故事，哪怕一朵普通的野花都能让他联想起某篇著作、或是一句诗词。天马行空的想象力仿佛永远不会缺失灵感，这也是黑子之所以吸引自己的地方。与清秀的外貌截然不同、黑子是个极具野心的男人；心怀着无限的憧憬与梦想，即便自己无法说话、也坚持使用文字的力量书写着内心的故事。可这并不是所谓的“愿望”。这与“愿望”是不同的，黑子这么对自己说道。  
（“梦想”是必须靠自己的力量去完成的话，那“愿望”更多的是通过祈祷来实现的吧。）  
黑子的梦境大多都很单调，不是辽阔的草原便是悄然无声的公园；很少有激烈的意外发生，可没人打搅的清净也未尝不是青峰所渴望的。只有两人存在的世界固然美好，但也未免太安静了些，这对好不容易有了活人的感觉的青峰而言或许有些寂寞。然而对于制造了这一切的黑子来说却没有任何的自觉，梦境始终是“梦境”，一旦睁开眼就变得像是断了的绸线般稀疏，留下的就只有短暂的回忆罢了。  
（如果“梦想”没有努力和付出就不会实现，那“愿望”一定是即便靠自身的力量也无法轻易得到的东西。不然谁又会甘心留在原地、一味的等待呢？）  
（……说的也是。）  
你的愿望成真了吗？  
在黑子的话音刚落之际，萦绕在耳蜗的女声再度响起。那时的青峰仍然没有察觉到变化的异样，心中所想的就只有如何将手中握有一切永远的延续下去。  
从电视中传来的嘈杂声让青峰下意识的抬起了头，闪烁的屏幕使眼睛有些生疼，身穿休闲服的搞笑艺人用着刺耳的方言大声说着不入流的双关笑话，这是黑子常看的节目，可他却很少发笑；只是一味的凝视着电视屏幕，有时还会低头思索起来，不明所以的怪异举动总是让一旁的青峰摸不清头绪。  
“不想看的话就换一个电台啊，反正你也不觉得好笑吧？”  
说完，青峰指了指被黑子握在手中的遥控器，像是唆使般的催促道，一边盘起了双腿。  
“而且晚上看这种节目不会很吵吗？万一影响到邻居怎么办？”  
“…………”  
对不起，我没有注意到。  
展开了放在双腿上的本子，在纸上匆匆书写道的黑子在将簿子递给自己之前，顺手关上了电视。躺在床上的二号早已自作主张的打起了瞌睡，非但霸占了主人的枕头、就连身下的被子也是压得严严实实的，怎么唤都不愿睁开眼睛。那条死狗根本是在装睡吧？你倒是快点把它赶下来、回床上好好休息啊。看着年轻的亡灵一脸焦急的催促道，显得有些困扰的黑子微微摇了摇头，非但没有将青峰的话放在心上，相反的、黑子稍稍转过了身，如同安抚般梳弄着爱犬的皮毛。  
【大概是太享受这种感觉了，感觉就这么睡过去的话会很可惜，所以暂时不想睡。】  
“……‘享受’？听不懂你在说什么……”  
见自己一脸困惑的模样，忍不住嘴角轻扬的黑子将簿子翻至了下一页。眼看又一本书写本就快要用完了，青峰猛然想起这些随心所欲的闲聊都像是记录在案的宝物一样被黑子整整齐齐的收拢在了书柜里，仿佛感觉有一股暖流从心口流过，无法抑制的悸动就好像早已停止的心脏再度复苏了一般，隐隐夹杂着暧昧的疼痛。  
【之前青峰君不是问过吗？问我有没有什么愿望，在那之后我想了很久。】  
比起以往端正的字迹，黑子虽然不擅长将情绪流露在脸上，却能够在男人的笔画间察觉到心绪的变化，就像是现在。轻快的笔划象征着“愉快”，快速却不草率的书写方式也证明了这份在脸上无法读懂的“好心情”。淡蓝色的笔墨逐渐在雪白的纸张上化开，等待虽然焦急、却同样也是一种特别的体验；因为些许的端倪就会让心中的期待无限膨胀，若结果同样也是让人愉快的话，那所得到的喜悦也一定会是加倍的。  
【如你所见，我的生活真的很简单。有二号，有一个能够陪我说话的人，我就已经很满足了。】  
“……我不太懂，如果这就是你的愿望的话，那也未免太廉价了吧？”  
是啊，的确很廉价。  
宛如自嘲般的轻笑着耸了耸肩，落在纸张表面的笔尖缓缓的顺着笔画的轨迹，图写着哑人的心情。既然这么“廉价”的话，青峰君愿不愿意花一百円买下来呢？更像是在调侃自己的玩笑话最终还是让青峰忍不住捧腹大笑起来，而洪亮的笑声似乎终于激怒了睡得正熟的二号，像是抱怨似的低吼了一声，却遭到了男人的漠视，惹得脾性温顺的幼犬火冒三丈的在原地跺起了脚，龇牙的模样却因可爱的外表而少了几丝渗人的英气。  
“买啊！不光要买，还要买好多份呢！”  
想要紧紧拥抱的冲动只能在睡梦之中才能得以实现，这恐怕也算是“愿望”的一种吧？然而青峰却仍然义无反顾的张开了双臂，哪怕只是徒有外表的“触碰”，心中却被前所未有的满足感所充斥，甚至没了贪婪的念头，纯粹的喜悦竟然会让人感到如此幸福，仿佛一切都愿意舍弃、只要能够让这短暂的美好成为永恒的话，无论是什么样的代价、我都愿意付出、以至于牺牲。  
“所以给我打个折吧！就当送个赠品给我，亲我一下……”  
“…………”

你的愿望成真了吗？  
足以用唯美来形容的嗓音又在耳蜗中鸣响，那瞬间、青峰觉得自己好像被层层金光包围，如同被千万只萤火虫紧紧围绕一般，是堪比仙境般美丽的光景，美丽到让青峰疏忽了发生在自己身上的变化。  
那渐渐消失的存在，以及逐渐淡化的残影。

不知为何，青峰在偶然间想起了两人第一天相遇时所发生的事。荒谬的起因加上离奇的经过，即便很多人都坚持所谓的“第一印象”往往是最难忘的，青峰却想不起对黑子的第一印象是什么。或许这就是眼前的男人所拥有的特质也说不定。不会说话的哑人非但沉默、甚至有些阴沉，直到现在青峰也改变不了这样的“偏见”。可也正因为如此，在触及到那份隐藏在内心深处的热情时青峰才会感到如此高兴，擅自断定这一切是出于黑子对自己的信任、重视，因为在黑子心中自己是特别的，所以无法说话的男人才会对自己敞开那扇小小的心门，允许自己的进驻，愿意与自己分享一切的喜怒哀乐。  
“如果二号也能进来就好了。”  
坐在老旧的木制秋千上，白皙的双手紧握着生锈的铁链，枯燥的梦境因为彼此的存在而不会显得太过寂寥，这是黑子为自己创造的世界，青峰无法控制、可一想到黑子为此也费了不少心思，心中就忍不住暗暗得意起来，却又不愿就这么轻易就泄露了心机。  
平静的声线中没有太大的起伏，不是青峰迟钝得没有办法识别、而是黑子虽然健谈，却不太擅长说话；就如同不善流露表情一样，黑子也不知该如何运用声音的起伏来表达内心的情绪变化，笨拙的地方意外惹人怜爱，而当事人的“无自觉”不禁让青峰感到有些急躁。就好像自己总是在想入非非一样，莫须有的负罪感总是让青峰不敢直视那双湛蓝的双眸。  
“让那条死狗一起来的话一定会对我又吠又咬的吧，我才不要。”  
“唯我独尊”的发言让一旁的黑子忍不住窃笑起来，而浑然不觉的男人根本没有理会，也永远不会察觉到与一条宠物犬怄气的自己看起来有多么狼狈。  
“我和你就够了啊！不然有很多事都不方便做了，很麻烦。”  
“比如说……？”  
随口编造的借口没想到会遭到反驳，望着黑子那一脸的困惑，脸颊霎时燥热起来的青峰很快便心虚的移开了目光，方才那强势的态度也在瞬间消失得无影无踪。这里对我来说只不过是虚构的“梦境”，不过对青峰君而言却是和现实一样真实的世界。喃喃低语道的黑子若有所思的低下了头，秋千也在同时戛然而止。至今为止青峰仍然心存着疑惑，黑子他究竟是为了自己的事而陷入沉思，又或是单纯为这些无法用科学来解释的非日常感到好奇才会如此执着？唯独这个问题的答案青峰不想知道，也不想一探究竟；因为隐隐之中总感觉若是解开了这个结，很多东西就再也回不回来了，就像是泡沫破碎了一般、一切都会化为乌有。  
“所以我很想知道，青峰君‘想’做的事是什么，又有什么我可以帮上忙的。”  
“……你是真的想知道吗？”  
闻言，微微颔首的黑子从秋千上站起了身、来到了自己的跟前。让一个比自己矮小二十多公分的人俯视自己的感觉有些微妙，然而青峰没有对此耿耿于怀，享受着人的体温渗入早已冰冷的“肉体”的瞬间，指尖触碰着肌理的触感多少让青峰有了活着的“真实感”。只可惜这一切黑子都感觉不到。彻底颠倒的处境不禁让人觉得有些讽刺，可黑子却从来没有否定过这些，反而竭尽全力去适应这些“虚无”的“真实”。光是这样，心中的冲动就有了全部的理由。  
“我的‘喜欢’可不就只有亲嘴那么简单哦。”  
露骨的告白不禁让跟前的男人哑然失笑，不过这也恰恰证明了青峰的认真绝对不是一时兴起的玩笑。没有正面回应的黑子只是用着他那修长的手指轻抚着自己的那头短发，与其说是“爱抚”，还不如说是在安慰一个闹脾气的孩子要更贴切一些。虽说青峰用“喜欢”这样的字眼来形容那份使心弦悸动不已的心情，却又不愿用“恋爱”来诠释两人之间的关系。活人与死人能够恋爱吗？男人不禁扪心自问，然而更奇妙的是、黑子在自己心中就像是一潭清澈的池水，倒映着晴朗的天空，仿佛永远不会变得浑浊。这也是青峰为何能够如此安心的留在这个不可思议的男人身边的理由。不带有任何性冲动的“喜欢”能够被称之为“恋爱”吗？还是说内心的深处已经认定了“生”与“死”之前的鸿沟是无论如何也无法跨越的，而建立在此之上的“结合”，说不定只会带来前所未有的“空虚”罢了。  
唇瓣彼此摩挲、分离、再度交叠，这些已经习以为常。没有比这更深入的举动，也没有更激烈的举止，一切只是为了确认彼此的存在，以及那份飘渺的真实。“互相安慰”说得就是这么一回事吧。同样是被上天戏弄的人，同样是被这个世界遭到遗忘的人，就算此时此刻环绕在我们身边的一切都只不过是梦境一场，也总比那个冷清的街区要好多了。喃喃低语道的亡灵将脑袋贴上了哑人的胸膛，聆听着无比怀念的心跳声，仿佛鲜血在自己的身体里开始流淌一般；而给予了这一切的男人则是沉默着收拢了环绕在肩头的双臂，温柔的拥抱中更多的是“慈爱”，这与青峰期盼的有所不同，却同样让人身心舒畅。  
“所以你也不要把我当成小孩子一样，虽然我的确比你年轻……”  
“只有小孩子才会像这样对大人撒娇啊。”  
我才没有在撒娇！  
面红耳赤的推开了失笑的哑人，动摇使声线都忍不住颤抖了起来。青峰虽然执拗，却意外的好懂；对善于观察他人的黑子来说，想要料中这点心事并非什么难事，可对青峰而言、这是关乎自尊的“大事”，虽然那过激的反应对黑子根本构不成什么威胁。  
“青峰君不需要觉得排斥啊，因为无论到哪里都就只有我们两个人而已，没人其他人会知道。”  
试探似的重新伸出了手，这回，青峰没有坦率的接受黑子的好意，而是冷哼了一声、将脸转向了别处。就只有小鬼才会为这种事怄气啊。在心中不禁暗暗感叹道，既然对方拒绝、黑子便不再强求，而是坐回了邻座的秋千，任由晃动的链条随着身体重心缓缓摇摆起来。  
“因为我不是连青峰君最狼狈的时候都见过了吗？还有掉眼泪的样子，所以我觉得只是‘撒娇’的话应该没什么关系。”  
“别提那些陈年往事了啊！那时候真的超丢脸的……！再说我可要生气了啊！……”  
朝着别人的软肋直击死穴的痛楚，想必一定充满了悔恨。然而青峰看起来似乎已经不像以前那样介怀，虽然生气、却不至于沮丧，这是个好兆头，也是个好现象。有关“生”与“死”想象只是个恶性循环，若是一味的拘泥是永远不会得到自己想要的东西的。说完，摇摆的秋千随着脚尖的着地渐渐停下了动作，视线交汇的刹那、青峰仿佛看到了光的碎片，如同在河畔旁飞舞的萤火虫一般，即炫目、又耀眼。  
“青峰君的愿望是什么？”  
你的愿望成真了吗？  
神秘的声音又再此时鸣响，伴随着如同星点般零碎的光芒。就像是洒落到人间的星尘碎片一般，聚拢、吹散，向着远处不断飘去，刻画出了风的轨迹。……难道那是只有我能够看见的东西吗？如此美丽的光景黑子不可能轻易错过，然而面前的男人却没有任何的反应，只是一遍又一遍的重复着他的问题，唯独自己一人被深深吸引。  
“……青峰君？”  
“……啊，不……没事……”  
光的去向，究竟会是哪里？甩了甩脑袋的青峰揉了揉酸疼的太阳穴，自从变成幽灵之后，像这样疲劳的感觉还是头一回。脑袋昏昏沉沉的，就好像随时会睡着一样。冲着黑子招了招手的男人一把拉过了对方那纤细的胳臂，随着同时倾倒的身体，就这么仰躺在草坪上的两人仰望着万里无云的天空，蔚蓝的颜色不禁让青峰联想到了黑子的眼瞳、以及那头柔软的短发，从而下意识的握紧了手中的腕骨。  
“青峰君？怎么了吗？”  
紧挨着自己的男人一脸担忧的问道，而青峰则是含糊的摇了摇头，低喃了一句“没什么”，尽管如同星星般闪烁的“碎光”并没有因此从自己的眼前消失。  
“如果有什么的话可以告诉我，我会和你一起想办法。”  
“真的没什么啦。倒是你，刚刚不是有东西想问我吗？是什么来着？”  
……关于“愿望”的事。  
如果说黑子最大的优点是什么，那便是从不会强求他人的地方。一旦青峰摆出避讳的态度，黑子也会出于尊重的放弃追问，尽管他会想尽一切小花招逼得你无路可退、只得坦白从宽。与往常一样暂时选择了让步的黑子微微颔首，重复道。梦想、愿望，这些话题对黑子来说永远不会腻味，就像是在探讨着故事中的情节一样，是最为高潮的部分，也是一切的起点。  
“想问问青峰君有什么愿望，有点好奇。”  
“原来你是这么喜欢打听别人隐私的人啊，真看不出来。”  
笑着揶揄道，看着黑子因此不悦的皱了皱眉头，异常的成就感让青峰忍不住放声大笑起来。总是想从我的嘴巴里套话，会不会太不公平了点？说完，起身覆上了对方的身子，俯视着被自己压在身下、那面无表情的哑人，蓝色的眼瞳中无数次闪过金色的星光。  
“哲，你的愿望是什么？”  
“………………”  
在孤独的中寻找着“生”的意义，延续的生命其实并没有比死去的灵魂有着更高贵的价值。黑子在原稿的角落这样写道，却被青峰无意中发现。这也是青峰第一次察觉到“活着”这件事对黑子而言只不过是一件不痛不痒的小事罢了。是因为能够见到死后的世界才不会畏惧，又或是失去了求生的意义才如此释怀？青峰好几次都想向黑子问个清楚，却又觉得这个问题太过残忍，便彻底放弃。曾经我认为，就算只有我一个人也不会有问题。单薄的唇瓣一张一合，温和却又有些沙哑的男音在耳边响起。来自乐土的歌谣并没有因此而散去，两种声音的融合让青峰感到耳鼓生疼，却又不愿错过任何一个，这就像是“抉择”一样，因留恋而艰难。  
“自从青峰君出现后，我的愿望就已经实现了。”  
“………………”  
青峰君呢？  
光是微笑就象征着至高的喜悦，如果眼前的笑容是只属于我一个人的，无论付出多少、牺牲多少、舍弃多少，我也愿意去争取。俯身亲吻上了饱满的额头，应声回答道的亡灵像是舔舐般的吻上了男人的双唇。这一定是远比“爱慕”更为复杂的情愫，不然为什么会有了想要落泪的冲动呢？  
“我也是。……在遇到你之后就已经实现了。”  
“………………”

你的愿望成真了吗。  
既然答案已经明了，一切就当回到正轨。  
日出日落，穿过湛蓝的天空，把伟大与渺小融入这无尽的轮回之中。  
万物终将回归于尘土，迎接着下一次的新生，这边是“生命”的真谛所在。

狭窄的公寓因朝阳而变得明亮，透明的身体就连它最后的形状也无法继续维持。眼看着浑浊的灵体因消失而渐渐变得清澈，讽刺的对比不禁让青峰哑然失笑，而唯一的牵挂却蜷缩在温暖的被窝里、沉溺在睡梦之中。  
“……最后没办法和你说声再见，真是对不住啦，……哲。”  
常说事物常因短暂而美好，就好比美丽的花火，又好比绚丽的樱花。生命、重生，想必也一定是这样的道理。如果这个世界上真的有轮回的话，只要能够再和你相遇，即便是分离也一定是美好的吧。因为这也一定会是“短暂”的旅程，是为了获得永恒而必经的道路。下一次一定不会再错过，所以我绝对不会后悔。  
“既然没有口头的约定……你也就不会责怪我了吧。”  
在亡灵彻底消失之前，目送着他离开的是蜷缩在角落的爱犬。  
二号不会说话，能够做到的就只有用双眼见证着这一切，无论是悲伤还是不舍，都将会成为无人知晓的秘密，默默的藏进肚囊。  
如果你能说话就好了，这样一来就能替我向哲好好道个别，如果我们还能再见面的话，他就不会骂我了。  
如是说道的亡灵就这样笑着离开了，踏上了由星尘铺成的路、走上了只有逝者才能前往的乐土。对一切全然不知的哑人也在照样东升的那刻起醒来，距离青峰离开就只有相隔三十分钟的时间而已，而这短短的三十分钟却使一个人的心愿走向了破灭。  
“……青？”  
屹立在空旷的公寓中央，无论黑子如何叫喊，始终得不到想要的回应。扭曲的音节不断在空旷的房间内回响，阳台、玄关、甚至楼道、车棚，“青峰大辉”的存在就像是从未发生过一般消失的无影无踪，留下的就只有不停在主人脚边徘徊的幼犬，以及苦苦寻觅的年轻哑人。  
拖着沉重的身躯向某处前行，口中叫嚷着那唯一的名字。  
待到黑子重新回到那狭窄的公寓，本以为早已习惯的寂静如今却像是驱赶不走的梦魇一般侵蚀着脑髓，麻木的疼痛感让黑子愣愣的站在原地，那未能用完的书写本摆放在茶几的一角，歪斜的字迹显得断断续续。  
“……青。”  
蹲下身，指尖翻起书页的刹那，美好的回忆化为了致命的毒药，记忆的碎片就像是走马灯一般从眼前闪过。那些本不存在、却无比真实的事，那些看似真实、却又是虚无的事。真真假假，是是非非，如今都已经没了意义，更没了追究的权利。为自己带来了这一切的亡灵已经不在，而这个世界上也绝对不会发生相同的“奇迹”。  
“嗷呜……”  
年幼的爱犬用着他那满是绒毛的脑袋磨蹭着自己的下颚，时不时的吐着舌尖轻舔着脸颊。察觉到温热的液体从皮肤表面划过，黑子知道那是眼泪，却不知道为何哭泣的理由。只是不受控制的任由泪水流淌，不知从何发泄的情绪究竟是为何而生？是喜悦，是美梦，是愿望。到最后，黑子都没能好好回答一句，自己的“喜欢”，是否与那个男人的心情有着相似之处、又或是凌驾于这之上的依赖？  
终究……所谓的“奇迹”，只会因“短暂”才会美好，才能够让人铭记一生。

不是吗？  
“……青峰君。”

  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

三月下旬，樱花凋零。  
这是这个国家最美的时刻，也是自从这个民族开始盲目追从悲壮之美后所留下的习惯。  
粉色的花瓣随着微风漫天飘舞，追求着浪漫的花季少女们就像是追逐着翱翔的飞鸟般紧跟在这些花瓣之后。樱花虽然美丽，却不具备花香；那是因凋谢而美丽的花，如今已经很少有人在赏花时回想起这些，可对黑子而言、这才是樱花的美丽之处。因为上天绝对不会偏袒这个世界上的任何事物，夺走的同时一定会给予些什么；而决定两者之间的轻与重、却是事物本身。人也是一样。  
距离那一天已经过去了两年。体型小巧的爱犬已经步入成年，狭窄的公寓似乎已经无法容下他那健壮的身体，为此，热心的邻居们齐心协力为二号打造了一座独特的“屋子”，摆放在公寓前的空地上，标上了它的名字。  
原本居住在这间老旧公寓的房客都是些普通大学生，一旦顺利毕业后就必须迎合工作的地点搬到别处。来的人多、去的也快，好在至今为止大多数的住客都十分礼貌，也从未给黑子添过什么麻烦。只不过在得知自己是哑巴后，眼中那无法泯灭的同情总是让黑子无法招架，即便是出自好意、可黑子仍然不懂得该去怎么适应这种自尊受挫的感觉。久而久之，用来与人交流的书写本也不再使用。只需点头、摇头、以及几个简单的手势便能让人领会自己的意思。轻松却又枯燥。自从那个人消失过后，黑子就决定不再寻觅所谓的“理解者”，也放弃了奇迹的“眷顾”，更不奢望谁能够理解自己，就像那个人一样。  
“啊、房东先生，听说今天有新的房客要来，是真的吗？”  
替二号解开了捆绑在木桩上的绳子，碰巧撞见了准备回实验室的房客，开朗的笑容看起来有些孩子气，是个十分亲切的人。默默颔首的黑子站起了身子，机灵的二号也像是心领神会似的跑向了楼梯，几个小步便登上了二楼，驻留在自己的房门前，用着前爪轻敲着屋门。不知道会是什么样的房客，感觉好期待啊。说完，嗓音洪亮的住客下意识的瞥了一眼手腕上的钟表，似乎是快要错过班车的样子，一反游刃有余的态度、一脸慌张的向着车站的方向大步跑去。  
“要记得例行的火锅大会哦！还有房东先生的新书！我会在这个月月底看完的！”  
“………………………………”  
将那句“路上小心”放进了心里，苦笑着摇了摇头的黑子卷起了手中的牵狗绳，向着屋子的方向走去。房客口中的新住户黑子也只不过是有所耳闻，因为自己无法说话的关系，租房的事宜早就已经全权委托给邻近的中介安排。黑子只知道是一户三口之家，年轻的父亲刚刚成为巡警，两人是在高中便偷偷交往，毕业的时候发现女方怀孕，紧接着又不顾父母的反对偷偷入了籍。想必之所以会搬到这里来也是为了避开家人的耳目吧。黑子不讨厌这样离奇的经历，对小说家而言、这样的情节甚至可以用“俗套”来形容。不过都说人生就像一部戏，有惊无险的日常也未尝尽是坏事。况且这是别人的生活，与黑子无关。对黑子来说，自己的世界就只有这件不足三十平米的公寓，一条成年的宠物犬，以及那些被封锁在箱底的书写本。孤独、回忆，这就是黑子的生活，也是黑子的全部。  
“汪！”  
精神抖擞的二号虽然大多睡在楼外的狗屋里，却仍旧贪恋着小时候睡过的温床，以及棉被的温度。眼看着爱犬想尽办法想让自己那结实的身体容纳进过小的狗窝里，忍不住嘴角轻扬的黑子伸手摸了摸爱犬的脑袋，心中暗暗调侃了一句“傻瓜”。连狗都明白“留恋”为何物，人更是亦然；明明知道这么做不会有任何的改变，却又无法控制的忍不住去思念。在这漫长的两年里，黑子将所有精力全部投入到了与男人约定的文字里。凭借着记忆而撰写的著作为黑子带来了不同凡响的“回报”，可无论是金钱还是名声，这些都不是黑子想要的，也换不回黑子想要的。  
“您好——！请问有人在家吗？”  
清脆的敲门声打断了过于沉重的思绪，回过神的黑子过了许久才从原地站起身。陌生的女声是黑子没有听过声音，难道是新的房客吗？临走前下意识的瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，而二号早已昏昏入睡，非但没有吠叫，就连起身的动向都没有，不禁让身为主人的黑子苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“啊、您好！我是刚搬来的房客，请问您是房东先生吧？”  
栗色的中发高高盘起，俏皮的容貌与黑子想象的不同，流露着一股男生才有的阳刚之气。也许是个个性坚强又奔放的女性吧。修长的体型甚至能够与自己平视，穿着一身轻巧的运动装、双手叉腰的女性一手提着拜访用的土特产，一手提着派送给邻居们的礼物。然而最为显眼的并非是那身淡粉色的靓装，而是胸前的婴儿背带，以及睡得正沉的新生儿。  
“我是刚刚搬来这的访客，敝姓青峰，还请房东先生多多关照。”  
罕见的姓氏一定是巧合，从空白中找回神志的黑子慌慌张张的从妇女的手中接过了礼物，下意识的用余光打量着面前的女性。无论从哪个角度看，她都与印象中的亡灵差得太远。更主要的是，黑子已经不想再去期待，也早已厌倦了期望落空的颓丧。  
“过会等我先生回来了会再上门打招呼，想请教一下关于房租的事。啊、当然，我们也清楚您不能说话的事，所以到时候还得麻烦您想想办法了。”  
“……………………………………”  
满脸歉意的说着任性的要求，自我的地方倒是与那个人有些相似。比起其他人的同情，这样直接又坦率的“无礼”反而让黑子感到更加欣慰。自己说不定真是个怪人。苦笑着微微颔首的黑子微微欠身向准备告别的新房客送行，可不料、一阵啼哭声突然在走廊中彻响，从梦中苏醒的新生儿挥舞着他那小巧的拳头，好几次险些击中母亲的下颚，滑稽的模样不禁让黑子在心中暗暗偷笑起来。  
“真、是的……这孩子！怎么突然哭起来了，真是任性！”  
嘴中嘀嘀咕咕碎碎念道，将背带解开的年轻妇女用臂膀轻托着婴儿的身体，而苦恼不已的新生儿似乎完全不顾母亲的辛苦，哭啼的声响甚至让在屋内熟睡的二号都忍不住走出玄关、一探究竟。这对这间老旧的公寓而言还是头一回，在记忆中黑子也是第一次听到如此有魄力的哭声在这间楼房里回响。这就是孩子才有的权利吧。不停轻拍着婴儿的背脊，安抚道的年轻母亲像是吟唱般的说着哄骗的话语，然而比母亲还要任性的孩子非但不领情，甚至还瞪起腿来，把承受着这一切的母亲折腾的苦不堪言。  
“啊、对了对了，房东先生。这是我的儿子，刚刚过完一百天。”  
用着这样狼狈的模样作着介绍，可见面前的女性不是一般的随性。黑子不讨厌这样的人，应该说对拘谨的日本人而言这样不拘小节的女性十分少见。如果是个性如此外向的人、即便在这么年轻就生下孩子、甚至私奔也不少见吧。闻言，默默的点了点头的黑子将试图走出屋子的二号拦截在了门口，而爱犬就像是抗议般的呜咽了几声、随即也老老实实的坐下了身子。  
“名字是叫作‘大辉’。来，大辉，和叔叔打声招呼吧！”  
“…………………………………………”  
我叫青峰大辉，刚刚你在事故现场吧？

思绪因不断涌上脑海的记忆戛然而止，那足以撕裂心肺的绝望，以及孤独，黑子是多么想要大声叫喊，为的只是想知道你就在我的身旁。为寻求慰藉与存在，颤抖的身躯相互紧拥，只为告诉你自己不是孤身一人，只为告诉你一切并不只是淡淡的黄粱一梦。怀中的婴儿有着一身小麦色的健康肤色，立体的无关与深色的短发，就连眼睛的轮廓都与那道残影神似。房东先生想不想要抱抱他呢？当热情的妇女将爱的结晶递向自己时，黑子只是茫然的站在原地，而回国神时、面前的女人已经牵引着自己的双手，将怀中的“希望”交托给了自己的双臂。  
“这个叔叔是给我们提供了重要的‘家’的人哦，大辉长大后一定要听叔叔的话，不能给他添麻烦哦！”  
一次又一次的期盼，一次又一次的落空；为梦境中出现的“幻觉”而狂喜，为生活中心生的“留恋”而欣慰。黑子不会遗忘那短短两个月的时光，那是人生中最为美好的时光，而黑子坚信正是因为这一切太过美好才会失去的那么快。可相同的奇迹真的会发生第二次吗？修长的眼眸缓缓睁开，视线的交汇带来的是强烈的归属感。黑子固然没有办法证明这一切是新的开始，也是轮回的结果；如果这份无法抑制的喜悦便是自己所渴求的“奇迹”的话，那如同无意识的傀儡般混混度过的两年，真的是微不足道的代价。  
“大辉，要不要试着叫叫看叔叔的名字？”  
年轻的母亲像是指引着怀中的婴儿一般，指了指屹立在屋门前的黑子。在怀中强扭着身子的婴儿伸了个懒腰，随即机灵的眨了眨眼、用着狐疑的目光打量着自己。小巧稚嫩的双手在空中挥舞着，直到指尖触碰上自己的下颚，柔软的触感留下的是无尽的怜爱。这个世上怎么会有这么可爱的生物存在呢？黑子不禁暗暗心想，如同被春风融化的寒冰一般，怜爱之情也如同涌出的池水，流淌在心头。  
“啊、对了，房东先生是姓‘黑子’吧？请问名字是……”  
“哲！”  
稚嫩的嬉笑声取代了哭啼，温暖的小手抚上自己的脸颊。婴儿的体温远比成年人要来的炙热，而光是那一声叫喊，就足以让我舍弃一切、与你一同走向终结。  
“哲！嘻嘻……！”  
“…………青。”  
欢迎回来。

……青峰君。

——《展開の章》完——


	4. 鬼ごっこ - 終わりの章

那是一场如同捉迷藏般的爱恋，是一场你追我赶的“游戏”。  
因为跌倒而伤痕累累，因为拒绝而沉默寡言。  
紧闭在狭窄公寓内的哑人用笔墨写下了那些再也回不来的曾经，以及一度实现、却又很快失去的夙愿。唯独窗外的春暖花开一概不愿过问。  
黑子哲也的“春天”也因某个身影的消逝而永远停留在了十六年前。  
永远。

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

春为四季之首，象征着万物的复苏，象征着一年的开始。鲜花的逐一绽放让聚集在操场中央的同龄人们雀跃不已，飞舞的花瓣拂过肌理表面，如同恶作剧般的飘落进松散的衣领，瘙痒的触感让青峰忍不住打了个激灵，轻轻揪着胸前的领带、试图找到趁虚而入的粉色花瓣。  
眨眼之间时间已经过去了十六年，与相处了三年之久的同班同学们也即将各奔东西、踏上全新的旅程。“分别”这个字眼对青峰来说称不上是什么遗憾的事，因为工作繁忙的关系，青峰早已习惯站在玄关前与远行的父亲道别；为了替忙碌的父亲分担经济负担，好胜的母亲也在附近找到了兼职，默默的享受着工作的忙碌。青峰习惯了一个人在家的孤独，也明白了就算孤身一人、生活也一定会继续的道理。然而就算心里早已明白这些，寂寞却仍旧挥之不去。那是足以令人心生恐惧的颤栗，就如同自己随时都会消失在这个世界上一般、是一种远比死亡更残酷的折磨。  
“青峰！过会要不要一起去唱K？我们这正好少了个人。”  
熟悉的声音呼喊着自己的名字，那是坐在自己前座的学生，是个不错的家伙。为人热情又不拘小节，想要在这个学校内找到和自己个头差不多高的同龄人实在不容易，然而他姑且算是一个。只可惜花哨的打扮加上轻浮的态度实在与自己的个性相差太远。尽管青峰并不讨厌对方、却又不知该怎么应付这种自来熟的男人，会拒绝像是为了凑数才提出的邀请就更理所当然了。  
“不去，过会我有重要的事要办，所以得先回家。”  
将卷起的毕业证书抵在肩头，如是说道的青峰慵懒的打了个哈欠，提了提滑落的单肩包，接着回答道。  
“你们去吧，我先走了。”  
“喔喔！那以后电话联系啊！再见啦～”  
电话联系啊……没意义的客套话也该适可而止了吧。  
不屑的将他人的送别甩在了脑后，在这间学校内、青峰并没有真正意义上的“朋友”，有的就只有能够说话的人、一起吃过午饭的人；组队打过篮球的人，放学顺路回家的人。宁缺毋滥的原则让青峰对交友十分谨慎，加上个性粗暴、面向狰狞，无论是异性还是同性、甚至是比自己年长的人都对自己下意识的避让三分。为这样的自己感到忧虑的就只有担心自己被排挤的母亲罢了。让你去学校的目的不就是让你多结交一些朋友、体会下青春吗？频频哀叹道的母亲一边梳理着栗色的中发，一边又像是叮嘱般的诉说着自己的担忧。然而对青峰来说，只要“那个人”不从自己的身边逃开的话，其他的一切都可以舍弃、因为都没有意义。  
（你总不见得一辈子粘着房东先生、一个朋友都没有吧？）  
（………………）  
母亲口中的房东先生是这个世界上唯一能够理解自己的人，至少青峰是这么认为的。身为这栋老旧公寓的拥有者，一边从事文字工作、一边依靠着房租收入维持着生计的黑子是无法开口说话的哑巴。外貌的普通加上失声的残疾，黑子虽然为人谦和，却因为缺少存在感而经常被人忽视。感觉就好像幽灵一样，虽然看起来一点都不可怕啦。比自己年长的邻居们纷纷都用着“有趣”与“神秘”的字眼评价着安静的哑人，可对青峰而言，黑子在自己生命中所扮演的角色始终都在变化。从陌生的房东，到亲近的兄长；接着便是深信不疑的理解者，直至今日的爱慕。  
“哲！快开门！我回来了！”  
敲打着陈旧的屋门，这栋老旧的公寓楼已经不像从前、几度翻新过后早已没了当年的荒凉，清爽的配色加上精简的外观给人一种别具一格的新鲜感，曾经那死气沉沉的阴森感已经不在，焕然一新的装潢得到了不少人的称赞；然而唯独黑子的这扇门扉维持着原状。有些生锈的门锁，满是刮痕的门面，开门时那“嘎吱”的噪音十分刺耳，青峰不明白黑子这么做的用意，就连周围人都用着“房东先生原本就是个怪人”这种不负责任的借口敷衍了过去，没人真正关心黑子想要什么、想做什么，就像是对待着一个团体中的异端份子一样，施舍着礼貌的同情。  
闻声匆匆赶来的房东缓缓推开了屋门，清秀的外貌加上白皙的肤色，无论是谁都无法凭借着第一印象就断定眼前的男人已经四十有余。见屹立在门前的青年是自己，立马别放下了警惕的黑子微微颔首，敞开了大门。一言不发的转过身走进了屋内，这是允许自己进来的暗示。这扇对任何人都能敞开的屋门却并不允许所有人的进驻。青峰是为数不多的“幸运儿”，因为在所有的访客中唯独自己可以无条件的进出这间简陋的公寓。  
“我刚从学校回来，已经拿到毕业证书了。”  
将脱下的鞋子摆放在玄关门口，穿过长长的走道、站立在房间中央的青峰眼看着黑子将早已凉了的开水重新放进了电水壶，顺手按下了开关。闻言的男人先是惊讶的眨了眨眼，随即、绽放在脸上的微笑不禁让青峰感到焦躁起来。自己的成熟对黑子来说只不过是向成长迈进的另一步罢了，始终是别人的事；而黑子从来不会介入他人的是非，就算是青峰也不例外。  
“所以你能够给我答复了吧？……哲。”  
“………………”

喜欢上这个不会说话的哑人，究竟是从什么时候开始的事？  
如果想要从回忆中寻找出所谓的“契机”，那真是多得用手指都数不清。

两年前的冬天，在这世上、黑子的身边仅剩的唯一的亲人也随着姗姗来迟的初雪停止了呼吸。那是条名为二号的中型犬，黑白相间的皮毛加上俊俏的外表使得它在这一代有着非常知名的名气。个性聪明的二号非但是条出色的看门犬，没有经过训练的它就像是天生有着某种天赋一般、时常陪伴在主人的身边，辅佐黑子的工作。像是接收报纸、又或是替主人搬运小型的物件，对人生经历十分坎坷的黑子来说，二号是他唯一的依靠，是朋友、亦是家人。  
然而这个世上并不存在什么永恒的东西，时间对一切生物而言都是无法战胜的历练。十四年、对于一条狗来说已经称得上是高寿。早在二号迈入十三岁的那一年，脚下的步伐就已经不再矫健。迟缓的迈着步子，依旧乐此不疲的探索着新的花园；浓密的皮毛就像是深秋的枯叶一般渐渐稀疏，就连嘴边的胡子都花白了，直到生命的最后一刻、二号仍旧陪在黑子的身边。  
（嗷……呜……）  
微弱的呼吸声回荡在空荡荡的公寓里，那天、本想借着下雪想拖着黑子和二号一起当庭院里戏耍，没有想到等待着自己的会是生死诀别的场景，不知所措的青峰只是与无法说话的哑人一同静静陪二号走完了生命的最后十分钟。一手轻托着爱犬的脑袋，一手轻抚着它的背脊。上下起伏的胸脯渐渐归于平静，在一声虚弱的吠叫声后，慢慢闭上双眼的二号就这样走完了它的一生。那是青峰第一次亲眼见证死亡的过程，不知是为何而流的眼泪就这样不受控制的溢出了泛红的眼眶。心口的揪痛使年仅十四岁的男人捂上了阵阵生疼的胸口，而同样目睹了这一切的黑子却无声无息的将残留着余温的尸体平放在了地面，一边又一边的抚弄着爱犬的脑袋，什么表情也都没有。  
（……为什么你不哭。）  
无从宣泄的情绪究竟该用什么样的词汇去形容？愤怒、悲伤；不甘、焦躁？青峰是第一次为黑子的淡漠感到如此生气，世界上与自己最为至亲的存在已经没了呼吸，为什么还能像是什么事都没有发生一般坐在这里？大声斥责道的青峰并不是在责怪男人的“无情”，而是在责怪黑子为什么要将所有的一切都藏在心里。其实你很难过吧？那为什么什么都不说呢！想哭的话就哭啊！一边怒吼道，一边用袖口擦拭着不争气的泪水，直到修长的指尖向自己伸来、满是茧子的指腹摩挲着满是眼泪的脸颊，青峰这才停止了哽咽，失态的羞愧使他不敢回应黑子的视线。  
（……青。）  
谢谢你。  
变化嘴型诉说着无言的感激，然而洋溢在男人脸上的笑容却是那么凄楚。那时候青峰才彻底醒悟，悲伤并非要用眼泪来宣泄、而真正的悲伤光靠眼泪是无法抚慰的。  
就算哭泣、又能怎么样呢？  
之后，黑子在废旧的报纸上用墨笔如是书写道。  
这也是青峰第一次体会到男人的这份坚强，竟是如此悲凉、且惹人怜爱“宝藏”。

从那一天起，青峰就暗暗下定决心。  
虽然自己永远不可能会成为二号的“替代品”，但只要自己还活着、就永远会陪伴在黑子的身边。  
在思绪还没能厘清这是否就是“爱情”之前，身体就已经采取了行动。告白、追求，就像是儿戏般的紧跟在黑子的左右。起初黑子认为这一切只不过是恶作剧的玩笑，而因为两人从小就一直在一起、对于青峰的那份“喜欢”，几乎所有人都认为是随处可见的“兄弟情”。母亲不例外、父亲也是亦然，唯独青峰自己坚持着那幼稚的“决心”，发誓无论周遭怎么看待自己，只有黑子、青峰绝对不会轻易就放弃。已经对孤单感到麻木的男人将二号埋在了庭院的角落，当时的青峰亲手为这条与自己一起长大的看门犬盖上了坟土。双手合十、送上了最后的祝愿。待到两人起身准备离开时，青峰第一次俯身亲吻了那双单薄的唇瓣，同时也对在心头膨胀的那份情愫感到更为坚定。  
“你说等到国中毕业后才能给我答复，现在我已经毕业了，是时候该告诉我你怎么想的了吧？”  
站立在茶几旁的哑人一言不发的望着自己，一成不变的表情忍不住让青峰在心中咋了咋舌。两年前的告白虽然已经明确了一切并不是儿戏，而黑子的推拖足以证明两人的心意并不相同。这是意料之中的事，青峰并没有对此感到意外；然而真正让青峰急躁的正是黑子的那份坦然。顺其自然的便接受了自己的心意，却又什么都没有表态。说着“等你毕业后再说”这样逃避的话，老实说、青峰宁愿黑子轻视自己，也不愿为这种暧昧不清的胶着每天提心吊胆。你该不会这次是想要等我到高中毕业后再说吧？决定先下手为强、听自己这般逼问道的黑子发出了一声轻叹，随即、便弯腰拿起了桌边的簿子，匆匆的书写起来。  
【我明白了，我会依照约定给你答复。】  
将写满了字的书页展放在自己面前，端正的字迹不禁让青峰回想起曾经两人一起练字的时候。黑子总是会握着自己的手、一笔一划的教自己怎么去书写一个完整的汉字。尽管青峰对这些复杂的文字没有一点的兴趣，却会为了黑子的这份耐性而忍耐下去。

【我没有办法答应你的要求，我也没有办法和你以恋人的身份交往。】  
“……………………”  
房东先生为什么不找个对象成家呢？  
在饭后闲聊时，八卦作为女人的天性、母亲常常作着无谓的担忧。就算黑子无法开口说话，但是他有着稳定的收入、就连外貌都可以称得上干净秀气，况且有个人在旁照顾生活也未尝不是一件好事。然而四十年过去了，黑子一直都是一个人，没有家人、没有朋友；只有这栋公寓，以及死去的老狗。  
（孤零零的也怪可怜的。所以他才会和你那么要好吧，把你当做兄弟一样疼爱。）  
（……我从来没有希望他这么做过。）  
青峰才不稀罕什么兄弟之间的手足之情，更不希望黑子像是在照看一个孩子一样善待自己。就像黑子讨厌别人用同情的眼神打量他一样、青峰也讨厌他人擅自向自己施舍所谓的“善意”。青峰的目的非常简单，他只想要在黑子的心中占据一席之地、让他成为自己的人罢了。即便能够让两个人永远在一起的方法并不单单只有“恋爱”，可青峰仍旧渴望着一个形式，一个能够让自己拿出自信来的形式，因为就算黑子允许自己踏进这间公寓、却又总是将自己拒绝在心门之外。  
“为什么？是因为年龄？性别？还是说你只把我当做弟弟看待？”  
强忍着心中的怒火，之所以忍耐、是因为青峰明白这并不是自己能够强求得来的事。二十五年的差距，横架于性别之间的鸿沟，无论从哪个角度看这都是一段不被祝福的感情，本来青峰就没有权利将黑子也卷入其中，只不过单相思的煎熬青峰早已受够。  
“两年还不够吗！你觉得我还没有成熟到足以让你依靠吗？！……你倒是说话啊！你不说我怎么会知道究竟该怎么做才能让你接受我啊……！”  
“………………”  
青峰君什么都不用做，因为你已经做的够好了。  
就像是回到了小时候，黑子放下了代替言语的笔墨，微微踮着脚尖，用手轻抚着自己的头发。需要仰着脑袋才能够直视自己的眼睛，已经四十一岁的黑子只有在微笑的时候才能看见眼角处的细纹，柔和的神情就如同夜晚的明灯，无数次的将自己从看不见边际的孤独中解救了出来，却又永远不属于自己。  
【因为我无法再像喜欢“那个人”一样去喜欢任何人。你也不例外。】  
“…………”

就算看似与男女情爱无缘的黑子也是爱过人的，然而知道这个秘密的就只有青峰一人。  
那时的青峰刚过完十周岁的生日，却也知道了远比父母的祝福更为重要的“原则”。  
那便是“活人永远无法赢过死人”。  
而青峰也永远无法赢过黑子口中所说的“那个人”。

得知“那个人”的存在同样是在青峰十岁的那年。闷热的夏暑总是有蝉鸣相伴，唯独黑子的房间就像是安装了天然的冷气那样阴凉，良好的通风性加上向北的朝向，虽然冬天的严寒总是让黑子受尽了苦头，可对顽劣的孩子来说，这间空荡荡的公寓无非是最完美的避暑胜地。  
（哲，你就没有喜欢过什么人吗？）  
恋爱永远是人们口中不朽的话题，对懵懂的年少孩子更是亦然。对这份稍微萌芽的情愫心存着的并非是好奇，无论是口吻还是语气，青峰对恋爱的“不屑”更像是一种质疑，讥讽的态度总是被人用“冷漠”来形容。闻言的黑子在惊讶之余缓缓抬起了头，紧握在手中的墨笔就这样悬在了半空。霸占了紧挨着书桌的床铺、放下书册的青峰一脸困惑的打量着大惊失色的黑子，在少年的心中、总是像云雾般神秘单薄的哑人应该很少流露情感才对。  
（……为什么青峰君要问这些事呢。）  
那天，黑子依旧巧妙的避开了自己的追问。这可谓是黑子最擅长的“把戏”，利用自己不会说话的缺陷而回避着青峰关心的“琐事”。用文字替代言语的沟通方式虽然远远胜于沉默，却有着无法避免的不便之处，每当黑子用着这样的方式搪塞自己，青峰只能默默的看着手中的纸张，既无法强求、也不知将对话进行下去的方法，只能忍气吞声的将不甘咽回了腹中。  
诡秘、淡漠又安静的黑子对年幼的青峰而言就好比一张什么图案都没有的白纸。正因为什么都没有、所以也无法了解，明明触碰自己的手是那么的温暖且温柔，那看似无论如何都无法缩短的距离始终都让青峰感到焦躁不已。母亲常说自己会与黑子如此亲密仿佛是命中注定的缘分，在自己还是婴儿时，青峰学会的第一句话便是黑子的名字。并非是全名，而是只有两个音节的昵称；打那时起，“哲”这一特殊的名字就只属于青峰一人，即便从外表看起来这一连串的情节更像是一种巧合，然而黑子却从未说些什么，反而从小便对不懂规矩的自己格外溺爱。久而久之，这一特殊的称呼也因此成为了一种“理所当然”，对青峰是如此，对黑子也是亦然。  
“啊、你不是青峰家的……今天这么早就放学了吗？”  
就连颓丧的资格都没有，夺门而出的青峰重重关上屋门的瞬间却不巧被经过的邻居所撞见。自己那粗暴的个性几乎无人不晓，面相憨厚的长辈似乎对自己那失礼的态度早已见怪不怪。看着自己那怒火中烧的模样，推了推镜架的邻居一脸尴尬的苦笑了几声，余光时不时的打量着自己身后的屋门，就算嘴上不挑明、男人的心思青峰也能猜中些许。八成又是在估量自己与黑子之间的事，比如吵架的理由。  
“你和房东先生的关系还真亲近啊……据说他还把公寓的钥匙给你了？”  
“……因为我家总是没人。”  
青峰并没有说谎，黑子之所以把房间的钥匙交给自己就是这么简单的理由。父母的工作时间总是不固定，放任青峰一个人又不懂得该如何照顾自己。无奈之下，在母亲一脸愧疚的拜托身为房东的黑子照顾自己时，无法说话的黑子便将备份的钥匙交给了年仅六岁的青峰。  
是因为同情才无法坐视不管，又或是出于邻里间的照应而伸出援手。与黑子独处的时间毫无疑问是快乐的，不然当初的回忆绝对不会成为让青峰下定决心的理由。然而当青峰还做着对方也与自己怀着相同情感的美梦时，拒绝的答案使青峰恍然大悟。两人共同创造的“记忆”对青峰而言无疑是最为珍贵的“宝物”，可对黑子来说却并非如此。是随时可以舍弃的东西，又或是漫长的人生阅历中一段小小的插曲罢了。自己生气的理由并不是遭到了黑子的拒绝，而是自己的那份觉悟无法成为对方心中的第一、无法成为说服对方的理由。因为黑子的心中有着远比他的生命更为重要的东西，那是青峰无论多么努力都无法触及的“心锁”，是永远无法解开的“囚笼”。

“话说起来，听说房东先生前几年发行的那部小说要被翻拍成电影了，你知道这回事吗？”  
话题的转变也没能引起男人多大的兴趣，青峰不懂为何对方要摆出一副殷切的态度向自己搭话。沉醉在自己世界中的“长辈”滔滔不绝的说道，若不是话题与黑子有关，就凭自己那孤傲的个性、一定早就二话不说的转身离开。低声说了一句“没有”，青峰的口气非但冷漠、还充满了不耐。然而迟钝的成年男人非但没有察觉，甚至还大惊小怪的惊呼了一声，这不禁让青峰感到一阵烦躁，在心中频频咋舌起来。  
“你们那么亲近，我以为你会知道呢！虽然我也是偶尔才听到这些风声的啦……”  
夸夸而谈的男人提了提肩上的挎包，满脸嬉笑的说道，可突然又像是想起了一件麻烦的事，微微蹙起的眉头与困惑的眼神使青峰下意识的挑了挑眉，见男人用着无奈的眼神向自己身后望去，顺着视线、映入青峰眼帘的是那扇熟悉的破旧门扉。  
“房东先生的小说不是很畅销、还得了奖吗？所以有很多著名的编剧和制作人上门询问能否制作成电影，好像都被拒绝了呢。”  
本职是小说家的黑子起初在一些青年杂志上投稿，主要撰写的是脍炙人口的短篇小说，题材大多与民俗和都市传说有关。唯一一篇长篇作品在连载过程中得到了剧烈的反响，在小说渐渐走向收尾的同时，各大出版商便纷纷希望买下版权，连载结束后不久也很快出书成册。“黑子哲也”的名字不再像以往一样默默无闻，在各大新闻、杂志甚至报纸上都能见到。可无论是功名还是赞美，对黑子来说，无论窗外的世俗变得多么喧嚣，他的世界仍旧像那间听不到人声的公寓一样寂静、无声。  
“明明是个那么好的机会，为什么房东先生会那么坚决呢……”  
“……哲的那本小说你看过么？”  
听到青峰的反问，跟前的邻居就像是看着一头怪物一样上下打量着自己，讶异得半张着嘴，许久都没有说上话来。……我问你哲的那本小说都说了些什么，你倒是回答啊！不耐的催促道，可比起震惊、青峰的无礼根本就算不了什么。难道说你没有读过房东先生的小说吗？男人的话音刚落，青峰便像是暗示对方不必再多废话似的恶狠狠的瞪了男人一眼，而总算察觉到青峰的“威胁”，清了清嗓子的憨厚邻居也不再故弄玄虚，一五一十的解释起来。  
“房东先生的小说之所以会如此畅销，可能是与书中的内容和他特殊的背景有关吧。”  
“……背景？那是什么？”  
见年仅十六岁的小辈迫不及待的追问道，住在自家公寓隔壁的邻居显得要笃定的多。房东先生可不是普通的哑巴，不过你还是小孩子，让你知道这些的确是不太好。说完，男人推了推从鼻梁上几度滑落的眼镜，声线也在不自觉中变得低沉起来。  
“房东先生能够看到死后的亡灵，也就是‘那种’体质啦，电视节目里常出现的那种。”  
“……你是说哲能够看到鬼吗？”  
嘘！别那么大声！会被听到的！  
急急忙忙的用手掩上了自己的嘴，汗水特有的咸涩味与湿黏的触感使青峰忍不住打了个激灵。虽然在学校早就习惯了这样的气味和感触，可一想到这事从别人身上分泌的体液，厌恶的感觉总是难以避免。奋力甩开了男人的胳臂，用制服的袖口不断擦拭着被人触碰的地方。直到对方下意识的嘀咕了一声“抱歉”，这才勉强妥协的青峰长吁了一口气，将交叠的双臂搁在了胸前。  
“因为考虑到当时你还小，加上你和房东先生的关系又很亲近，所以周围的大人都没有说，主要是怕你因为这种事就疏远房东先生。”  
个性奔放的母亲和不拘小节的父亲不会因为黑子的“特殊”而疏远。比起邪乎的房东、黑子对自己家多次出手相助更值得重情义的双亲感激才是。虽然房东先生个性古怪，又这么“特别”，不过因为他从来不会故意做些恶作剧，大家也都不在意。挠了挠脑袋的邻居一边回忆道，一边下意识的眯起了双眼。一番感慨也不禁勾起了青峰对过去的记忆，黑子一个人独自坐在公园书写着什么的光景，就像是等待着某人的归来一般，那孤独、却又温暖的背影。  
“至于那本书，说的就是一个看得见亡灵的哑巴和一个死于车祸的青年的故事。”  
“………………”

他就像东升的朝阳般映入了我的生命，却又像西沉的夕阳般悄然无息的离开。  
直到现在，我仍为自己没能好好与他道别的事感到后悔不已。

在故事的最后，黑子这样写道。  
迎接主人公的是无尽的等待，以及孤老的命运，只为在另外个世界与照亮了自己人生的“那个人”相会。  
这本小说的真实性一直以来都是忠实读者们在网路上探讨议论的话题。作者的悬乎背景，惊人的特殊能力，比起黑子试图在故事中表达的心境与感慨，自己的“身世之名”似乎要远比小说的情节要来的更重要。第一人称的写作方法就像是在叙述着自己的亲身经历，直接、精简且毫不做作的文风就如黑子本人一样干净利落，也让小说本身显得即真实又沉稳。如同一杯煮沸的开水般平淡、清澈，日常的生活因细腻的描写让人很难想到去质疑些什么，而书中所描述的一切对青峰而言熟悉得甚至让人感到心疼。  
正如黑子没有使用自己的真名一样，惨死于车祸的那位青年也不具有真实的名字。在短暂的时光里，无法说话的哑人与漂浮游荡的亡灵分享着彼此的“世界”——残酷的现实与虚幻的梦境，拥有着相同的“孤独”的他们最终迎来的是分离的终焉。离别并没有让我感到恐惧，也并没有让我感到痛苦；而凌驾于两者之上的遗憾却让我无法动弹。最后的最后我学会了怎样去呢喃他的名字，然而他却已经不在。这扭曲的呼唤是否能够传达到他所在的乐土，怀着这样的美梦、我已等到了十年。如果一切都是真实的话，这便是黑子为那已不复存在的亡灵所撰写的“告白”，怀着这十年以来对“它”的思念，忍受着枯燥空虚的日常活到了今天。在合上书本的之后，青峰便将这本有着百页之厚的小说扔进了垃圾桶，心想着若这么荒谬的故事是真实的话，那自己的对手岂不是成了一个没有实体的幽灵了吗？明明早就死了，事到如今还霸占着黑子的心志。只不过当时的愤慨让青峰忘记了一切都是黑子心甘情愿的事实，也忘了去思考黑子对那早已消失的鬼魅心怀的感情，究竟该用什么样的词汇来诠释。  
“哲！你在屋里吗？”  
老旧的房门被轻轻扣响，陈旧的门锁满是斑斑的锈迹，仿佛只要一轻轻触碰就会掉落一般，青峰曾经几度提醒黑子将这把门锁换掉，哪怕考虑到安全的问题、也不应该再使用下去。然而黑子并没有这么做，就像是在坚持着只有自己才能理解的“某件事”一样竭尽全力的保持着这间公寓的“完整”。无论这栋从祖父那继承下来的“遗产”翻新了多少次，黑子始终不会让施工的人员靠近自己的公寓，如同与外人华清界限的野猫，而可以随意进出这里的青峰也在同时被其他房客视为了“异样”的存在。宛如亲生兄弟间的疼爱是人们常常用来形容两人关系的客套话，可事实上这份情谊的真面目只有当事人才知道。从口袋中取出了黑子早在三年前托付给自己的备用钥匙，转动门锁的刹那、嘎吱的声响也随着房门被开启的一瞬间传入耳中，熟悉的温度与湿冷的气味在下一秒扑面而来，明明气候已经正式迈入春季、逐渐回暖，黑子的房间仍然像深秋一样凉爽，隐隐带着些许阴凉。

“哲……？你在吗？”  
寂静无声的房间里空无一人，尽管不少人用着“阴森”这样的字眼来形容黑子所居住的公寓，可除了青峰之外、没有人真正踏入过这里，对房间的布局更是一概不知。一张书桌，一个书橱；一张床铺，一座茶几。衣橱与电视并排放置在房间的角落，印象中黑子很少看电视，衣橱内可以用来更换的衣服也可谓少之又少。自从二号离世后黑子更是很少出门；除了每早起来打扫院子、定期去超市购买食材之外，黑子大多都呆在家里读书或是写作，可事实上、除了那本备受争议的畅销书之外，黑子再也没有独立发行过任何一本刊物，而是重新回到了创作短篇小说的日子。  
“果然不在家吗……究竟上哪去了……”  
拒绝了自己告白的男人，说着无法再像喜欢着“那个人”一样重视自己的男人。自从那一天过后、看似两人的生活仍然依旧，可思绪过于敏感的青峰总下意识的将两人的每一次错过认定是黑子在逃避自己，而就算黑子并没有这么做，这种像是什么事都没有发生一样的冷漠态度反而让青峰感到更不好受。匆匆将散落在床头的睡衣折叠整齐，轻轻摆放在床头，熟悉的房间有着太多太多的回忆：青峰所不知道的回忆，以及与黑子一同共筑的回忆。二号生前常用的垫子被男人小心翼翼的收罗在书桌底下，黑子是个重情义的人、甚至是个对“陈旧”有着异常执着的人，无论是这间老旧的公寓还是亡人所遗留下来的东西在黑子眼中都是值得珍惜的“宝物”，忍不住在心中暗暗抱怨起男人这一特殊的“趣味”，摆放在书桌上的两块卵石毫无征兆的映入了自己的视野，使青峰下意识的伸出了手、指尖不断摩挲着光滑的表面。  
“……原来他还留着啊，这种东西。”  
不具备生命的物件很快就唤醒了埋没在心底深处的回忆，那是一个平凡的午后；同样是漫长的假期，同样是樱花盛开的季节，漫步在河堤上的两人一边寻找着青峰无意中在百科全书上发现的“小龙虾”，而黑子则是牵着热衷于散步的二号，静静坐在河堤旁的草坪上。  
（在人类的语言还未像今天这样发达多变的时候，古人常用石头来表达自己的心情，这种特别的方式也被称之为“石文”。）  
那时的青峰还只是脾性顽劣的小学生，就和喜欢四处奔走的二号一样、任何未知的事物都能轻易调动自己的好奇心，让自己放下手中的一切、停下脚步。青峰最喜欢听黑子“讲”故事，或许是因为职业的关系；黑子的见世面很广，知道许多就连普通大人都闻所未闻的“传说”，像是动物对人类的报恩、又或是充满着宗教意味的历史故事。当时的青峰从未想过黑子为什么会知道那么多稀奇古怪的“秘密”，一味的享受着被那副悠长平静的嗓音层层缠裹的舒适感，也只有在这种时候青峰才会产生真正靠近了黑子的感觉，既安心、又欣喜。  
（在这之后有了文字的诞生，所以也有人将文字刻在石头上赠送给重要的人，是很贵重的礼物，因为石头里有着一个人的决心和真诚。）  
（那我也要送给哲！具体该怎么做？教教我吧！）  
见自己像是无理取闹般的纠缠着不放、黑子不禁苦笑着停下了手中的动作，放下了铅笔。轻抚着自己脑袋的大手顺着发梢来回摩挲着，青峰知道这样的温柔是为了什么，无言的感谢更是让年幼的少年得意的仰起了脑袋、咪笑起了双眼。  
（我要把这片河堤上最漂亮的石头送给哲！因为我最喜欢你了，将来也要一直和你在一起！）  
（…………）  
回想起来，天真的童言或许才是最纯粹、也是最真诚的吧。出于本能而道出的愿望，不夹杂任何的私欲，更不见任何的官能；单纯的只是想要传达这份心情，更没有想过要得到什么样的回应。就这样拽着二号一同在河岸上寻找起了“最美的礼物”，如同拳头般大的石块沉得需要两只手才能搬动，可青峰既不觉得累、更不觉得辛苦，而当自己自信满满的将沾满了河泥的石头放在黑子的掌心中时，那像是哭泣般的笑容却让自己第一次尝到了悸动的滋味。  
如果有人问自己为什么会如此执着于那生性淡漠的哑人、又是什么样的契机让自己将这份执着定义为是“爱慕”，青峰不会回答，也不想回答。契机有着太多太多次，多到无法数清、多到就像是一种本能。按照双亲的说法，明明自己的个性彻头彻尾的继承了母亲的激烈和爱憎分明，却意外的与“那样”的黑子十分亲昵。说起来你和房东先生第一次见面是在刚满百天的时候呢。一边咀嚼饭菜、一边回忆道。母亲那欣慰的笑容与父亲的感叹不禁使青峰怒火中烧，有着自己所不知道的回忆、说着自己不知道的故事，毕竟还只是婴儿的青峰不拥有完整的记忆，而那段错过的“空白”却让自己感到前所未有的在意。  
（那时候连我都还不知道房东先生的全名，但是大辉很快就喊了‘哲’呢。感觉好像命运一样……说不定你们在前生就已经认识了呢。）  
（别说这种蠢话了，赶快吃饭啦。……）  
前世今生这种荒谬的说法青峰从来不曾相信过，就连“黑子能够看见鬼魅”的传言也都半信半疑。然而也正因为是黑子、青峰才有了质疑的余地；而那本小说中所描绘的故事真实得让人不得不去相信“这就是现实”。每一个细节，每一个闪念，如果这一切都只是黑子通过想象所编造的“谎言”是不可能会引起如此强烈的共鸣，就好像身体的每一个细胞都随着跌宕起伏的剧情和一针见血的文字不断在体内躁动一般，另类的“恐惧”也在青峰合上书册的那瞬间席卷上了整个身体。  
“不过这也是哲的厉害之处吧，毕竟他本身就是个怪人。”  
耸了耸肩、佯装毫不在意的揶揄道，如果黑子真的是在等待一个早已消失的“亡灵”、又或是因为这样荒唐的理由拒绝自己，青峰一定无法接受，也不会轻易就认可。一手拿起了沉甸甸的石块，当初需要两只手才能捧起的卵石如今光凭右手的手掌就能牢牢掌握，不禁感慨起岁月无情的男人随手将石块放回了原位，而就在自己松手的那一刻、摆放在桌角的册子突然映入了眼中，破破烂烂的封套很快就吸引了自己的目光。  
“……这是什么？”  
粗糙的牛皮纸，如同辞典一样厚重的记事本静静摆放在书堆的最上方。青峰知道黑子有着许多珍藏、因为取材的关系，比起那些通过精致的包装来吸引购买者的读物，黑子更愿意前往隐藏在深巷里的二手书店，寻找一些有着悠长历史、话题冷门的书籍。书橱里的藏书便是最好的证明，尽管上了中学后青峰也偷偷的翻阅过一些，复杂的汉字与深奥的内容很快就让自己选择了投降，而在黑子的失笑声中发誓永远不再涉及这些东西的青峰却被眼前这本破旧的册子牢牢吸引，如同被卷入某种魔法一般，情不自禁的伸出了双手。  
“之前都没有看过啊……难道是哲新买的书吗？”  
摩挲着书本的棱角，泛黄的纸张仿佛一用力就会裂开一样，这不禁使青峰下意识的放轻了手上的力道。小心翼翼的翻看了写有“记事”字样的封面，陈旧的笔墨味顿时扑鼻而来，端正的字迹与深色的墨水毫无疑问是属于黑子的印记，青峰不可能看错；就连每一个标点符号都精确到让人忍不住感叹，标注在右上角的日期是在十八年前，是在青峰还不存在于这个世界上的时候，想必这本像是日记般的笔记承载的是黑子的过去、也是自己在闯入男人生命之前拥有的回忆，是只有黑子才知晓的世界。  
“不过还真夸张啊……竟然一天都没有断过，叫我一定三天就放弃了。”  
一篇连着一篇的生活记事不禁让青峰看傻了眼，中规中矩的篇幅虽然不像黑子所创作的小说那样用词严谨，更为随性的写作方式反而给人一种前所未有的亲切感。从生活的琐事到突发奇想的灵感，十八年前的黑子只不过是个刚从大学毕业的自由作家，在这本日记中也多少提及了当时的生活状态。因为从祖父那继承了旅馆有着固定的收入，所以想做一些自己想做的事，唯有这样才能多少有一些“活着”的感觉。然而当目光因困惑在字里行间停留时，青峰忍不住揣测起这句别样的感慨究竟有着什么样的含义。除此之外、最常出现在黑子笔下的便是一次又一次的与鬼魅相遇的故事：在街心公园徘徊的孩子，在车库底下躲雨的亡灵；因为忍受不了冤屈和不舍而铁青着脸哭泣的野鬼，因愿望难以实现而无法超度的灵魂。事情发生地点、时间甚至描述都因为太过详细而过于真实，如果这只是黑子的私人日记、那远远不同于那本畅销小说，根本不需要说服别人相信书中的故事而费尽心机。随性的文字就像黑子的个性一样给人一种顺其自然的飘渺感，这不禁让青峰逐渐放下了心中的疑心、说服自己相信黑子所写下的一切，以及男人的“特别”。  
“‘××××年7月5日，我拥有了新的家人，是一条有着一身漂亮皮毛的豆柴犬’……”  
无意中启唇、低声朗读着比划分明的自句，暗示着“二号”的篇章出现在了书册的第十页，端正的笔记也因激动的心情变得有些潦草起来。黑子通过第三者的角度仔细描述了发现二号的过程，从发现、到亲昵，在两者相遇后的第一个星期过后，真正被冠上“黑子二号”之名的柴犬也正式融入了黑子的生活。幼犬的机灵和擅懂人心的体贴为枯燥的生活抹上了一道另类的色彩，时间就这样匆匆过去了两个月；自从二号与黑子开始共同生活后、所有的日记几乎都围绕着二号而转动，黑子甚至还计划撰写一篇与二号相关的短篇小说，却因为时间不够充裕只能放弃，当时的黑子为此遗憾了很久。  
“原来哲也有这么孩子气的一面啊……”  
看到这，忍不住哑然失笑的男人匆匆将书页翻至了下一页。本以为这本日记会是让自己更深入了解黑子的“秘籍”，然而一张空白的书页却像是种不祥的征兆突然出现在自己的眼前，使青峰下意识的挑了挑眉。  
“奇怪……难道到这里就结束了吗？”  
像是确认般的将本子立了起来，整本本子的纸张不光光只是因为老旧而微微泛黄，层次不齐的边际是频繁使用过的迹象。怀着狐疑的态度再次打开了本子，指尖无意识的摩挲着空白的页面，而当青峰稍稍翻起纸张的一角时，微弱的灯光映出了些许笔墨的痕迹，这不禁让青峰松了口气。果然还是有写嘛，毕竟哲是那种个性啊。只要开始就不会轻易放弃，处世也好、就连这本日记也完全渗透了男人的“顽固”；然而那时的青峰并没有察觉到那不寻常的“空白”有着什么样的意义，直到书页被彻底翻转，刻写着古老回忆的文字在被揭晓的那一刻启动了命运的齿轮。一场意外的车祸，一次不寻常的遭遇，直到“青峰大辉”四个字硬生生的占据了自己全部的视线，青峰如同一具丢了魂的傀儡、愣愣的屹立在原地。  
【××××年10月16日，我与名为‘青峰大辉’的野鬼相遇，和二号一起、在这间公寓里开始了新的生活。】  
“…………”  
死于车祸的青年与看得见亡灵的哑人，共同生活在同一屋檐下、分享着同样的孤独与不舍。当死去的游魂通过梦境听见了哑人的声音，而哑人也在另一个“现实”中触碰到了本该破碎的“肉体”，建立在灵魂上的交融换来的是分别的结果，可一同体会过的喜悦是一生无法泯灭回忆。从安慰到拥抱，从拥抱到亲吻；名为“青峰”的男人对黑子一遍又一边诉说着无法抑制的爱慕，而黑子为这一懵懂的感情敞开了心扉。我不想用“爱情”来形容这份温暖的感觉，也不认为青峰君的“喜欢”是可笑而又不切实际的“冲动”。青峰君的确是亡灵，可对我而言他是“活着的”；至少我想让他“活下去”，所以我不会忘记他，会想方设法记得他。在本子的末页，凹陷不平的纸张像是被大雨浸泡过了一般、深色的笔墨明显有着化开的迹象，然而青峰忍不住在心中揣测，这些明显的水渍真的是雨水？又或是男人的眼泪？离别在毫无征兆时突然降临，带走的不光是残留成形的“生命能量”，更多的是两人共度的欢喜。再次被孤独与寂寥包围的黑子花了两年的时间将这份思念撰写成了书本，为的是能够让更多人变向的知道关于“青峰”的事，因为只要“记得”、就是“活着”。

【××××年4月10日，一对姓氏为‘青峰’的新婚夫妇决定入住这里，最初我并没有多想，因为我已经放弃了期盼的可能性。】  
生死轮回是否真的存在又有谁知道？在日记的开头，黑子提出了相同的提问，然而这与青峰的“否认”不同、黑子并不是不相信，而是不愿意再期待些什么。新房客的入住、新生命的临近，当还只有百天大的自己嬉笑着向素未平生的“陌生人”伸出双手时，因孩子那温暖的体温心生怜爱的黑子低头望着与爱慕之人有着同名同姓的“婴儿”，埋没已久的“希望”也在同时腾升而起。大辉，要不要试着叫叫看叔叔的名字？由鲜活生动的文字勾勒起的画面使青峰产生了某种幻觉，就好像回到了十六年前的春天一样，母亲那娇嗔纤细的口吻，哑人那激动又不知所措的回应；直到显眼的“哲”字出现在纸张的低端时，因为颤栗而不断颤抖的双手使青峰一时忘了呼吸。那时候连我都还不知道房东先生的全名，但是大辉很快就喊了‘哲’呢。“青峰大辉”与青峰大辉，相同的年纪、相同的名字；这一切真的只是偶然？又或是命运中无法逃离的一环？可比起这些永远无法得到答案的问题，青峰真正想知道的是黑子的本音。那些对自己的疼爱与关怀是为了什么，珍惜却又无法接受自己的理由又是为了什么；自己在男人的心中究竟占据了什么样的地位，是替身、又或是用来填补失落的“道具”？  
而我……究竟又是谁？  
（感觉好像命运一样……说不定你们在前生就已经认识了呢。）  
“青……？”  
因太过专注而漏听了向自己靠近的脚步声，直到熟悉的呼唤从身后传来，青峰这才猛地回过神、缓缓转过了因惊愕而僵硬的脑袋。身穿便服的哑人微启着双唇伫立在公寓的中央，手中的袋子里装满了新鲜的蔬果以及常备的稿纸。困惑与狐疑的眼神就像是在质问自己为何会在这里一样，然而直到男人的视线顺着打量的目光落在自己的双手时，骤然大变的神情不禁让自己嗤笑出了声。

“……欢迎回来，哲。”  
既没有遮遮掩掩，更没有躲躲藏藏；合上了手中的书册，紊乱的思绪使耳蜗深处嗡嗡作响。眼看着黑子那惊魂未定的神情，低头望了一眼手中的书册的青峰就像是挑衅般的高高举起了沉重的笔记，伸手递向了僵立在原地的哑人。  
“你回来的正好。我有不少事想请教你，关于你那特别的体质……还有那个叫‘青峰大辉’的男人。”  
“…………！”  
踱步来到自己跟前、一把夺走了被自己紧握在手中的笔记，涨红的脸颊绝对不是因为羞赧或是羞愧，紧皱的眉间与罕见的肃穆神情，黑子是因为愤怒才会像这样怒视着自己，而从小到大、被男人用温柔宠溺到大青峰还是头一次见到黑子如此生气的模样，意外之余、前所未有的愤怒使自己下意识的握紧了双拳。  
“你曾经说过吧？没有办法接受我是因为无法再像喜欢着‘那个人’一样重视我，我以为‘那个人’会是你曾经交往过的对象，没想到事实的真相会是那么荒唐。”  
“…………”  
就连自己都忍不住放声大笑起来，自己喜欢的人喜欢着自己，这本该是令人值得高兴的奇迹；可“自己”并非是自己，黑子所期盼的、思念的、爱慕的、等待的就只有那个在生活中丧生的十六岁青年，与自己同龄、与自己有着相同的名字；喜欢着同样的人、得到的却是截然不同的回报。如果我真的就是轮回重生后的“他”，这十六年来你都是用什么眼光看着我的？愤慨、不甘；失落、迷惘，当青峰来到黑子的跟前，双手不由自主的按上男人的双肩时，面无表情的男人只是微微仰着头，视线在段在的交汇过后很快挪向了别处。……这种时候“哑巴”还真是方便呢。试图用着残酷的话语激怒男人创造空隙，可黑子似乎早就料到了这样的展开，非但没有应声，也没有调转回游走的目光。  
“说啊！是因为我和那个男人一样才对我那般温柔的吗？你只不过是把我当成他的替身而已、一旦察觉到自己根本没有办法对我这个冒牌货付出相同的感情就要将我放弃了吗？！”  
“…………不。”  
嘶哑的嗓音呈现出扭曲的声调，缓缓飘入自己的耳中，如同一道无法抗拒的咒语，让青峰瞬间便无法动弹。低头望着手中的书册，指尖摩挲着破旧的封面，微微摇了摇头的哑人从垂荡在胯间的背包中取出了随身携带的铅笔，满是磨痕的笔杆上尽是碳墨的痕迹。我没有将你当做“他”的替身，也从来没有这样的念头。在满是折痕的封面上缓缓书写道，清晰的比划象征着内心的平静，而正是这种平静让青峰感到了近似绝望的挫败。  
【因为你不是“他”，所以我没有办法接受你。就只是这样。】  
“………………”  
个性淡漠、仿佛对尘世也早已看破，就算是这样的黑子也是爱过人的。青峰本以为只要坚持和等待就会打破这扇顽固的心门，只要不停祈愿的话所谓的“愿望”就一定能够实现。然而青峰错了，错在没有料想到自己的“对手”在黑子心中的地位，更没有料想到那仅仅存在于黑子记忆中的“残影”竟会是不具有肉身的亡灵。正因为“青峰大辉”死了，黑子对他的思念才会强烈到淹没周遭的现实；也正是因为青峰大辉活着，这份沉重又荒谬的感情才会再次重叠在现实之上。  
“开什么玩笑……！”  
如果自己不出现、黑子同样不会忘记青峰；可自己的出现却成为了这一扭曲的羁绊的“催化剂”，使这份思念变得更为坚固。早已分不清双唇是因为什么而停止不了颤抖，就连声线也随之动摇着。用着若无其事的表情放下了手中的铅笔，用着轻描淡写的态度将承载回忆的笔记拥入了怀中，光是这样不经意的细节就轻易斩断了仅剩的理智，近似于崩溃的疯狂使青峰失控的强吻上了那张单薄的唇瓣，牙关的触碰、沙哑的闷吟，疼痛与粗糙的感触是“活着”的证明。在梦里接吻可不是这种感觉吧？趁虚而入的舌叶缠绕上频频退缩的舌尖，只能用“粗蛮”来形容的亲吻更像是一种凌虐的暴力，没有一丝甜蜜可言。黑子在试着推开自己的同时，尖锐的切齿几度擦过湿热的粘膜；激烈又粗暴的深吻很快被蒙上了一股淡淡的血腥味，然而无论是青峰还是黑子都没有因此就此收手，哑人的双臂最终还是被青峰牢牢的束缚在了腰际的两侧。  
“如果是论吻技的话还是和活人接吻比较舒服吧？毕竟梦这种东西怎么可能代替得了现实……！”  
“……‘啪’！”  
清脆的声响在彻底消失在屋内之前，麻木的脸颊始终感觉不到任何的疼痛，唯独像是灼烧般的感触很快在肌理表面蔓延，真正让青峰久久未能回过神志的是萦绕在心口的绞痛。仿佛身体都要裂开一般、缓缓抚上脸颊的男人怔怔的抬起了双眼，凝望着面前的哑人；高举着单臂、不停喘着粗气的黑子在迎上自己实现的刹那握紧了悬在半空右手，湛蓝的眼瞳也不再像以往那般平静。  
“……你的那双眼睛究竟在看着谁？”  
那曾经无数次闪烁着自己倒映的双瞳究竟注视着谁？十六年的光阴无论对谁而言都不是短暂的，对青峰是如此，对黑子更是亦然；从初出社会的青年，到日益成熟的长辈，在这十六年里、陪伴着黑子走过每一个日出月落的并不是那个早已不见踪影的亡灵，而是真实存在的“青峰大辉”。  
“看着我啊！我是‘青峰’啊！和你从小一起长大的‘青峰’啊！为什么……为什么你就是不愿意看着我呢？！”  
“……………………”

不论是多么渺小的相遇与邂逅，在瞬间便交织的缘分是不会消失的。  
正是因为如此人才不可能为自己一个人而活，也不可能得到真正的“自由”；也正因为如此，无论是多么难耐的孤独也一定会消失，直到“命运之人”出现的那天到来为止。

青峰仍然清楚的记得小时候的自己是如何向那不会说话的哑人撒娇的模样，与其说是撒娇、还不如说是通过各种各样的恶作剧来吸引男人对自己的注意，当时的青峰并不是没有意识到自己个性中“怕寂寞”的那部分，单纯的认为自己只不过是无聊、想要有个玩伴，只可惜身边的同龄人各个都是幼稚又自以为是的平凡人，同样是玩乐、青峰更希望是黑子陪着自己，因为无论自己做了多么过分的事，黑子一定不会生气、反而会对自己加倍温柔。  
（哲！你看你看，我抓到了这个哦！）  
手中的生物是青峰在池塘边找到的战利品，绿色的皮肤与粘腻的触感虽然难免让人容易联想到“肮脏”这一字眼，可青蛙本身并不是什么有害的动物，鼓起的眼睛看着倒也挺惹人怜爱。闻声从成堆的原稿中抬起头来，当黑子一脸讶异的望着自己时，青峰按捺不住心中的得意、仰头挠了挠鼻子。随即、被青峰那稚气的举动所感化的男人俯身替自己拭去了残留在鼻尖上的淤泥，平静的吐息光是听着就不免让人觉得安心。  
（这只青蛙就送给哲吧！我花了好久才抓到的！如果你喜欢的话要好好表扬我喔，因为我是为了哲才抓的！）  
（……谢谢你，青峰君。）  
只能通过书写才能和人交流的哑人为了能够让自己读懂他的心意而舍弃了追求多年的汉字，更像是一个个图腾的假名浮现在纸张表面，而青峰就像是观赏着一副画像般目不转睛的看着黑子不断挪动着手中的铅笔。虽然我不害怕青蛙，可有二号在的话可能不太方便。“说”完、瞥了一眼蜷缩在床头的宠物犬，微笑着抚摸着自己脑袋的哑人不知为何突然收起了手中的本子，那看似拒绝的话语就这样没了音讯，而最终黑子也没能收下青峰特意准备的这份“惊喜”，取而代之的、用拥抱化解了自己的焦急。  
“……咦，大辉？你怎么在家？不是和朋友出去了吗？”  
被公务缠身的父亲早已将警局的办公室当做自己第二个“家”，热衷于工作的母亲也时常在天黑之后才回来，看着桌面上那些凌乱的碗筷，虽然青峰在长相和体型上完全继承了父亲的优点、可母亲那活泼好强的个性却主导着青峰的一举一动，也有因为太过相似而总是吵架的时候。循着尖细的女声缓缓抬起了头，目不转睛的打量着将自己生下来的女人；如果人的胴体只是用来承载“灵魂”的容器，那怀胎十月、忍受分娩之痛的母亲不也在无意中帮了“那个男人”一把、替他实现了愿望了吗？  
“难不成是和朋友吵架了吧？你这样可不好哦，和你那顽固的老爸一模一样，出社会可是很吃亏的。”  
“明明是像你才对吧？老爸虽然耿直，也只不过是老实而已，我急性子的地方还不是跟你学的……好痛！”  
随着“咚”的一声巨响、剧烈的疼痛在使脑袋嗡嗡作响的同时，原本明亮的视线也在瞬间模糊起来。眼看着向自己砸来的萝卜就这样滚落在自己的手边，叫嚷着“哪有用萝卜砸自己儿子脑袋”的青峰提高着嗓门、大声抗议着，然而非但没有反省、甚至还挑衅般的甩了甩及肩的长发，咬牙切齿的看着转身溜进厨房的背影，只能强忍着怒气的青峰重新将注意力放回了闪烁不停的电视屏幕上，拿起了手边的遥控器。  
“不管是什么理由，如果是你失礼在先的话记得道歉哦。”  
满是警告意味的吆喝声不断从厨房传来，闻声的青峰只是默默的低下了头，回忆着今早发生的种种，一句话也说不上来。  
“毕竟‘朋友’这样的存在无论在人生的哪个阶段都是必要的，年轻时结交的朋友就更是要好好珍惜。”  
“我只不过是爽约了而已，没有和他们吵架。”  
音落，关上了喧闹的电视，从地上坐起身的青峰大步来到了厨房门口，一手替母亲拿下了摆放橱柜最上层的碗碟，接着说道。  
“和我吵架的人是哲。……因为心情很糟才没有去赴约，当然我有和他们提前联络。”  
“房东先生？真少见呢，你们两个竟然会吵架。”  
明明无论你多么任性他都会包容你的，这次你该不会真的做了些什么很失礼的事吧？  
当母亲这样追问道时，青峰竟无法反驳。硬要说的话，在那件狭小公寓里发生的事的确是自己失礼在先。未经当事人的允许，擅自翻动桌上的东西；在黑子再三抗拒之下，强吻上了对方的唇瓣。即便事出有因，也不意味着就“情有可原”；见自己低头沉默不语，母亲的那一声叹息使青峰下意识的抬起了头，心中的颓丧想必也早已被眼前的这位亲人彻底察觉。  
“就算房东先生真的很疼你，你也不是小孩子了，任性也好撒娇也罢、该适可而止了吧。”  
针对自己的苛责接二连三的向自己逼来，青峰只是一遍又一遍的嘀咕着那句“不是你想的那样”，而当母亲一脸严肃的反问“那又是为了什么吵架”，青峰顿时哑口无言。自己很有可能是黑子所爱慕的那个亡灵的转世、而黑子对自己的那些“疼爱”只不过是建立在这份爱慕之心上的“衍生品”罢了；就算自己将真相道出口，又怎么可能会有人相信这么荒唐的事，光是想象就让人不禁觉得可笑。  
“况且我们下个月很有可能要搬家，可不要留下什么不好的回忆啊，毕竟在这里生活了十六年了。”  
“我知道……等等，你刚说了什么？！”  
突如其来的消息使本还试图敷衍的青峰猛地转过了头，而比起自己那过激的反应、正忙着系紧围裙的母亲手握着菜刀，熟练的将嫩滑的豆腐切成了碎块。  
“你老爸最近要升职了，可能要派到县外的警署担任科长，所以我们也要一起搬走，因为我不要长期分居啊。”  
意外的喜讯与对新生活的幻想使母亲的口吻在不自觉中变得娇嗔起来，母亲与父亲结婚时年纪还尙小、虽然青峰已经成为了高中生，可年龄还不到四十的双亲因为过度专注于事业而始终没有将改善生活质量的计划放在心上。你老爸说无论如何都想给我们过好日子，所以这次要找个大点的公寓呢。用着被幸福宠坏了的陶醉表情呢喃道，忍不住打了个寒颤；可比起思考如何去调侃母亲那异常造作的态度、“搬家”这一消息甚至让指尖都在瞬间变得冰凉。总之这个月要变得忙碌起来了，你也把你那些漫画好好收拾下，到时候可别拖后腿啊。将块状的白豆腐小心翼翼的放进装满冷水的碗中润开，放下菜刀的母亲转身来到冰箱前，一味埋头专注着手中的活、就连看都不看自己一眼。  
“合同解约的事我会和房东先生直接联络，为了不让气氛太尴尬、赶快去和房东先生道歉啦。”  
“……别开玩笑了！”  
无论是黑子也好还是自作主张的双亲也罢，大人总是自私的认为小孩无权参与任何事，就算是事关青峰自己的“心情”与“未来”、擅自替自己做了决定，又擅自决定了自己的心情。连我的意见都没有过问一下就突然作了决定会不会太任性了一点？撇开自己不愿意离开这栋公寓这点，双亲那目中无人的“粗神经”使青峰不禁火冒三丈。  
“而且我才刚考上高中啊！突然又要让我转学吗？！学校那边该怎么办啊！”  
“你这孩子干嘛突然那么大声啊，我还没把话说完呢！”  
狠狠用手掌拍了一记自己的额头，隐隐的刺痛使青峰下意识的扶上了微微泛红的脑门，而母亲那恼羞成怒的表情却让青峰感到更为困惑。  
“我们也有好好考虑你的事啦！突然要换环境会对你产生什么影响，我们都有仔细想过。”  
“…………”  
眼睁睁的看着母亲长叹了一口气，始终精神抖擞的笑颜也在瞬间没了踪迹。个性乐观的母亲很少将沮丧挂在脸上，就好像从来不懂烦恼为何物似的、不拘小节的个性更是让青峰一度产生过“长辈失格”的念头。然而事实却并非青峰所想的那样，大人会为了孩子无条件的不断付出；金钱上是其次，更多是精神上的关爱，生怕自己的情绪会影响到孩子的生长环境，母亲才总是在自己面前表现得那么开朗，将所有的烦恼和担忧默默藏在心中。  
“我和你父亲都知道你很喜欢这里，而且按照你的个性、想要适应一个新的环境或许会比其他人花上更多的时间。”  
毕竟你很顽固，骨子里的高傲又不知道是和谁学来的，这么多年都没几个贴心朋友，做父母的当然会担心啊。莫名的苛责非但没有像往常一样让青峰心生厌烦，一种莫名的温暖缓缓将浮躁的心绪层层缠裹。这种柔和的感觉青峰并不是没有体会过，而一度让自己感受到这种关怀的喜悦的就只有黑子而已。就算不用言语直接表达、再三斟酌后再付诸于行动；所以才会拖到现在才告诉你啊。自暴自弃般的束起了披肩的中发，绯红的脸颊与赌气般的稚气表情，不禁让身为小辈的青峰哑然失笑。  
“所以我和你爸想让你住在高中的宿舍，这样一来你也能多交点朋友。”  
“谢啦，老妈。”  
无论是童年的回忆还是国中时代的记忆，青峰能够回想起的就只有和黑子在一起度过的每分每秒，正如母亲所说的那样、或许青峰真的太过在意与黑子有关的事，就像是与生俱来的一种“习惯”一样，虽然黑子的确代替专注于工作的双亲照顾自己多年，然而因此就忽略亲人对自己的那些担忧和关怀，实在是不成体统。  
“很不舍得吧？要离开十六年的地方，记得要和房东先生好好道别哦。”  
像个孩子似的撒娇般的将只及自己肩头的母亲拥入怀中、不断用着面颊摩挲着细软的中发。茉莉花的清香混合着淡淡的香水味不断向自己扑来，柔软的气味不禁让青峰联想到春日的河堤、那因野花的成片盛开而无比美丽的地方。曾经与黑子坐在那谈天说笑，曾经追赶在二号身后尽情奔跑，怀念的光景却因“非日常”的“现实”出现了无法弥补的裂缝，即便已经过去了整整五个小时，黑子那双被空洞所占据的眼瞳仍然在青峰的眼前挥之不去。  
“当然还有道歉也是。如果不愿意离开的话你一个人住也可以，反正房租很便宜，我的时薪能负担得起……”  
“不用了。没有这个必要。”  
“…………？”  
或许这正是一个好机会吧，对我和哲而言。  
在得知那些揭露原委的“真相”之后，不得不离开的消息也毫无征兆的传入了自己的耳中。也许这就是“命运”吧，前世种下的“因”在来生结出了“果”，可让一个什么都不知道的人来背负这一切、会不会有些太不公平了呢？见母亲用着诧异的眼光上下打量着自己，轻笑了一声的青峰微微耸了耸肩，佯装不以为然的挥了挥手。不是你说的吗？我不是小孩子了，也不能总是对哲撒娇啊。音落，如同逃避般的从敏感的母亲手中接过装满蔬菜的篮子，背过身的刹那、远比遗憾更为强烈的不甘使青峰下意识的咬紧了牙关。  
“不过我会去道歉的。……因为有件事想确认一下，你也别太担心了。”  
“………………”

坐在随风起舞的树荫下，在梦境中沦为现实的愿望。  
在幽闭的空间内共享着相同的时间，那是自己连羡慕的资格都没有的过往，换来的却是花瓣的消散枯黄。

建立在“真实”上所撰写的故事，一度被自己丢弃在房间角落的书册又被小心翼翼的翻找了出来。以第一人称所阐述的故事并没有揭露主角的性别，而随着缘分的交融更为深入，形似恋爱、又不同于恋爱的关系也在无法言语的暧昧感中落下帷幕。被冠上虚构的名字的亡灵在消失的那刻，哑人落下了无声的眼泪；任由爱犬为自己舔舐去了滴落的泪珠。黑子不知道自己为什么会哭、只不过这种像是全身都被掏空的无助使眼泪不断从眼眶溢出。奇迹只会因短暂而美好；待到东升的艳阳照亮了这座城市，重新从原地站起身的黑子拿起了搁置在书桌上的墨笔，写下了这本成名作的序章。  
当青峰第二次读完这本凭借着回忆与思念撰写的书册后，浮现在脑海的已经不再是猜忌和想象，而是一幅幅鲜活的画面、这也为之前那份莫名的真实感找到了最合理的借口。并不是前世的记忆还残留在灵魂深处，而是那早已逝去的“亡灵”与自己有着太多的相似之处。火爆任性的脾气也好，害怕寂寞又不喜欢被人靠近的孤高也罢，“青峰”也曾像自己一样喜欢捉弄打瞌睡的二号，又或是对着吵闹的相声节目捧腹大笑。之所以会用这样的方式打法时间并不是因为无所事事，单纯的只是想要吸引黑子的注意，就与自己常用的小聪明一样。青峰不想成为“那个人”，更不想承认自己就是“那个人”；可与此同时有羡慕着“那个人”，羡慕他与黑子之间所发生过的一切，羡慕他占据了哑人心中最为重要的一部分。黑子说，之所以会有这本书是为了让更多的人记得“他”，为了“他”能够永远“活”在自己的记忆中。然而黑子的愿望实现了吗？是否仍然在期盼、仍然在等待？若自己真的是“那个男人”的转世并共享着相同的灵魂的话，黑子岂不是该为“青峰大辉”的重生感到高兴？又为何像是坚持着什么一般拒绝着、退缩着？  
“请老师您务必通融一下，拜托了！”  
总是被清扫干净的长廊因为青峰每日的外出少了几分生气，偶尔在街区与和父母年纪相仿的邻居偶遇，当人人都像是揶揄般的问起青峰最近的概况时，那句“怎么不见你去找房东先生”难免会让青峰有些尴尬。并不是真的忙着每天和半生不熟的同学聚会，而是找不到去见黑子的借口；自从得知黑子的眼中并没有自己的现实之后，青峰便处处回避着那间散发着神秘气息的公寓，连同它的主人一同。就算决定要道歉，还是拿不出勇气。盘算在心头已久的“计划”在母亲的再三催促下始终没有兑现，可当青峰因班长的邀请而不得不赶往聚会地点时，屹立在那扇门扉前的陌生身影不禁让青峰停下了匆忙的脚步。  
“因为您的许多书迷都给我们来信说希望能够看到这部作品被搬上荧幕，就连导演本人都十分期待，更是有足够的信心将这部作品的意境展现给所有的观众。”  
“…………”  
油头肥耳的男人目测大约有五十来岁，笔挺的西装看起来价格不菲、可对方那臃肿的身材实在体现不出这身衣服应有的美感。手持着褐色的档案袋、毕恭毕敬的态度更像是在奉承，然而怔怔屹立在公寓门前的黑子始终没有动静，手中用来交流的草稿本就连打开的迹象都没有，湛蓝的眼瞳流露着前所未有的冷漠。  
“况且这部电影获得成功的话，对老师您也只有好处、没有坏处……”  
“喂，那边的大叔，别靠的那么近啊，你谁啊？”  
“…………？！”  
大步走上前、就像是理所当然般的强行用身体将正在攀谈的两人远远隔开。虽然青峰只是十六岁的高中生、可继承了父亲那魁梧身形的青峰在身高上早已远远超过了普通同龄人，加上精悍的容貌与褐色的皮肤，如果脱下了制服、光凭外观揣测根本不会联想到青峰只是个刚刚考上高中的学生，就算说是社会人也不会有人怀疑。  
“没有看到哲根本就不想理你吗？哪里来的滚回哪里去，再这么纠缠下去的话小心我不客气啊！”  
“什么？！你……！”  
“……青。”  
嘶哑的声线在从身后传来的那刻，不光是青峰、连同本性大露的陌生男人也一改方才那狰狞的神色，一脸惊慌的望着突然开口的哑人。抬头用余光瞥了自己一眼，从背后走上前的黑子拿起了手中的草稿本，随手翻至了空白页，匆匆书写道。对不起，无论您多少次上门拜访我都不会改变心意。有时、青峰发自内心的认为黑子那些端正的文字远比口头上的言语充满力量，就像是将他那顽固的个性发挥得淋漓尽致的魔法一般，即便男人的脸上始终缺少表情，可那棱角分明的比划更为直接的向外人传达了内心的思绪，不耐也不例外。  
【所以请回吧。我没有将这部作品翻拍成电影的意愿，请不要再打扰我的生活了。】  
“黑子老师……！”  
陈旧的大门虽然破旧、却比这栋公寓楼中任何一间公寓的房门都要来的沉重。震耳的撞击声比任何一句粗鲁的斥责都要来的有效，从猫眼目睹了“尊贵”的访客转身离开的模样，沮丧是无奈的神情不禁使青峰下意识的嗤笑出了声、唯独黑子就像是什么都没有发生一样，默默的将玄关处的拖鞋摆放回了鞋柜。  
“……那是电影的制片人么？之前我有听邻居说过。”  
“…………”  
无法开口说话的哑人在闻言后默默颔首，冷淡的态度并没有让青峰太过在意。那个人好像已经死心了，应该不会再来了吧。望着黑子那单薄的背影，背对着自己的男人在自己音落之际又匆匆的书写起了什么来，就连笔尖摩挲纸张的沙沙声都不禁让青峰觉得怀念。  
“既然那么不情愿直接不要开门不就好了，见不着面的话他们也不会把你怎么样吧？”  
【谢谢青峰君帮我解围，下次我会注意的。】  
你来找我有什么事吗？  
光是看着白纸上的文字，仿佛耳边就能听到男人是用着什么样的口吻“说”着相同的话语。如果是平常、青峰一定会将这句再为平常不过的发问当做是惯例的寒暄，然而此时在耳畔响起的却是冷漠的音调，以及敷衍的口气，不禁让青峰怔怔愣在原地。  
【如果没什么事的话可以请你先回去吗？因为我要出下门，恐怕要到晚上才能回来。到时候我们再详谈……】  
“下个月我要搬走了，和父母一起。”  
“…………”  
从黑子那讶异的神情，青峰大约能够猜到母亲还没有正式向黑子说明解约的事，而微启着双唇的哑人也并不知道搬家的事。  
“因为我爸升职后要调动到县外的警署工作，所以不得不搬家去新的地方生活。……我来就是为了告诉你一声，解约的事我妈会和你详谈。”  
“………………”  
愣愣瞪大着双眼，在自己解释的途中、黑子始终没有开口，握着手写本的单臂僵硬的悬在半空，而青峰在简单交代了这些已成现实的决定之后便硬生生的陷入了沉默。自己说了谎，青峰并不是代替母亲来向身为房东的黑子转达搬家的计划，更不是代替家人的传话筒向黑子表达十六年来的谢意和感激。自己只不过是被激怒了而已，被黑子那冷漠的态度、以及试着躲避自己的举动，一时冲动才脱口而出的话语就像是某种用来达到目的的工具，青峰是在试探、试探黑子对自己的“离开”有着什么样的反应，然而屹立在跟前的哑人在久久的沉默后如同大梦初醒般眨了眨眼、稍稍向后挪了一步，僵硬的表情显得有些慌张。  
“啊………”  
光是发出这样单调的音节就让黑子花了不少的时间，再度抬起了握着笔杆的右手，埋头书写着什么的哑人深吸了一口气，垂下了视线。……如果你是在写些老掉牙的祝福，就不必给我看了。闻言，似乎被自己一言道破了心事的男人木讷的抬起了头，可即便青峰为黑子那动摇的模样感到了些许欣慰，可自己还是没有办法改变眼前的男人，停下的动作便是最好的证明。  
“我只想和你说，如果你开口说‘想让我留下’，我就留在这里，哪里都不去。”  
“………………”  
自己是真的陷进去了，陷进了由这个男人对自己设下的“陷阱”，过于沉溺在对那些无言的温柔之中。身患残疾的黑子本该才是那个需要帮助的人，然而真正离不开对方的人是青峰，是青峰贪恋着黑子对自己的温柔，即便这只不过是那个“亡灵”所留下的“衍生品”，青峰仍然渴望黑子的拥抱。如果你说你想让我留下，我哪里都不去。踏上通往卧室的台阶，向着正凝视着自己的哑人走去；而当青峰伸手握上对方腕骨的刹那，黑子并没有像自己所设想的那样甩开自己，可眼中的动摇却让青峰忍不住咋了咋舌。  
“我不想走……我不想让这十六年就这样白白消失了，我想留在这里。”  
“…………”  
所以求求你，说你不想让我走、想让我留下，说你需要的是“我”。  
青峰并没有说谎，而黑子那微微打颤的指尖也绝对不是逢场作戏。自己将要离开的事实的的确确让男人产生了动摇，而当两人的胸膛彼此紧贴、急促的心跳更是让青峰收拢了缠绕在双肩的臂膀。哲……哲……一声又一声的呢喃着陪伴着自己走过了十六年人生的名字，本以为自己放下那些不切实际的“过去”、用着与黑子等待“亡灵”重生的相似的觉悟来祈求就能得到只属于自己的回报，而当哑人轻轻推开自己的胸膛，重新举起手中的铅笔时，青峰唯一能够从空洞的眼神中读懂的，就只有放弃的绝望。  
【我没有权利干涉青峰君的未来。请你自己决定吧。】  
“………………”

在这用金钱衡量万物价值的世界里，能够不计代价、并互相给予的，就只有感情而已。  
金钱，青春；时间，感情。  
你的存在就是我的喜悦。  
这句发自肺腑深处的感慨让青峰几乎无法控制的捂上了阵阵绞痛的心口，羡慕、不甘；焦虑、狂喜。活人是无法胜过死人的，因为奇迹只会因短暂而美好，因为只有消逝才能将回忆定格为永远。  
对于“活着”的“青峰大辉”来说，想要将这份早已沉淀在黑子心中的爱恋永远抹去，是无论如何也无法实现的“愿望”。

时间在眨眼间流逝，又在不经意间辗转，曾经那堆满了生活用品的狭小公寓也因家具的撤空变得意外宽敞。青峰知道瞒着父母、偷偷入籍的双亲之所以会在新婚后选择入住这里，一是距离父亲所在的警署只有十分钟的路程，二是看中设计合理的房型，尽管老久了些、可巧妙的空间设计却让这间只有四十多平米的房子显得十分宽敞。  
“大辉——！东西都收拾好了吗？要出发咯！”  
忙碌是打发时间最快最有效的方法，曾经青峰对此总是半信半疑，直到母亲与搬家公司确定好了具体的时间、签下了契约的合同，这才多少有了些许真实感。回头望了一眼空荡荡的公寓，轻轻按下了公寓的门锁。在母亲的再三催促下匆匆走下楼的青峰甚至都没有机会在那扇老旧的房门前停留，直到迫不及待的双亲从自己的手里接过最后两箱行李、青峰这才下意识的仰起头，格格不入的门扉很快便在余光中消散。与自己一起共同生活了十六年的老邻居们纷纷挥手道别，有人还特意准备了礼物、不厌其烦的叮嘱红着眼眶的母亲一切落定好要常回来看看；唯独黑子的身影不在其中。无论是道别还是送别、黑子都没有出现，然而青峰并没有为此感到生气或是失落，反而认为这样的结局或许更符合两人目前的处境，或许黑子也是这么想的。  
“这么一来就都大功告成了，朝着新家出发吧！”  
坐上父亲特意租来的房车，朝着陌生的环境驶去。窗外的风景就如同时间的飞逝一般匆匆在自己的眼前飞闪而过，本以为自己多多少少会感到一些留念，可心脏就像是彻底被掏空了一样什么都感觉不到。青峰知道自己是难过的，不可能感觉不到难过；然而沉闷的胸口仿佛被注射了一记强效的麻药，就算心里清楚、却也感觉不到。有机会的话常回来看看吧，反正坐电车的话很方便。一脸雀跃的擅自计划了起来，与忙着迎合的父亲截然不同、坐在后座的青峰始终望着窗外，一言不发。  
“反正大辉的学校就在这附近，就当是来看看大辉咯。”  
“别没事老来宿舍啦，丢不丢人。”  
不耐的咋舌道，距离开学也只不过剩下短短一星期、光是想到自己接下来要面对的不光光还有更为繁重的学业，还有新的校园生活与一堆陌生人的面孔，青峰便忍不住心烦意乱起来、使劲挠了挠头发。偶尔寄点生活用品过来就好了，反正住在学校里也没什么开销。见自己的态度如此敷衍，忍不住嘟起嘴来的母亲透过后视镜狠狠瞪了自己一眼，稚气的表情不禁让忙着操控着方向盘的父亲哑然失笑。  
“我可不想刚开学就被人笑话。”  
“哼！你这孩子真不可爱！……”  
青峰并没有告诉黑子关于学校的事，更没有提及过自己会住在宿舍。只需短短十五分钟的车程就能回到那充满回忆的公寓大楼，只要青峰愿意、向社团活动请个假，坐上通往西边的公车，光是这样就能与黑子见面，然而青峰并没有告诉黑子这一切，而是许下了“永远不会回来”的“承诺”。  
【我没有权利干涉青峰君的未来。请你自己决定吧。】  
哑人一而再再而三的拒绝了自己，用着各式各样的借口，使青峰根本无法辨别究竟哪个是真、哪个是假。……你这话是什么意思？而当自己用着因强抑着怒火而忍不住发颤的声线低声问道时，黑子则挪开了目光、紧握着簿子的单手垂荡在腿边。  
（我都已经这样求你了啊！为什么你还是要拒绝我？！）  
（…………）  
青峰可以不计较那霸占着黑子的全部的“亡灵”，也可以将所有发生在过去的故事当做是一场可笑的“美梦”。自己甚至可以佯装什么都不知道，只要黑子亲口说希望自己能够留在他身边，哪怕是谎话、青峰也愿意为他实现任何“愿望”。  
（究竟该怎么做才能让你承认“我”啊……说啊……！）  
【我没有权利干涉青峰君的未来。请你自己决定吧。】  
原封不动的将手中的簿子塞进了自己的怀中，就像是一个被程式操控的机器人、如今的黑子已经不再对自己敞开心扉，而是用着前所未有的坚持将自己拒绝在外；合同的事也请委托中介处理，麻烦转告你的母亲。在纸张的下角补上了最后一句话，这便是青峰与黑子最后的“道别”，而那句深藏在心中已久的“抱歉”更是随着男人的转身顿时消散在了脑海之中。  
如果这条缘分的纽带真的要追溯到“前世”，那维持着两人的羁绊竟会落到如此下场，或许也不是什么稀奇的事。既然有着这么不寻常的“开端”、造就这样残缺的结局才是所谓的“因果报应”吧。青峰离开了，选择了新的生活，选择通过适应全新的环境来忘却这段跌宕起伏的心情；然而黑子仍然驻留在原地，将自己关在那间被时间摧残了数十年的老旧公寓，一味的沉溺在非日常的回忆里。  
新公寓要比青峰想象中的干净便利，距离车站徒步只需五分钟、独立的房间和宽敞的卧室，就连厨房也按照母亲的要求配备好了齐全的家具。传闻房东是个对生活质量十分挑剔的实业家，因为暂时需要前往美国研修一段时间，所以才通过物业将自己的公寓出租给外人。精致的装潢和合理的布局使双亲很快就相中了这里，然而尽管青峰也认为这是间好房子，可仍然觉得缺少了点什么，思索了很久也没能道出个所以然来。  
“青峰，过会舍长查房的时候麻烦你和他说下我在舍监那，拜托你啦～”  
宿舍的生活也远比青峰之前猜想的要有趣得多。同样因为体育方面的出色成绩还成为推荐生被顺利录取，所属田径队的室友曾经参加过青年马拉松、甚至还挤进了前十的位置，这对在第一天就报名参加篮球队的青峰来说十分新鲜，虽然同样是运动选手、然而篮球与田径之间仍然存在着很大的差距，更何况是对持久力和耐力具有极高要求的长跑，光是听着就不禁让青峰忍不住冒汗。  
“我知道了，你去吧，我会想办法帮你满混过去的。”  
见青峰别有用意的回答道，知道自己真正的用意被一眼看穿的室友一脸歉意的冲着坐在床头的青峰比划了个抱歉的手势，虽然在这个年纪就拥有一两个女朋友并不奇怪，然而自从离开了那栋公寓、青峰对任何有关情爱的事似乎都已经失去了应有的热情，不关注、不摸索；用冷淡的态度回应着那些自称对自己抱有好感的所有人，可当余光在无意间留意到那些因两情相悦而忍不住欢笑的人们的表情，无法抑制的憧憬便会在瞬间将思绪带回从前。  
（我想和哲一直在一起！因为我最喜欢你了！）  
都说童言无忌、孩子说的话常常不会被大人放在心上，青峰也早已习惯，无论自己多么认真的表达自己的感念，自以为是的大人们总是会笑着借此调侃自己，敷衍般的说着“好厉害，好厉害”。只有黑子不会这么做，并不是因为男人无法开口说话、而是每当青峰开口时黑子一定会注视着自己的眼睛。一个不经意的颔首，一个不经意的微笑，待到自己将盘踞在心中的念头一股脑的宣泄完之后、黑子一定会伸手抚摸自己的脑袋，光是这样就不禁让青峰眉开眼笑。  
对于这样的一个人，又有谁能够将他视为一拍即散的“普通朋友”，又或是随时都会彻底淡出记忆的“过客”？  
在那本破旧的笔记里黑子曾经这样写道，“他”大喊着对我说“我只有你而已”，“无论是谁都会喜欢上的吧”。虽然不甘心，可青峰不得不承认，自己对黑子的这份爱慕或许与那个早已消失的亡灵如出一辙。从小将自己抚养长大的男人，陪伴自己走过十六年光阴的男人；是朋友，是长辈，同时也是唯一了解自己真正想要什么的人。而偏偏是这样的“一个人”亲手斩断了这一错综复杂的羁绊，直到现在青峰仍然不知道黑子究竟在坚持些什么，又是为了“谁”而秉持着这样顽固的坚持？  
“……这里真是一点都没变啊，虽然也没有过去多久。”  
距离全家搬离这栋公寓在转眼间已经过去了两个月之久，仿佛坐落在尘嚣之外的老旧公寓仍然以他那独特的气质吸引着路人的目光。青峰曾经信誓旦旦的夸下海口，对黑子说永远不会再回来；然而青峰明白自己是做不到的，就算已经决定想要放弃、可身体就像早已习惯了一般总是在无意间将自己带向这里，就算意识十分清醒的告诉青峰绝对不能再与黑子见面，可心底深处仍然抱着某种侥幸，如果只是街头偶遇的话，或许那对凡事都漠然淡薄的男人就会对自己重新微笑，就和以往一样。  
“但是就算这样，痛苦的还是我啊……哎……”  
自暴自弃的蹲坐在街道的转角，烦躁的思绪使青峰狠狠的挠了挠自己的短发，将全身的无力归咎于肩头沉重的背包。已经数不清是第几次路过这里，就像是跟踪狂似的“窥视”着那栋公寓；既没有前进的勇气、又没有放下顾虑的胆识，守株待兔般的作法在让青峰深深反省自己那份窝囊的同时，也意识到了自己对黑子的这份执着或许远远超过了普通的“爱慕”。不知这是否就是“那个男人”留给自己的“惊喜”，就算失去了记忆、可灵魂在融入肉体的刹那也带来了这份思念、化为不同寻常的执着。然而就算如此那又怎么样呢？青峰就是青峰，不是谁的替身、更不是任何人的替代品，但光是这样，是无法打破那扇坚固的心门的。  
“到底该怎么做才好啊……可恶……！”  
“咦？你不是青峰家的……？”  
耳熟的男音从背后突然响起，下意识回过头的青峰几乎在同时站起了身，而身穿便服的青年那如同看着怪物一样的眼神不禁让青峰在心中咋了咋舌。你们不是搬走了吗？怎么突然回来了？洪亮的嗓门不断在寂静的街道上彻响着，莫名的心虚感使青峰下意识的走上前、掩上了男人的大嘴，威胁般的提醒对方小声点，省得被其他人发现。  
“真是好久不见了啊，你是不是又长高了？越来越像你爸爸咯。”  
自以为是的摆出一副长辈的态度，青峰虽然不讨厌在那栋公寓生活的日子，可这只不过是喜欢和黑子在一起度过的时光而已。邻居也好，街坊也罢、青峰对这些每天都会照面的熟人没有什么太大的兴趣，更没有所谓的感情可言。其他人如果看到你现在的模样也一定会吓一跳的吧。说完，踮着脚尖比划着些什么，青峰只是敷衍般的努了努嘴，什么都没说。  
“房东先生也是。最近他很没精神呢，如果知道你来了的话一定会很高兴的吧。”  
“…………哲怎么了吗？”  
无论是在什么样的心情或是场合下，黑子的“出现”总是轻易便能拨动自己的心弦。而为那神秘的房东感到紧张的不光只有青峰，当青峰迫不及待的追问时，邻居脸上那担忧的表情更是让青峰急躁的咋了咋舌。  
“最近房东先生一直把自己关在公寓里，已经好久没有出门了。”  
时间大约有一个月吧，尤其是等你们搬走后，最近一次见到他是在超市里碰巧遇见的。  
黑子虽然是房东，可因为被失声的残疾缠身、与房客之间的维系大多通过中介公司帮忙沟通。然而这并不代表黑子是个难相处的人，尽管个性有些古怪、加上工作和体质的原因又让这位面相清秀的男人显得十分孤僻神秘，可只有真正接触过他的人才知道黑子热情温柔的一面，青峰则是其中最了解这点的人。  
“我看他脸色很不好，整个人无精打采的，还瘦了一整圈……就问他是不是工作太忙了，小心别累坏身体。但是他只不过是笑笑，估计也没把我的话放在心上。”  
“………………”  
坚强并不是坏事，可将坚强视为万能的道具来搪塞他人的关心，这是种“罪”，是一种漠视他人善意的“罪”；而这种“罪”已经渐渐成为了黑子无意识的习惯，有人或许没有知觉，也有人对此耿耿于怀。和其他住客说起的时候也是这样一个情况，好像就连存在感也越来越稀薄了。一脸凝重的长叹道，然而还没等对方将话说完，脚下的步伐便不受控制的调转，在心头迸发的冲动更是让青峰无暇思考太多。  
“感觉好像随时都会消失一样……等等、你上哪去啊？！”  
“当然是去找哲啊！”  
自己是不是会错意了呢？从最初误认为将两人之间的亲昵是永久的证明，到现在的祈求与放弃。被无从宣泄的不甘和愤慨蒙蔽了双眼，其实青峰应该清楚黑子绝对不是自己所想的那样薄情的人。既然自己有信心能够做到佯装一切都不曾发生、认为这样就能留在黑子身边，那黑子同样能够假装拘泥在这些沉痛的回忆里，来逼迫自己拒绝青峰的进驻。需要的只不过是一个理由，也正是这个“理由”将一切的变得复杂起来。匆匆跑上熟悉的楼梯、叩响了锈迹斑斑的屋门。总是沉寂的房间内许久都没有传来回应，下意识的啧了啧舌、如同护身符般被小心翼翼收罗在背包口袋里的备份钥匙是青峰瞒着黑子带走的唯一的纪念品，本以为没有机会再用到这把小巧的金属“残片”，而青峰更没有料想到会是在这样的时机下想起它的存在。  
“哲！我进来了！”  
熟悉的气味就像是麻痹神经的毒药，无论新的公寓有着多么宽敞怡人的环境，又或是宿舍里有着多么健谈开朗的同学，这间又狭小又阴凉的公寓始终因回忆而弥漫着特别的味道。寂静无声的公寓里隐隐可以听到风铃的声响，那是黑子悬挂在落地窗上的挂件、也是黑子三十岁生日那年自己和母亲为他选购的礼物。房东先生的旧风铃快坏了的样子，所以我和大辉就为您买了个新的。一直以来黑子都小心翼翼的珍惜着这一小小的物件，哪怕就连青峰自己都忘了具体是在哪一天买下这再朴素不过的礼物，黑子仍然能够清楚的说出具体的日期，就连包装用的缎带的颜色都记得清清楚楚。  
“……哲？”  
脚下的榻榻米因定期的清理始终整洁光滑，仿佛一不小心就会滑倒似的、好动的青峰更是因此在黑子面前出过不少糗。而黑子没有一次因此嘲笑自己，反而耐心的为自己清理裂开的伤口。简易的家具，单调的布局，十年、二十年……当蹑手蹑脚的“来客”停留在床铺跟前时，蜷缩在被窝中的哑人始终没有睁开双眼。急促的呼吸与泛红的脸颊使青峰几乎反射性的俯下身，指尖抚上那满是汗水的额头的刹那，惊人的温度不禁让青峰下意识的缩回了手。粗重的吐息与苍白的唇色，如果青峰没有猜错的话，黑子的热度应该要比他自认为的要严重许多。  
“……哲，醒醒。”  
生怕惊醒男人的美梦、又不得不将他从睡梦中唤醒，轻轻推拖着哑人那孱弱的身体，厚重的被褥也因自己的蛮力渐渐从床沿滑落。黑子十分嗜睡，就与二号一样、如果没有人上门打扰，就算一天睡十二个小时也不为过；伸手轻轻拨开了垂荡在额前的前发，而当指尖在无意中掠过男人那长长的睫毛时，微微颤抖的眼睑使青峰加重了手上的力道。  
“哲，听的到吗？我带你去医院，你这样下去会越来越严重的。……听得到吗？”  
“…………青？”  
因发热而濡湿的眼眶微微泛着红，苍白的双唇一张一合、扭曲的音节在传入耳中的刹那竟让青峰感到鼻头一酸，原本浮躁的心虚也因这声呼唤而平静下来。是啊……是我，我回来了。用掌心为男人拭去了不断滴落的汗水，黑子就像是一个撒娇的孩子一般微侧着脑袋、主动摩挲着自己的手心。  
“在路上遇到邻居说你最近怪怪的，所以我就自己擅自进来了……你没事吧？去医院吧，如果没力气的话我背你去也行，总之先起床……”  
“没、关系……”  
“…………”  
嘶哑的男音回荡在寂静的屋内，紧握的双手传递的不光就只有体温而已。这样就好，这样就好……目不转睛的凝视着那双单薄的唇瓣，就算只能断断续续的发出些许音节，可从男人的嘴型、青峰仿佛就能听见黑子的嗓音。  
“…、回来……君……”  
阴凉的指节抚上了自己的面颊，而当黑子又一次含笑回到了梦境，就算狂喜、就算欣慰，青峰也清楚男人那双失神的眼中所映照的并不是自己，可身体仍然不受控制的将那大汗淋漓的躯体拥入了怀中，不断的在哑巴人的耳畔呢喃着那句“我回来了”。

就算再懊悔，就算再焦躁。  
只要沉溺在梦中，就不会感到悲伤。  
那是黑子在他唯一的著作中所写下的话语，在故事的最后，为无法为他送别的自己、一次又一次的忏悔着，逃避着。

现在的你又是做着有谁在的“美梦”呢？  
聆听着从背后传来的吐息声，紧握的双手始终都没有松开过。时间就这样一分一秒的过去，直到艳阳彻底从夜空中退去了踪影，青峰这才轻轻拨开那与自己指缝交叠的指节，起身打开了书柜上的台灯。整洁的桌面上堆满了手写用的簿子，然而那本承载着回忆的笔记本已经不见了踪影。是为了什么而收了起来？毫无意义的问题始终在青峰的脑海里打转，然而正当擅自闯入公寓的“访客”偷偷摸摸的打开一旁的书橱、仰躺在床上的哑人突然发出一声呜咽，虚弱的身体如同一条大蛇在柔软的床垫上挣扎了许久，几乎用尽了全身的力气才好不容易撑起疲软的上身，凌乱的短发使男人那迷糊的神情显得有些可笑。  
“……你醒了啊，哲。”  
“…………？！”  
对方那诧异的表情并没有让青峰感到意外，果不其然，将自己误认为是亡灵、又错将现实当做是“梦境”；几十分钟前的拥抱与温柔都不是针对自己的“施舍”，是黑子发自内心为“自己”的出现而感到高兴。……如果你想问我为什么会在这的话，我之前已经和你说过了。半信半疑的挑了挑眉，而见状的青峰也很干脆的从口袋中取出了备份钥匙，当着黑子的面、平放在了书桌的表面。  
“具体可以去问103室的住客，他应该会告诉你，也没有骗你的必要。”  
“青……”  
剩下的话就和往常一样用写的吧。  
随手拿起了桌上的记事本和铅笔向着床头的方向丢去，一脸诧异的哑人只是低头愣愣的注视着标有特别记号的手写本，苍白的脸色与虚弱的表情不免让青峰有些退缩。  
“来说说我们之间的事吧。……你应该有很多话想对我说吧，不然不会用着那么高兴的表情笑着对我说‘欢迎回来’。”  
“………………”  
青峰知道神志不清的黑子将现实错当成了梦境，可正是因为如此、才有撒谎的必要。频频拒绝着自己的黑子并不是因为讨厌自己才会一而再再而三的回避青峰的心意，应该说恰恰相反、正是因为那份挥之不去的爱慕才会让黑子陷入如此矛盾的僵局中。明明不舍却还要逞强，明明不愿却仍然坚持；邻居口中所说的“颓丧”或许正是牵挂使然吧，青峰不认为自己是个自恋的人，可这样的自作多情并没有什么不好，因为若不是这么狂妄的去臆测对方的心情，那自己的“愿望”就不会实现，更不会有人替自己实现。  
“自从我搬走后你很难过吧？明明嘴上那么严厉的拒绝我，却寂寞得把自己的身体都搞坏了，你也未免太狼狈了吧？”  
尽是恶意的逼问使黑子恼羞成怒般的蹙起了双眉，然而青峰非但没有退缩，甚至来到了床前、俯身为目瞪口呆的哑人拿起了滚落在枕边的铅笔，接着说道。  
“我不是你，我骗不了自己，虽然有时的确非常任性……可绝对不会欺骗自己。”  
“…………”  
可如果那就是你的“愿望”的话，我会替你实现的。  
在床沿坐下身的“不速之客”将手中的铅笔递给了哑口无言的“爱慕之人”，也许是为了攀比吧，将自己下意识的与“那个男人”进行着比较；正是因为不愿意承认两人共享着“相同的灵魂”才会想要做的比“他”更好，即便等待着两人的是分离的结果，以及永不相见的陌路，青峰也绝不后悔。  
“所以把你真正的理由告诉我吧。……哲。”  
“………………………………”  
“他”拥有青峰不知道的时间，也拥有青峰不知道的回忆，光是那样就占据了你的全部，对我会不会太不公平？无奈的苦笑使跟前的哑人挪开了视线，悬在半空的单手因踌躇而微微打着颤。犹豫、矛盾；挣扎、懊悔，虽然并不是一件值得高兴的事，然而有生以来这还是第一次看到黑子那一成不变的表情上闪过如此多的神情，而当男人一言不发的接过铅笔时，指尖轻轻翻开了陈旧的书册，呼吸也因此紊乱了起来。  
“如果你愿意告诉我，无论你说什么我都答应你。”  
落在额头的轻吻以及口头上的允诺，湛蓝的眼瞳仍然摇摆不定、即便青峰并没有逼迫的意思，可自己已经没有退路，为了能够真正触及哑人的本音、也付出了相应的觉悟。  
“我也不会再强求些什么了，所以求你……”  
【我会说的。请给我一点时间。】  
潦草的自己一点都不像是黑子的作风，就连男人是在什么时候写下这行字的都不知道、歪歪扭扭的线条甚至连阅读都觉得困难，不禁让青峰挑了挑眉。  
如是“说”道的黑子在确认自己明白了话中用意之后便拿着手写簿转过了身，按照往日的习惯、将平整的簿子放在膝头，笔尖摩挲纸张的声响代替了言语在屋内沙沙回想。青峰对这样的光景并不陌生、在外取材的时候黑子总喜欢倚着树杆、坐在草坪上写下眼前发生的趣事，从温馨的亲子场面，到意外的突发事故，那双能够发现鬼魅的眼睛里究竟又是怎样一片新世界，对于刚刚知道这一秘密不久的青峰来说，毫无疑问是个莫大的遗憾。……等你写完了后一定要给我看哦，可不要再像上几次那样逃跑了。听着自己的叮嘱，突然停下动作的哑人默默的点了点头、随即又埋头书写了起来。等待的过程是漫长的，对不能说话的黑子来说更是如此；就像是在一张满是尖针的地毯上走路一样，一个不小心就会受伤，而所落下的伤痕光靠时间是无法彻底痊愈的。  
“……青。”  
嘶哑的呼喊早已化为日常的一部分，就像自己理所当然的用“哲”称呼比自己年长二十多年的长辈一样自然。当青峰下意识的循声抬起了头、黑子那张清秀苍白的面孔几乎占据了自己全部的视线。木讷的表情，松散的衣衫；汗水使得男人那头细发变得格外凌乱，无论怎么看都不像是这个年纪该有的模样。……你已经写好了吗？闻言，默默摇了摇头的黑子只是将手中的簿子递给了自己，莫名的举动惹得青峰一阵咋舌。  
“你究竟想怎么样啊？！难道又想敷衍我……”  
【我有很多话想说，但是光靠‘说’是不够的。所以我有个东西想要给青峰君看，本来是想在搬家那天交给你的，因为你说你不会再回来了。】  
端正的字体揭露了男人的决心，就与青峰一样、黑子从来不会“怠慢”自己对他的这份情愫，拒绝也好、接受也好，一切的决定都是经过深思熟虑才会化为行动。趁自己阅读着笔记时，走下床的黑子来到了书柜前、翻找起了什么。厚重的书册，归列整齐的笔记，像是一块块砖瓦般的簿子一本一本被黑子取出了书柜，而当黑子从书柜的身处找出了一本封面由牛皮制成的记事本时，手上的动作也在瞬间戛然而止。  
“……青。”  
无法呼唤自己全名的哑人在视线交汇的那刻，向自己递来的本子悬在半空，尽管直觉告诉青峰这本本子里的内容将会决定这份羁绊的终焉，然而与举棋不定的自己不同、黑子的眼神中已经没有了迷惘。只要看了这个，一切就都明了了；指了指自己手中那本满是草稿的书写本，青峰仿佛可以听见闭合着双唇的哑人这般说道。如果说那本被自己无意中发现的日记里承载对过去的回忆，那如今被黑子紧握在手中的记事本又会承载着什么样的思念？  
“‘××××年，3月21日’……”  
樱花比往年开得早了一些，空气中尽是花粉的香味。  
距离亡灵消失后的第二年，三月下旬、春的开始。象征着温暖与新生的季节并非对所有人都是美好的，花粉那刺鼻的香味使二号以及它的主人喷嚏连连，倦怠的疲劳感更像是融入血液般挥之不去。哑人的一天就在惯例的清扫工作落幕后正式开始，收拾房屋、准备餐点；整理材料，开始写作。千篇一律的日常使得心绪变得麻木，就连那份思念也是一样……唯独沉溺在回忆中才能感受到普通人那无常的喜怒哀乐，可正当一切就绪、突如其来的犬吠与门铃声使得手中的墨笔停下了动作。  
【那一天，“他”又回来了，以新生的姿态回到了我的身边。】  
“………………”  
直到目光停留在第一页的低端，青峰这才恍然大悟，这并非是用来追忆过去的记事本，而是黑子用来记录“现在”的点点滴滴而特意准备的另一本“日记”。  
出乎意料的“惊喜”使青峰下意识的抬起了双眼，而闷不作声的哑人只是默默低着头，等待着一切结束的那一刻。……这么重要的东西，为什么现在才给我？面对自己的追问，黑子更是沉默的摇了摇头，示意让一脸焦躁的男人继续读下去，而青峰只能咬牙将书册翻至了下一页。婴儿那柔软的触感真的十分惹人怜爱，就连那炙热的体温都充满了声明的气息。顺畅通顺的文笔为不善阅读的青峰勾勒起了鲜活的画面，仿佛一切回到了“起点”，当自己还只是不懂事的婴儿的“那时候”，当时间再一次启动的那时候。  
【世上怎么会有这么惹人怜爱的生物呢……当时我情不自禁的在心中感叹道，同时也决定要堵上我的一切去爱他。不管是用什么样的心情，这次的“重逢”让我再一次意识到，他是我在这世上最想珍惜的人。】  
黑子的这份“温柔”便是从那时开始的。帮助母亲手把手教自己如何走路，又或是耐心教导二号不能太过接近自己。从幼儿园到小学，每一句对白、每一天发生的故事都历历在目，而黑子用着他那如同流水般顺畅恬静的文笔记录下了每一个不经意的细节，就连青峰自己都没有注意到。  
【生活就好像回到了两年前，充实得让我开始怀疑一切是否又只是一场黄粱一梦；然而青峰君的体温是那么真切，这是不曾有过的感觉，仿佛连思绪也会被灼伤一般。】  
也正是因为如此，让被眼下的生活蒙蔽了双眼的我意识到了始终埋没在心底的问题。  
梦寐以求的“答案”来得太过突然，突然得让青峰根本毫无准备。身体本能的合上了书册，可以清楚的感觉到指尖因为紧张和微微颤抖，没想到事到如今竟还会有想要逃避的念头，忍不住暗暗苦笑的青峰下意识的深吸了一口气，用余光打量起了跟前的哑人。黑子仍然没变，默默的低着头；印象中如今的黑子在长相上也与十年前没有太大的差别，是因为体质的问题吗？因为承受着不同寻常的能力而背负着不易衰老的“诅咒”？可这些都是偏了题的猜想，也与两人即将面对的结局毫无瓜葛。……没想到你会为了“那家伙”那么用心。自己说不定是“那个男人”的转世，黑子才会萌生“珍惜”的念头；若不是如此、个性淡漠的男人为什么只对自己百般怜爱、对其他的住客紧紧闭着心门？  
“看来我得好好谢谢他了，沾了他那么多光。”  
“…………不。”  
短促的音节突然响起，当青峰为此微微挑了挑眉，大步上前的哑人伸手抚上了牛皮制成封面，摩挲着册子的边角。揣测、猜忌，青峰的确爱慕着与自己有着不同寻常的羁绊的黑子，然而这不代表自己信任他，尤其是在经历了这么多用常识无法理解的事之后，这份狐疑与不安更是日益在心中膨胀。难道不是这样吗？那这些荒唐的“巧合”该怎么解释？所谓的“回到我身边”又该怎么回事？然而面对自己那一连窜的逼问，黑子非但没有抬头，反而固执的翻开了自己手中的笔记，不停的翻动着单薄的书页。“时间”也随着一张张被掀起的纸张快速流转，一天又一天，一月又一月；哪怕只是简短的段落都清晰的刻画出了“过去”的画面，连同男人的心情与疑惑，直至最后的领悟。  
【我意识到“青峰君”并不是青峰君。哪怕他们也许真的共享着相同的灵魂、可青峰君是真真正正活着的“人”，正因为如此，我更不能凭着自己的私欲去破坏他的人生。】  
答案在那纤细的直接的引导下浮出水面，模糊的字迹虽然已经失去了些许棱角、可那有力顺畅的笔锋将男人的觉悟暴露得一览无遗。这边是黑子的理由，属于大人的“自作主张”；擅自替自己作出了决定，从未过问过自己的感想。然而青峰却并没有向往常一样感到恼怒，莫名的狂喜使男人忍不住发出一声失笑。黑子并没有将自己视为自己的代替品、而是截然不同的“个人”，得知那些从哑人身上得到的温柔是货真价实的“存在”，光是如此，便让青峰忍不住颤栗。  
【他应该过着普通人的生活，拥有值得善待和珍惜的伴侣，建立起完美的家庭，直到衰老终死、这才是“青峰大辉”该拥有的人生。】  
那是黑子的愿望，并非是让自己离开、而是希望自己能够成全青峰的“幸福”，完善对方应有的人生。看似无私的“牺牲”却是男人的“一厢情愿”，黑子那些“圆满”的设想从表面上看的确足够光鲜、认为只要这样就能成全完美的人生，为此不惜忽略自己的感受，将苦涩与懊恼默默藏匿在心腹之中。然而真正让青峰感到哭笑不得的并非是黑子那不善变通的“死脑筋”、恰恰正是哑人那自认为牺牲的人只是黑子自己的“任性”。  
“为什么每个大人各个都自以为是，老爸老妈也好，就连你也这样……不要太看不起人了！”  
就连愤慨都说不上的迁怒使青峰下意识的合上了手中的记事本，随手摔在了床头。每个人都认为自己做的是正确的，每个人都认定只要这么做就会得到好的结果，但青峰的心情呢？又有谁考虑过？明明就连我真正想要什么都不曾问过，就算我一次又一次的当面告诉你，你也只不过摆出一副长辈的架子、用这种老掉牙的借口无视我的心情。青峰真正想要的东西非常简单，并不是宽敞舒适的公寓，更不是有着傲人身材的贤惠伴侣；只不过希望能够和自己在乎的人一起生活罢了，在触手可及的地方分享着相同的时间，就算不住在同一所屋檐下也能彼此关怀，青峰想要的就只有这么简单，哪怕黑子因为心中的芥蒂一而再再而三回避着自己对男人抱持的感情，然而青峰并不介意、也不会因此而放弃，在读了这本从“重逢”后开始的日记本后青峰更是能够确信，黑子是“爱”着自己的，就与青峰一样、并不是肤浅的爱情，更不是亲人间的关爱；而是凌驾于所有情谊之上的珍视，同时也是不愿让“奇迹”再次错过的执着。  
“我是笨蛋，我不懂你们那些所谓的‘好心’都是为了什么，我就是我、我只想过自己想要的生活。”  
你不也说过吗？‘我没有权利干涉青峰君的未来。请你自己决定吧。’。  
借着大义凌然的理由，逃避着真正的本音。黑子是发自内心的为自己祈愿着幸福的降临，然而男人的想法是错误的，真正的“幸福”并不是靠祈愿就会来临、而是要靠自己去争取，因为只有自己知道什么是值得追求的、什么又是能够长久的。  
“所以就算你否定也好、怀疑也好，这个世上我最‘喜欢’的人就是你，你应该也是一样的吧？”  
“………………”  
伸出的双臂不再只是一意孤行的强求，鼓动的胸膛感受着哑人的体温以及对方的存在、连同对方的动摇与踌躇一同紧紧拥入怀中。因黑子从未将自己视为替代品感到高兴，又为男人那多虑的遐想感到焦急，青峰虽然不曾与“他”见过面，也不愿承认两人分享着相同的灵魂，可如果一切都是因亡灵的出现而开始的，青峰愿意去感激那个不曾在自己生命中“出现”过的“幻影”，感谢他的出现造就了黑子对自己的那份珍惜。  
“哲，我再问你一遍，这是最后一次。”  
收拢的双臂环拥着瑟瑟发抖的身体，不知是因为虚弱还是抗拒、呆愣在原地的哑人既没有回应，更无法出声。如果不说也没有关系，但是你要老实回答我，不要再骗我了。落在耳廓的轻吻顺着软骨的形状一路下移，汗水的咸涩味混合着淡淡的洗涤剂的味道，光是这样就不禁让青峰回想起了从前。记忆的画面不断在眼前闪现，一个个细小的约定化为稚嫩的童声在耳畔响起。我最喜欢哲了，所以想要和你永远在一起。这就是自己最为单纯的“幸福”，是青峰所渴望的生活、现在、以及未来。  
“说你想让我留在你身边吧。……哲。”  
“………………嗯。”

自从青峰君出现后，我的愿望就已经实现了。  
因为你的出现、围绕在身边的一切才渐渐有了色彩。不管是“过去”还是“现在”，你就是我的喜悦，唯独这点、始终都没有改变。

如同雨点般落下的亲吻随着舌尖的交缠变得更为深入，高烧使得粘膜变得异常炙热的同时也使感官变得极其敏感，然而令人不可思议的是、明明做着如此露骨的行为，却没有参和半点官能的意味；单纯的享受着灵魂交融的“快感”，也因此得到了满足。  
哑人在失神中渐渐昏睡了过去，倚靠在肩头的脑袋轻得甚至让青峰没有任何的感觉，只不过男人脸上那释然的神情让自己忍不住偷偷抹去了从温热的眼眶掉落的眼泪，这并不是悲伤的泪水、可同样也不是因为喜悦才落下的眼泪。多年的隐忍与等待终于有了回报，长期以来始终压抑在心底深处的情感也因此一拥而上，从察觉到自己的心意到今天，时间才过去了两年多；而黑子却等待了整整十六年，在这十六年里黑子又是用着什么样的心情小心翼翼的呵护着自己的成长、又是用着什么样的心情作出了这样的抉择与觉悟？  
“不好意思啊，房东先生，又要麻烦你照顾了。”  
正坐在茶几前的母亲一脸无奈的将垂荡在脸庞的细发梳向了耳后，燥红的脸颊与微蹙的眉头，身上的正装虽然十分合身，却与母亲那大大咧咧的个性全然相反、一板一眼的制服更是让身旁这位奔放的女性显得十分拘谨。话题的中心自然而然的是围绕着自己那不争气的儿子，可比起满脸惆怅的母亲、青峰那事不关己的态度不禁让对座的黑子上下打量起自己来，明显的暗示非但没有让青峰有所收敛，甚至还趁机向着爱慕已久的男人挤眉弄眼，更像是逗弄的恶作剧使黑子很快就挪开了目光，冷淡的态度虽然让青峰有些沮丧，可一想到对方就是这样没有情趣的个性、也就不再计较些什么。  
“学校的老师说因为这笨孩子总是违反宿舍的规矩，又翘晚自习、又违反门禁的……所以不能让他住在宿舍里，暂时又要来打扰了……”  
“…………”  
被学校那些啰嗦的老师狠狠的批评了一顿，因此受到牵连的母亲更不会知道青峰是故意跨过名为“秩序”的界限，为了能够达到自己的目的。不满学校那些条条框框的条令是第一，更多的是想要找个能够搬出宿舍的借口、开始独立生活。其实从双亲决定搬家的那刻起青峰就想过一个人生活，而当时原本计划留在黑子身边的青峰因为一时赌气而放下了狠话、不得不暂时搬到宿舍，可现在已经没有这么做的必要。  
“房租的合同我会通过中介和您具体联络的，还请您暂时收留下这个蠢孩子，真是给您添麻烦了……”  
“哪里有添麻烦啊，哲才不会嫌我麻烦，他又不是你。”  
而且就算不重新租公寓也没问题啊，我想和哲一起住啦，不需要什么新公寓。  
没大没小的态度很快就遭到了母亲的“毒打”，明明是比自己要矮小二十多公分的女人、力气却大得像是一头水牛，光是用拳头狠狠翘着自己的背脊、凸起的指骨就像是一块坚硬的石头，砸的青峰哀叫连连。  
“总之大辉又要麻烦您照顾了，还请您多多包涵。”  
临走前、爱操心的母亲花了半个小时千叮嘱万叮咛的对自己重复着那几句千篇一律的“规矩”，不能给房东先生添乱，要为房东先生分担家务……其实就算母亲不这样提醒自己，青峰也知道自己该怎么做。可比起自己盘算已久的计划正如自己预料的那样顺利进行，竟一句反驳也没有的黑子更是让目的得逞的青峰高兴得哼起了鼻歌。哲！我去学校拿下行李，马上就回来！当男人好不容易赶走了啰嗦的母亲、回到那间狭小的公寓时，穿着素色便服的哑人静静的站在书柜面前，堆积在书桌上的笔记本格外扎眼。  
“……哲？你在做什么？”  
本以为听见自己的呼喊黑子就会和往常一样立刻抬起头来的，然而存在淡薄的男人非但没有这么做，反而更为专注的将堆放在书橱深处的本子小心翼翼的归拢在了一块，摆放在书桌的桌角。一本，又一本；陈旧的封面上写着莫名的符号，那是只有黑子自己读得明白的“印记”，然而青峰却能猜中些许、或许多半又与那个“亡灵”有关。……需要我帮忙吗？一旦决定舍弃无法考究的“过往”、选择成全眼下所拥有的平和，青峰知道自己并不是一个宽容的人，可比起失去与黑子之间的这份羁绊、逼迫自己去接受“那个男人”的存在的不甘或许要轻松多了。当自己主动伸手从哑人的手中结果厚重的本子，缓缓抬起头来的黑子只是愣愣的眨了眨眼，微微摇了摇头。俯身从抽屉中取出了一张纸片，像是书信似的物件很快就吸引了青峰的注意力。难道这是要给我的吗？见自己一脸困惑的低声问道，黑子只是默默的点了点头，随即又将注意力集中到了书橱中。  
【我想把这些东西交给青峰君。因为已经没有留着的必要了。】  
端正的字迹无论过去多久都呈现出独特的美感，笔锋分明的汉字在黑子的手下更像是书画、给人一种稳重安心的感觉。当青峰读完段落的第一行，余光几乎本能的瞥向了堆放在桌角的记事本，有被自己擅自打开的陈旧笔记，也有黑子没能送出手的厚重日记。对黑子来说、这是连接着“过去”与“现在”的记忆，无论是哪个瞬间、又或是哪个画面都是美好的，然而哑人却突然说要将这些“宝物”交给自己，说着“已经没有存在的必要”。  
【丢掉也好，留着也行。在青峰君走后我也想了很多，自己的“顽固”在不知不觉中伤害了很多人，所以我想要重新开始，也想要有所改变。】  
“…………”  
愿望终于实现，又因离开而重新开始了祈愿；因为祈愿而迎来了又一个“奇迹”，“未来”的变化或许并不是光靠等待就能换来的，而是通过改变自己才能改变未来，就与幸福一样、不靠自己的力量去争取就永远不会得到自己真正想要的东西。  
“奇迹”在黑子的身上降临了两次，一次是与“亡灵”相遇的那一天，一次则是青峰重生的那一刻。“青峰”的离开无疑让黑子尝到了前所未有的悲痛，而直到奇迹再一次降临、黑子才开始思考在亡灵消失的那一天，他又许下了什么样的愿望、又是否得以实现？  
【我不会忘记“青峰君”，我会依照我们约定的那样永远记着他；但我若是因此而放弃你，我想我一定会因此沦陷在懊悔之中。】  
相同的痛苦不愿意再承受第二次，这并不是自私、只不过是黑子做出了选择。人可以祈祷任何事，不幸也好、幸福也罢；而让自己真正认识到这一点的人是青峰，“想要幸福”这件事本身并不是可耻的坏事，想要让两人同时获得幸福的“温柔”更是亦然。  
【所以我想为自己重视的人好好活下去。为这里的住客，为青峰君，还有为了我自己……如果我能成为大家的喜悦，那该多好。】  
“…………谢谢你，哲。”  
将心门紧闭的男人，拒绝着他人靠近的哑人。黑子真正无法做到的并不是与他人接触，而是无法重视自己。被人忽视的寂寥，遭人同情的孤独，或许在黑子心底的某个角落、男人始终坚信就算自己有一天真的消失，也一定像是普通的微风一样很快遭到他人遗忘吧，就好像“黑子哲也”从未存在过一样，而“青峰”则是第一个愿意与黑子分享喜悦的存在，维系着两人的索求就像是受伤的小动物互相舔舐着伤口、对等的关怀才是真正刻骨铭心的回忆。  
“今后我会比‘那个男人’更加更加珍惜你。”  
“…………”  
“所以谢谢你……谢谢你选择了我。”

微风吹响了悬挂在窗前的风铃，夕阳染红了天际的浮云。  
上天给了人们有限的时间，然后赋予了人们有限的肉体，而贪婪的本能却始终无法得到满足。为此懊恼、为此羞愧，直到相遇带来了改变、我渐渐意识到之前我所承受的孤独与寂寞一定是为此所作的准备。  
“我先去宿舍拿东西，很快就回来，你要好好看家哦。”  
世界很复杂，人生也因那错综交织的缘分而跌宕起伏、波澜壮阔。与鬼魅之间的“缘”，与活人修成的“份”；在茫茫人海中等待着邂逅的奇迹，我所珍视的爱慕之人。  
“那我出门啦～”  
“嗯。”

愿此刻能够成为永恒，愿能永远像这样依偎在彼此的身旁。  
悄声在你的耳畔说着那句迟到已久“欢迎回来”。

“……青峰君。”

——FIN.2013-6-12——


	5. 金魚の沈む場所

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在我所有写过的青黑里，这篇能算是我个人最喜欢的TOP3了，真的  
> 不知道为什么就是非常喜欢……也希望大家能够喜欢

八月的盆兰，夏风就和往年一样湿黏。

昏黄的艳阳灼烧着漆黑的柏油马路，汽车尾气的味道更是激化了在心头躁动依旧的烦躁，迫使漫走在上坡路上的青峰加快了脚下的步伐。心想着该如何处理手中那些沉重的食材、一边惦记着正蜷缩在家中的‘爱慕之人’；当手捧纸袋的青峰小跑似的走上有些生锈的台阶、来到公寓门前时，微敞的房门让男人情不自禁的咋了咋舌，下意识的用脚粗暴的踢开了沉重的铁门，一边撕扯着嗓子、对着正趴伏在写字台前的哑人大声怒吼起来。

“哲！你怎么又没锁门啊？！最近这里一带治安很不安全，不是都和你说了好几次了吗？！……”  
“………………”

自从被学校的舍监屡屡投诉、搬出宿舍以来竟已经过去将近两年的时间，青峰已经不再是个性叛逆的高一学生，即将成为考生的男人如今也懂得合理规划时间、并思考将来的出路。因为惊人的篮球天分而收到不少保送推荐的邀请，然而一想到高中毕业后还得继续读书就感到烦躁不已；可坚持希望自己上大学的母亲不惜以独立生活为条件、用着堪称‘威胁’的方式逼迫青峰将继续升学写入了志愿，强烈的态度反而激化了早该‘沉睡’的叛逆心理、让青峰再次认定了这个世界上除了黑子之外根本没有人真正明白自己的心情。

“我说的啊……概不会今天又一天什么都没有吃吧？就算截稿日就快到了也不能不吃饭啊。”

眼睁睁的看着无法开口说话的‘房东’细嚼慢咽的将口中的饭菜吞下了肚，像这样为无法开口说话的男人打点家务、料理生活起居已经成为了青峰生活的一部分，早已没了最初的突允。乍看之下有些违和、让一个身高超过一百九十的高中学生负责做饭和打扫，要是被人知道一定会沦为闲茶饭后的笑柄。有时就连青峰都为手忙脚乱的自己感到羞耻不已，不知道自己究竟是为了什么才心甘情愿的像个钟点工似的定时照料男人的生活起居，既不是为了讨好、更不是为了献殷勤；单单只是心中放不下而已，至于理由早在自己第一次试图亲吻对方时就已经明了，青峰比任何人都需要眼前那比自己年长二十五岁的男人，而这份情愫的源头得追溯回自己还没降生之前。

“……你吃饭真的很慢耶。我这已经是第二碗了，你怎么还没吃完……”  
“唔嗯……”

不会说话的黑子大多依靠书写与自己交流，可日子久了、不依靠那些繁复的工具青峰多少也能领会男人想要表达的意思。就好比刚才那两声暧昧的鼻音，简单的音节就像是在抗议、仿佛在说‘这样对消化比较好’似的，让青峰有些不服气的撇了撇嘴。自己的确喜欢黑子那我行我素的神秘个性、可有时他那捉摸不透的地方会变得意外的残忍。可是饭菜都凉了，咽下去岂不是对胃更加不好。见自己不甘心的驳斥道时，眨了眨双眼的哑人竟端起盘子、来到了厨房的微波炉前；不顾自己的追问二话不说的将只剩下一半的饭菜放进了方形的仪器，熟练的按下了加热的开关、拿起了随身携带的纸笔。

【这样应该就没关系了吧？青峰君你可以再多吃点，我一个人吃不下那么多。】  
“你这人怎么……！哎……算了……”

黑子是个十分懂得享受孤独与寂寞的人，这与他残障的缺陷有着密不可分的关系。一场恶疾夺去了男人的声音，同时上帝也与他开了一个荒谬的玩笑；就在黑子失去声音的那个年纪，那双湛蓝的眼瞳被给予了特别的魔法、使他能够看到普通人看不见的‘影子’，好比鬼魅、又好比死者的灵魂。这边是男人与自己相遇的契机，是青峰无法触及更不愿相信的过去、早在自己出生之前黑子就已经与‘青峰大辉’相遇、相识、相知，维系着两人的是彼此互舔伤口时所留下的眷恋，这种依依不舍的思念被书写成了荒唐的故事，为的就只有不让那早已消失的亡灵因时间的沉淀而从记忆中逐渐消失罢了。

“稿子的进度怎么样了？还差多少没有写完？”

可不论黑子在过去经历了多么荒唐的往事、现在与男人相伴的人是自己。青峰不愿意承认那从车祸中失去性命的青年是自己的‘前世’，我就是我，这就是青峰的信条；或许活着的人永远赢不了死去的人，而死去的人已经无法再做什么了，况且黑子也已经决定放下过去、开始全新的旅程。闻言、稍稍抬了抬双眼的黑子低声支吾了一声，凝重的表情暗示着情况并不乐观。下周一就是截稿日了吧，只剩下一星期不到的时间，真的没问题吗？还没等青峰说完，下意识夸下了肩膀的哑人默默的摇了摇头，随即放下了手中的碗筷、拿起了一旁的纸笔，在青峰的凝视下草草的书写了起来。

【其实故事的差不多完成了，只剩下结尾而已。可无论怎么修改都不满意，所以具体我也不知道能不能如期完成……】  
“你在这种事上意外的很顽固呢……明明不是完美主义，却老是这么逼自己。”  
“………………”

不过也好，省的被编辑抱怨。

说完、将最后一块猪排放进了嘴里，油腻的口感迫使青峰下意识皱起了眉头，为自己的又一次失败在心中咋舌连连。

“我不喜欢其他乱七八糟的人总是进出这里，一个月一次已经是我的极限了。”  
“………………嗯。”

在截稿之前黑子都不会给青峰看自己的作品，这似乎有关长辈的面子问题。黑子在对待工作的态度上会出乎意料的谨慎，从不会将就或是敷衍、直到满意之前绝对不会让其他人阅读自己的稿子，就连编辑也不例外。结束了长篇连载后的黑子大多以撰写短篇作品维持着生机，这次的故事是为即将出版的短篇集创作的最后一篇故事，男人也已经与自己约定若是一切顺利会和青峰一起去外地旅行。然而即便黑子再怎么小心翼翼、也一定会被青峰抓到趁虚而入的缝隙；好比趁男人熟睡的时候偷偷从成堆的资料里找出大纲的草稿，这次的故事似乎有关一个年近四十的单身书法家和一条金鱼的故事。

（最初，男人执笔的理由只是为了守护这座从父辈手中继承的老宅与庭院；可直到她的出现，挥笔的理由不单单只是为了维持生计，铿锵有力的笔锋中流露着某种渴望与执着，让早已步入中年的他尝到了爱慕的苦涩与痛苦。）

暗恋着诚心像自己求学赐教的女学生，却因为对方只是个高中学生而在道德的迷宫中越走越远；将男人所有的矛盾与挣扎看进眼里的是始终游弋在玻璃鱼缸中的金鱼，拥有一身美丽鳞片的它却无法寻回当初男主人对自己的那份无微不至的关怀，落寞与对爱情的渴望让它化为了少女的模样、频繁出入在男人的梦境之中。

（红白相间的鱼鳞化为轻盈的羽衣，掩盖上了交合的身体、留下的就只有无尽的空虚与深深的愧疚而已。男主人在日益加剧的自责中更快的老去，而无法跳出鱼缸的金鱼在等待与祈愿中失去了游弋的力气。）

……故事并没有结束，青峰也不希望一切就此结束，世上的确有不少人推崇悲剧特有的唯美，却不会有人讨厌让所有人都能得到幸福的完美结局。然而黑子却没有继续写下去，大段的空白让青峰忍不住焦躁了起来，却只能佯装毫不知情的在男人面前继续演着戏；守着老宅的男主人是谁？那条金鱼又是暗指着什么的象征？黑子笔下的故事就如他的个性一样让人捉摸不透，只不过比起那看似深奥的小说情节、男人为何还是继续写着着这种悲伤又孤独的文字，让青峰的信心又一次产生了动摇。

“到底是哪里不够……哪里做的不够好了。”

趁哑人瞌睡时、青峰蹑手蹑脚来到了黑子的床头，盘坐着修长的双腿、目不转睛的打量着男人的侧颜。黑子的脸自从青峰拥有记忆时起就没有变过，既没有年近四十的成年男人精悍冷冽，单薄的身体与白净的皮肤就和十多年前一样没有任何的改变。就好像时间的齿轮不曾转动过一样、只有在微笑的时候才能在眼角见到几丝岁月的细纹，一切又一切的反常让青峰感到害怕，就好像自己与黑子生活在两种截然不同的时间、更害怕到时候对象对方先走的人不是比自己年长的黑子、而是比对方年小二十多年的自己。

“到底该怎么做才能让你永远只看着我啊……！”  
“………………”

如果男主人的原型是黑子，那‘他’所爱慕的‘少女’便是触手不及的存在，这样的假设让青峰再一次想起了已有一年多没能作祟的‘亡灵’，更是让青峰认定了自己便是那条可悲的‘金鱼’。这种揣测在强烈的不安中渐渐埋没了理智，让青峰觉得既生气、又可笑，笑话明明自己都无法信任对方又哪来的资格对黑子抱怨太多，可贪婪的本性是无法受到理性控制的，更没有所谓的对错之分、所以才会让自己感到如此手足无措。

“这是您的找零，欢迎下次光临！”

在收营员的目送下踱步走出了超市，自己之所以会担当起照顾黑子生活起居的角色并不是听从任何人的指示或者安排、一切都是青峰心甘情愿。可自己的付出却总是得不到相应的回报，这让自己很是焦躁。黑子说过自己不会忘记早就消失的亡灵、想要为自己继续活下去；青峰也知道自己不能贪求太多，若是一直逼迫对方一味的满足自己的任性，黑子也许会从自己的身边逃开也说不定。难不成能做的事就只有忍让而已了吗？越是细想就越是生气、忍不住在原地跺起脚来的青峰下意识的箍紧了环抱着纸袋的臂膀、愤愤的咬紧了牙关。自己原本就不是什么有耐性的人，愿意装作视而不见的与男人在一起生活这么久已经快到极限了，可即便时间过去了这么久、青峰还是不明白黑子究竟在想些什么，寂寞也好、孤独也好，男人什么都不会对自己说；而这些强烈的情绪却化为一个个生动的故事被无数人的传阅，这同样让青峰感到非常不甘。

“就没有一件什么惊天动地的大事可以改善这种局面的么……”

重新迈开了僵硬的步伐、漫步在喧闹的商店街上，唯独在这种时候青峰才会感慨黑子的房间实在是静的吓人，就好像身处在另一个神秘的空间似的、无论是多么刺耳的噪音都会被气氛轻易掩盖，让人忘记时间的流转。就是那样的地方养育了彻底改变了自己命运的对象，每次回想都让青峰觉得好笑，有时青峰也不会忍不住感慨若不是因为‘前世今生’的因缘、或许像黑子那样普通又缺乏存在感的人永远不会映入自己的视野吧，更别说像这样处心积虑的想要引起对方的注意、占据男人的全部。明明都已经接过吻、上过床了，这种不安为什么就是无法消失呢……忍不住再一次在心中暗暗嘀咕道，正当青峰为哑人那飘忽不定的个性感到愤愤不平时，一声清脆的吼叫声突然引起了注意，使得匆匆路过的青峰连忙停下了脚步，呆愣在写有宠物店门牌的店门跟前。

“汪！汪汪！”  
“……二、二号？！啊、不对……这也未免太像了吧……？！”

黑白相间的皮毛，湛蓝湿润的眼眸；就连鼻子的形状都与青峰记忆中的老狗一模一样，然而此时正蜷缩在笼子里的动物并不像二号那样气定神闲，小巧的脑袋光靠一只手就能牢牢抓在手里、消瘦的身子还不足自己的半条胳膊那么大。在视线的相汇的瞬间、笼子里的幼犬突然停止了吠叫，几声轻微的呜鸣不禁让青峰不寒而栗，向自己投来的目光中尽是哀求的意味。糟糕……和哲呆久了现在只要光看别人的眼神就知道对方在想些什么了……毫无疑问、还未成年的可怜生物正央求自己能够将它从冰冷的铁笼里解救出来，然而这不是自己能够做主的事，光是伺候每天都日夜颠倒的黑子就已经够辛苦的了，要是再多条狗的话岂不是更麻烦。

“……客人？您没事吧？有什么需要吗？”  
“……啊？啊……你、你好……”

因为太过专注全然没有注意到他人的气息，直到身穿浅蓝色制服的店员出门主动向自己寒暄、这才猛地挺起腰杆的青峰提了提滑落的纸袋，支支吾吾的应声道。因为我看您盯着这孩子看了很久，就猜想您是不是有兴趣。殷切的态度让青峰忍不住在心中大呼‘不妙’，可对方并没有说错、青峰的确对正在笼子里甩着尾巴的幼犬产生了兴趣，可也只不过是勾起回忆的程度。

“这孩子是豆柴，只有两个月大，是个很乖巧的男孩子，如果您不介意的话可以抱抱他。”

说完、面带微笑的店员便擅作主张的替自己接过了手中的纸袋，期待的眼神使青峰情不自禁的吞了口唾沫，随即缓缓俯下了身、向笼中的幼犬伸出了双手。蓬松的皮毛比想象中还要来的柔软，狗特有的体温虽然温热、却不像太阳那般灼人；这孩子看来很喜欢你呢，我还是第一次看到他和人那么亲热。当被自己捧在手中的幼犬吐着细长的舌头舔舐着自己的下颚时、忍不住掩嘴窃笑的店员如是感慨道；然而这一在眨眼间便消失的触感为青峰带来的并不单单只有慌乱而已，更多的是某种无法用言语道明的强烈情感，竟让原本干涩的眼眶在顷刻间湿润了起来。

“那个、抱歉……我现在身上没有太多钱，不过你能帮我留着它么？我明天就过来把他领回家……！”

就连狗身上特有的气味都能轻易将思绪带回那个雪花纷飞的傍晚，是青峰和黑子将断了呼吸的老犬亲手埋进土壤的那天，也是青峰第一次亲吻黑子的那天。那种感觉真的非常奇妙，直到现在青峰都说不上来；只是觉得失去了‘二号’这唯一的亲人的黑子非常可怜，寂寞、孤独；无助、绝望……如果自己能够一直陪在男人的身旁就好了，强烈的念头化为行动点燃了一切的导火线，青峰希望能够将黑子从这份对‘永恒’不再信任的孤独感中解脱出来的人，可只有自己、或许是不够的。

“当然可以了，我们可是很高兴呢，因为您看起来像是个会疼惜这孩子的人。”

从自己的手中接过有些呆愣的幼犬，将装卖了食材的纸袋归还给了青峰；就这么含笑目送自己离开的店主在临走前给了青峰一张名片，说着如果有任何的需要可以随时联络他。老实说青峰也不知道就这么草率的和人订下约定是否真的妥当，然而决心将那条与早已去世的二号极为相似的幼犬领回家的决心却没有改变。剩下的就只有钱的问题了……计划着要给黑子一个惊喜的青峰首先排除了向黑子借钱的念头，这也意味着自己唯一的出路就只有正与自己冷战的‘亲人’，光是想象就让整个脑袋产生了胀痛的错觉。

（借钱？还要三万？没门！我已经给你足够的生活费了耶，突然问我借三万而且连理由都不说，怎么可能让我放心得了啊。）

刺耳的女声使青峰下意识的挪开了耳旁的电话、下意识的用手搓揉着阴凉的耳垂。因为志愿的问题在上个月和母亲大吵了一架、偏向毕业后就业的青峰并没有报考大学的打算，然而母亲却坚持让自己继续升学，哪怕只是专校、都得想办法从大学毕业。在这种节骨眼上提钱的事的确不怎么靠谱，可这是青峰唯一的机会、因为青峰无法确定自己的这一决定究竟会让正在冲澡的哑人感到高兴或是困扰，毕竟二号的去世对黑子的打击很大，突然来了这么一个‘替身’、论谁都无法轻易的欣然接受。

“都说了以后会还你了！大不了我去打工，这总行了吧？！”

为了避免自己的怒吼传进浴室，蹑手蹑脚的来到阳台的青峰下意识的关上了身后的拉门，继续坚持道。可母亲的态度一样坚决、一声又一声否定的答案让青峰按捺不住焦躁、像是没头的苍蝇似的在原地打起转来，再加上自己存下的零花钱大多都花在收集球鞋和杂志上了，根本就没有多少积蓄，这不禁让青峰感到有些后悔。

“那给我一个月！一个月之内我一定还你！不然你就收我利息！”  
（不——行——！你这么急着要钱该不会是闯祸了吧……？快点给我老实交代！你最近在学校是不是又做了什么事？为什么突然问我要那么多钱？！）  
“都说了没有了……！你这老太婆怎么那么烦人啊！”

算了！不借就不借！我去找别人！

一气之下就这么匆匆的切断了电话，等到闪烁了一阵的手机屏幕彻底失去了光亮，这才大呼懊悔的青峰一脸疲惫的趴伏在冰凉的围栏上。完了……全完了……明明是自己理亏还口出狂言，非但借不到钱、还使原本僵硬的母子关系进一步恶化，成倍膨胀的挫败感让青峰长叹连连。无法向黑子开口、家人那边又被自己搞得一团糟；三万对普通高中生来说并不是小数目，况且天色已晚、就算给学校的朋友打去电话也未必能够立马拿到钱。这下该怎么办啊……正当自己一筹莫展之时，轴轮转动的声响毫无征兆的从背后传来，使得青峰猛地转过了身子，目瞪口呆的望着屹立在拉门前的‘公寓主人’、支支吾吾了半天也没能说出半句话来。

“哲、……？你什么时候来的？洗完澡了？”  
“………………嗯。”

浅蓝的眸子目不转睛的凝视着自己，看似呆愣的眼神就好像早就看破了一切似的、让青峰心虚的移开了目光。啊、是吗……那赶紧把头发给擦干了，不然会着凉的。说完、立马踱步上前接过了挂在颈间的毛巾，一边替一言不发的哑人擦拭着短发、一边试图转移话题。

“说起来你今晚还加班吗？要不要吃夜宵？我下楼给你去买……”  
【青峰君你遇到什么麻烦了吗？为什么急着要问家里人借钱？】  
“………………”

当屹立在原地的‘公寓主人’举起单臂、将写满了字迹的笔记本贴上自己的整张脸时，忍不住嘀咕了一句‘糟了’的青峰只能愣愣的从男人的手上接过了薄薄的册子，就算不照镜子、也能猜到自己此时此刻的脸色有多难看。自从失去声音后、黑子的视力和听觉就变得十分敏锐，所以青峰才会趁着对方洗澡的时候躲道阳台上和母亲通电话，可没想到事情还是败露了。没有遇到什么麻烦啦……只是想买个东西罢了。音落、耷拉着脑袋的青峰试图抬眼窥探黑子的反应，然而哑人却始终面无表情，既不像生气、也不像是在担心。

“所以才急着想要三万……呃……你能不能借我？”  
“………………”

破罐子破摔的决定让青峰第一次感到如此紧张，就连指尖都开始犯麻起来、一边说着，一边像是试探似的试着用手触碰男人的右腕，本以为始终沉默不语的黑子会生气的将自己的手甩开，可男人却并没有这么做，反而像是沉思似的低下了头、从自己的手中夺过了书写用的本子与铅笔。就算是我、青峰君也不愿意把理由说明白么。更像是自言自语般的试探就这么不动声色的落在了簿子的右下角，还没等青峰看完、就被黑子从本子上撕扯了下来。无言的愤怒通过空气晕染上了神经的末梢，眼睁睁的看着男人转过身子、走进了屋内，紧接着又目瞪口呆的望着屹立在书桌前的哑人从抽屉的嘴里侧取出了一个茶色的信封，从中取出了一些纸币。哲……？你在做什么？再也按捺不住的青峰立马紧跟上对方的脚步走进了屋内，可正当自己试图开口解释时、黑子竟硬生生的将握在手中的钱塞进了青峰的怀中，就好像赌气的孩子似的、将脑袋转向了别处。

“……你真的愿意借钱给我？你不是在生气吗？既然那么不情愿为什么要借钱给我啊。”  
“………………”

黑子既然愿意把钱借给自己，就意味着男人并不稀罕这些、生气的理由也绝对不是因为自己问他借钱的事。理由多半是在青峰身上，或许是为自己对他有所隐瞒这件事感到不甘和窝火吧，没想到一直冷眼看待这个俗世的黑子竟也有着这样孩子气的一面，顿时不知该高兴还是该沮丧是好的青峰苦笑着握紧了手中的纸钞、拥搂上了男人那有些发凉的身体。

“我都是为了你啊……其实今天在回来的路上看到一条和二号一模一样的小狗，所以想买回来送你的。”  
“………………二、号？”

沙哑扭曲的音节传入耳中的刹那使青峰箍紧了环绕在腰际的臂弯，默默的点了点头、再一次站直身子的青峰满脸期待着俯视着哑人的表情，激动的侃侃而谈起来。

“真的和二号一模一样耶！不过我觉得如果提前告诉你的话很可能会拒绝，所以想先斩后奏的，毕竟已经和店家的人说好了……”  
“……好啊。”

像这样简单的音节对黑子而言已经是全部的努力，见半启着双唇的哑人有些慌张的望了望四周，接着又拿起了手中的纸笔、低头书写了起来。我也想去看看，既然是和二号一模一样的小狗。就在黑子在句末画上句号的瞬间、因狂喜而惊叫起来的青峰一把将比只及自己肩头的哑人拥入了怀中，一声声‘太好了’使得怀中的男人不禁哑然失笑，却没能看见流露在黑子脸上的落寞神情，一味的沉溺在梦想成真的喜悦之中。

“那明天我们一起去吧！你一定会喜欢的！”  
“…………嗯。”

事情的进展远比想象的要顺利，黑子与新的‘哲也二号’可谓是一见如故，传闻十分怕生的幼犬很快就黏上了黑子，明明好心将它领回家的人是青峰、却在有了黑子之后对青峰不理不睬；再加上是黑子掏的钱，幼犬的主人也就顺理成章的成为了黑子的新的头衔。然而青峰还是感到十分不服气，尤其是当黑子为了腾出给‘二号’活动的空间而将青峰的私人物品收进储藏柜时，顿时心生了危机感的青峰不顾黑子的冷眼相对在家中闹起了脾气，然而男人的一句‘是青峰君坚持要把这孩子领回家的吧’顿时让所有的不满失去了发泄的出口，而自己与全新的‘哲也二号’的战争也在刚刚揭开帷幕。

“哲……？怎么又来了……都说了下午睡太多晚上会睡不着的啊，竟然睡的那么熟，真是……”

依照惯例从超市买回来了简单的食材，因为社团活动而耽误了时间、为了方便决定挑战咖喱，黑子并不喜欢这种辛辣又高热量的食物、然而青峰却对此非常上瘾；就在青峰犹豫着是否要为黑子单独准备些什么时，摆放在桌上的深色档案袋很快吸引了自己的目光。……难道已经写完了？那是用来装原稿的袋子吧。在入眼的刹那、好奇心便一发不可收拾的涌上了心头，就这么蹑手蹑脚来到桌前的青峰小心翼翼的解开了纸袋本后的活结，然而率先从纸袋掉落的并非是成摞的原稿，而是一张薄薄的白色纸片。

【致 青峰君。虽然我知道这不是你第一次偷看我的原稿，我也一直装作视而不见，可‘偷看’这件事本身不是什么好的行为，希望你以后不要再这么做了。】  
“真的假的……原来早就已经曝光了吗？！”

有时、看似对人情世故异常淡漠的黑子也会热衷于一些恶作剧，就好比像这样用着出其不意的方式揭露自己那些偷偷摸摸的‘罪行’。脸颊不受控制的发热泛烫、心头就算有气可也无从发泄；只能像是迁怒似的瞪了一眼正窝在床头和宠物犬一起酣睡的哑人一样，随即又将目光投向了手中的纸片，继续阅读。

【还有就是关于‘二号’的事。上次没有机会说明白，可我认为有些事还是得交代清楚比较好，这么做也能让我们彼此都轻松一些。】  
“……………………”

‘二号’与‘青峰君’都已经离我而去、他们都不会回来了，这点我很清楚。可当二号舔着我的手、用脑袋磨蹭着我的掌心时，一切就好像回到了我们第一次在街角相遇的那天，那份喜悦之所以能够再一次苏醒，一切都是归功于青峰君。

【可我也非常痛苦和犹豫。因为豆柴的平均年龄只有十五年，这意味着在十五年之后我会再一次失去‘二号’，我不得不再一次体会相同的悲伤，或许比上一次还要难过也说不定。】  
“……………………”

究竟是活在当下、还是活在过去？无论选择哪一条路，世界上都没有所谓的‘永远’。黑子不信任这些，男人相信无论是多么美好的事物都会有离去的那一天，所以才尽量避免去倾注感情，为的是逃避失去的悲伤。然而青峰成了哑人无法逃避的劫数，现在又有了二号；在短暂又漫长的人生里如何去创造最美好的回忆，这成了两人与这条懵懵懂懂的幼犬最大的课题。这些话我没有勇气当面对你说出口，所以只能通过这种形式留在这张单薄的纸片上。在书信的最后，黑子这样写道，让读到这里的青峰忍不住嗤笑出了声、在心中责骂起为何要如此冲动的自己。如果你不打开这个原稿袋的话就不会看到这些话了吧，也就意味着这场赌局是我赢了。自嘲般的口气再一次让屹立在桌前的青峰哑然失笑，然而双眼连同着鼻尖竟莫名的酸涩起来，一声又一声‘笨蛋’最终还是没能制止热泪的决堤。

【不过我还是感到非常高兴。谢谢你。】  
“该道谢的人应该是我啊……哲。”

失去了游弋的羽翼、最终溺死在浴缸里的金鱼消失在了老旧的宅邸。就在金鱼被埋入沙土之后、与妙龄少女相拥的梦境就不再出现，然而那身仿佛用鲜血点缀的羽衣却从未在脑海中消失过。仅仅只是惊鸿一瞥、当在空旷的庭院踱步散心的男主人望向那座微微凸起的土丘时，后知后觉的领悟让他无法自制的失声哭泣，泪水哺乳了在坟头发芽的野花、却唤不醒随着金鱼一同入土的爱慕。就在那一天，男主人对学生心怀的那份恋慕也消失的无影无踪，究竟男人爱的是金鱼、又或是向自己热心求学的少女，一切早就沦为了黄粱一梦，剩下的就只有无穷无尽的回忆罢了。

“老师这次的短篇集也很受欢迎，恭喜恭喜！那下次我们再来商讨下再版的事吧，今天我就先行告退了。”

目送油头满面的编辑欠身离开，重重关上了推门的青峰冲着沉重的屋门龇了龇牙、转身走进了屋内。二号就和‘以前’一样完全不顾自己的‘身份’霸占了黑子的床头，然而专心投入下一次创作的黑子又一次戴上了眼镜，一言不发的在稿纸上书写着什么。孤独与寂寞是男人的一部分，就好比流淌在体内的鲜血一样、是逼迫他挥笔创作的源泉；青峰没有办法制止这样的黑子，也不知该怎么带着他从天马行空的想象中离开，这就好像其他人逼着自己不去打球一样、光是想想就让人作呕。只不过这样真的好吗？这不就意味着黑子永远都会这么沉溺在失去‘二号’和‘亡灵’的悲痛中吗？那自己存在的意义又是什么？又有什么是自己能做的？

“……青？”  
“………………啊、？”

就在自己沉思之际，不知道在何时来到自己跟前的哑人用着嘶哑的声线呢喃着那独特的称呼。闻言猛然回过神的青峰支支吾吾的应了一声，佯装笃定的抬手挠了挠短发、低声反问道。怎么了？你已经忙完了？想吃饭了吗？可还没等自己说完、无法说话的哑人便向自己递来了一张字条，工整的字迹一如既往的整洁漂亮。

【这周六我想去一个地方。你能陪我一起去吗？只要半天就好，我希望你能和我一起去。】  
“周六？可以是可以啦，不过我早上要训练，下午可以吗？”

音落、只见黑子爽快的点了点头，淡淡的浅笑是心情愉快的象征。自从二号入住了之后黑子的表情也变得丰富了起来，或许青峰的确做了一件多此一举的‘决定’，然而能够看到黑子露出这样久违的表情，就算在不久的将来会迎来又一次痛彻心扉的分别之痛，青峰也绝对不会后悔。

“不过是要去哪里？那么着急的样子，有什么急事吗？”  
“唔……嗯，是。”

‘说’完、再一次从自己手中夺过纸片的哑人贴着两人身后的墙面草草书写了起来，只见男人在右下角的空白处写下了‘想去见见祖父祖母’，接着又另起了一行、接着写道。

【想把青峰君和二号介绍给爷爷奶奶认识。这么久了都没带你们去见见他们，今天才突然想起来的。】  
“真的……？！要去！绝对要去！我会提早回来的！你一定要等我啊！”

Day Pass and Lights Out,

Leave Shore and Healing Clouds.

The wind is so strong while we make our way home,

Through the mist goal turn to dust when you close your eyes.

青峰君，其实书中的角色是谁的影子这一点并不重要。

在梦中我仿佛听到你对我这么说。

“重要的是消失的那一部分。”

消失的感情、消失的物件、消失的人影……

一切早就沦为了黄粱一梦。

“剩下的就只有无穷无尽的回忆罢了。”

——FIN.2014-5-22——


	6. 酔いもせず夢が散る

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当时与小伙伴一起合作的合志的稿子

无论是失声还是能够看见鬼魅幽灵、黑子从未对自己的“特别”感到害怕或是厌烦，就连感叹上天为何总是如此这般戏弄自己的余裕都没有，时间就在眨眼间匆匆流逝，人生的第二十三个生日也在寂静的陪伴下度过，那晚的东京也因一场突如其来的鹅毛大雪乱了平日那匆忙的脚步。

繁华的都市并不适合自己，黑子打从心底这么认为；可若为了追求平静而特意避开与人群接触或是交流，自己的生活或许永远都会被那无声的平淡彻底笼罩，令人窒息的沉寂有时也会让黑子感到过于冷清、甚至有了厌倦的念头。

‘过于习惯安静’这件事本身其实并没有任何的好处，常常被人误认为是生性孤僻、加上无法发声的残疾，即便公寓楼中的房客门在生活上总会下意识的帮自己一把，可这种出自于同情的友善并没有让黑子感受到所谓的‘人情味’、取而代之的是自尊上的挫败与打击。这份无法用言语传达的心情或许正是阻挠自己融入社会的原因吧。直到收留了二号、习惯了来自其他生物的体温，黑子才开始渐渐反省这种生活、因而有了向往的念头。无法与人交流、更无法主动和人上前搭话；这个世上真会有人和自己一样逼迫自己去享受这种平淡又枯燥的生活吗？幻想的同时更忍不住揶揄耐不住寂寞的自己，然而谁也没有想到所谓的‘奇迹’会就这么硬生生的闯入自己的生活，让黑子感到措手不及。

“哲！收进来的衣服我帮你叠好放进收纳箱了，记得放回橱里哦！”

狭窄的房间想要容纳青峰那早已超过一九零公分的身体看起来有些勉强，仰头望着男人那高大的身影，闻言愣愣点了点头的哑人合上了手中的书册，一张一合的单薄唇瓣诉说着无言的感谢，这样的默契虽然平淡却格外温馨。因为多次被舍监举报而强制退宿的青峰大辉暂住在黑子的公寓，即便男人通过中介签订了租房的正式合约，青峰只有在晚上才会回到自己的‘家’，剩余的时间都会和黑子在这间不足三十平米的房间度过，偶尔帮忙做些家务，偶尔像这样替木讷的哑人收拾生活上的‘残局’。才一天没见你而已房间乱成这样，亏你还能住得下去。面对比自己年幼二十五岁的男人的指责，轻叹了一声的黑子只是默默弯腰拾起了脚边的枕头，放回了原位。

“你好歹是大人啊，再这样下去、感觉我才是那个比较年长的人，很奇怪耶。”  
“…………………………”

如果光看长相的话，会误认为青峰君与自己同岁也不是什么稀奇的事啊。

默默在心中叨念道，有时黑子真的很庆幸自己无法开口说话，因为一旦某些心情或念头通过语言传达给了他人，无论是气氛还是看待彼此的眼神都会发生微妙的变化，就像是奇妙的化学反应、隐瞒与逃避也成了维持羁绊的必要手段。好比方才的揶揄，依照青峰那暴躁又性急的脾气一定会大发雷霆；然而这种争闹是一时的，可黑子之所以会深有感悟并不是因为自己从小看着男人长大才会如此了解，而是在青峰没有出生之前就已经彻底领教，那段互相舔舐着孤独所留下的伤口、一起混混度过的时光，因美好而短暂，因思念而漫长。

“你可要好好犒劳我啊！我的劳动力可是很贵的！”  
“…………嗯。”

取代了感激的是仅在唇瓣表面停留了一秒的轻吻，轻柔的触感在彼此的吐息中消散，涌上脑海的是无论如何也无法消失的追忆。在梦醒时刻，萦绕在挥之不去的思念里。

当连奢望都不敢的‘重逢’突然来到自己面前时，黑子仍然记得那因震惊而冰冷的身体，直到一股暖流深入肌理、融入血液，这才回过神的黑子小心翼翼的将婴儿的小手紧握，新生与生命的温暖让原本凝固的时间再次启动，如同行尸走肉般的生活也因此得以告终。当因孤独而生的寂寥融入思念一切也都变得不再一样，而当那本该逝去的灵魂以重生的姿态回到自己身边时，全新的起点竟让黑子无暇去顾虑充溢在心头的那些感情究竟该用什么样的词汇去诠释，爱情又或是友谊，又或是因为一时的冲动而混淆的‘错误’，此时此刻，黑子只想用尽自己有限的力量去守护这份来之不易的羁绊，去呵护怀中那突如其来的‘奇迹’的成长。

“哲啊……还没好吗？我好饿……”  
“…………”

都说孩子都是任性的，然而这份任性与大人的自私截然不同、纯粹的欲望就算会为他人带来困扰，可隐藏在背后的率直总是让黑子狠不下心说出拒绝的话语。比一般六岁孩子要高出一些的个头，黝黑的皮肤与端正的五官使刚步入小学教室的青峰在同龄人之间显得有些突允，不知是否是因为身高和体型的缘故，在开学的第一天就受到了高年级学生的挑衅，可从小就不愿轻易服输的青峰非但从人高马大的父亲那继承了强健的体格，那和母亲如出一辙的火爆个性更是让全校在第一天记住了他的名字，因使用暴力而被记过的校园生活最终在与双亲的争闹中落下了帷幕。

“从十点开始我就没有吃过东西了，饿着肚子怎么写作业嘛……快帮我想想办法啊。”

如同发号施令般的口吻不禁让坐在书桌前的黑子哑然失笑，搁下了手中的铅笔、蜷缩在茶几前的少年抚摸着爱犬的肚皮，低声嘟囔着。微蹙的眉头与肃穆的表情实在与青峰的年龄不搭调；然而微微嘟着的双唇却让对方那故作成熟的稚气一览无遗。就连二号的肚子都在叫耶，我真的好饿，一起出去吃饭吧。说完，像是小狗一般跪趴在榻榻米上的少年向着自己爬来，起身的刹那、黑子下意识的拿起了手边的便条，草草的书写起了什么来。

“如果下午完不成作业我妈又会生气……那个怪力女真的会打我的，所以快点带我出去吃饭啦……”  
【那青峰君想要吃什么呢？】

故意将黄色的便条贴在了青峰那饱满的额头，一览无遗的捉弄不禁使涨红着脸的少年愤愤的撕下了额前的纸片，冲着自己做了一个鬼脸。就算两人之间相差了二十五岁，可青峰和黑子仍然会争吵、仍然会因为一点小事而赌气，平淡的生活因为青峰的再次入驻而变得丰富起来，只可惜这种无法言语的狂喜青峰一概不知情，唯独黑子一人独享，实在有些寂寞。

“我想吃咖喱！要配猪排的那种，还要加起司！”

只需摸摸他的脑袋便能让那因冲动而起的怒气顿时消散，孩子的单纯总是让黑子忍不住反省自己，不为人知的‘坏心’总是被青峰对自己的‘信任’轻易吹散。‘青峰大辉’在死后成为了自己最为重要的人，而青峰又在出生之后成为了自己最为珍视的存在。当年幼的孩子一边嬉笑着一边磨蹭着自己的掌心，越发过分的要求却因他那略显稚嫩的嗓音迫使黑子一次又一次的点头答应。点心、冷饮、甚至还有帮忙一起写国语作业的特殊请求，面对孩童那得寸进尺的态度，黑子只是与对方许下了‘下不为例’的承诺，又在那句千篇一律的‘最喜欢哲了’的话语中环拥上了主动扑进自己怀里的身躯。

“耍赖是‘二号’哦！尤其是作业、千万不能抵赖哦！”  
“……嗯。”

‘青峰’曾经说过自己的世界就只有黑子一人，因此才会爱慕，因此才会动情，说白了这一切如同丝线般细腻且错综复杂的情感只是耐不住寂寞罢了。这份建立在孤独之上的鼓动就算不是儿戏，生死的差别也注定了离散的结局。

然而黑子却一点都没有准备，无论是突然闯入自己生命的亡灵，又或是突然从自己身边消失的离别，一切都是因为自己太自以为是了吧。被片刻的幸福蒙蔽了双眼，被初尝的感动而疏忽了一切。待到稚嫩的生命又一次来到了自己的身边、为自己带来了更为真实的欢笑，黑子忍不住开始缅怀过去，那些使身心日益憔悴的过往，却被孩童那轻柔的触感轻易掩藏。

蹲坐在玄关前对仰着脖子的二号一次又一次的说教，说着要乖乖呆在家里，不能趁机在家恶作剧，这些都是青峰的工作，尽管有些多此一举，黑子也从来不会制止些什么，对眼前那稚气的光景更是哭笑不得。上了年纪的二号远比儿时要安静许多，不再因陌生人的触碰龇牙咧嘴，更不会因为一点动静而大声吠叫；花白的胡须，松软的皮毛，当留意到爱犬的步伐不再矫健，心头的不安使黑子翻出了从前的日记，回想起了要为陪伴了自己八年多的‘家人’撰写一部短篇作品的约定。这是黑子与二号间的约定，谁都不会知道，青峰也不例外；不光如此，书写在这本早已泛黄的笔记本内的一切青峰都浑然不觉，连自己能够看见亡灵的‘秘密’也在大人间的默契使然下对年仅六岁的孩子守口如瓶。虽然我们不是对房东先生存在偏见，只是怕大辉知道后会疏远你。能够捕捉鬼魅的双眼虽然更容易挑起孩子的好奇，然而黑子并不想让现在的青峰知道太多，更不想因此影响他的生活。久而久之、刻意的避免也成为了一种习惯，自从青峰渐渐懂事起，黑子就不再与躲藏在车棚上的野鬼说话，也不会再因聆听它们的倾诉而在外滞留太久。

“我要一个照烧鸡腿堡和香菜奶昔，大杯哦！”

摆出一副大人的姿态、擅作主张的点起了菜单；明明在阅读假名时都会咬到舌头，青峰那像是为了帮助不能说话的自己而拼命的模样不禁让对座的哑人嘴角轻扬。哲呢？哲有什么想要吃的吗？闻声，黑子在服务员的窃笑声中缓缓从背囊中取出了随身携带的纸笔，却在刚刚翻开簿子的刹那被青峰勒令阻止，莫名的举动不禁让一脸惊愕的哑人瞪大着双眼。

“你和我说就好了嘛，我会帮你告诉服务员啊！写字的话又要花很久很麻烦耶。”  
“………………”

可就算对象是青峰君，我也无法开口说话啊。

将无奈的感慨藏进了心里，见对方一脸期待的凝视着自己、闪烁的眼神使黑子忍不住哑然失笑，配合着孩子的任性、比划着唇语。断断续续的呼吸声从一张一合的双唇间传来，怪异的手势使面前的少年满脸困惑的歪了歪脑袋。牛扒汉堡？土豆泥套餐？经过几轮的尝试都没有猜中所谓的答案，像是自暴自弃般的挠了挠自己的头发，最终还是得由黑子亲自出面、将写满了餐点的纸条递给了偷笑不已的服务员。

“不过哲你既然不能说话，这么久以来究竟是怎么生活的啊？”

大口大口的咀嚼着口中的汉堡，突如其来的发问使黑子下意识的放下了手中的银叉，轻托着下颚思索了一会，随即便提起了手边的铅笔。

“你是从什么时候起一个人开始生活的？不会很辛苦吗？”  
【自从祖父祖母去世后就一直是一个人。其实凡事都只要习惯了就好，只要习惯了就不会觉得辛苦了。】

在句末画上了一个圆满的句号，提笔的同时、黑子不禁暗暗心想这番感慨究竟是为了应付孩子的好奇而所作的回答，又或是对自己的一种提醒。就算是多么刻骨铭心的寂寥都能在时间的推移中渐渐沉淀，回想起那段因等待而漫长的时光，黑子甚至不记得自己是如何度过的，又是在什么样的梦境中寻找着早已不复存在的残影。

【况且还有二号在我身边，生活倒也没有外人想象的那么痛苦。】  
“诶……不过这种小事都无所谓啦。”  
“…………？”

沉溺在思绪中的并非只有黑子一人，只不过黑子所缅怀的是过去，而青峰所展望的是未来。我也能帮哲做家务啊，二号做不到的事我都能做哦。像是炫耀般的挥舞着胳臂，稚气的笑容如同冬日的旭阳般耀眼。那些早已冻结在心底的情愫，以及本该遗忘的杂念；觉悟在动摇的瞬间竟是如此疼痛的感觉吗？下意识的掩上了隐隐刺痛的心口，那因力不从心而放弃的遗憾，那因无法逃避而必须面临的现实，只懂得去倾听内心本音的少年不会知道，自己对他的奢望究竟是多么的沉重。

“我绝对不会让哲孤零零一个人的，绝对！”  
“…………嗯。”

离席时、面带笑容的服务生为还只是孩子的青峰递上了糖果，在少年双手收下之际，服务生的那句‘你们的感情真好，难道是兄弟吗’使青峰闷闷不乐的皱起了眉头。

（我和哲才不是兄弟呢！哲就是哲啊，才不是什么兄弟。）  
（…………）

直到因果在时间的流逝中慢慢发酵，萌芽的种子在悄然间结出了硕果。黑子始终没有问清当时的青峰是用着什么样的心情夸下了这句海口，而自己在男人心中的地位究竟有了什么样的变化。

“我说哲啊，最近二号的样子不太对劲，你要不要带他去看看医生？”  
“…………”

眨眼间，原本只懂得撒娇和使坏的孩子已经穿上了国中的制服，就连身高也与自己不相上下、甚至比黑子还略高一些。不再需要踮脚便能平视自己，不再需要仰头迎合自己的视线，然而青峰仍然习惯盘着双腿、坐在自己的床边，玩弄着二号的前爪，抚摸着爱犬的脑袋。

“平时不管几点见到我都会吠两声，最近感觉好像没什么精神的样子……没事吧？”  
“嗯……”

搁下了手中的铅笔，闻言、起身来到床前的哑人微微前倾着身体，一手抚摸着爱犬的脑袋，一边回想着过去的情景。自己第一次与二号在街角相遇的情景，第一次带着瘦弱的弃犬前往兽医院时的心情，已经十五岁的二号已经算是相当长寿，无神的双眼与迟缓的动作，即便趴伏在床头的爱犬显得有些无精打采，可每当察觉到主人的气味，忠臣的宠物犬仍然会仰起脑袋，用着潮湿的鼻子磨蹭黑子的掌心，吐着舌尖、舔舐着哑人的指缝。

“果然只有你能唤的醒他呢，连看都不看我一眼。”

赌气般的努了努嘴，当青峰伸手抚上了二号的肚子、蜷缩着四肢的爱犬如同条件反射般的翻转了身体，肚皮朝天、伸展着四肢，那是青峰与二号经常玩耍的游戏，顺着身体的曲线抚弄着宠物犬的皮毛，偶尔摆弄二号的四肢，上演好似双簧的戏码。二号，把右手给我。当正处于变声器的少年低声吆喝道，动作显得有些迟缓的爱犬像是抗议般的长吁了一口气，最终还是愣愣的伸出了前爪、将脚掌抵在了青峰的手心。

“嗯……至少能够听懂我说的话，应该没事吧。”  
“…………”

生命的流逝就与时间一样，在顷刻间发生，却永远有那么一个人必须承受消逝所带来的痛苦。是心怀不舍的亡灵？又或是怀有冤屈的野鬼？生死的诀别自然会使人悲伤的落泪，然而死了就是死了，随着灵魂的消失前往另一个世界、等待下一个转机，默默承受着这些痛苦的余韵的恰恰是活着的人。面对再也无法填满的茶杯，看着不会再有人使用的书架；只能借着照片、沉溺在回忆之中，这才是足以让人联想到绝望的‘寂寥’，是使求生的本能都能一并麻痹的毒药。

“……哲？二号呢？！二号在哪里？！”

僵硬的身体在自己的手中渐渐失去了温度，虚弱的气息声使黑子下意识的放轻了手中的力道。毛发的触感与温热的体温明明还那么明晰，然而卧躺在臂弯中的生物却如同羽毛般轻盈，黑子知道那是自己的错觉，可偏偏这样的‘错觉’给人一种前所未有的真实感，让黑子意识到什么东西会留下，又有什么东西终究会失去。

“二号！你振作点啊！把眼睛睁开啊！”

还未来得及换下运动鞋的青峰像是呼唤一般不停叫嚷着爱犬的名字，时不时的用手触碰二号那干燥的鼻尖，俯身将写满了沉痛的脸颊埋入了宠物犬的皮毛。不停抚恤着皮毛、口中念念有词，弓起的背脊因哽咽而轻轻打着颤，直到黑子伸手握上二号那蜷缩着的前爪，青峰这才抬起头；焦急的模样更像是一种迁怒，只不过直到对方再度启唇，哑人始终不明白男人在气些什么。

“你为什么要愣在这？带二号去医院啊！应该还有救吧？！”  
“…………”

音落，将虚弱的爱犬一把从原地抱起，眼睁睁的看着在不知不觉中早已比自己高大的少年踉踉跄跄的在原地周旋了两圈，向门外迈去的步伐因自己的沉默戛然而止，时间在单方面的逼问中飞快流逝，卧躺在青峰臂弯中的爱犬垂下了微微摇晃的尾巴。起伏的胸膛在急促的呼吸中逐渐回归了平静，只听一声短促的哽咽声、静静躺在怀中的爱犬伸展着细细痉挛的四肢，抽搐在眨眼间渐渐停止，而陪伴自己度过了整整十五年的爱犬也随即永远的闭上了那双乌黑的双眼。

“……为什么你不哭？”

沉默是黑子唯一能够为青峰找到的答案，失声的哑人并没有从男人的手中接过仍旧温热的尸体，更没有用自己那双特殊的眼睛去确认灵魂的去向。静静的跪坐在原地，无力的双手垂荡在膝盖的两旁，酸涩的眼球明明感觉有泪水在眼眶打转，然而眼泪始终落不下来，如同刀绞般的剧痛让黑子连思考的力气都没有。为什么你不带二号去医院？为什么你不再努力一下呢？！震耳的怒吼声在屋内逐渐消散的刹那，黑子这才稍稍抬起了双眼，用余光瞥向了一旁的青峰。紧紧抱着二号的身体、像是逃避一般抚摸着爱犬那白皙的肚皮；决堤的泪水爬满了因忍耐而扭曲的面颊，这是黑子第一次见到男人如此生气的模样，却不是第一次见到对方这般大哭的表情。

“为什么你这么轻易就能放弃呢！？为什么还能像是什么事都没有发生一样坐在这里？难道二号变成这样、你一点都不觉得难过吗？！”  
“…………”

其实你很难过吧？为什么什么都不说呢？！

出于迁怒的怒吼并不是在责备自己的冷漠，而是在斥责自己无论发生什么、都只懂得用沉默来搪塞麻痹自己的‘坚强’。世界上最为至亲的存在就这样没了呼吸，你就连落泪的冲动都没有吗？一言不发的聆听着这一句又一句的谴责，黑子无言以对，更没有出声反驳的余地；唯一能做的就只有借着肢体的触碰来传达这份感激与悲痛，当黑子握上了青峰那正忙着擦拭眼泪的臂膀，怒视着自己的双瞳顿时失去了原有的愤恨，被无尽的悲痛所取代。

“想哭的话就哭啊……我就在这里啊……哪里都不去……所以、所以……！”  
“……青。”

谢谢你。

闭合的双唇诉说着无言的感激，然而当终于意识到了自己的失态的青峰一脸窘迫的将爬满了泪水的脸颊埋入自己的手心时，忍不住哑然失笑的黑子敞开了双臂、将那尚未成熟的身体拥入了自己的怀中。青峰永远不可能会知道在两人相遇之前黑子已经经历了多少次的生死离别，而失去生前记忆的男人更不会懂得那与孤独相伴的两年对黑子来说是多么沉痛的回忆。对自己十分溺爱的年迈老人，仅有十几年寿命的宠物犬，以及死于非命的年轻亡灵。无论是谁、黑子都不曾遇到能够与自己相伴一生的存在。在不知不觉中放弃了期待，在不知不觉中停止了守望；依靠着记忆中的残影、如同行尸走肉般的度过了最为荒芜的两年时光，然而正当一切渐渐随着时间沉淀、成为一种无痛的麻木时，‘青峰’出现了，以新生的姿态，就好像上天对黑子开的另一个玩笑、堵上感情与时间的‘游戏’也由此展开。

“让我留在你身边吧，哲。”

在耳畔响起的承诺不禁让黑子暗暗失笑，即便那是无法成真的梦想，即使那是出于安慰的谎言，黑子仍然感到了久违的温暖，冲淡了因生死的诀别而化脓的伤口。

“虽然我无法代替二号，可我一定会长寿、会一直陪着你的。”  
“……嗯。”

直到次日清晨、两人亲手将二号埋在了后院，突如其来的亲吻使黑子开始思考，男人对自己所倾注的情感该用什么样的词汇去诠释，而自己一直在渴望的东西究竟又是什么。

日月交替，光阴流逝。

逝去的亡灵迎来了重生，驻步的哑人为此等待了两年。然而此时此刻，落在唇瓣上的触感如同滴入开水中的蓝墨、又一次为平淡无奇的生活染上了另一种颜色。而青峰那过于真诚的眼神却让黑子透不过气，凌驾于震惊之上的迷惘使微启着双唇的黑子久久无法动弹。

‘青峰’的感情是直接的，露骨的，甚至可以说是自私的。只懂得一味的将自己的心意强加在他人身上，不求回报的付出可谓是男人唯一的手段。亲吻与触碰变得越来越频繁，利用年龄作为武器、明明身高早就已经超过了自己，却时常学着小时候的模样、霸道的占据自己的床铺，试图渗透自己生活的每一个角落。无论是个性还是脾气、青峰是单纯的，认为这样就能使自己慢慢接受自己，认为只要坚持不懈的努力下去，一切的隔阂都可以慢慢化整为零，一切的距离也都不会是问题。然而男人那竭力为了彰显自己存在的作风却让黑子比任何时候都怀念以前的时光，那段与亡灵和爱犬共处一室的平静岁月，那段只有自己与‘他’的绝美梦境。

（我在你的梦里，听见了你的声音。）

直到现在黑子仍然没有弄清死于车祸的青年为什么会像无可救药般的喜欢上自己，毫无逻辑可循的执着究竟单纯的是否只是因为耐不住孤独的侵蚀，这点黑子已经无从得知。可不管怎么样，两人相处的时间毫无疑问是快乐的，快乐得甚至让黑子无暇去思考那些繁琐的细节、单纯的沉溺在其中；然而直到一切突然从自己的世界消失、黑子在自己凭借着记忆所撰写的‘回忆录’中写下了埋藏在心底已久的感慨，也许所谓的‘开始’是从‘声音’开始的吧。并不是因为亡灵在梦中听到了自己的声音，而是‘青峰’告诉了黑子自己也是拥有声音的。从那时起，两人那对彼此点点滴滴付出的给予造就了别离时的沉痛，也正是因为这些微不足道的关怀使两人在彼此心中的意义变得不再平凡。

就算‘青峰’离开、又借着重生回到了自己的身边，黑子仍然会做梦、仍然会梦到以前的事，那像是为了迎接着亡灵归来而塑造起的梦境总是会在惊醒时分使身心变得意外的空虚。兜售着照烧汉堡的店铺，大杯加量的香草奶昔，然而游走在梦境的缝隙间的就只有黑子一人，与模糊不清的行人说着话、依靠想象辨识着自己的声音。梦中始终没有‘青峰’的影子，无论是过去的‘青峰’，还是现在的青峰，自从那天之后、黑子便再也没有梦见过不告而别的孤魂，只有一次例外。

“……喂！哲！醒醒！你没事吧？！”

那是仿佛只停留在瞬间的模糊残影，公园的长凳上坐着手持备忘本的自己，以及啃咬着牵狗绳的二号、还有身穿休闲装的青峰。熟悉的光景几乎每天都在发生，随性的闲聊在一片寂静中维持了短短几秒。可偏偏这几秒就足够使眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出，率先映入模糊的视野的是残酷的现实，以及越发精悍的容颜，与记忆中的‘他’越来越相似。

“哲？你没事吧？！听的到我说话吗？！”  
“青……”

轻拍着自己脸颊的大手在男人闻声的刹那停下了动作，安心的笑容被释然的叹息声掩盖，松懈的表情回到了往日的稚气、也让黑子确信刚才那既怀念又温暖的画面只不过是梦境一场。从眼角滑落的泪水染湿了桌上的稿纸，自己是在什么时候睡着的、黑子根本记不起来。身体的疲倦加上精神上的倦怠，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼、当黑子强忍着肌肉的酸痛重新坐起身时，残留在稿纸上的水渍不禁让哑人下意识屏住了呼吸。

“你最近有没有好好休息？怎么会在写稿子的时候睡着，会着凉的啊。”

关切的询问带着些许的不耐，只能苦笑以对的哑人提起了一旁的铅笔，在恐怕的稿纸角落写下了一句‘抱歉’。我又不是在指责你，干嘛要和我道歉啊。似乎对自己的回应并不满意，如是暗暗嘀咕道，当粗糙的掌心再一次抚上自己的面颊，黑子并没有像往常那样直视青峰的眼睛，而是垂下了视线、如同逃避一般。

“为什么在哭？梦到什么了吗？……难道说是二号？”  
“……嗯。”

二号的确在那没错。

这是黑子第一次感到失声的残疾是件多么幸运的事，有些话、有些事，只要不说出口就不会伤害到任何人，‘善意的欺瞒’指的就是这么一回事吧，然而比这更让黑子感到庆幸的、是沉默会渐渐淡化遗憾这件事。见自己这般低声回答，踌躇与矛盾在青峰的眼底一闪而过，可很快的、重新振作起来的男人用指尖为自己拭去了眼角的泪痕，一句‘没事的’再度让黑子陷入深深的愧疚。

“我会在你身边的。”  
“……嗯。”

那晚，直到青峰的母亲上门揪着男人的耳朵嚷嚷着‘不许给房东先生添麻烦’，青峰这才心不甘情不愿的回到自己的家，临走前那无言的对视告诉黑子男人有千言万语想对自己说，然而青峰最终还是没有开口，黑子更是一笑而过；彼此都看破了束缚着两人的芥蒂，可只有青峰误以为自己对黑子所倾注的这份心意是因为性别与年龄才迟迟得不到回应，知晓一切的黑子更是开不了口、就连面对自己的勇气都没有。眼睁睁的看着不久前还只是个孩子的青峰渐渐长大，声音的变化、容貌的改变，时钟的指针每向前拨动一次，青峰的一切就距离昔日的亡灵更近一步。对自己诉说爱意的那天，青峰十四岁；然而既没有勇气拒绝、更没有理由接受的黑子则给了青峰两年的时间去厘清紊乱的头绪，这听起来就好像是在报复，报复男人突然消失、留下自己一人在回忆中煎熬一样。只不过黑子清楚无论是这份情愫还是对彼此心怀的这份感情都不会有结果，理由很简单，即便‘青峰大辉’与青峰大辉真的分享着相同的灵魂，而灵魂转世也的的确确存在，时光也回不到从前，现实仍旧残酷。

“为什么？是因为年龄？性别？还是说你只把我当做弟弟看待？”

又一个两年在思念与沉思中过去，当青峰手持毕业证书、对自己寻求约定的答案，一时茫然的黑子只是愣愣的站在原地，仰头凝视着男人那紧张又满是期待的神情。几度启唇的哑人在沉默长发出了一声轻叹，弯腰拾起了桌边的簿子、写下了拒绝的话语。我没有办法答应你的要求，我也没有办法和你以恋人的身份交往。可比起拒绝的答复，黑子更愿意将这些残忍的话语视作是对自己的一种告诫，告诫此时此刻自己是以什么样的身份与眼前的‘青峰大辉’持续着维系，又是以什么样的心情选择默默的守候。

【因为我无法再像喜欢‘那个人’一样去喜欢任何人。你也不例外。】  
“…………哲！”

究竟是从什么时候起自己成了怯懦的人，就连害怕都说不上、单纯的是因为放弃了奢望才失去了面对的勇气。

其实青峰想要的并不是自己对这份感情的回应。在男人转身离去后，黑子对自己说道。

他应该有着更充实的人生、更丰富的生活；  
与远比自己优秀的人相遇，结成新的家庭。

就像个普普通通的正常人一样，活在千篇一律、又充满着感动的日常里。而不是将时间投注在只懂得缅怀过去、却又说不出口的哑人身上。

自从青峰夺门而出、日子已经过去三天。没有男人紧跟在自己身旁、一次又一次叫喊自己名字的日子难免让人觉得有些乏味枯燥。因打击而受伤的眼神，因拒绝而受挫的表情，本以为自己应该早就做好了迎接着一天的心理准备，然而黑子竟没有想到在大门关上的刹那，埋没已久的愧疚会如同倾泄般从心头的空洞中涌出。千丝万缕的思绪混淆在了一起，就好像一团黑雾堆积在脑海中挥之不去；坐在书桌前，面对着平铺在桌面上的稿纸，黑子提起了笔、打开了台灯，却连一个符号都写不出。

“呼……这次勉强算是赶上了，辛苦您了。”

只比自己年长一岁的编辑是个能干又极具包容力的人，端正的容貌时常给人一种干净清爽的印象，可谁也不会想到在就业以前、充满浓重书生气的编辑会是理科出身，凭借着自己对文学的热情踏上了编辑的道路。一次又一次的确认着原稿，拿出备忘录核对着时间；黑子对印刷与校对方面的工作并不是很了解，可像今天这样紧贴着死线才完成原稿还是头一回。没有想到连老师你都会来不及赶稿，真是吓了一跳。不知是责备还是调侃、闻言的黑子只是微微欠了欠身以示歉意，然而对座的男人只是笑着挥了挥手，连连说着‘没关系’。

“反正已经和印刷厂确认过没问题了，所以老师你也不必太自责，你并没有错啊。”  
“唔……”  
“况且平时我也觉得你是不是太拼命了点，偶尔出点小纰漏反而让我觉得很高兴呢。”

这话听起来可能会有些奇怪，不过我是真的这么笑。

苦笑着将整理妥当的原稿放进了文件袋，在道别前、西装革履的责任编辑一如既往的向自己鞠躬表示感谢，而黑子则是谦虚的摇了摇头，从外套的口袋里取出了常备的原子笔，在洁白的纸巾上写下了了一句‘请继续加油’。

“老师也请多保重，读者这边的回馈我会发送到你邮箱。”  
“嗯。”

自己之所以会喜欢写作或许只是为了排遣寂寞。无论是生活与现实都不曾给黑子带来过‘理想’的结局，然而那些无法弥补的遗憾却可以通过想象、在文字的世界里化为‘真实’。这些天马行空的故事是自己用来逃避的场所，兴致勃勃阅读着这些原稿的编辑一定不会知道；至于那些为故事中的情节感动落泪的读者们的心情，黑子自然不会去猜忌或是思考，也从来没有真正在乎过。然而看着那些诚恳的文字，黑子仍然会感激的微笑，可之所以会微笑的理由并不是因为他人阅读了自己的作品，就好像是一场对话、那些关于生死与约定的‘经历’能够有人愿意倾听，对黑子来说，这是履行诺言的第一步。

沿着斜坡迈着沉重的步伐，通往家的小路已经不像以前那样令人有所期待。时间带来了全新的契机，也带来了不少的改变；昔日和二号最常经过的花园也因地区的改建失去了原有的情景，陆续开张的商铺使这条情景的街道渐渐变得热闹了起来。这是好现象，有不少人这样主张着；可对黑子而言，自己生活了几十年的家乡正变得越来越陌生。张望着四周，脚步停驻在了通往街心花园的入口，望着那张锈迹斑斑的长椅，回忆的点点滴滴又一次涌上心头。黑子仍然记得与早已逝去的亡灵坐在那里共同嬉笑的场景，与二号的每一次争执、对自己的每一次任性；只不过岁月模糊了残影的侧脸，黑子竟想不起当时的‘青峰’是用着什么样的表情对自己说着‘我不想消失’。可现在、就算你真的以新生的姿态来到我的身旁，我也已经无法再为你做些什么了。这样的觉悟在还只是孩子的青峰有力气紧握自己的双手时就已经在心底成了型，无论将来发生什么、你仍旧是我最在乎的人。只不过这份心情又该怎么传达给你？将千言万语化为文字，小心翼翼的记录在了泛黄的书页上，那些早已决定永远不道出口的秘密随着对往事的追忆、一同沉睡在橱柜的深处。耐不住寂寞时会拿出来读上一遍，有时黑子也会对着那些刻满了记忆的日记发愣、傻笑。这是自己一天之中最快乐的时光，就好像戒不掉的‘毒瘾’、逐渐心生了依赖。如果不这么做、或许自己就无法撑到今天吧。无论居住在这里的房客对自己多么关照，都不及‘那个男人’的一句‘你回来了’，在自己推开房门的刹那、熟悉的身影随着刺耳的嘎吱声映入眼帘；‘过去’与‘现实’在此刻重叠，让黑子迷失了方向。每当这时黑子都忍不住嗤笑起自己的矛盾，明知自己比任何人都迫切的希望与亡灵有着太多神似之处的青年是自己所认识的那个‘青峰大辉’，却又比任何人都排斥且拒绝着眼前的存在。就好像祈祷着自己的不幸一般、一次又一次拒绝着男人对自己的那份爱慕，直至受伤、直至懊悔，也固执的坚持着愚昧的决心、顽固的认为这么做对两人才是正确的。事到如今、这些一意孤行的‘苦心’也已经没有意义了吧。一边思索着、一边从口袋中取出了钥匙，青峰对自己的躲避或许已经注定了不了了之的结果，生活也一样会继续。

（下次的截稿日是在二十五号，这次得要好好安排下时间……）

竭力将思绪转向了工作，扭动着钥匙、按下了门锁，用门缝渗入的阳光照亮了昏暗的玄关，熟悉的光景因一双红黑相间的运动鞋而显得有些突允。黑子知道这一物件属于谁，也在瞬间察觉到了它的主人正在这间公寓里。顺手关上了房门，轻声踏上了台阶，不出所料、高大又熟悉的身影一动不动的屹立在书桌旁，手中像是拿着什么，全神贯注的模样不禁让黑子起了疑心。

“青……？”

因太过专注而漏听了靠近的脚步声，猛然回过神的青年先是一惊、僵硬的表情上尽是惊愕与意外。比起愣在原地的青峰，正疑惑为何青峰会出现在这里的黑子则是狐疑的打量起了跟前的男人，然而当视线落在被对方紧握在手中的书册时，再熟悉不过的图案让黑子的大脑顿时陷入了空白。……欢迎回来，哲。既没有遮遮掩掩，更没有躲躲藏藏；合上了手中的书册，惊魂未定的思绪竟让视线都变得模糊不清，如同屹立在悬崖峭壁的边缘一般，眼睁睁的望着男人高举着写满了追忆的本子时，前所未有的动摇使一向从容笃定的哑人不知所措的颤抖起来。

“你回来的正好。我有不少事想请教你，关于你那特别的体质……还有那个叫‘青峰大辉’的男人。”  
“…………！”

自己十几年来的努力就因为一个瞬间全部瓦解，隐瞒了自己体质的特殊、将所有的悲痛与寂寥默默吞咽进了自己的腹中；然而那用谎言堆积而成的‘温柔’竟就这么被击得粉碎，黑子在青峰眼中所看到的不光光只有质疑，还有愤怒、以及失望。你曾经说过吧？没有办法接受我是因为无法再像喜欢着‘那个人’一样重视我。目不转睛的凝视着将日子从男人手中一把夺过的自己，自嘲般的大笑就好像是在嗤笑自己的愚昧一样，这段无法得到回报的感情背后竟有着如此荒谬的‘过去’，怎能不让人捧腹发笑？

“说啊！是因为我和那个男人一样才对我那般温柔的吗？你只不过是把我当成他的替身而已、一旦察觉到自己根本没有办法对我这个冒牌货付出相同的感情就要将我放弃了吗？”  
“…………不。”

因为你不是“他”，所以我没有办法接受你。就只是这样。

早已麻木的谎言究竟是出于一厢情愿的‘善意’还是不愿面对将来的‘怯懦’，黑子已经分不清。自己比任何人都期待、也比任何人都害怕；拒绝、争执；狡辩、迁怒，唇齿相互碰撞的亲吻没有一丝甜蜜可言，舌尖缠绕的触感如同火烧一般，那是凌驾于暴力之上的掠夺，与梦境中那温柔冗长的亲吻截然不同。疼痛与粗糙的感触是‘活着’的证明，而那心如刀绞般的懊悔则是对自己的惩罚。在梦里接吻可不是这种感觉吧？梦这种东西怎么可能代替得了现实……！就连这份出于不甘的羞辱也是一样，黑子早已做好了不被原谅的准备、可当青峰试图通过诋毁那段‘过去’而出言不逊时，黑子最终还是毅然的抬起了手，向着那被愤慨冲昏了头脑的男人挥去。

“……你的那双眼睛究竟在看着谁？”

如果有谁能够解开这一问题的答案的话，谁都不会如此痛苦了吧。如同无数根银针戳刺手心的感触让黑子下意识的握紧了拳头，与早已逝去的光阴重叠的身影使黑子第一次尝到了天崩地裂的滋味。明知陪伴自己走出最为低靡的日子的人并不是早已死去的亡灵，明知告诉自己人的体温竟是如此温暖的人并不是丧命于车祸的男人，然而自己的这双眼睛到底注视的人是谁？自己想要的究竟又是什么？

又有谁愿意帮助自己挣脱那因生死的离别而束缚着意志的枷锁、让自己寻回抉择的勇气？

“为什么……为什么你就是不愿意看着我呢？！”  
“……………………”

在那唯一有亡灵出现的梦境里，黑子所看见的是没有尽头的轨道，以及没有人烟的车站，发车的铃声却嗡嗡作响。病故的祖父曾经说过，死亡并非是终点、而是为了迎接重生的一个车站，然而‘青峰’就这么趴伏在挂有‘售票处’的窗台前，紧握着原子笔、草草的书写着什么。

这是一封信。  
当不见人脸的‘乘务员’低声询问道时，爽朗的笑容也在男人的脸上绽开，留给黑子的就只有眼涩的感觉。无论自己如何叫喊、声音也无法穿过那条界限，这与平常的梦境不同，更是说明了眼前的‘世界’并不属于黑子，也不属于你我二人。

“虽然已经无法交到真正的收信人手里了，不过如果我还能见到哲的话，一定会找到把这个梦延续下去的方法。”  
“青峰君…………”

从无果的期待中惊醒，让人窒息的空虚迫使眼泪夺眶而出；无论是青峰的呼喊，还是亡灵的笑谈，留给黑子的就只有不断在矛盾中挣扎的余地，自己究竟该怎么做才好，早已一片混乱的脑海中根本没有半屡清晰的头绪。自己那看似冠冕堂皇的‘好意’伤害了别人，而那些一意孤行的谎言彻底切断了青峰对自己的那份期待与信任。如今、噩耗再次袭来，真正意义上的离别又如上天对自己开的另一个玩笑似的来到了自己的面前；脸色凝重的青年，与因惊讶而瞪大着双眼的哑人，‘搬家’的消息从青峰口中传来的那刻起就凝固了时间，耳蜗像是拒绝着男人的话语一般嗡嗡作响。

“下个月我要搬走了，和父母一起。”  
“…………”

因为父亲升职调动不得不搬去县外、开始新的生活。身为房东的黑子并没有正式接到解约的通知，然而这也只不过是迟早的事。事情并不是由青峰决定的，更没有由他的父母；而是现实不得不让所有人臣服眼前的变化，无论是青峰还是黑子、恐怕都没有反抗的余地。握着纸笔的手悬在半空，从指尖开始蔓延的寒意让黑子忍不住低下了头。单调的音节毫无防备的从喉咙传出，想要说些什么、却无法如愿以偿；希望一切顺利，希望你能够安好，然而当自己为了掩饰因动摇而不停颤栗的双手试图书写什么，青峰突然制止了自己的动作，黑子也出于疑惑愣愣的抬起了头。

“我只想和你说，如果你开口说‘想让我留下’，我就留在这里，哪里都不去。”  
“…………”

温热的掌心缠裹上了自己的腕骨，熟悉的体温就与儿时一样温暖、又因闪烁在男人眼底的执念变得格外炙热。黑子根本没有余裕拒绝，那就好像是堵上了一切向自己索求挽留一般、黑子十分清楚此时此刻的自己应该做些什么、说些什么，可青峰的离开却让自己诧异得无法思考，那些理智与陈腔滥调的说辞也都突然散了原有的形状。我不想走，我不想让这十六年就这样白白消失了，我想留在这里。当两人的胸膛彼此紧贴，急促的心跳终于出卖了出于逞强的伪装；僵硬的身体任由青峰收拢了缠绕在双肩的臂膀，一声又一声的呢喃着陪伴自己走过近二十年的昵称，诉说着最后的恳求。

“所以求求你，说你不想让我走、想让我留下，说你需要我……！”  
“青……”

自己比任何人都需要你，比你的父母、比那些能够与你并肩走在回家路上的同龄友人更需要你的存在，只不过自己真的有资格独占正大步前进在人生道路上的你、又因为这份私欲而介入你的人生吗？黑子知道自己并不是什么圣人，可比起这些、作为一个成年人，黑子更清楚有些事不得不牺牲自我而选择成全。只要你能够幸福，这就是我最大的愿望。再一次将无法传达的本音吞咽进了腹中，冰冷的双手推开了男人那炙热的胸膛，黑子提起了笔、挥洒着笔墨；在对方的注视中，写下了最后、也是最为残忍的道别。

【我没有权利干涉青峰君的未来。请你自己决定吧。】  
“…………”

狡猾的将抉择的权利推托给了青峰，自己能做的就只有等待与妥协。不用去思考、更不用为举棋不定而挣扎，只需坐在寂静的房间里静静等待此时的忐忑渐渐平定，当沉重的脚步声逐渐消失在走廊，仍旧屹立在玄关的哑人终于转身；无论是哽咽还是流泪一概都没有，回荡在心头的就只有质疑与放弃。这样的结果究竟是不是自己想要的？原本黑子只是期盼自己能够拥有守望青峰一路成长的机会，可万万没有想到对方会以这样的形式淡出自己的生活。或许这也是命运吧。来到书桌前，摩挲着稿纸的棱角，漫长的等待能够画上句点本就已经是件理所当然的事，至少黑子不必再为相思与缅怀而痛苦，青峰也不必再因为无法触及的过去而深受执着的折磨。无论如何、这是解脱；这般自欺欺人的对自己说道，将手中的笔放回了桌角，然而在笔杆脱手的那一刻，眼泪竟在瞬间夺眶而出；就连鼻酸的感觉都没有，透明的液体就这样悄然无息的划过面颊，落在桌面、落在手心，留下了印记。

（哲，你的愿望是什么？）

有你、有二号，这就足够了。当时的黑子的的确确是这么想，没有任何贪婪、更没有任何的奢望；所以才会坦率的感受唇瓣互相摩挲的触感，笑着说出那句‘我的愿望就已经实现了’。可自己的回答在得到回应之后，刚刚才开始的‘美梦’竟变得支离破碎；接着又在好不容易走上正轨之后，被现实逼迫而做出了不得已的选择。事到如今谁又能来告诉自己什么才是对的、什么才会最理想的结局？连擦拭泪水的力气都没有，深吸了口气的黑子缓缓闭上了双眼，浮现在脑海的是再也回不来的过去；……青峰君、……二号……无论是消失的、死去的还是活着的，连同那双总是紧揪着自己衣摆的小手一同、现在的‘黑子哲也’身边真的什么都没有剩下、真的只有哑人一人。

“对、不起……青峰君……”

黑子庆幸那出于愧疚的致歉没有传进当事人的耳中，不论其中包含了多么诚恳的心意，也一定会被当做是一种伪善。既然都已经狠狠拒绝了我，就不要再用这种没有意义的道歉来搪塞我。黑子甚至可以清晰的刻画出与之雷同的画面，可光是想象、心口的绞痛就让自己直不起背脊。

解约的合同正式通过中介转角到黑子手里时，哑人总算有了几分真实感。因为工作的关系、青峰的母亲无法面对面的和自己洽谈，根据这么多年来的合作、黑子也不认为有面谈的必要。将整理好的资料全部转角给了中介的代理人，在合同的右下角签上了自己的名字，在对方离开时、黑子特意询问了搬家的时间，然而得到的答案也只不过是‘不是非常清楚’，失落之余、黑子欠身向对方道了谢，随即关上了房门。

在那天之后黑子就不曾与青峰照过面，无论是在户外还是在公寓楼的走廊里，就好像是在刻意躲避着自己一样，就连擦肩而过的机会都没有、隐隐有所擦觉的哑人也不再频繁出门。无法掩饰的低落逐渐吞噬了身体，胃袋的抽痛、心率的过速；就连抵抗力都以惊人的速度急剧下降，在感冒的症状演变成失控的局面时，全身疲软的黑子迫不得已的放下了手中的铅笔，顺手打开了手机的翻盖。剧烈的头痛使涣散的眼神不停摇摆着，光是集中精力编辑正文的内容就让黑子满头大汗，因病拖延截稿日的时间还是黑子正式以作家出道后的头一回。合上手机没多久、贴心的编辑就立刻回了信，然而黑子已经没有精力一一确认信件的内容。匆匆从药箱里拿出了几颗药片，混着感冒冲剂，一股脑的吞进了腹中；一头栽进了松软的枕芯里，蜷起的四肢紧紧缠裹着厚重的棉被，利用呼吸温暖着冰冷的指尖。在静静等待药效起作用的过程中，黑子回想起了青峰搬家那天的事。自己并没有前去送行，而是透过猫眼、眼睁睁的看着一个又一个熟悉的身影从自己的眼前经过。从其他邻居的口中听说了青峰会搬进学校宿舍的消息，身穿休闲服的青年似乎又比前些日子长高了些。木讷的表情始终没有变过，就与男人那仓促的步伐一样、就好像争取每分每秒的时间尽快离开这里一般，在整个过程中青峰一次都没有在自己的门前停留。恐怕就连他也不会再心怀期待了吧。搬家车与喧哗同时离开的刹那、黑子转身离开了玄关；心想着这样一来就真的全部结束了，心头的空洞竟已经不会再觉得疼痛。为自己的适应力感到讶异的同时，黑子不禁质疑其自己是否真的是个无情的人。若不是如此、自己又怎会通过这样的方式去中伤生命中最重视的人？又怎么会在这么短的时间内麻木了对寂寞的恐惧？

“咳、咳咳……痛……”

病魔削弱了原有的坚强，同时也暴露了内心深处的软弱，在这个只有黑子一人的空间里，谁都不会来打扰、更没有有人来过问。酸疼的身体就像是捆绑了千斤重的石块般沉重，阵阵抽搐的后脑更是让黑子感到头晕目眩。宛如游走在云端的边缘，随时随地都有可能跌落一般、逐渐起效的良药使身体像是沸腾般炙热，豆大般的汗水不断从额头滴落，粘腻的感触不禁让黑子蹙起了眉头。如果就这么放任不管的话，或许自己说不定真的会死掉吧。朦胧中、黑子忍不住这般细想，可面对那人人都畏惧的‘死亡’，黑子并不觉得害怕、甚至还觉得有些期待。就算自己从这个世界上消失，身边也已经不存在会为自己流泪的人；恰恰相反、若自己真的就这么死了，说不定能够见到一直以来思念的人，前往他们所在的极乐世界，倾诉着囤积在心底已久的话语。身体的触碰、言语的沟通；不需要再通过随时都有可能幻灭的梦境来表达对你的思念，也不需要在为梦醒之后的空虚而颓丧落泪。想见你……真的很想再见你最后一面。无论是消散前的‘你’也好，还是踏上新生活之路的‘他’也好，正当黑子为自己的后知后觉感到懊悔不已时，一股温热的触感突然缠裹上了自己的脸颊，熟悉的触感使脸色苍白的哑人微微睁开了双眼，摇摆的眼瞳却始终无法找到焦点。

“……哲，醒醒。”  
“…………”

轻轻推着自己那孱弱的身体，厚重的被褥也因对方的蛮力渐渐从床沿滑落。熟悉的声线是黑子最喜欢的音色，然而这究竟是梦还是现实、被病魔占据了意识的哑人已经无力去思索，更没有余裕去确认；可在我最孤独无助的时候‘你’回到了我的身边，就好像愿望成真了一样、没有什么会比这更让人感到高兴。你听得到吗？我这就带你去医院，再这么下去病情会越来越严重的。粗糙的大手焦急的摩挲着自己那滚烫的面颊，面对男人那焦头烂额的关怀，黑子只是微微摇了摇头；嚅嗫般的呢喃着那个最熟悉不过的音节，那残缺的名字，光是这样、就让灵魂尝到了归属的安定。

“去医院吧，如果没力气的话我背你去也行，总之先起床……”  
“没、关系……”  
“…………”

嘶哑的男音回荡在寂静的屋内，紧握的双手传递的不光就只有体温而已。这样就好，这样就好……再度合上的双眼不再只为黑子带来无穷的黑暗，那因相思而斑斓的世界，也因思念浮现上了脑海。躲避在梦境中的我们也曾像这样紧握着彼此的双手、诉说着深埋在心底的悄悄话，只不过我始终都没有等到那句重逢的寒暄，我也没有机会向你诉说迎接的话语。

“…、回来……君……”  
“……我回来了，哲。”

就算再懊悔，就算再焦躁。

只要沉溺在梦中，就不会感到悲伤。

那是黑子在他唯一的著作中所写下的话语，在故事的最后，为无法为他送别的自己、一次又一次的忏悔着，逃避着。

自己是真的后悔了，黑子不得不承认。后悔自己借着佯装的坚强放开了青峰的手，后悔自己模仿着大人的成熟将逃避的‘谎言’伪装成成全的‘借口’。原本黑子希望在男人离开的那天交给他一份特殊的‘礼物’，那本记载了与亡灵相处的每一天的日记至今仍然沉睡在橱柜的深处，当时黑子是想将这些回忆交给青峰，借此转达那份对‘青峰大辉’的思念与爱慕，也期盼着所有人能够从这一‘开始’中解脱。我意识到‘青峰君’并不是青峰君。哪怕他们也许真的共享着相同的灵魂、可青峰君是真真正正活着的‘人’，正因为如此，我更不能凭着自己的私欲去破坏他的人生。堆积在心头已久的本音终于毫无保留的暴露在了男人的面前，连同自己那怯懦的伪善、以及丑陋的私欲。就算如此，最让我恐惧的仍然是失去你这件事。在青峰的连连逼问中，黑子在纸上写下了迟到了十八年之久的告白，启唇回应了蛮横又生涩的亲吻。

说你想让我留在你身边吧，哲。就算你否定也好、怀疑也好，这个世上我最‘喜欢’的人就是你，你应该也是一样的吧？霸道无理的地方就与小时候一样，可从两人相遇的那一天起、青峰始终用尽全力履行着他的约定；年少无知的时候，青涩懵懂的时候，又或是现在、如果说黑子是因为被男人的这份坚持与执着所打动，还不如说自己是被青峰的这份勇气所拯救、同时也让自己寻找到了放下与改变的信心。

“好冷啊……！怎么那么冷，昨天明明气温还是两位数的啊。”

并行走在不变的回家路上，低头躲开了迎面出来的寒风；严严实实的将围巾缠裹在脖颈，高大的身影仍然引人注目。岁俗世总是漠然相对的黑子也总是容易被埋没在人群中，紧跟着对方的步伐、与一个又一个陌生人擦肩而过，当呵着热气的青峰哆嗦着双腿、将步伐停留在路口时，黑子稍稍耸起了双肩、悄悄挪动着身体，紧挨着男人的身旁。

“回家后把暖炉给搬出来吧。虽然我不是很怕冷，可你的手吃不消吧？”  
“唔嗯……”

太冷的话不是不能好好写字了吗？才出来溜达这么点时间就冻成这样，你还真是让人操心啊。

说完、一把将自己的双手握在了手心，丝毫不顾旁人的目光将自己的双手放进了大义的口袋，而根本抵抗不过这股蛮力的黑子只能顺从的迎合着男人的坚持，仰头窥探着对方的表情，涨红的面颊不禁让哑人嘴角轻扬。

“到家后你可要好好犒劳我啊。”  
“…………嗯。”

沿着被树荫遮盖的道路前行，倾听着登上坂道的脚步声；

我在写着这样的一封信，对于现在的我们来说一定能够明白，那将梦境延续下去的方法、以及因彼此的存在才得以完整的那份坚强。

一年、两年……像这样永远的延续下去，与你共同迎接的明天。

（我绝对不会让哲孤零零一个人的，绝对！）

稚嫩的约定在耳畔响起，前所未有的安心感使黑子下意识的倚靠上了结实的胸膛。比起语言，我果然还是更赞同陪伴在身边的这种做法呢。无意中听到了男人那自言自语的低喃，黑子佯装不知的闭上了双眼，脑海中所浮现的是消失在金光中的笑颜。

‘看，比起昨天、确实靠的更近了吧？’  
“……嗯，青。”

——FIN——


	7. 2015-4-3

沥沥的雨滴拍打着透明的窗户，呼啸而过的狂风像极了野兽的哀嚎、光是听着就让黑子不自觉的打了个冷颤、循声转过了脑袋。持续了近一个小时的倾盆大雨模糊了窗外的风景，灰蒙蒙的天空分不清昼夜、雨水冲刷玻璃的声响让原本寂静的屋子变得异常的喧闹。放下了手中的铅笔、缓缓从座椅上站起了身；对许久不见的罕见大雨感到震惊不已的不光只有黑子，就连正趴伏在床头休息的二号都按捺不住好奇、跳下了床铺。待到正渐渐步入成年的宠物犬用着它那圆圆的脑袋磨蹭自己的小腿时，忍不住轻扬起嘴角的哑人蹲下了身子，伸手轻挠着爱犬的脑袋、填满了心头的尽是另外一个身影。

“……青。”  
“汪！”

黑子并不讨厌台风天，更不讨厌下雨、自己甚至非常喜欢雨滴着地时所发出的特有声响，特别的节奏总是让人浮想联翩、而在文学作品中与‘雨’结缘的作者更是不在少数，好比川端康成、所以黑子总认为雨季是个属于浪漫的季节。然而这些想法都是黑子一厢情愿的想法。因为自己不太出门、自然也很少有机会亲身体会台风天为人们究竟带来了多大的麻烦；直到自己心里真的有了牵挂、黑子才切身体会到了坐立不安的感觉，心脏因无法平静的忐忑快速跳动着，使得呼吸都隐隐作痛、让黑子索性自暴自弃的收拾起了桌上的原稿纸，转身从来到了床边、从枕头下取出了前阵子刚购买的手机。这部大约比手掌大一些的精密仪器是在青峰的敦促下购买的，身患残疾的黑子热衷于观察人类、也对身边发生的那些大大小小的琐事非常挂心，不知是否是‘职业病’还是失声的缘故，黑子能过通过手写文字与外人交流，却不喜欢分享自己的情绪和想法，可若是化为文字记录在纸上，黑子倒是从未感到厌倦过。仿佛与世隔绝的生活更像是活在自己的一片天地，虽然看似枯燥、但黑子本人倒是乐在其中，反而是一直照顾自己起居的青峰着急了起来，用着年轻人的那套‘理论’不断指出黑子的‘不对’、说着‘这样不行’‘那样不好’的话，让更为年长黑子不禁感到哭笑不得。

（现在有那么多方便的东西你不用，偏偏要用那些又慢又老旧的方法，这对你到底有什么好处啊。）

一边说着、一边将散落在脚边的稿纸归拢到了一起。看着那些又重又凌乱的纸张，咋了咋舌的年轻男人满是无奈的长叹了一口气，接着将成摞的原稿放在了桌角，又从脚边抱起了二号、在床沿坐下了身。

（上个月不是刚买了新电脑吗？连编辑都让你试着用电脑来写稿子了，传送起来也比较快，为什么都不见你用啊。）  
（唔……）

因为习惯了手写的感觉，一时不知道该怎么改过来。

人们常说‘习惯’是‘依赖’的一种表现形式，而习惯的对象不单单仅限于某个行为、也同样适用于物件，甚至某个固定的存在。就与习惯了用纸笔来撰写故事一样、黑子也已经习惯了与青峰天天拌嘴的生活，眼前那比自己年幼十八岁的男人远比自己来得高大、甚至比黑子更像个成年人。当微微蹙着眉头的青峰目不转睛的凝视着一言不发的自己时，又一声叹息迫使黑子循声抬起了双眼，随即拿起了手边的纸笔、匆匆书写了起来。

【比起打字、我手写的速度反而比较快，用电脑的话只会耽误时间而已。】  
（你不用和我解释的那么清楚啦……我也不是在生你气，只不过觉得买来的东西却不用，有点浪费而已。）

黑子隐约能够猜到青峰为何不悦的理由，因为这台封存在衣橱内的笔记本电脑是男人为自己挑选的，黑子对电子设备方面一窍不通、青峰同样是个外行；可当自己向对方透露想要购买新电脑的意愿时，一脸雀跃的青峰花了不少的时间和精力调查了许多资料，甚至还到大型的百货公司领取了相关的宣传单、兴奋又专注的模样让黑子感到很是窝心。越是细想、当时那一幕幕的画面便如同泉涌般浮上脑海，竟让黑子也莫名的开始觉得有些愧疚，却又不知道该怎么好好表达、只能一味的低着脑袋。算了，毕竟东西是你的、我也管不着，你自己觉得没问题我也就不多嘴了。说完、将蜷缩成一团的宠物犬放回床头的‘情人’突然向前倾了倾身子、突然的亲吻让坐在书桌前的哑人下意识的瞪大了双眼，然而映入眼帘的并非是自己想象中的得意表情，而是那仍旧有些不悦的眼神、就好像威胁一般。

（不过手机你一定得买。明天我们一起去吧？回来的路上还可以带二号一起去散步，到时候我来叫你。）  
（…………嗯。）

坚持要求黑子购买手机的原因是因为合宿的关系。升上高三的青峰为了把握夏日的最后一次机会将大部分的时间都投入到了社团活动中。当监督下达了合宿的通知时，一个人生活的青峰毫不犹豫的选择参加，因此青峰将大约有整整一个星期的时间不在家里，这也意味着两人整整七天都不能见面、这对青峰来说是仅次于‘无法打篮球’之后的第二件大事。要不是我明天死皮赖脸的来你家帮你收拾，你一定又会乱来、和以前一样日夜颠倒连饭都不按时吃！一边将必要的生活用品塞进了背囊，一边喋喋不休的啰嗦道，与他那高大魁梧的外形不同、青峰对自己生活的要求从不苛刻，甚至可以用邋遢来形容，却总是将他那近乎‘洁癖’的标准强加在黑子的身上、大到饮食起居，小到刷牙的习惯，这样的反差让黑子觉得很是有趣。就好像故意忽视男人的‘矛盾’似的、有时黑子也会故意摆出一副不修边幅的模样，为的就是看青峰围绕在自己身边打转的糗样；当然，个性单纯的青峰自然不会察觉到这一点，所以当对方因为自己的屡教不改而面红耳赤时，黑子总是会想些办法安慰他的情绪，好比拥抱、又好比亲吻，每当男人一脸别扭的将双臂环拥上自己的背脊时，黑子总是会情不自禁的露出微笑、耐心的抚摸着对方那饱满的后脑，用胸膛感受着彼此的心跳。就连这样的恶作剧都渐渐成为了一种‘习惯’，在青峰背着背包、离开这间公寓之前，黑子从未意识到没有青峰在的日子究竟会变成什么模样。应该说自己在非常非常久远之前已经尝过相同的滋味，却因为眼下的生活实在太过幸福、而渐渐忘记了那道无法泯灭的伤疤；这种像是整个身体都被掏空的空虚感让人觉得可悲，为什么人与人相处时会产生喜悦？为什么人与人拥抱时会感到如此安心？为什么人与人之间一定要相遇？又为什么不得不面对分离？黑子曾以为只要将自己封锁在这间简陋的公寓里、通过与亡灵的对话就能看清俗世的种种，辛酸也好、温暖也罢，然而道听途说的故事终究是遥远的，有些痛楚与喜悦就只有在切身体会过之后才能有感而发，对作家而言就更是如此。所以是青峰造就了黑子、是那段离奇的相遇造就了黑子现在的人生；然而自己甚至都来不及对他说一句对不起、亡灵就这么突然消失，又在漫长的等待和期盼中迎来了真正的幸福，黑子甚至认为就算自己有一天突然死去也一定不会心存任何的遗憾，可自己不能这么做，因为青峰还活着、黑子也早已决定要为男人而活，两人要一起活下去、直到生离死别的那刻再次来到两人的面前。

“……………………”

之所以会突然想那么多，恐怕是因为觉得寂寞了吧。自从青峰离开后、这间房间里就好像没了灵气、除了自己所发出的声响之外，就只听得到二号的呼吸和脚步声，这让黑子感到很不习惯。回忆着男人那一脸不耐、却手把手教自己使用手机的画面，不断触摸着屏幕的黑子先是从联络人中找到了青峰的名字，随即切换至了短信的页面、定眼在界面上寻找起了相应的字母。有些僵硬的食指像极了断线的木偶、迟钝又不灵活的模样连黑子自己都忍不住发笑；好不容易才将心里的话组织成语句、串联成了一段完整的段落，待到黑子再三确认消息确确实实成功发送之后，将手机握紧掌心的哑人静静等待着回音，如同祷告一般、不自觉的闭起了双眼。

“‘嗡————嗡————’”

大约三分钟之后、手心内的机器突然震动了起来，而黑子也下意识的打开了双手，雷同的场景早已在刚买回手机的那天演练过无数次、然而黑子还是觉得有些不太习惯。只见屏幕的中央突然弹跳出来一条来信提示，‘青峰君’这几个赫然的大字更是夺目；循着记忆、轻触着屏幕中央黑子强忍着心头的雀跃静静阅读着深黑色的文字，每当自己读到错字、就会忍不住发笑，然而只有黑子才能读懂的思念与诚恳不断从字里行间的空隙传来，迫使唇角不自觉的扬起、整个身体都如同沐浴在暖流中一般。

【你不要冷不防的来这么大段肉麻的话啦！还让不让我好好集训了？！可恶……好想回家……】  
“…………呵。”

因为无法开口说话、自然有太多的话没法传达；  
可我还是想要告诉你，就算我一辈子都无法向你倾吐一句爱慕的情话、也无法给予你狂热的海誓山盟，可我绝对不会让你尝到断肠的痛苦，在有限的时间里做着有你陪伴的梦。

浮夸的文字究竟是为了全新的小说而准备的开场，又或是为眼下的生活书写的另一个更篇章？一手握着电话、一边全神贯注的听着从听筒传来的男音；如同独角戏般的对话持续了半小时之久，可谁都没能舍得放下、黑子更是无法自持的拿起了手边的笔，将心头的怜爱与思念化为文字、记录着每一分每一秒的心境变化。那些想要大声告诉你的爱意，那些不知何时才能实现的愿望；没我在家你很寂寞吧？不过我这边也半斤八两，勉强算是扯平了吧。音落、傻傻偷笑起来的‘情人’在监督的催促下恋恋不舍的咕哝了一声晚安，留下黑子一人听着嘟嘟的忙音、无奈与寂寥的苦涩逐渐在心头蔓延，却让黑子觉得好甜好甜、留下无穷的韵味。

【《伊豆的舞女》……不知道青峰君会不会喜欢呢……】  
“嗷呜……？”


	8. 2015-10-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 鬼ごっこparo下的青黑，看完《小王子》电影后的感想  
> \- 其实在看电影之前就已经有了大致的框架和构思，可看了电影之后更加一发不可收拾。真的…在影院里就哭成狗，除了一群哇哇叫的熊孩子之外大人都在那抹眼泪  
> \- 隔壁黄笠的《星屑》剧场的笠松前辈友情客串，角色是中古书店的店长，黑子是前辈经营的中古书店的熟客  
> \- 大致就是这样。好久没写哑巴哲了，写的很开心~当然、电影看的我也很开心，总之今天是开心的一天，顺便为青黑补过1016青黑日，忘记了真的是很抱歉……所以请大家吃糖！真的是糖，信我……信我……  
> \- P.S. 小王子的音乐真的超级棒，考虑去amazon上买数字版支持一下

对‘童年’的定义每个人都有着与众不同的体会与各自的理解，有辛酸的、也有甜蜜的；有快乐的、也有不堪的。在黑子的记忆里自己的童年因为后天的残疾而被蒙上了一种名为‘不幸’的色彩，周遭尽是充满了同情与怜悯的安慰，这种善意与体恤往往最伤人心、而在那些自以为是的大人们开来，不知该如何回应这些好心的黑子是个孤僻又有些胆怯的男孩，整日与书为伴、过着只有自己才能理解的人生。

然而这样的黑子并非是独自一人。爷爷奶奶的陪伴从未让自己感到过寂寞，即便无法说话、却也能倾听他人甚至非人的声音；之后二号也加入了这个常常被人抱怨有些太过阴沉的家庭，为这间狭窄又冷清的公寓增添了一股朝气。之后两位长辈相继去世，一切又都回归到了起点；好在黑子也开始学会享受这份孤静，甚至动笔记录下了生活中的点点滴滴、透过这双独特又匪夷所思的眼睛，观察着发生在周围的每个琐碎的细节。

“喔，这不是‘黑子’吗，得有一个多月没见了吧。”  
“…………嗯。”

黑子很少会走出那间公寓，也不常常出门、更不可能和人主动交谈；可即便如此自己还是能够与不少‘人’擦肩而过，看着一个个日益稀薄的身影穿过自家的墙壁，好似低头寻找着什么、又或是大步去向了更远的地方。这二十多年来黑子经历了许许多多的事，也令人高兴的、也有令人难忘的；而那场因为偶然而目击了一场事故所引发的‘邂逅’更是让黑子一生难忘，也因此而改变了自己的整个人生。在将原稿委托给责任编辑之后，匆匆赶回家的黑子碰巧路过曾经经常光顾的中古书店，这间大约存在了有近四十年的书店里藏着不少罕见又稀奇的宝贝，却因为选址的偏僻而鲜人问津，偏偏原本的店主是个极其顽固又耐心的老头，无论子女怎么劝说也坚决不肯转让，直到‘新店主’临时接手之后店里的生意才总算有点好转，而那位名为‘笠松幸男’的新店主碰巧也是位书迷、甚至还读过黑子的不少作品，这难免让身为原作者的黑子感到有些害臊。

“这次又是来买什么书？不过你来的可真是时候啊，今天正好有一批货，要不然你先从新上架的那些书里找找有没有想要的吧。”

笠松与黑子只是维持着‘店主’与‘顾客’的交情，就与大多数人一样、只能算是生活中一位比较显眼的顾客，黑子对笠松的私事一无所知，而笠松对真正的‘黑子哲也’也不怎么了解，唯一知道的就只有自己是个小有名气的作家、是个哑巴、是个同样对写作和书籍痴迷到忘我的书虫而已。见穿着围裙的年轻店长自信满满的推荐道，点了点头以示感激的黑子向着男人鞠了个躬；可就在自己穿过狭窄的走道、路过柜台时，摆放在收银台上的一本画册很快便引起了黑子的注意，那是一本家喻户晓的画册，是法国作家安东尼·德·圣.埃克苏佩里于1942年写成的著名儿童文学、又名《小王子》，而拜访在柜台上的是由这本童话故事改编而成的图册，以图文的形式讲述着这部经典的巨作，微微泛黄的封面将书本的老旧暴露得一览无遗。

“……嗯？怎么了？你对这个有兴趣啊？这个也是今天新到的，据说是89年出版的‘老古董’，如果你有兴趣的话我现在就给你估个价吧。”  
【那就麻烦您了。真的非常非常感谢……！】

《小王子》之所以著名是因为它是一本孩子无法理解的儿童读物，记得黑子第一次有幸拜读这本书是在十四岁生日的时候，那是奶奶特意买给自己的生日礼物、怀着满腹的期待与兴奋，黑子在两位长辈的面前拆开了浅蓝色的包装纸，随即在有些昏暗的等下读到了深夜。那真的是一气呵成的功夫、几乎没有任何的停顿和迟疑，黑子就这么熬夜将整本书看完了，感动伴随着困惑让自己不受控制的开始流泪。一点、一点低落在了硬皮的封面上，留下了无法消去的痕迹，就连身体也跟着一同打起颤来。

到了现在这个岁数能够有幸再拜读这部一度让自己深深着迷的作品，黑子真的感到非常的幸运；或许这就是常人所说的‘缘分’吧。时隔那么多年再次打开这部传递了太多感悟与哲理的故事，当有着一头金色碎发的小王子映入眼帘的刹那、坐在书桌前的黑子忽然停下了手中的动作，就这么怔怔的注视着老旧的书页，脑海中却尽是另一个让自己朝思暮想的高大身影。

（我在你的梦里，听见了你的声音。）

一个人的时候很孤独，可就算站在拥挤的人群之中一样会感到孤独；一个是因为无法发声而自主走向人群边缘的哑人，一个则是因为一出意外的事故而丢失了性命、因此失去立足之地的亡灵。不同寻常的相遇让早已对寂寞感到麻木的黑子展开了全新的旅程，只是与同样孤单一人的小王子不同、黑子并没有出走，更没有四处流浪、也没有到处在寻找，是青峰擅作主张了闯入了自己的世界，又自作主张的选择离开，从头到尾都没有询问过黑子半句意见，正是这样一个任性又一意孤行的‘人’说出了黑子最想听到的话，在这间阴冷又狭小的公寓里给予了自己渴望已久的人情与温暖。

青峰与自己的那段过往让黑子忽然联想到了小王子与狐狸的邂逅。小狐狸希望小王子能够驯服他，这样一来他们彼此之间才有了牵制；那么青峰呢？青峰是不是与小狐狸很像呢？撇开立场不谈、就凭我这个无法开口说话的哑巴真的能够‘驯服’那比野兽还要来的蛮横的男人吗？想到这里、黑子情不自禁的笑了，然而待到嘴角回归到原位，蔓延在心头的依旧是那用无止尽的寂寥；就好像一条贪婪的毒虫不断啃咬着自己的心口，让黑子觉得好痛、好痛。小狐狸教会了小王子爱亦是责任，告诉他那束只属于他的玫瑰是独一无二的，而一旦与人建立起了‘牵制’、就要付出一定的代价，是离别的伤痛、是思念与不舍的折磨。相对的，在与青峰朝夕相处的那段岁月里，黑子也感受到了一样的快乐，也知道了有人相伴在身旁的温情与安心。然而天下没有不散的宴席，终究青峰还是离开了，甚至都不像小王子那样留下一具驱壳、就这么回到了本该属于他的归属，又以全新的姿态回到了自己的身边。

（到底该怎么做才能让你永远只看着我啊……！）

黑子是幸运的，同时也是不幸的；自己比飞行员要幸运、至少自己见到了一直在等待的人，可也不得不因此承受变质的思念为自己带来的惩罚。无论是死去的‘青峰’还是现在的青峰，黑子是打从心底爱着同样珍惜着自己的存在；可越是想要撇清两者之间的因缘，内心就越是感到痛苦。如果可以的话黑子真的不想将在那场车祸中丧命的男人忘记，自己也做不到、但同样的，黑子也不想对愿意不顾一切留守在自己身旁的男人有所隐瞒，即便明知道这么做会伤害到他、黑子还是将这份思念毫无保留的告诉了青峰，甚至都抛弃了祈求对方原谅的奢望。青峰并没有怪罪自己，更没有苛责；尽管闷闷不乐的表情上写满了不快，可男人却什么没说，只是愤愤的袖着结实的胳臂、一言不发的坐在自己跟前，就这么沉默了好久好久，最后一连深吸了好几口气、又忽然拽上了自己的双腕，用力曲起的指节为自己带来的疼痛感是活着的最好证明。无论是青峰还是黑子、两人都还好好的活着，谁都没有离开、至少现在的我们都还没有迎来必须得做出抉择的时候。

（算了，就当是我认命了吧。不过总有一天我会让你忘记他的，现在……只要你能够把我当成一个独立的‘个体’来看，我就心满意足了。）  
（青……）

青峰真的很努力，拼尽了全力宠溺着自己、就好像为了彰显自身存在一般为自己完成了想要的一切。看着如此积极又殷切的青峰，黑子当然很感动；可感动的同时也为这样的男人感到非常的心痛、也为无法开口好好对他说一句‘谢谢’的自己感到非常的自责。一直以来都是你为了我四处奔波，那我又能为你做些什么呢？怀着这样的疑问，黑子一次又一次的启唇接受了男人那青涩又生疏的亲吻；又像个害羞的女人一样对他打开了身体，任由他贯穿甚至占有自己的全部。源源不断的爱意化为体温的一部分、透过彼此的肌理传达进了心窝；在与青峰拥抱结合之前，黑子甚至都不知道做爱原来是这么舒服的一件事；身体明明很痛、痛得让自己险些落泪，然而心里却很满足。也就只有在情事过后，自己的梦里不会出现亡灵的影子，就好像他不曾来过一样、然而这一模模糊糊的细节却让黑子感到非常的难过，难过的想哭、却又不敢让环拥着自己呼呼大睡的男人知道。

“哲——！我们回来了，你在吗？”  
“汪汪！”  
“…………？”

现在的我依旧在追逐着永远不可能实现的梦，就好像对最爱的人赎罪一般、就好像在对最爱的人倾诉一样，这种感觉就好比漫步在满是荆棘的灌木丛中，每一步都像是刀割般剧痛无比，可我却从未犹豫过。熟悉的呼唤打断了游离的思绪，迫使坐在桌前的哑人循声转过了脑袋、映入眼帘的依旧是那满是稚气的笑颜。我回来了，碰巧路上有在卖可丽饼，就给你带了一个回来，吃不吃？音落，比起满头大汗的青峰、毛茸茸的爱犬就已经迫不及待的来到了自己的脚边，用着尖尖的鼻子磨蹭着自己的小腿，瘙痒的触感是黑子始终在渴望、却又不敢奢求太多的小小的幸福。

“嗯。……青。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“………………”

没什么。欢迎回来。

在落笔之际，面带微笑的哑人起身拥抱上了汗淋淋的身体。熟悉的气味融入细胞静静流淌在体内，这种感觉是那么的令人安心。

像极了某种觉悟。

就好像一旦握住了他的双手就永远不会再放开的觉悟一样。

现在的我的的确确能够感受到你，而你也是一样。

（只要你记得、只要你不去遗忘，我就会永远活在你的心中。）

永远，永远。


	9. 2015-10-20

黑子已经不记得是谁对自己说过这么一句话：冬天的日出是最美的。好像是爷爷、又好像是奶奶，比任何一个季节稍许都要晚一些的朝阳透过厚厚的云层洒满了冰结的地面，又在白雪的折射下闪耀着一股异样的光辉。正因为人们渴望着温暖才会期盼着太阳能够早点出现吧；而正是这份期盼蒙蔽了人们的双眼，令每日都会上演的光景蒙添上了另一种得天独厚的‘美感’。望着被金光点亮的街景，早早从被窝中钻了出来的哑人怔怔的站在落地窗前；距离上一次像这样早起已经过去多久了呢？一边想着、一边下意识的掰着手指在心里默数了起来。断断续续的呼噜声不断从不远处的床铺传来，同样是每天都会上演的光景、同样是见惯不怪的日常，然而看着那微微隆起的被褥、以及正呼呼大睡的青年和趴在男人头顶四脚朝天的爱犬，不禁哑然失笑的黑子蹑手蹑脚的来到了书桌前，轻轻拉出了满是刮痕的木椅、将尚未完成的原稿翻至了另一个篇章。

“唔嗯……哲……我肚子好饿……”  
“……”

老师你最近是否有意重新开始执笔创作中长篇的小说呢？

当黑子用着双手将最后完成的定稿交给责任编辑时，面带微笑的中年男人如是向自己提议道，虽然对方并没有逼迫自己的意思、可因为实在太过突然以至于黑子不知该如何回答是好。老师近几年来一直都在创作短篇，虽然出版的短篇集反响也还不错……可很多读者来信说希望能够再次看到老师创作一部中长篇的故事，所以出版社这边想征求一下老师您的意见。客套的说辞让原本就不能发声的黑子感到有些不知所措，既不知道该怎么拒绝、更不懂得如何呛声打断。因为青峰说不喜欢外人总是跑来家里、所以黑子一般都会在街区附近的咖啡馆和出版社相关的工作人员碰面。然而每当对方以各种各样的目的和理由对自己试探个没完时，黑子都希望青峰能够在自己的身旁，这样一来、脾气暴躁嗓门又大的青峰一定会第一个耐不住性子，将这些人扫地出门了吧。最终，在男人的连番轰炸之下，只在纸上留下一句‘我考虑一下’的哑人就这么匆匆的收拾好了随身携带的纸笔、一股脑儿的丢尽了背包，好似犯错的孩子似的低着脑袋、灰溜溜的逃回了家中。

“诶？！长篇小说？你又要开始写长篇了啊，那得什么时候才能熬出头啊。”

黑子的写作速度不快不慢，更多的是仰仗当天的精神状态；毕竟任何形式的创作都与灵感撇不清关系，然而即便文思泉涌、情绪也能成为一种拖后腿的阻碍，好比与青峰怄气的时候，好比因降温全身变得懒洋洋的时候，一直以来黑子之所以一直坚持短篇的创作是因为这样就能够有更多的自由时间去陪伴那些重视自己的人。比起早就习惯了一个人独处的自己、年满十八岁的青峰就和小时候一样讨厌被自己孤立的感觉，所以当黑子委婉的将新工作的计划向男人全盘托出时，脸色立刻骤变的青峰下意识的拍了一记桌面，震耳的巨响使得蜷缩在一旁的二号立马竖起了耳朵，仰头张望着四周、眨了眨他那圆滚滚的双眸。

“光是写短篇你就没日没夜的就只知道趴在书桌前了，如果是写长篇的话岂不是得更变本加厉了？不行，赶紧把工作给推了。况且我们不是说好圣诞的时候要去温泉的吗？你要是接了这工作好不容易订好的计划又得泡汤了！”  
【我会和出版社那边协商好后再安排时间，和青峰君约定好的事我一定不会爽约的。再说我目前只是答应对方有继续创作长篇的意向，具体的计划还没有敲定、我想距离正式启动还得有一段时间吧。】

即便自己再三让步、依旧还是闷闷不乐的青峰始终阴沉着脸色，甚至都不愿多看自己几眼、一直都扭转着脑袋。不然我和出版社那边协商一下吧。距离今年结束就只剩下一个月了、就算开始动笔也没有意义，所以在新年之前我绝对不会动笔，这样一来我们就可以一起去温泉旅行了，不是吗？当黑子一笔一划的将最后的‘妥协’书写在纸面上时，利用余光目睹了整个过程的青峰先是愤愤的咋了咋舌，随即在黑子提笔的刹那、一把夺过了柔软的白纸，对着那些杂乱的文字看了许久，若有所思的模样多少让黑子感到有些不安。

“……我问你。是出版社那边死缠烂打逼着你、你才会想写的，还是因为是你自己想写、才决定动笔的？”

比起内心柔软又温柔的一面、人们总是更容易察觉到他人身上的缺陷，好比对方偶尔发次脾气就认定他是个不容易相处的人，青峰就是最好的例子，因为缺乏耐性而常常被人误会，有时就连黑子也会错把男人当成尚未长大的‘孩子’，可事实上青峰已经是快要接近二十岁的青年了，是早已能够独当一面的‘男子汉’，也是黑子所有认识的人当中最温柔、最体贴也是最善良的男人。听似简单的发问其实处处都是陷阱，也处处充满着青峰对自己的关怀与担忧；闻言、不禁失笑的哑人毫不犹豫的点了点头，接着伸手接过了被男人夺去的纸笔，在空白处写下了一句‘我想写’，而见状后的青峰只能无奈的长叹了一口气，尽管说话的口气仍旧满是不快、却没了最初那咄咄逼人的态度，就连表情也要比方才柔和了不少。

“算了。既然是你自己想写的话那就写吧。不过一定要推到年后啊！圣诞的温泉旅行绝对不能取消！”  
“嗯。”

有时黑子真的觉得自己是这世上最奢侈的人。能够像这样被人疼爱、而对方恰恰是自己除了死去的家人外最爱的人。即便心头的那道疤痕依旧没有痊愈，即便亡灵的残影仍旧没有从记忆中淡去，黑子还是义无反顾的拥抱上了闹着别扭的青峰，凭着不断涌出心口的冲动、亲吻上了男人的额头。然而黑子口头上虽然承诺了青峰，但灵感就和本能的冲动一样、是不受理性的任何控制与约束的。一旦有了新的点子黑子就会想要提笔，而碍于对青峰的约定、黑子只能趁男人看不到的时候偷偷写上两笔，哪怕只是大致的框架、也能让黑子感到心满意足。

这次的故事是有关一个靠着写作卫生的自由画家与一个遭到双亲遗弃的孤儿一同旅行的故事。就连黑子也不知道为什么会突然想写这样的一个故事，这背后多多少少可能与青峰有着密不可分的关系：以第三者的角度记录着这位与自己没有血缘关系的‘亲人’一天天成长的故事，两人携手走过了不少的风风雨雨，有穷困潦倒的时候、也有过放肆挥霍的时候；就这么沿着铁路的轨道一步步顺着感觉不断前进着，而眨眼之间、当初那瘦骨嶙峋的孩子渐渐长大，成为了与自己齐肩高的青少年、而身为父亲，文中的主角竟没有察觉到这一点，这或许是因为他也从未真正对那孩子履行过作为‘父亲’的责任。

“‘看着他兴高采烈的在狂风暴雨中嬉笑、奔跑，坐在亭子下的我收起了雨伞，就这么默默的观察着他的一举一动，从随身携带的背包中拿出了素描本、一笔一划的将我所看到的一切描绘在了雪白的纸上。’……”

最初是为了填补的内心空虚而选择领养一个孩子，这种心情就好像将被遗弃在路边的野狗带回家一样、两者并没有什么区别。利用对他人的同情来证明自己的善良，这篇故事的主人公就是这样的‘伪君子’：虚伪、懦弱、又有些懒惰。就连坚持创作的信念都是为了逃避现实而寻找的借口，然而他却选择了一个最不理智的方式来延续灵感的火苗。在旅行的途中、孩子的任性让他抓狂，也让他屡屡受挫；可每当明知自己是个失败的大人的孩子别无选择的紧拽着自己胳臂不放的时候，男人还是毫不犹豫的将他那瘦小的身体搂紧了怀里，笨拙的抚摸着他的脑袋、带着他迈出了流浪的另一步。

“‘就在那孩子的身高略微超越我的时候，暂住在胶囊旅馆里的我们吃着无味的泡面，喝着清淡的麦茶、享受着冬日里那片刻的温暖。忽然、那孩子直勾勾的注视着我的眼睛，就在我困惑之余、他突然启唇，那双始终在怀疑的双眸全然没了平日的阴霾，是那样的清澈、纯粹，让我猛然有了提笔的冲动，却不知该怎么做才能将那时的画面永远的定格下来。’……”

他面无表情的对我说，我知道你是个无聊又没出息的大人。可这没有关系，因为我会长得比你更高、会变得比你更坚强，所以我们会一直在一起，到了那时你就不必再因为害怕而四处漂泊了。

写到这、黑子慢慢放下了手中的铅笔，就这么一动不动的拖着下颚，看着纸上那杂乱的大纲、沉思了好久好久，久远的回忆也随之慢慢涌上了心头。隐隐约约、黑子记得青峰也曾对自己说过雷同的话，那时的青峰就只有十岁，只是一个比普通同龄人更调皮、更好动一些的小学生，却与大部分同龄的男生一样不怎么好学，对此青峰的母亲可谓是操心了心，所以低头将自己那不学好的儿子托付给了自己，希望黑子能够代替她多加照料、毕竟比起自己的家人，青峰反而对黑子这名‘外人’更加的依赖。

（我家的笨儿子就麻烦房东先生多多照顾了。除了你、他谁的话都不听，所以我想麻烦你多管管他，尤其是功课这方面，学校那边一直对我施压我头都快裂开了。）

从小自尊心就高的青峰当然不知道母亲背着他偷偷和黑子‘串通一气’的事，还天真的以为母亲是因为新来黑子才会让自己随心所欲的进出黑子的家、甚至都没有限制门禁，这可乐坏了绞尽脑汁想往黑子家钻的青峰。眼看着背着书包的少年大摇大摆的走进屋子，一边弯腰摸着步履蹒跚的老犬、一边脱下了沾满了湿泥的运动鞋；在屋子中央坐下身的青峰不慌不满的从背包中拿出了一张皱巴巴的纸头，像是试卷、又像是稿子，绿色的方格周围满是红笔的标注，可青峰却毫不忌讳的将自己的这篇‘大作’交给了黑子，投向自己的视线中满是兴奋与期待。

（哲！你赶紧看看这个，这是我们上星期的作业，老师说这次的作文我写的不错，还问我愿不愿意在下个月的公开课上朗读呢！我赶紧帮我看看吧。）

青峰不爱学习、对写作就更是排斥，明明与黑子走的那么近却讨厌看书、就好像遇到天敌似的，光是看着那些繁琐又生僻的汉字就让脑神经不受控制的抽痛起来。然而这样的青峰所写的文章竟然会受到老师的表扬，闻言、起初有些半信半疑的哑人微微挑了挑眉，而见自己一脸的狐疑、鼓着嘴的少年振振有词的大喊了一句‘是真的啦’，微蹙的眉头与认真的神情让黑子哑然失笑，随即伸手抚平了皱巴巴的稿纸，一字一句、一目一行，慢慢读起了这篇罕见又稀有的‘巨作’。

作文的题目是《献给我最喜欢的人》，这个标题让黑子很快回想起了自己念小学时的光景。因为无法说话、黑子虽然能够和其他普通孩子一样上普通小学，可在校园里度过的生活并不算非常的愉快。被他人同情的感觉远比被人孤立还要来的寂寞，就算自己写了再多好的作文、就算自己得到了再多的夸奖，黑子都会不自觉的怀疑这些花言巧语的真实性，更不可能有机会像青峰那样站在讲台上、满怀骄傲的朗读自己的作品，和别人一同分享自己内心的故事。

（我们班上大多数人都是写自己的爸爸妈妈，可我看到这个题目的时候第一个想到的却是哲。我家老妈还吃了好久的醋呢、和我怄气说家长会那天她不来了，吃晚饭的时候连块肉都不肯给我，快饿死我了。）

正因为黑子知道青峰绝对不会对自己撒谎、那些浮夸的形容才会让自己忍不住发笑。的确、对于普通的孩子而言，无论是‘最喜欢’还是‘最尊敬’的人都应该是从小扶持引领自己成长的父母，毕竟双亲才是孩子最好的榜样。那么黑子呢？黑子在青峰的生命里又是扮演什么样的角色呢？若是在十二年前……若是你还没有来到这个世界，若是那个男人还在的话……我与‘你’都将是彼此的唯一，然而现在的黑子却始终都是青峰的长辈、是房东、也是无法真正占据男人全部的局外之人。

想到这、忽然感到一阵鼻酸的哑人连忙低下了头，努力将视线集中在了皱巴巴的稿纸上，继续读着那些歪歪扭扭的文字。与其说是在写作、还不如说仍旧是孩子的青峰只是将心中想写的话写出来了而已，毫不修饰又直白的文字既露骨又平淡，却因为他的真诚而非常的动人，使得黑子忍不住阵阵苦笑，耳根因前所未有的欣慰开始慢慢的发热。

（‘哲教会了我很多在学校里学不到的东西。虽然他不能说话、但是会耐心的把所有的心里话写在纸上，即便是再麻烦的小事也不会觉得累。每当我和妈妈吵架而躲在哲的家里不肯回家的时候，他从来都不会拒绝我、也不会像其他虚伪的大人说着各种听不懂的大道理那样劝我回家。哲从来不会做我讨厌的事，他是这个世上最懂我的人；妈妈常常对我说“房东先生对你这么好，长大后你也要多多照顾房东先生”。那不是当然的吗！就算妈妈不这么说我也一样会这么做，因为我最喜欢哲了，无论是难过的事还是高兴的事我都愿意和哲一起分享，我就是这么喜欢他、所以我一定会努力的长大，成为哲最需要的人！’……）

孩子真的很天真，因为天真而耀眼、因为天真而美丽，只是我真的拥有那个资格、去拥抱如此美丽的生物吗？青峰对自己的这份心意黑子真的非常感动，也非常的高兴、同时也非常的痛苦。因为在阅读这篇作文的时候，自己的脑海里尽是‘那个男人’的影子，他对自己说的话、他对自己流露的每一句心声，一切的一切随着心脏的悸动开始重叠，让黑子分辨不清现实、误认为此时此刻的幸福是因为梦境在作祟。视线因慢慢涌出的热泪开始模糊，却没有从眼眶落出；就在自己犹豫着是否该做些什么来掩饰自己的心虚与激动时，忽然有人敲响了公寓的房门、打破了自己那永远无法视线的念想，迫使黑子放下了单薄的稿纸，下意识的站起了身。

（不好意思——请问房东先生在家吗？我是来接我们家大辉的。）  
（呃……老妈……怎么这么快就来了啊，我才刚坐下呢。）  
（…………）

青峰母亲的突然拜访不单单打破了自己的思绪，也打破了积压在心底已久的思念、在现实与梦境之间重新拉起了一道清楚的界限。黑子并没有责怪任何人、应该说自己应该好好感激对方才是；待到自己慢慢踱步来到玄关、伸手打开房门时，不知从何时来到自己身后的青峰就这么抱着满脸倦容的二号，一脸依依不舍的样子、越箍越紧的手臂勒得怀中的二号使劲挣扎了起来。这么晚了还打搅您真是不好意思，大辉、作业都做完了吗？赶紧和房东先生道个谢，然后回家吃饭了。音落、始终抿着双唇的青峰频频抬眼窥探起了黑子的眼色，而默默轻扬起嘴角的哑人弯腰从少年的手中接过了陪伴了自己十多年的幼犬，顺手摸了摸那头藏青色的短发、用嘴唇比划了一声无言的‘晚安’。

（那我们就先回去了。大辉，和房东先生说‘再见’。都这么大了，这点规矩用不着我来提醒你吧。）  
（……明天见咯。）  
（……嗯。）

青峰并没有说再见、用没有说永别，而是说了明天见，这不是什么道别，是只有黑子能够领悟的承诺。只不过青峰母亲的出现让黑子再次切身的体会到现在的‘青峰大辉’不是属于‘这里’的：既不属于这间老旧又冷清的公寓，也不属于自己；他有着自己的生活、自己的家庭、自己的亲人、自己的朋友。至于黑子，只是与他亲近的外人、是他愿意停下脚步多看几眼的路人罢了。真正愿意将全部托付给自己的‘男人’已经不在，连一句道别都没有、就这么消失得无影无踪，并带走了黑子仅存的那一丝人情。望着紧闭的大门，难以言喻的寂寥迫使黑子慢慢蹲下了身，刺骨的阴冷从脚趾的指尖开始蔓延，仅仅在眨眼的功夫就袭卷上了整个身体、使得黑子几乎反射性的抱紧了膝盖，眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出。

（嗷呜……）

无论是人还是事物、一旦失去就不会再回来，也就只有在失去的时候才会开始懊悔没能在拥有时好好珍惜。十二年了，已经十二年过去了，我有好多好多的话想对你说、也有好多好多的喜怒哀乐想要与你分享；只可惜我无法开口说话、也不知该怎么祈祷；看着重新来到这个世界的另一个‘你’每天茁壮的成长，我感到非常的幸福、可也非常的痛苦。幸福是因为你快乐，痛苦是因为你我再也活不到过去；可唯一可以肯定的是，现在的黑子感到非常的满足。因为比起只有在梦中互舔着伤口、像是交融一般紧紧拥抱，至少现在、黑子只要伸手便能触碰到那朝思暮想的温暖，而自己唯一能为青峰做的就只有付出所有的代价去成全他的幸福。

“哈啊——早上好……哲！？你已经醒了？！”  
“嗯。”

孩子的‘爱’很单纯、很天真、也很纯粹。他们会赌上自己的全部去喜欢一个人，这种喜欢纯粹得像是一种信念，一旦认定了就一定会坚持下去，紧紧握住双手、说什么都不愿分开。无论你是什么样的人，我不在乎；我唯一知道的就只有在我质疑整个世界的时候是你发现了我，将我从地狱中解救了出来。消瘦的少年如是低声说道，接着伸出了双手、紧紧握上了‘养父’的指尖；他与画家的流浪之旅还没有结束，他们的终点究竟是在哪里黑子也还没有决定。当初那就好像野猫般戒心重重的少年每天都在长大，而一度目空一切的年轻画家逐渐步入了中年。两人眼前的路还很长、然而给予彼此的时间却很有限；就像青峰与黑子、这个世上并不存在什么永恒的东西，只要有相遇就一定会会有分离，正因为有了分离才会有全新的邂逅，故事从这一次又一次的分分合合中开始，又在一次又一次的离离别别中结束。

“今天怎么那么早啊，连二号都还没醒呢。话说你吃过东西了么？要不我们今天出门去吃吧。”

黑子已经经历过一次刻骨铭心的道别，如果可以的话自己真的不想再经历第二次。无论是那时的‘青峰’、还是现在的青峰，黑子打从心底爱着名为‘青峰大辉’的男人，如果可以的话自己也想永远留在男人的身旁，只可惜自己做不到、也没有这个能力许下如此大胆又傲慢的承诺。看着肤色黝黑的青年慢吞吞的抱起了正伸着懒腰的幼犬、爬出了被窝，滑稽又拖沓的模样使坐在桌前的哑人笑弯了眼睛，随即点了点头、缓缓从座椅上站起了身。我知道这里附近有家很不错的拉面店，而且我和老板挺熟的、到时候应该能够偷偷的把二号也给带进去；说完、一手捧着爱犬的青峰连同二号一起将站在原地的哑人紧紧拥入了怀里，熟悉又温暖的触感让黑子不禁眼眶一热、情不自禁的伸出了有些僵硬的双臂，紧紧的攀附上了男人那宽厚的背脊。

“毕竟二号还那么小，把他孤零零的留在家里怪可怜的。”  
“……嗯。”

谢谢你。  
青峰君。

——FIN.2015.10.20——


	10. 2015-10-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- happy halloween!! 这次依旧是鬼ごっこ，不知道为什么最近特别想写这个paro……时间有限写不了太多，依旧只是短打片段，故事的后续请自行脑补。
> 
> \- 说好的霸道总裁和小蜜会在晚上12点之前写完，给我点时间……
> 
> \- 最后祝大家万圣节快乐！（虽然没中国人什么事……）

这世上没有比自己孤苦伶仃的站在狂风之中、冷眼看着手挽手的情侣嘻嘻哈哈的从眼前经过更痛苦的事了。

举着沉重的招牌、看着来来往往的人群；越发阴冷的夜风透过制服的缝隙、钻进了脖颈，敌不过突如其来的寒意的青峰凭着本能打了个哆嗦，而就在自己下意识抱紧臂膀的刹那，那依照豺狼的脚爪定做而成的手套迫使自己停下了动作，就这么愣愣的将胳臂选择半空，涂满了油彩的脸蛋上尽是不耐与无奈。

“啧……早知道那么辛苦、当初就不该这么轻易就上钩的，气死我了……！”

事情发生在三天之前，结束了社团活动的青峰就和往常一样在学校的更衣室内冲了把澡，匆匆的换上了衣服、将满是汗臭味的训练服丢进了沉甸甸的背囊。进入深秋之后、不少人因为温差患上了季节性的感冒，再加上乌云密布的天空与满地的枯黄落叶，总感觉大家都没了高中生该有的生气、萦绕在校园内的氛围也都变得死气沉沉，光是看着这样的光景就让人提不起劲。一边想着、一边仰头打了个哈欠的青峰伸展着酸疼的双臂，伸了个懒腰；而就在自己思考着晚饭该怎么解决时，原本紧闭的大门突然从外侧被打开，将脑袋探进讽刺的不是、正是一手包办了社团内所有杂物的球队经理，怯怯懦懦的表情让青峰难掩困惑的挑了挑眉。

“你来这里干嘛？这里可是男更衣室诶，你想偷窥啊？”

“不是啦……！我是有事找青峰君，能不能稍微借用一点你的时间？”

“啊……？”

即便升上了高中、便在这支球队已经效力了两年，青峰与周边的队友与同学仍然称不上熟络，更不曾想过去经营或是改善与他们的关系，身边也没几个能够称得上是朋友的人。我的身边只要有哲在就够了；无论有多少人在自己的耳边啰嗦、青峰都会这么回答，就好像无法变更的信念一样、毕竟光是烦恼该如何让那不会说话的哑人永远注视着自己就已经费劲了青峰所有的精力，又哪里来的余裕去结交新的朋友、应付那些脆弱又善变的人际关系？

“其实我是有件事想拜托青峰君。请问下周六你有时间吗？我想借用你一天的时间，这件事只有青峰君你能帮我，拜托你！”

可无论再怎么不屑去迎合周遭的环境、在面对女生的恳求时，所有男人都是平等的。殷红的眼眶、细细颤抖的口气；娇小瘦弱的个子还不及常年蹲在家里的黑子，泪眼婆娑的模样并没有让青峰心动、反而让自己感到害怕起来，换做是其他任何一个男人恐怕也会产生相同的感觉吧。明明知道对方有求于自己却不忍心拒绝，而站在自己面前的同龄少女究竟会提出什么样的请求、青峰更是没有头绪。在不安的作祟之下，频频吞咽着唾沫的青峰结结巴巴的支吾了几声，一句‘你先把话说明白啊’让扭扭捏捏的女经理有些为难的低下了脑袋，沉默犹豫了好久、好不容易才鼓起勇气开启了双唇。

“青峰君你应该有听说过吧……我家经营的是一家甜品店，规模虽然不大可生意还算不错，不过做我们这行的竞争真的很激烈，也挺辛苦的、所以我常常得帮我父母的忙一起打点店里的事。”

“哦……然后呢？你找我到底是要干嘛？”

别人家是做什么的、家里的状况好与不好，青峰根本没有兴趣。虽然自己家的情况不能算是很阔绰，可毕竟父母是双薪、常年奔走在案发现场的老爸也为局里立下了不少汗马功劳，若不是青峰自愿留在那间破旧的公寓，恐怕早就过上衣食无忧的好日子了吧。听着自己那显得有些冷漠的回应，似乎被自己的态度吓到的女经理下意识的耸起了双肩，好像自言自语般咕哝了一句‘帮忙’、含糊又笨拙的答复让青峰忍不住嗤笑出了声，又难言不耐的挠了挠短发，将双手插在了腰际。

“这你刚才已经说过了。你倒是说得再具体点啊！比如具体要做些什么、目的是什么、为什么又非得找我不可？不然我怎么知道该不该答应你啊。”

“我、我想拜托青峰君你来店里帮忙！这周六不是万圣节吗？我们需要一个人帮忙在店外揽客、就好像吉祥物打感觉，呃……和吉祥物又有点不一样……”

吉祥物？让我站在店外揽客？开什么玩笑！

如果只是在厨房帮忙洗洗盘子就算了，让自己像是跳梁小丑一样在外面吆喝拉客还不如一刀捅死自己；然而还没有等青峰来得及开口、先发制人的女经理就这么一把抓伤了自己的胳臂，惊人的蛮力虽然远远不及男生却还是出乎了青峰的意料，指甲就这么隔着上衣的布料、在皮肤上留下了印记，隐隐的刺痛感使青峰下意识的屏住了呼吸，低头俯视着那双婆娑的双眼、怔怔的站在原地一动不动。

“拜托了！青峰君！我会按时付你工钱、两倍……两倍好不好？只要从下午五点到晚上九点就好了，拜托你！青峰君……！”

“好、好了好了，我知道了，我答应你就是了。不过我们说好了啊！工钱我要两倍！一分都不能少！”

正所谓有钱能使鬼推磨，青峰的确不差钱、光是从父母那拿来的生活费就已经够花了，可之所以自己最终还是输给了金钱的诱惑是考虑到年底的那场温泉之旅。母亲给的零花钱只够吃喝、而自己仅有的继续都花在购买篮球鞋上了；但旅行需要的开销并不小，光是旅馆的住宿费就是一笔不小的费用，再加上事情是青峰自己提起的、不可能让黑子自己掏钱。出于种种考虑，青峰毅然换上了滑稽的制服、强忍着笔刷在脸颊来回划动的瘙痒感，化身成了龇牙咧嘴的‘狼人’。当然，黑子对这次的‘兼职’并不知情；好不容易从赶稿的修罗场中解禁的黑子几乎将所有的时间都花在了睡觉上，当青峰谎称今天要和朋友一起出去玩时，不会说话的哑人也只是迷迷糊糊的点了点头，甚至都没将脑袋探出被窝。

“不过果然还是不应该来的……妈的，累死我了……！”

趁店里正忙、转身将手中的广告牌放在了身后的灯箱旁，动手捶打起了酸疼的双腿，却因为碍事的爪子而始终敲打不到疼处，这更加助长了躁动在心头的不耐，让青峰如同自言自语般低声咒骂了起来。在自己换上衣服、走出店门的那一刹那，就有不少好奇心重的孩子围聚了上来，有的抓着自己的脚爪不放、有的则是拼命拽着自己的尾巴；非但没有露出半点害怕的意思，还变本加厉的戏弄起了扮演成狼人的青峰、最后还是由店长亲自出面才将整个局面安顿了下来。

“啊啊……好想回家，还有多久啊……”

“汪汪！”

就在自己抱怨连连之际，几声熟悉的犬吠声忽然传进了耳朵，迫使青峰下意识的低下了头、映入眼帘的是有着一身黑白皮毛的幼犬，湛蓝又有些呆滞的双眸立刻让自己惊叫起来，随即立刻蹲下了身子、却无法用锋利的爪牙抚摸不停甩着尾巴的二号。二号？！为什么你会在这里？！听着自己那满是诧异的发问，同样不会说话的幼犬微微低着脑袋、将鼻尖贴上了自己的膝盖、来回磨蹭着。仿佛撒娇一样的举动让青峰感到有些不知所措，二号的亲昵当然自己心花怒放、可它的出现意味着黑子一定就在附近，意味着男人正在某个角落默默的注视着自己的一举一动，连同狼狈的糗态一同、全部尽收进了眼底。

“哲呢？哲在哪里？”

“……咳咳。”

“？！”

果不其然、论黑子的个性是绝对不可能放任还未成年的二号一个人出门的，就连平时出门散个步都一定会将他抱在手里，等到了安全的地方才会将它放下，又怎么可能任由二号一个人穿梭在闹市区、甩着尾巴在街上闲逛呢？身穿毛衣的黑子就和平日一样朴素且不起眼，相比起穿得花枝招展的年轻人、黑子的这身穿着甚至可以用老土来形容，也难怪不容易被人发现、可这反而更让青峰胆战心惊。你什么时候来的？来这多久了？见自己满头大汗的连声问道，似笑非笑的哑人不慌不慢的从背包里拿出了纸笔，低头书写了一阵、很快便将薄薄的本子塞进了自己的怀里。

【大概十分钟之前吧。其实一开始我并没有认出青峰君，所以盯着你看了好一会儿，反而是二号先认出来的、可能是闻出你的味道了吧。】

“那你不会早点来叫我啊！真是……竟然被人白白看了那么久的笑话，尴尬死了……！”

“…………”

青峰当然明白黑子不可能因为这种事就嘲笑自己，多半是觉得自己打扮成这样很有趣、所以职业病发作、当是取材在一旁观察了好久吧。然而对爱面子的青峰而言被自己喜欢的人看了那么久的笑话当然无法接受，就在自己抱头哀嚎之时、弯腰将爱犬抱了起来的黑子眨了眨眼，随即伸手摸了摸镶嵌在戏服上的尾巴，闪烁在眼底的新奇让这位年过四十的男人像极了天真无邪的孩子。

“……怎么连你也喜欢揪这个啊。别太用力啊，裤子很容易松的。要是掉下来的话我以后真没法上街见人了。”

“嗯。”

原本枯燥的生活因为黑子的突然出现变得不再单调，尽管心里依旧满是不情愿、可有黑子陪在身旁，青峰忽然觉得轻松了好多，就连呼吸也跟着顺畅了不少。约定好的工作早已不是重点，索性彻底放弃了的‘狼人’就这么倚靠着冰冷的墙壁、不同用尖尖的爪子逗弄着坐在黑子怀里的二号，惹得爱犬喷嚏连连、这不禁逗坏了偷懒的青峰，也让无法发声的黑子不禁跟着一同笑了起来。

“话说你今天睡到几点起来的啊，怎么想到带着二号出门了？”

因为手里抱着爱犬而无法拿笔写字，不知该怎么回答自己的哑人像是望了望四周、随即抬手指了指街道对面的商铺、示意自己是出来买单东西的。见状，只是低声‘哦’了一句的青峰继续心不在焉的揉捏着二号那柔软的耳朵，而就在自己再度启唇时、忽然向自己伸出手的黑子摊开了掌心，只见一颗糖丸静静的躺在男人掌心的中央，花哨的包装纸上满是南瓜的图案，想必一定是商店里为了庆祝万圣节配发的赠品，突如其来的‘礼物’让青峰情不自禁的笑出了声、却又为黑子的‘迟钝’感到很不满意。

“你当我是小孩子啊。我才不稀罕什么‘treat’呢，当然是‘trick’比较好了啊！你就老老实实让我恶作剧吧！”

“青、？！”

“汪！”

不安分的‘利爪’就这么一把拽上了男人的手腕、连拖带拽的将抱着爱犬的黑子拖进了店铺旁的小巷，又将哑人那瘦小的身体推向了冰冷的高墙。工作什么根本无所谓，虽然对鼓起勇气、拜托自己的女经理有点抱歉，可青峰早就没了工作的兴致，黑子的出现更是让自己那最后一丝责任心扫得精光、一点都没有剩下，取而代之的是想要抱紧他、亲吻他的冲动。难得的万圣节就让我捣次蛋吧？只是吃糖果的话那多没诚意啊。音落、俯下身的‘狼人’就这么狡猾的夺去了黑子的双唇，舌尖贪婪的 舔舐着炙热的黏膜，与男人那有些木讷的舌叶纠缠在了一起，唇瓣的摩挲远比糖果要来的甘甜可口，而真正让青峰流连忘返的确实洋溢在心中的满足。

“你再等等我哦……等我这边结束后，剩下的等回家再继续吧……？”

“……嗯……”


	11. 2015-12-1

青峰依稀记得小时候因为得了肺炎而卧病在床的那段时间，事情的起因也不是什么特别罕见的‘特殊案例’、纯属是因为年少好动的贪玩以及自以为是的逞强，以至于在严冬季节受了凉、炎症就这么侵入了气管以及肺炎，让自认为身子硬朗的青峰高烧不退、静养了好长一段时间。那时正值寒假、为了照顾重病在床的自己母亲甚至辞去了工作；活跃在犯罪现场的父亲也会每天定时打来慰问的电话，隔着听筒与呛咳连连的青峰说上两句，家人的关怀让青峰感到庆幸的同事、无法言喻的幸福感更是油然而生，难得的向陪伴在床边的母亲撒起娇来，紧紧抱着她那柔软又温热的身子。

对了，大辉。刚才在你睡着的时候，房东先生他有来看过你哦。

一边轻拍着自己的背脊，一边小心翼翼的用手帕替自己擦去了汗珠。昏昏沉沉之中、青峰仿佛听到母亲这般吟唱道；然而好似快要干裂的喉咙却发不出半点声响来。其实当时青峰是想要问明白的：哲他真的来过了吗？不是因为看我病了才编了这些谎话、来安慰我的吗？他来了后都做了什么呢？又露出什么样的表情呢？只可惜药效发挥的实在太过迅速，以至于自己都没有力气睁开双眼、好好看看洋溢在母亲脸上的表情。而在自己坠入梦想之前，青峰忽然很想见见不知身在隔壁的黑子，很想摸摸他的手、也想让他摸摸自己；光是‘知道’是不够的。比起道听途说的那些消息，青峰更希望能够亲自去体会男人对自己的那份关心，用眼睛、用身体，去感受哑人对自己的‘爱情’。

“三十八度三……你真的没问题么？要不我送你去医院吧？”

季节还是冬天、气温依旧是在零度左右徘徊；街道上的积雪还未全部化开，北风吹得窗户砰砰作响，窗户上的白雾遮挡住了窗外的景色、只留下些许星零的灯光，好似晕染在玻璃上的花纹。青峰原本就不是那种病弱的体质，虽然不常生病、可一旦病倒了就很不容易康复；相反的，黑子的状况就要敏感许多，每当到了换季的时候都已经会患上季节性的感冒，虽然不算严重、可难免会让人担忧，进入冬天就更是得小心，毕竟哑人既无法说话、又不懂得关心自己，就算被病魔突然击倒也算是情理之中的事。

看着面色通红的黑子微启着有些青白的双唇、粗重的气息声回响在冷清的屋子内；卧躺在床上的哑人就这么一动不动的蜷缩在被窝里，微蹙的眉头使得他的神情显得有些狰狞，这还是青峰第一次看到男人露出这样的表情。想要做些什么但是又不知道该从何下手，只能死死盯着男人额头上的那块退热贴、时不时用手掌掂量热度；好似灼烧一般的触感让青峰难掩担忧的咋了咋舌，替无法动弹的哑人拉了拉有些滑落的棉被。黑子的身体并不是很好，尽管男人有时会很固执、甚至到了蛮不讲理的地方，可当青峰真正看到黑子如此虚弱的躺在床上静静吐着呼吸，心口就好像被什么紧紧扣住了一样、隐隐的绞痛感迫使自己微微弓起了背脊。

“呐……哲。我背你去医院吧？附近的小诊所也行，要是这么下去病情恶化了怎么办啊。”

用拇指替深吸着空气的黑子抹去了顺着鬓角低落的汗珠，不单单只是青峰、就连趴伏在男人胸口的二号都察觉到了主人的一样；惹人揪心的‘呜呜’声似乎唤醒了正与病魔抗争的黑子，只见他艰难的睁开了通红的双眼、嘴角不经意的微微上扬，仿佛在说‘不必这么紧张一样’、然而有些牵强的笑容根本无法让旁人安心、就只会让青峰感到更为不安罢了。紧贴着脸颊的右手不知在何时将对方那冰冷的手指缠过进了掌心，体温的落差让青峰下意识的加重了力道、就连呼吸都变得格外消息。而就在自己烦恼究竟该怎么办是好时，耷拉着耳朵的宠物犬竟已经先发制人、一边挪动着他那毛茸茸的身子、一边伸长着湿漉漉的红舌、轻轻舔了舔哑人的耳朵。二号与青峰不一样、正因为他无法说话才只能用行动去表明自己的心意，没有任何的掩饰、更没有任何的伪装，直率的行动使得黑子再度笑弯了双眼，抬手摸了摸二号那小巧的脑袋、仰头蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

“喂……你们两个别凑那么近啊。万一把感冒传染给二号了怎么办？我可照顾不来狗啊。”

“青……？”

“汪汪！”

说一点都不羡慕那时不可能的。喜欢黑子的时间过去越久、青峰就越是清楚的认识到自己的心眼或许还不如这间公寓那般大。就连二号的醋都吃……我这人到底还有没有出息了啊……一边心想着、一边将趴伏在黑子胸前的宠物犬从哑人身上给抱了起来，似乎察觉到了什么的二号猛的晃动起了身子，像是在挣扎、又像是在闹别扭；可当青峰老老实实的将垂着脑袋的二号放回身旁不远处的笼子里时，颤了颤耳朵的爱犬并没有反抗些什么，然而目光却始终没有从主人的身上离开过一秒，有些呆愣的眼神中满是动摇的不安。

“我先去给你煮点稀饭吧。既然不肯去医院那就得多补充点营养，有没有什么要吃的？”

重新坐回床头的青峰再次将手掌摸上了黑子的脸颊，这回、黑子并没有因为昏睡而浑然不觉，虽然无法说话、然而男人还是心领神会的低下了视线、怔怔的看着自己的小臂，换换的将手指缠过上了自己的手腕。黑子是哑巴、残缺的喉咙虽然能够发出些许短促简短的音节，可若是离开了纸笔、男人心里真正想说些什么、又想做些什么，一切就只能全靠青峰自己来判断。怎么了？是口渴了吗？要不我先给你烧点热水？闻言、微微摇了摇头的哑人张开了苍白的双唇，唇瓣一张一合、却没有半点声响，见自己有些困惑的挑了挑眉，撇了撇嘴的‘房东’忽然加重了手指的力道，就这么借助着青峰的力气、摇摇晃晃的从床铺上坐起了身，然而还没等他坐直身子，猛的弓起背脊的黑子大声的呛咳起来，仿佛紧握着救命的绳索似的、死死的抓着自己的胳臂，怎么都不愿放开。

“哲？！你干嘛呢！都病成这样了就乖乖躺着啊，干嘛要乱动啊！”

“唔……啊……”

不知所谓的音节使青峰几乎反射性的挑了挑眉，可还没等到自己理清头绪、就这么低下脑袋的黑子将汗淋淋的脸颊埋进了自己的肩窝，柔软的碎发时不时的摩挲着敏感的脖颈、无意的挑逗先是让青峰暗暗一惊，残留在发梢的汗味却继续扇动着隐隐作祟的官能，逼着青峰陷入了有一轮的挣扎。到底是怎么了啊……刚刚不是睡得好好的吗，怎么突然这么不安分了。嘴上虽然不饶人、可青峰知道自己根本就没法对正依偎在自己怀里的男人这么狠心；还没等自己把话说完，双臂就已经擅作主张的缠绕上了哑人那瘦弱的双肩，而闻言的黑子倒是并没有太大的反应，就这么一动不动的蜷缩着身子，乖巧的像只家猫一样、静静的吐着呼吸。

“该不会是因为身体不舒服所以想撒娇了吧？这样可不行哦？这根本就是羊入虎口嘛。万一我忍不住把你给‘吃’了怎么办？难道你想说就凭你现在的状态有力气反抗我吗？”

“嗯……唔。”

不知所云的答案让青峰感到哭笑不得，自己到底该怎么去理解哑人那变幻无常的回应呢？是‘yes’还是‘no’、又或是介于两个极端的正中间？可不可否认的是，被病魔击倒却又无法说话的黑子真的很让人心疼，而越是令人心疼、对男人的那份爱意就越是强烈。心口就好像有什么东西在燃烧似的，心脏不受控制的怦怦跳动、手指更是宛如守护什么一般紧紧环抱着男人的臂膀。就在对方不经意的将鼻梁贴上自己的侧颈之时，索性放弃了挣扎的青峰像是认命般的长吁了一口气，随即一鼓作气的掀起了厚重的被褥、一同将自己给缠过了进去。紧贴的胸膛传递着彼此的心跳，代替了所有的宽慰与倾诉、为严寒的冬日增添了又一层由悸动而生的温暖。

“赶紧睡吧。我很结实的……不会这么轻易就被传染的，所以你就尽管放心睡吧。”

“……嗯。”


	12. 2015-12-28

如果你一生只活在梦里，你何以得知那真的就是梦境？

走在空落落的街道上，刺骨的寒风钻入了围巾的缝隙，仅仅停留在瞬间的阴冷让黑子不禁一阵哆嗦、却没有加快脚下的步伐：确切的说，并不是自己不想继续前进，而是没有那样余裕和闲情，早已见怪不怪的渗人光景早已不会为黑子带来任何的感觉，披头散发、消瘦如骨的女性也好，依偎在路灯光、不知道自言自语叨咕些什么的老人也罢，路灯点亮了夜空却点不亮已故之人的‘希望’，因为死者没有真实的肉体，这也意味着‘它们’不具备心灵、更没有感情与人性可言。

“怎么了？哲。怎么忽然不动了？哪里不舒服吗？”

即便是肉眼看到的东西也未必是真实的，可同时也无法证明它们的存在是人们臆想杜撰出来的。闻言，无法开口说话的哑人一言不发的摇了摇头、什么也没有说，什么也无法说，而似乎察觉到了些许异样的青峰则是似懂非懂的挑了挑眉，随即顺着自己的目光、将视线投向了前方。该不会‘那个’跑出来了吧……？战战兢兢的口气让黑子忍不住哑然失笑，与自己的麻木不同、明明知道黑子拥有与常人不同的‘体质’却非常害怕魑魅魍魉之类的东西，别说是看了、哪怕是看到些有关灵异类的综艺节目都会立马换台，然而黑子知道男人之所以如此避讳的原因不单单就只有害怕那么简单而已。因为自己的‘反常’、跟着一同愣在原地的青峰将垂荡在腿边的双手塞进了口袋，相比起黑子的漠然、微微蹙着眉头的男人就好像在思考什么似的，明明什么都看不见、却一本正经的思考起了对应的法子，露骨的态度除了让黑子苦笑之外，恐怕就只剩下无奈了吧。

“早知道就带二号一起出来了。不是说狗能驱邪吗？如果它跟着脚边的话那些‘东西’是不是不敢靠近了啊。”

“…………”

现在的青峰不可能会知道，在十多年前、他也和那些彷徨在街头的亡灵一样，不愿承认自己已经死亡的事实，更不愿接受无法宽慰家人的悲哀。在如此绝望又凄凉的处境里，同样缥缈虚无的梦境却成了唯一的‘真实’，又在梦中不断寻找着似真似假的慰藉，这可惜对仍旧活着的黑子来说，待到梦醒时分、所有的温暖都会在睁眼的那一刻消失，这个秘密直到男人消失的那一刻自己也都没有来得及亲口向他坦白，如今也已经不会再有这样的机会。

【看起来他们并不想伤害任何人，可能只是觉得寂寞了吧，不会有事的。】

从随身携带的背包里取出了不离手的活页本，迎着微弱的灯光如是写道的黑子不忘用余光窥探着四周的环境、微微泛红的手指因迎面吹来的寒风变得有些僵硬，以至于自己都没能好好握住手中的铅笔、就这么一笔一划的书写着歪歪扭扭的文字，向一旁的青峰‘诉说’着善意的谎言。

【顺便、就算二号在场，他也只是看得到而已，帮不了什么大忙。】

“这种事我也知道啦！只是想求个心理安慰而已，不行吗？！”

幽灵不是妖魔，而亡者更不是什么令人惧怕的鬼怪；‘日常’与‘非日常’是并存的，由日常观点所见的非日常的确很可怕，所以人们才会害怕那些所谓的怨灵以及鬼怪，可相反的，由非日常所见的日常则非常的愚蠢，愚蠢到都不愿卷土重来。比起被‘常识’蒙蔽了双眼的青峰、那些彷徨在街头的幽灵们早在黑子停下脚步之时便留意到了自己的存在；有的事因为气息、有的则是因为看似偶然的视线交汇。眼看着披头散发的‘陌生女性’拖沓着踉跄的步伐、步步向自己逼近时，下意识屏住了呼吸的黑子并没有采取任何的举动，就这么凝视着对方的双眸、以示最基本的敬意。

（你和这位小哥很不一样呢。你不害怕吗？）

幽幽的女声就好像在吟唱，这不禁让黑子想到那些潜伏在汪洋大海、用歌声迷惑行船之人的海妖。亡灵的脸上并没有太多的表情，不是因为它们失去了表情、而是因为他们不具备‘心’；没有心就没有情绪，理论上应该是如此，然而黑子并不信服这些，毕竟自己曾经就亲眼见过亡者的内心也能拥有‘爱情’的奇迹。

（是因为你能看见我吗？所以才不会感到害怕吗？）

“…………”

尽管黑子无法开口说话、可并不代表自己无话可说；如果可以的话黑子真的很想好好告诉不断在自己耳畔嚅嗫的亡灵，你们所憧憬的‘活着’其实是件很无奈的事。这个世间到处充满着冷淡且残酷的人，你、我、每个人都一样，大家都得靠着自欺欺人的谎言寻求一时的安心，否则根本无法苟活；就好比自己愿意去相信站在身旁的男人就是‘他’的前生今世、用着各式各样牵强的理由将两者紧紧的维系在一起，却又无法向他好好的倾诉。毕竟道理上说得通的东西感情上未必讲得通，感情上讲得通的东西未必在道理上站得住脚。正所谓身不由己、力不从心，有时候心里明明知道是正确的却会像是挣扎般处处抗拒，有时明知道这么做事错误的，却千方百计编造着莫名其妙的理由、想尽办法证明它是正当的。而黑子就像是拼凑着这些碎片的工匠，留下了重要的部分、丢弃了不舍但又无法留下的部分，把所有的无奈与依恋敲打成了一块块细小的碎片，抛洒在平凡的每一天中、唯唯诺诺的过着平凡又冗长的每一天，将所有的思念化为凄凉的文字、书写下了一篇又一篇受人捧阅的美好故事。

“……青。”

仅凭一个不自觉的眼神，仅凭一声凄凉的苦笑，暗示着暂别的细小动作让屹立在自己身旁的王者后退了两步，一闭一合的双唇好像说了些什么、然而黑子并没有听见，以至于就这么不明不白的消失在了冷冽的夜风之中。只属于自己的‘名字’化为嘶哑的男音从唇缝间蹦出，闻声、立刻循声低下了脑袋的青峰几乎反射性的挑了挑单眉，而什么话也都说不了的哑人缓缓抬起了单臂，轻轻拽上了对方那结实的胳臂、将整个身体依靠上了男人的臂弯。

“家。……回家。”

“知道了知道了，别催啊，我这不已经带你走捷径了嘛……”

我就是你，你就是我。

我就是你的前世，你就是我的今生。

生生世世，我们始终是同一个人。

我好想做一场可以求证的美梦，在梦里能够听到‘你’对‘他’这样说。如此一来我就可以安心的放下所有，静静的守候在他的身旁，全心全意的去做力所能及的微薄之事。

就像‘现在’的你一样。

“风好像变大了。跑起来吧、哲！二号还在‘家’里等着我们呢！”

“……嗯。”


	13. 2016-3-15

在极端又激进的文学作家笔下，爱情往往是从绝望中孕育而生的。人与人总是在‘不正确’的场合相遇，并且互相萌生情愫、却永远到大不了幸福的彼岸。这种遗憾本身便是爱情的本质，永远追逐着名为幻想的残影、咀嚼着喜怒哀乐的过程便是人们常说的恋爱。听似偏激又消极的话语并非全无道理，然而对于向往着幸福与快乐的人们来说，这些露骨的感慨就好像一群善妒的精神病患者出于嫉妒故意向别人泼洒的冷水一样，可在黑子看来、只有心存过爱慕的人们才能够体会其中的温暖与悲哀。哭过，笑过，恨过，亦无奈过。这个世界的本质就是如此，无边无际的天空给人带来无限的遐想、浮满了各种各样的漂浮物，为生活带来了无常又不可预测的变换，但始终保持着它的澄澈与湛蓝。

（我这边已经快结束了，再过十分钟就准备发车了，大概两小时之后能到，如果路上不堵车的话。）

黑子不是那种靠着兜售他人对自己的同情而博取眼球的人，如果可以的话自己愿意付出任何的代价来维持眼下清静平淡的生活。听着从电话听筒传来的男音，下意识点了点头的哑人轻轻支吾了一声，仅仅是这样一个短促又简单的音节就已经足够让对方明白自己内心的用意，长年积累形成的默契是属于黑子一个人的宝物，也是自己为何从未感到孤单、勇于一个人面对生活的理由之一。

（那你乖乖留在家等我啊。这边结束后我立刻就会赶回家的，至于晚饭我会想办法一起带回来的。）

“嗯。”

眼看与青峰在一起的日子竟已经迎来了十八个年头，如果撇去两人那段短暂又无比美好的过往不谈……十八年的时光在任何人看来都足以用漫长来形容，可在黑子心里、只要是与青峰在一起，再多的时间也都不够、再多的光阴也都不够用来缅怀。青峰就好像冬天里的太阳，光是男人的存在本身就足以点亮自己那被永无止境的怀念所掩盖的生活；开朗明亮的笑容好比耀眼的光芒，就这么善作主张的闯进了自己的心里，照亮了黑子那伤痕累累却无比透明的心。一直以来黑子都很想为再一次回到自己身边的青峰做些什么，但失去了前世所有记忆的男人早已不是黑子所认识的‘青峰大辉’：愿望也好，约定也好，什么都变了、什么都不存在了，唯独黑子一个人默默守护着昔日留下的种种，就好像偏执的孩子占有着最喜爱的玩具所留下的残骸一样，明明知道无能为力、却还是无法轻易就放手。

“……二号。”

听着自己那沙哑的嗓音回荡在死气沉沉的房间里，不禁在心中暗暗自嘲起来的哑人轻轻用手敲了敲床沿，而闻声的爱犬很快从窝里探出了脑袋，一边用力摔着卷起的尾巴，一边将毛茸茸的脑袋贴上了自己的膝盖。身为学校篮球社的王牌、在教练与队长的要挟下被迫参与集训的青峰已经有整整一个星期没有回家了，而今天正是男人凯旋归来的日子，说不高兴、那是绝对不可能的。

（不知道集训进行的怎么样，会不会太勉强自己呢……）

一旦走出了这间狭窄又封闭的公寓，青峰只不过是个随处可见的高中生：青涩中带着些许狂妄，就连那总是自称大人的口气都充满着孩子才有的稚嫩。黑子很喜欢这样的青峰，也常常在暗地里以男人作为小说作品的参考、透过对方活跃的身影写下了一则又一则生动又轻快的故事。可这仅限两人在这间公寓之外所度过的时光，而一旦关上了锈迹斑斑的房门、看似平凡的一切就都全变了样；气氛的变化、看待彼此的眼神的变化，除此之外就连呼吸的节奏也都全然不同，呢喃彼此名字的声线也都和外人所听到的完全不一样。青峰是个疑心很重、又极为贪婪的人，然而这怪不得他、同时也不是黑子的错，而是必须得由两人共同背负的‘代价’。在男人最初‘消失’的时候，黑子一直像是逃避一般记录下了那段宛如梦境般甜美的日日夜夜，一次又一次的在心中告诫自己不可以期望太多、但紧握着纸笔的双手却怎么都停不下来。写的越多、想的也就越多；想的愈多、怀念得也就越多。任何的思念都是不可控制的，就和人在生气时会无法自制的发怒一样、当一个人完全沦陷在过往的记忆中时，眼泪便会罔顾意志、冲垮坚强，如同断线了一般不断掉落眼眶。这些黑子都体会过，然而青峰并没有，所以他永远不会知道那种仿佛撕心裂肺般的剧痛是一种什么样的感受，也正是因为不明白、躁动在男人心头的那些猜忌与不安也永远都不会消失。

一边弯腰抚摸着爱犬那柔软蓬松的皮毛，一边蹲下了身子的黑子用着细长的指节轻轻搔挠着二号的下巴；没有青峰在的家仿佛回到了二十年前的寂静，当时黑子几乎废寝忘食的写着有关自己与那不知消失去了何处的亡灵的点点滴滴，仿佛行尸走肉一般、混混沌沌的过着得过且过的日子。死人乃物、并非真正意义上的人，所以尸体才会腐烂、就和垃圾还有废土一样，只不过是某种不干净的东西罢了。肉体一旦死亡就再也成为不了装载灵魂的容器，更不具备活人才有的心智；生与死亦是一线之隔的关系，只要呼吸停止、一切就都结束了，就再也无法挽回了，而真正的悲痛才刚刚起步，思念与孤独如同剧毒的蚁虫啃咬着脑髓、吞噬着神经，可若是哪一天自己连这份痛楚都感觉不到了、那就意味着自己曾经所珍视的所有人就真的死去了，唯独这一点黑子不想承认、更不想去面对。

“……二号。”

“汪！”

有人说，距离注定是遥远的；可同时也有人反驳、说两颗遥远的心才能打破重重阻碍、紧紧相连在一起。在一起的心渴望得到永远，唯独人自己却在各自的城市孤单。每一天、每一天，都是如此，或许这就是所谓的生活吧。黑子无意打破这一切，也无意向那些徘徊迷惘的亡灵倾诉春日的温暖；因为对黑子的来说，自己的愿望真的很简单：和喜欢的人一起守护着这间承载了太多悲欢离合的小屋，和唯一的‘那个人’一同延续平凡清静的生活。也许只有这么做、他才不会被任何人带走；丑陋又露骨的私欲让黑子不禁暗暗苦笑，然而对黑子而言、这却是唯一能够接近永恒的方法，直到在未来的某一天自己能够在男人的臂弯中静静死去。

“走吧。青、回家了。”

“汪汪！”


	14. 2016-5-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 鬼ごっこPARO的青黑。昨天被姨妈折腾了一天……今天总算是好点了……所以腿一个小片段  
> \- 好像这个PARO也进行了蛮久了齁……故事发生在青峰快要高二毕业的时候  
> \- 办公室依旧很吵，依旧没法好好静下心，写的有点潦草很抱歉

倾盆般的大雨宛如发疯一般从天而降，黑沉沉的天空就好像要塌陷下来似的、震耳的雷鸣穿过层层乌云，刺眼的闪电划过了天空；骇人的场景让蹲守在窗前的哑人不自觉的耸起了肩膀，时不时的朝着不远处的玄关抬眼望去，显露在脸上的不安使得黑子那张清秀干净的脸蛋多了几丝哀伤，也让这间破旧的公寓显得更为的凄凉，就连盘踞在自己脚边的爱犬也都敏感的察觉到了气氛的异样、宛如安慰一般，吐着鲜红的舌头轻轻舔舐起了自己的脚腕。这不是黑子第一次一个人留守在风雨交加的夜晚，换做是曾经的自己、黑子不可能如此坐立不安的在屋里徘徊不定，人的心里一旦有了牵挂、从此就会失去名为‘自由’的代价：与肉体无关、而是精神上的一种捆绑与拘束，然而无论是心神不宁的焦虑也好，又或是坐如针毡的担忧也罢，这一切的一切都是黑子心甘情愿的。悬在心头的巨石随着再熟悉不过的脚步声的匆匆靠近渐渐沉淀了下来，仓促的步伐乍听之下有些笨重、偶尔还能听到几句骂骂咧咧的抱怨；而就在黑子慢慢走向玄关、想要透过猫眼一探究竟时，老旧的大门冷不防的从外侧被打开：只见肤色黝黑的青年头顶着运动服的外套、单肩背着鼓鼓的背囊。骤降的暴雨几乎打湿了男人的全身；只见微微弓着身子的青峰一边愤愤的咋着舌、一边跌跌撞撞的走进了玄关，一声敷衍的‘我回来了’让呆愣在玄关的哑人怔怔的眨了眨眼睛，这还是自己第一次看到对方如此狼狈的模样，一时有些惊慌失措、不知这种时候该做些什么才好。

“啊、哲。你能帮我去浴室那下浴巾么？我浑身上下就没处地方是干的，要是这时候进屋会把地毯给弄脏的。”  
“……？啊……嗯。”

与青峰在一起生活的日子竟已经过了两年多了。确切的说、距离两人心意相通、又像恋爱中的情侣一般彼此依偎的日子就快要迎来第三个年头。看着悬挂在墙壁上的挂历，以及那些被定格在照片上的种种回忆，黑子总是会忍不住感慨时间的流逝所蕴含的不可思议的力量，那些残留在心头的疤痕虽然没有完全消失、可至少已经不会再痛了，就连出现在梦境里的次数也都越来越少。这究竟是好现象、还是不好的征兆？将被雨水浸湿的衣服依照青峰的衣物丢进了洗衣机中，在一个星期前的今天、男人因为被迫参加赛前的闭关集训而不得不暂时离开这间公寓，时间是七天、这意味着黑子在这七天里依靠一个人的力量照顾自己的生活起居，还要打点照顾刚刚成年不久的二号、虽然这些小事对早已成年的黑子而言根本不值一提，可青峰却啰嗦了很久、一而再再而三的重复着各式各样的注意事项，生怕黑子忘记、这让比对方年长二十多岁的哑感到既可笑，又难免感到有些委屈。

“累死我了……二号，你去另外一边，你都霸占了哲整整七天了，是时候该还我了，走走、到另一边去。”

脱下了湿哒哒的衣服、紧接着就好像逃跑一般冲进了浴室，用着迅雷不及掩耳的速度冲了一把热水澡，似乎总算缓过神来的青峰换上了自己为男人准备的居家服，随即不顾黑子的阻拦、将蜷缩在哑人腿边的宠物犬驱赶到了自己身子的另一侧，霸道的将脑袋枕靠上了自己的膝盖，洋洋得意的神情使得盘腿坐在茶几前黑子忍不住俨然是笑，可悬在半空的右手还是本能的抚摸上了男人那有些湿漉漉的头发，顺着脑袋的形状、轻轻的梳弄着。

集训的情况怎么样了？尽管霸占着自己膝头的青年轻扬的嘴角，可有些消瘦的脸蛋还是让他显得有些憔悴，想必这次的集训一定非常辛苦、然而黑子问不出口，并不是因为觉得害羞或是触碰对方的雷区，纯属是因为后天的残疾而发不出声响，只能有些茫然的持续着手上的动作、宛如端倪一般静静打量着青峰的脸庞。见自己久久没有动静、不知是否察觉到了什么的青峰忽然侧了侧身子，一边面朝着天井、一边将曲起了修长的双腿；宽厚粗糙的双手放交叠在一起、规规矩矩的放在了肚子的上方。两人虽然面对着面、可实现并没有交汇在一起，而在黑子看来、与其说青峰是在发呆、还不如说男人是在沉思什么，那因欲言又止而半启的双唇便是最好的证明。

“我说……哲。有件事想问问你，你觉得我毕业以后、做什么比较合适？”  
“青……？”

唐突的发问让黑子感到颇为震惊，这还是自己第一次从青峰的嘴里听到如此严肃的问题，确切的说、这是男人第一次主动向自己开口提及有关‘未来’的事。一直以来，单纯又自我的青峰总是坚持只要两个人能够永远在一起，就没有什么事是不能解决的、没有什么困难是没法克服的。其实就是有关志愿和升学调查的事，毕竟我已经高二了啊、这个学期后就是高三了，也是该好好考虑将来的事了，有必要那么吃惊吗？见自己始终一言不发的瞪大着双眸，似乎有些闷闷不乐的青年挑了挑单眉，紧接着抬手握上了自己的手腕、牢牢的将自己的胳臂抱紧了怀里，曲起的指节仿佛恶作剧一般、时不时挠着自己那有些干燥的手背。

“然后我问了问我父母。他们都希望我去读大学、可是你也知道我不是读书的料。所以我在想要不要和我父亲一样、去报考警校，但一想到要是上了警校就不得不搬去宿舍、一年就只能回来两次，就有点犹豫，一直下不了决心。”  
“…………”

很多事不是光靠幻想和做梦就能轻易打发的，像是所谓的‘将来’、只要时间不停止，该发生的事还是会发生，该面对的事还是得面对。黑子也好、青峰也罢，两人也许是太过习惯这间老旧又阴沉的公寓了吧，认为只要彼此依偎在狭窄的空间里、哪怕什么都不去思考，安定的幸福永远都不会受到外界的干扰。然而这是错误的，不是说两人相恋这件事是错误的、而是彼此仰仗着心意的相通就断定今后的日子也会如此这般延续下去的傲慢是错误的。青峰虽然人高马大、可骨子里却还只是个还没满十八岁的孩子罢了；他会因为爱情盲目、会因为爱情冲动、会因为爱情而变得幼稚，这是情理之中的事，可黑子呢？自己已经年过四十了，却还总是天真依赖着此时睡在自己膝头的青年，也未免有些天不像话了。听着青峰好似自言自语一般如是幽幽的嘀咕道，不禁感到一阵五味杂陈的黑子下意识的停下了手中的动作，低垂的视线因为心头的动摇而左右摇摆着，然而大脑却不争气的变得一片空白、别说是一个像样的建议，自己就连青峰很有可能会离开这个家的画面也都不敢深入细想。

“……哲？你怎么了？脸色不太好啊，该不会是着凉了吧？”  
“……青。”

一直以来、黑子始终都坚信自己所憧憬的幸福远远不及世人所想的那般浮夸，充实，而自己也绝对不是那种贪得无厌的人。因为无法说话所以无法竟心中所有的想法化为言语、传达给对方，因为那段不可思议的相遇与生死的别离而无法愈合的伤口，自己与青峰的这段‘爱情’永远夹杂着些许苦涩，可黑子却小心翼翼的将这一切包容在心底、将这些淡淡的被爱当做薄荷一样含在口中，只有这样的‘幸福’尽管平凡、却是最为真实的。看着青峰那满是担忧的眼神，稍许犹豫了一会儿的哑人露出了一抹淡淡的微笑、随即轻轻摇了摇头，有些阴凉的双手离开了湿漉漉的脑袋、拿起了摆放在茶几上的纸笔，端正的字迹蕴藏了自己的决心：与男人一同走下去的决心、与他一起携手迎接未来的决心。

【无论青峰君走到哪里、又去往何方，这里永远都是你的家。所以我会一直在这儿等着你回来，一直等下去。】  
“……就是因为知道你会傻乎乎的做出这种事，我才舍不得丢下你一个人不管啊，笨蛋……”


	15. 2016-5-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 依旧是鬼ごっこ，说到520、第一个想到的就是这个PARO  
> \- 上次写的下雨天的后续，算是青峰视角吧，把来不及写的梗给补上  
> \- 可能又是不知所云的小短篇，最近的情绪状态真的是……啊……嗯……

炫丽的樱花已经全部凋零，立夏后的暖风唤醒了含苞待放的鲜花、沁鼻的气味随着白色的柳絮弥漫在晴空之下，美不胜收的风景让匆匆行走在小路上的青峰不自觉的停下了脚步，回眸望着那每天都会路过的下坡、怔怔的看着熟悉的街景，任由道不明的感慨从心底缓缓腾升而起、就好像团成一团的丝线，涨满了整个心胸。在这片街区生活了整整十八年；看似漫长的时光对青峰而言就好像转瞬般短暂，不是因为光阴的流逝真有那么无情、而是因为太多的点点滴滴让自己实在不舍得去忘记。深吸了一口气，刺鼻的花香顺着有些潮湿的空气涌入了鼻腔；瘙痒的触感使得屹立在原地的青峰下意识的挠了挠鼻尖，随即再度迈开了脚下的步伐、朝着名为‘家’的归宿大步的迈进。每一棵看似不起眼的花花草草，每一面因老旧而显得有些暗淡的高墙；哪怕只是用来点亮夜路的路灯都有着不为人知的故事，一想到自己终有一天要离开这里、不禁感到有些鼻酸的青峰提了提滑落的肩带，那决定着自己未来出路的进路表正沉睡在书包的某个角落，就算自己多么努力的去回避它的存在、那张单薄的纸片依旧存在在那里，无情的揭露着现实与理想的落差。

“……先回家吧。差不多是饭点的时间了。”

在十八年的时间里，青峰经历了许多事、也变了许多；而是那单纯率真的自己仍旧在体内的某个深处，但现在的青峰也学会了迁就与体恤，也尝到了付出与等待的无奈，更重要的、是明白了爱与被爱苦涩与快乐。这一切都是因为与黑子相遇才会发生的；两人都花费了很长很长的时间去等待、去寻找，然而唯独只有自己却用了很短很短的瞬间产生了心动与喜欢的感觉。与此同时，黑子却将更多的时间用在了怀念与感伤之上，为此青峰可谓是费尽了心机与心血才将那不会说话的哑人从那段荒诞的往事中解脱出来，尽管现在的黑子偶尔也会露出自己无法读懂的愁容，那因思念与缅怀而放空的神情也没少让自己感到窝火，可青峰明白男人的身不由己，也明白若是没了这份念想、自己与黑子的这段爱恋或许永远都不会成立。

（大辉，你们班导给我来电话了，有关志愿的事你想好了吗？）

曾经让自己坐立不安的心结已经不会再因为年轻时的草率气盛而暗暗作祟，当黑子用着他那端正的字迹、一次又一次的表明想要与自己一起携手走下去的决心时，青峰几乎毫不犹豫的相信了男人对自己的这份真情、盲目的沉溺在自认为永远就这么尘埃落定的幸福之中，甚至忘记了现实与时间的无情。一同仓促的电话让自己的大脑几乎在霎时化为了空白，一手握着电话、一边半启着双唇；面对母亲那开门见山的逼问，一阵哑然的青峰久久都没能说上话来，只能支支吾吾的敷衍了几句、随即连滚带爬的来到了书包的跟前，凭着模糊的记忆翻找了起来，那张被自己折叠成一段的‘进路表’正躺在最不起眼的角落，而事实上若是没有母亲的这通电话、青峰或许永远都不可能会想起它的存在，更想不起事关自己前程的未来。

（因为我和你爸爸都在外县，一时半会也赶不回来，三方会谈是没办法参加了。不过这毕竟是有关你未来的大事啊，你有没有什么想法？像是烦恼或是顾虑之类的？）  
（没、没有啦！这是我自己的事，我自己会好好考虑的，你们就别操心了。如果真有什么问题的话到时候我会找你们好好商量……今天我还有点事要忙，先挂了啊！下次再聊！）  
（喂？等等、大辉……！）  
（‘哔——’）

强忍着越发快速的心跳、大口大口喘着粗气的青峰摇摇晃晃的从原地站起了身，整个背脊不断冒着虚汗，直到自己一脸茫然的站在空荡荡的客厅里、杂乱的思绪才开始渐渐平静；然而待到乱成一团的情绪彻底沉淀，‘前程’这两个大字就好像千斤重的石块、忽然从天而降、落在了自己的肩头，沉重得让青峰感到喘不上气，但又无法彻底摆脱。看着手中那满是折痕的空白表格，除了‘不知道’这三个字以外、青峰什么都想不到，也都想不起来。是啊……再过一年我就要从高中毕业了，到时候我又该去哪里呢？又该做些什么呢？紧闭的盒子一旦被撬开了一道缝隙、答不完的问题就好像气泡一样接二连三的浮上脑海；青峰不知道该怎么回答，也不知道现在的自己究竟有没有资格去回答这些问题，虽说自己的未来应当由自己来做主，可一旦真的开始思考、许多人的身影都随着种种的顾虑不断在眼前闪现，好比远在外县的父母、好比站在讲台前的老师；又好比正在与编辑在外会和校稿的哑人，当黑子那张木讷的神情一闪而过之时，猛然从思绪中惊醒的青峰下意识的握紧了双手，不知轻重的蛮力险些就撕破了单薄柔脆的纸张。太过复杂的事青峰不知道、也不想去思考，像是大学、工作，这些都不是自己的‘梦想’、更不是自己所憧憬的生活。那么自己的理想又到底是什么呢？怀着这样的疑问，再一次坐下身的青峰深吸了一口有些浑浊的空气、慢慢的挺起了胸膛；其实答案早就已经非常明了，自己的愿望就只有和黑子一直在一起罢了：这十八年里，两人都非常努力的改变着自己，不断的迁就、忍让，为的是能够更好的陪伴对方、为的是能够一起永远的走下去。

“我回来了。二号——？哲——？你们都在吗？”

抛开了所有杂念过后、才总算听到了自己真正的心声；那比这世上任何意愿都要强烈的渴望驱使青峰做出了决定，而为了能够和黑子走的更远、短暂的离别恐怕是无法避免的。一边吆喝着、一边脱下了轻便的运动鞋；看着毛茸茸的爱犬摇晃着尾巴向着自己的方向小跑而来，笑着蹲下了身的青峰伸手捧上了二号那小巧的脑袋，像是搓揉似的抚摸着它那柔软的皮毛、随即用手指轻轻点了点微微翘起的鼻尖，走进了昏暗的玄关。

“怎么就你一个啊，哲呢？……果然是在睡觉啊，这都几点了，再睡下去还要不要吃完饭了。”  
“嗷呜——”  
“………………”

说是冲动也可以、说自己单纯也可以、当青峰将志愿表交给坐在咨询室的班导手中时，年迈的中年教师似乎并没有显得太过惊讶，而面无表情的咕哝了一声‘果然’，紧接着破旧的纸张平放在了桌面上，推了推有些歪斜的镜架、询问起了一些老套的发问。成为和父亲一样的警察，这就是青峰最后的决定；而在进路表上，青峰并没有写上其他多余的选择，好比就业或是升学、青峰什么都没有写，就这么亲手斩断了所有的退路，决定报考警校、励志成为一名警察，并且最终回到黑子留守的这条街道。未来是由你自己决定的，外人都无权干涉、可你征求过父母的意见了么？在听说了自己为何会选择这条路的缘由之后，微微颔首的班导并没有多问、也没有反对，而是询问了些许有关父母的情况，而青峰也无意想要隐瞒更多。

（说过了，父母也表示尊重我自己的意愿，虽然他们两更希望我上大学。）  
（既然如此那就没什么好担心的了。祝你今后一切顺利，如果有什么需要帮忙的地方尽管来和我商量，学校这边也会尽一切努力帮助你的。要加油啊）  
（……非常感谢。）

志愿的事终于尘埃落定，明明这是一件令人高兴的事、可青峰却怎么也高兴不起来，别说是兴奋、就连如释重负的感觉也都不曾有过，青峰并不后悔做出这样的选择，只是一想到如此一来、自己不得不暂时离开这里、离开黑子的身边，这难免会让人感到有些担忧，而这样的不安或许至少要持续三年。

（你可不要高兴的太早啊。以为成为进了警校之后就能放松了，辛苦的日子还在后头呢。）

当自己将志愿的消息告诉电话另头的母亲时，更希望自己能够继续升学的母亲最终只是无奈的叹了口气、苦笑着送上了一句‘忠告’，而恰恰也是这句忠告让青峰再度陷入了举棋不定的犹豫，一边低着脑袋，一边听着家人那苦口婆心的喋喋不休。就拿你爸爸来做例子吧；刚出道的时候几乎每天都三班倒的执勤，留在家里的时间可谓少得可怜，要是接到调动的命令也没法咀嚼，唯一的好处就只有福利和薪水了吧。听似轻浮的调侃实际上是母亲这么多年来忍受着寂寞而心生的感慨，的确、在儿时的记忆里，青峰真的很少拥有与父亲相处的记忆，就算心里明白父亲对自己的那份疼爱、也明白他非常努力的想要弥补这份缺失的亲情，可由于他那特殊的身份、父亲留给自己的印象真的非常淡薄，所以自己才会和住在隔壁的黑子变得那么亲近、但这又是另外一码事了。

看着蜷缩在被窝中一动不动的哑人，毫无防备的模样让悄悄坐在床旁的青峰情不自禁的轻笑了起来，随即伸手捏了捏他那微微泛着红的脸颊，伸手拨开了额前的碎发、静静端倪起了男人那恬静的睡颜。在电话里青峰曾含蓄的试探过母亲，询问当年两人在交往时是怎么克服种种不安与困难、最终走到了一起。闻言的母亲先是腼腆的笑了两声，一句‘因为我相信你爸爸啊’使得青峰跟着一同哑然失笑，那躁动在心头的焦虑才消退了几分。

无论青峰君走到哪里、又去往何方，这里永远都是你的家。  
所以我会一直在这儿等着你回来，一直等下去。

自己想要的东西、黑子都已经毫无保留的交给了自己，对于这样一个男人，自己又有什么可以怀疑、又有什么可以猜忌的？只不过真正让我难过的并不是枕边没有你的将来，而是害怕没有我的记忆；在两人分别的这段日子里，男人心里念着的、想着的、到底会是谁呢？让你仿佛出神一般眺望着天空的，究竟是我、还是他呢？

“唔嗯……？青？”  
“哟，晚上好。”

最初的最初，‘我’并不是我，而你只是你；  
待到故事的最后，我却不再是‘我’，你仍然还是你。  
有些本该随风消失的感情再次苏醒，  
一些残留的懊悔沐浴着邂逅的春风再度油然而生。

每当青峰看着坐在书桌前沉思的黑子，萦绕在哑人身边的空气总是蕴藏着旁人无法读懂的‘秘密’：好比他走过的路、读过的书；经历过的事，以及爱过的人。睡了，醒了；又睡了，又醒了。斑驳的日子推动着时间、又揭过了几页，不变的东西仍然还是没变，变了的人也依然还在；看着缓缓睁开了睡眼的黑子，从心底腾升而起的温暖迫使青峰弯腰亲吻上了男人那裸露在外的额头，自己那有些唐突的举动让卧躺在被窝中的哑人显得有些吃惊、不自觉瞪大的双眸怔怔的望着自己，却没有拒绝自己那好似索吻的摩挲、直到彼此的唇瓣交叠，男人才小心翼翼的将双手探出了被窝。

“抱歉，今天让你久等了。今后我会争取早点回来的。……只要时间允许的话，我一定会回到你身边的。”  
“……嗯。”

青峰君。


	16. 2016-8-7

小心翼翼的将细长的竹筷按照一定比例切割成两半，为了保持形状的统一、将底部一点点削磨成了相同的形状，随即慢慢插入柔软的蔬菜内部，用来迎接亡灵归来的坐骑就这么完成了。一年之中、秋天是黑子最喜欢的季节，然而自己最喜欢的节日却是每年八月的盂兰盆节，若是告诉别人、想必多半都会向自己偷懒诧异的目光吧。明明房东先生不是上班族、就算到了中元节也一样没有假期啊；曾经，入住在这栋简陋公寓里的大学生用着略显困惑的口气如是笑着说道，因为无法生活、黑子自然没有回答，可就算自己认真回答了、对方也一定无法理解自己，每每遇到这样的情况，黑子总是为自己那后天的残疾感到暗暗庆幸，庆幸自己无法开口发声、无法开口转达，自然也就避开了许多棘手的对话，几声敷衍的浅笑就足以让对方无奈作罢。

“……呼。”

将立起的黄瓜和茄子摆放在了圆形的茶几上方，虽然有些简陋、可毕竟花费了自己许多的心血，当看着终于成型的‘杰作’以完美的平衡屹立在桌子表面时，难掩得意的黑子下意识的长吁了一口气，用指尖轻轻掸去了粘附在茄子前端的灰尘；紧接着又一丝不苟的将两只‘坐骑’轻握在了手里、摇摇晃晃的站起了身子，来到了玄关的门前。之所以会如此认真谨慎的对待每年的盂兰盆，是因为这是黑子唯一能够与过世的祖父母见面的机会；从小由祖父母带大的黑子非常重视两位老人，而在祖母过世之后、自己更是成了祖父的精神支柱，两人形影不离的在这间老旧的公寓中生活了数年，将与祖母的回忆编述成了一篇篇动人的故事，这也是黑子在日后开始提笔创作的重要契机之一。中元是个好日子啊，自从你外婆走了以后、就只有在每年的这个时候我才能见到她了，真想和她好好说说话啊；每当进入八月，年迈的祖父都会变得异常精神与兴奋，为了迎接祖母‘回来’、祖父会特意为坐骑系上小小的鲜花、为的就是能够让骑坐着牛马的祖母显得更加风光一些。天真的念头是给予对亡妻的思念，热切的盼望则是出于寂寥与孤单；受祖父的影响，黑子渐渐喜欢上了盂兰盆节，而自己又与一般人不同、自己有着一双特别的眼睛，一双能够看到亡灵与鬼魅的双眼，然而黑子从未在现实中看到任何自己内心无比思念的人，即使是祖父祖母也都是在梦里与他们相会、而至于另一个人……既不曾在梦里出现，也不曾来到自己的身边。

“……好了。”

长达一周的假期是归乡团聚的最好日子，黑子的亲人远在他县、而自己与亲生父母的感情并不算深厚，一纸简单的书信也一些特产的礼物已经能算上是最好的祝福，再加上两位亲人如今年事已高、日子也过的非常悠哉清闲，而黑子也有着自己的追求与生活，事到如今再像是为了弥补昔日的裂缝那般大献殷勤，实在是没有什么太大的必要。可比起习惯了这种清净的黑子、同样有着亲人的青峰就没有那么‘走运’了；早在盂兰盆节的前一个星期、男人的母亲就连连打来电话，要求青峰避开人流的高峰、提早三天回家，为此两人没少在电话里大声争吵，因为青峰并不想这么早回去、也不在乎家人的团聚，男人就只想和自己一起留在这间公寓罢了，守着渺小又安静的幸福，除此之外什么都不在乎。

（不行……我妈这次是真的生气了，说要是不回家明年就不给我续房子的合约，这样一来我就真的没法继续留在这里了。）

然而青峰的个性虽然倔强、可男人的母亲同样不好对付；当即将快满十九岁的青年一脸颓丧的耷拉着脑袋、闷闷不乐的跪坐在自己面前时，正为二号梳理着毛发的哑人不禁在心中轻笑了起来，狼狈的模样竟让黑子感到无比的惹人怜爱。无法开口说些安慰的漂亮话、不得已，微微起身的黑子一手抱着二号、一边挪动着身体来到了青峰的身旁；肢体的接触是安抚人心的最好方式，哪怕只是简单的触碰与肌理的摩挲、因沮丧而不断下陷的心绪便能一点点舒缓过来。只不过是十天而已，一眨眼就会过去了，你不需要这么难过啊；就在黑子如是在空白的纸上缓缓书写道时，轻轻冷哼了一声的青峰什么话也没说，而是像赌气一把甩开了自己那正抚摸着男人脑袋的手，随即将身体蜷缩成了一团，一句不由自主的感慨竟让黑子的心口猛地紧缩了起来。

（不是‘难过’、而是寂寞啊……没有你在到哪里都很寂寞得不得了，你难道不会有这种感觉吗？如果有的话、为什么能够这么洒脱的说出这种话呢。）  
（………………）

洒脱？自己很洒脱吗？自己不曾感觉到寂寞吗？男人一定是哪里会错意了吧。

黑子比任何人都要明白孤单与寂寞的滋味，正因为明白、所以才不动声色，仿佛什么都不在乎一般、用着漠然来麻痹始终盘踞在心头的痛苦。黑子是真的非常寂寞，无论是自己的创作还是平日里的生活、孤独为自己带来了内心的平静，然而这并不代表悲伤因此而消失，自己只是装作感受不到而已、就好像自己的命运本该如此一般，默默的、被动的、承受着这一切的一切。

（哲也看起来很精神呢，这样一来我们就放心了。）

在去年的盂兰盆节、黑子如愿以偿的见到了过世已久的祖父祖母，两位两人还是那么的慈祥、慈爱，而在这短暂又幸福的梦境里，黑子不再是只懂得用纸笔来传达感情的哑巴，自己能够开口说话、然而黑子却听不到自己的嗓音，似曾相识的光景每次都能让黑子感到无比的痛心。我过的很好，虽然日子还是老样子、却很开心，因为现在的我已经不再是一个人了；见自己如是腼腆的说道，同样不善表达的祖父一脸欣慰的点了点头，而温柔贤淑的祖母则是微微前倾着身子、握紧了自己的双手，即使感受不到任何的体温、整个身体仿佛沐浴在柔和的春风中一般，就连心口也都被这股热度渐渐涨满。

（是因为那名叫‘青峰大辉’的孩子吧？他回来了吗？他真的是你一直在等着的人吗？）  
（……我不知道。也没法百分百的确信现在的青峰君和‘他’是同一个人……可是我已经不在乎了。现在的我只想和青峰君一起活下去，就算我现在喜欢的人与那天所遇到的人是完全不同的两个个体，可是我不后悔，因为我对青峰君所抱存的‘爱情’是千真万确的，无论是谁、亦都无法否认这一点。）

每年的盂兰盆、祖父与祖母都会回来，而在‘那个男人’消失不见的隔年，黑子曾经抱着侥幸的希望、为那位在车祸中不幸丧生的青年制作了另一座马匹，然而最终他还是没有在自己的梦境中出现，也没有再与自己见面。生死的轮回是五百年，这是在俗世流传最广的说法，可事实究竟如何、谁也说不清，而自己的祖父祖母过世那么多年仍旧能够在在梦境中与自己促膝长谈，或许这句凭空的揣测多半是事实吧。既然如此，为什么他不来见我呢？为什么我至始至终都无法见到他呢？是因为牛马所能迎接的人只能是与自己流有相同血脉的亲人吗？又或是说他前往了更为遥远的地方、从此以后自己就真的再也见不到他了吗？明明已经决定不能再哭泣了、明明已经决定要将这份寂寥与思念深埋在心中了，可待到长梦醒来、黑子还是哭了，自己明明发不出声音、却哭得那么伤心，以至于几度喘不上气、只能断断续续的深吸着屋内的空气，不断用双手擦抹着决堤的眼泪，将双膝紧紧抱紧了臂弯里。心很痛，明明没有受伤、却还是好痛，这种痛楚是无法用言语来形容的，就好像灵魂一点点崩解、粉碎，直至什么都不剩下，除了‘寂寞’之外、什么也都感觉不到了。

悲伤带动着所有的情绪一拥而上、眼眶不由自主的阵阵发热，就连脑袋也都因此变得昏沉起来；就在黑子几乎强迫的抽回了游离的神志，一个毛茸茸的物体忽然向自己走近：那是自己的爱犬，黑白相间的皮毛还是那么柔软、湿漉漉的鼻尖时不时的磨蹭着自己的手背，柔和的触感融化了笼罩在心头的寂寥，使得黑子慢慢伸出了有些僵硬的双手，轻轻捧上了二号那小巧的脑袋。很多事已经结束了、很多事又重新开始了；两者是那么的相似，两者又是那么的不同，或许将他们总是一一做着比较、以此来缅怀逝去的美好才是真正的愚昧与执迷不悟吧。想到这，不禁一声苦笑的黑子从原地缓缓站起了身；面对未知的未来的确需要很大的勇气，而与过去告别又何尝不是如此？

“……等你、回来。”

如是嚅嗫着，嘶哑的嗓音回荡在昏暗的玄关之中，点亮了全新的期盼、使得黑子情不自禁的轻笑了起来。

（我回来了，哲。）


	17. 2016-9-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 虽然和我没什么关系，然而，教师节快乐！  
> \- 看基金基础看到昏厥……而且还没记住多少，也是够够的  
> \- 这次是鬼ごっこ，也是想了很久却一直没敢写的梗  
> \- 时间发生在青峰高中毕业去警校正式学习、第一次放假回来时的事。不知道为什么，最近总是想写人哭……

树叶开始黄了。

快步奔跑在熟悉的街道、除了那日益凉快的天气之外，青峰就只注意到些许微不足道的变化，好比开始凋零枯萎的鲜花、好比从枝头缓缓飘落的树叶，暗示着秋天的临近、宣告着残夏的尾声。然而这样的四季变换自己几乎每年都能看见；无论周遭的花花草草如何改变、街道的风景也都还是保持着原有的样子，有些老旧的房屋就好像摆放在抽屉中的火柴盒一样，一栋连着一栋、整齐的排列在马路的两旁。再快一点……再快点就能回到自己朝思暮想的地方、见到念念不忘的人了；一边跑着，一边忍不住在心中暗暗想道的青峰加快了脚下的步伐，而就在熟悉的屋檐映入眼帘的刹那、几乎用尽了全部的体力开始冲刺的青峰深吸了一口湿冷的口气，一步跃上了有些陡峭的楼梯，如同吼叫一般性急的大声嚷嚷着，就这么跌跌撞撞的来到了满是锈斑的铁门前。

“我回来啦——！哲！我回来了！”  
“汪！”

在高中的最后一年递交了最后一份志愿，成为警察的目标并不能说是青峰的理想、而是为自己寻找的一个‘借口’，一个可以继续留在这里的借口，如果可以的话、青峰希望自己能够一同肩负起黑子的人生，想要在接下来的岁月里继续陪伴在男人的身边、想要用尽自己全部的力量守护这份特别又来之不易的幸福。

然而警校的生活远比自己所想的要来的枯燥许多。刚入学的第一天、教官就用着刻薄的口吻与措辞将身穿训练服的‘新人’狠狠痛斥了一番，大概的意思就是让所有人都做好心理准备、而接下来的日子对习惯了懒散的青峰来说的确如同炼狱般煎熬。严格的作息时间、以及各式各样的规定与限制；只有在训练结束之后能够使用手机，大量的体能训练与枯燥的课程让青峰感到身心疲惫。之所以自己能够凭着毅力每天支撑下去的唯一动力、就只有睡前与黑子的几条短信。正为截稿日而发愁的哑人同样背负着压力、也默默忍受着与自己相同的寂寞，而对于身处在异地的两人而言，唯一的沟通方式就只有用文字筑成的寒暄而已。黑子无法说话、对电子产品也不是很精通；有时青峰会让对方拍一些照片给自己看看，而哑人却用‘不太喜欢照相’的理由拒绝了自己，这不禁让青峰感到有些哭笑不得。好不容易能够从斯巴达式的训练中喘口气，迎来了第一个周末的青峰在第一时间向宿管提出了返家申请，然而这件事自己并没有告诉父母、因为要是被母亲知道自己离开了学校却不知道回亲人的身边陪陪家人的话，想必母亲她一定又会大吵大闹、在电话里一遍又一遍的呵斥自己的薄情与‘不孝’了吧。

“累死我了……换了好几次车都快挤死了，肚子也好饿……”

离开学校的时候是周六的上午七点，乘坐了半小时的巴士、再换成了三次电车，归心似箭的渴望加剧了心头的烦躁，而待到自己真正回到这间狭窄又幽静的屋子时，整个身体对着放松的神经变得格外慵懒，就好像一滩烂泥似的、使得青峰就这么懒懒的趴在圆形的茶几前，时不时的用垂荡在桌下的双手搓揉着二号那毛茸茸的脑袋。

明明才一个星期没见、感觉却像有足足一年没有碰面了一样；比起自己的激动与性急，身穿居家服的黑子倒是没有显得太过惊讶，就在哑人为自己打开门的那一刻，青峰不顾一切的将消瘦的黑子拥入了怀中，而承受着这一切的黑子只是轻轻的笑了，一边用手抚摸着自己那被汗水打湿了的背脊，一边轻轻拍了拍自己的后背，仿佛在说‘欢迎回来’似的、小小的举动竟莫名的让自己热了眼眶。

就在二号一边甩着尾巴，一边用湿漉漉的舌头舔舐着自己的指尖时，从厨房匆匆走来的黑子将乘着凉水的茶杯递到了自己的面前，细长的手指上留下了长期握笔而留下的茧子，使得中指的关节显得有些变形，然而指甲那饱满的形状还是让青峰情不自禁的看出了神。

“负责我们班的那个教官真的超可怕……不但脾气暴躁而且还特别啰嗦，一件事可以重复好几遍，每次听到说话耳朵就开始疼，那种人到底是怎么结婚成家的啊……”  
“………………”

在自己读高中的时候，青峰也会向黑子提起学校里发生的种种，而男人每次都会听得非常认真，这不是因为对方无法说话、而是因为不常在社会上走动的黑子对‘生活’本身充满了浓厚的兴趣，就好像某种憧憬、就连他的这种地方都让青峰感到怜爱无比。除了听自己口述这些琐碎的生活琐事之外，黑子也常常会用纸笔记录下点点滴滴，有时男人也会征求自己的意见、询问是否能够作为灵感写进作品之中，青峰当然没有理由拒绝，反而为自己能够男人作品的一部分感到非常的欣喜。闻言，默默坐下了身的黑子并没有太多的表情，由于手边没有纸笔、除了眼神与细小的动作以外，不停说着话的青峰仿佛在唱独角戏似的、一个人喋喋不休说了许久，却因为黑子那专注的眼神与全神贯注的神情而不会显得太过单调，久违的感觉让青峰忍不住在心中暗暗感慨，无论自己的目标在哪里、理想又在何方，自己的归宿永远就只有一个，自己真的哪里也都去不了。

“啊、对了。家里没东西了吧？要不要去次超市、顺便买点吃的回来？”  
“嗯。”

青峰每次都会主动分享生活中的点点滴滴、而相同的事黑子却无法为自己做到。男人既不会开口说话、也不常常走出这间屋子；在警校的时候，每到深夜自己都会忍不住开始胡思乱想，猜测离开了自己黑子会如何‘生活’、只有他一个人的生活又会是什么样子，可事实上自己对黑子的生活的确一无所知，至少他那些小小的心思、以及无法用语言来表达的内心世界，青峰从来不会过问，而黑子也没有那个能力一一去回答。

眼看着站在收银机前的店员小心翼翼的将一些生活用品和食材放进了纸质的袋子中，靠着双臂捧着纸袋的青峰由于空不出手、只能用嘴衔着收据的小票，在众人的眼光与轻声的窃笑声中踉踉跄跄的走出了超市，朝着在店外等候的哑人大步走去，将其中装满了食材的纸袋弯腰递到了男人的面前。

“重死了……我慢了点番茄和土豆，晚上可以炖个牛肉汤，配上米饭就可以当盖浇饭吃了。”

一边说着、一边将从嘴里取下的小票随手丢进了纸袋里，而闻言的黑子只是默默的点了点头，就好像观察一个新鲜的玩具似的、低头朝着纸袋里头打量了很久。由于牵着二号、黑子没法走进超市，不过男人平时里需要用到的东西并不多、比起逛超市，黑子更热衷于逛书店，一逛就是一个多小时、当了那时就是青峰牵着二号在店外等候，好几次甚至被误认为是店家为了宣传而特意雇来的‘宣传大使’、渐渐在当地变得有名起来。

似乎是清点完了装在袋子里的‘货物’、慢慢抬起头来的哑人冲着自己眨了眨眼睛，那是青峰才懂的信号、超市距离两人的‘家’大约只需步行十分钟，这点距离称不上很长、所以黑子并没有将纸笔带在身边，意味着男人无法‘说话’、但这早已不是两人交谈时的阻碍。这么多年过去了、青峰很了解黑子的一举一动，想必对方也是亦然；一个不经意的神色，一个不经意的表情变化，乃至于一声不经意的气息声，日益累积的观察和经验让青峰越来越懂得‘黑子哲也’、但这与了解还是不同的，毕竟单靠察言观色是无法真正去了解一个人的，即使心意是相同的、自己也只是习惯了对方的生活模式而已，现在的青峰仍旧不敢拍着胸脯、自信满满声称自己走进了哑人的内心世界，自己已经完完全全让他忘记了‘那个男人’。

“啊……差点忘了。我去那边报停帮我室友买本杂志，那家伙这周没有回去，让我帮他带一本足球杂志回去，你在这等我一会儿啊。”

在十字路口等待信号灯变更的时候，转角处的报刊亭忽然映入视野、让青峰猛地想起了与室友的约定，就这么急冲冲的与同样站在路口的黑子挥了挥手，小跑着向报刊的方向走去，一边从裤子的口袋中摸出了刚换不久的钱包。虽然青峰没少抱怨有关教官的事，可事实上自己在警校的人缘还不错；而且入校才一个星期、自己那高大的体型与卓越的身体素质引起了许多人的注意，普遍人都非常看好青峰，而教官之所以对自己格外严格、多半也是因为器重自己。

“麻烦给我一本《足球世界》，钱我放这里了，正好1200。”

从守着报亭的老人手中接过了厚重的杂志，一边将从皮夹中取出的现金放在了成摞的报纸上；可就在青峰慢慢卷起柔软的书刊、塞进了装满了生活用品的纸袋中时，一声刺耳的叫喊声忽然从右侧传来：只见一个身穿白色上衣的孩子忽然从人行道的栏杆钻了出来、仿佛在追赶着什么似的，直直的朝着马龙中央走去，而一辆卡车正因信号灯的变化松开了刹车，发动起伴随着车辆的加速轰轰鸣响着，车速虽然称不上很快、但车内的司机似乎并没有发现道理的前方站着一位孩子，胆战心惊的一幕引起了路人的注意、而正是这声尖叫迫使青峰几乎反射性的丢下了手中的纸袋、一个飞跃跨过了栏杆，快速的朝着少年的方向飞奔而去。

“喂！小鬼！把身体蜷起来！”  
“哇……！”  
“？！”

就在孩子半蹲着身体的那一瞬间、伸出了胳臂的青峰一把搂上了对方的小腹、将瘦小的身体整个从原地抱起，自己却因为重心的失衡重重摔倒在地。两人就好像被拴在一起的车轮似的、被太阳晒得滚烫的水泥地擦破了皮肤，而青峰并乜有感觉到有多疼，反倒是看起来非常瘦小的少年意外有着相当的重量，而在跌到的过程中、率先着地的手腕似乎扭到了一下，钻心的疼痛迫使青峰几乎反射性的倒吸了一口气、但自己还是咬紧牙关忍了过去，蜷缩成一团的身体化为了‘外壳’、将少年的身子整个缠裹在了怀中，一动不动的躺在路边。

“没、没事吧？！二位还好吗？！”

也许是见到自己忽然从路边冲向了马路、高大的体型远比娇小的孩子要来的惹人注目，才成功的引起了司机的注意，及时放开了油门。整个身体就好像散架了一般疼，可为了保险起见、青峰还是紧紧抱着怀中的孩子，直到匆匆忙忙走下车的卡车司机用着颤抖的声音呼喊着躺在路边的两人时，这才慢慢神展开身子的青峰循声慢慢仰起了脑袋，闪烁在眼底的惊恐让面前那陌生的男人的神情显得有些扭曲，惨白的脸色让头脑阵阵发热的青峰总算感到了些许真实感，随即慢慢从原地坐起了身子，用手拍去了粘附在肌理上的灰尘。

“我没事，就擦破了点皮，自己回家上点药就好了，没什么大碍。”

音落、渐渐平复了情绪的青峰转头看向了跪坐在自己身旁的少年：孩子看起来大概约莫五岁，可能是穿着比较宽松的关系、所以才显得比较瘦小，肥嘟嘟的脸蛋满是汗水，而当周围的人群开始逐渐围聚起来之时，似乎意识到了什么的孩子终于红了眼睛，仿佛发泄一般、大声哭喊起来。

“妈妈——！妈妈……我要见妈妈……”  
“别哭啊……男子汉大丈夫哭什么啊，这不都已经没事了吗，好了好了，别哭了。……”  
“………………”

因为母亲刚给自己新买的玩具滚落到了马路的主干道上才会翻过栏杆追赶，而正与店长攀谈的母亲没能及时发现与阻止、才会造成这样的意外。整个事情是在一瞬间发生的、也是在一瞬间结束的，前后大约只有几十秒的时间，可若是没能在最快的时间察觉、若是没有人在这几十秒内挺身而出，一个小小的生命或许就这么结束了，伴随着无止尽的悲痛与懊悔，彻底摧毁一个家庭的幸福。

姗姗来迟的母亲泪流满面的抱起了同样泪流不止的孩子，几声怪罪的责骂过后、还未来得及擦干眼泪的母亲连连向坐在地上的青峰道歉，还主动提出承担所有医疗赔偿的建议，但都被青峰拒绝了。虽然才刚上了一个星期的学、可我好歹也是励志成为警察的人，这点小事真的不算什么啦；当自己如是装模作样的婉拒道时，人群中不断传来稀稀落落的掌声与赞美之词，这不禁让青峰感到有些得意、可比起那在心头膨胀的小小的自满，青峰的确为自己今天的表现感到非常骄傲，甚至觉得自己就算身负重伤、不幸被卷入了事故，也一定无怨无悔。

在母子与驾驶卡车的司机连连向自己道了谢过后，路人们也都悬下了心中的巨石、纷纷从人群中散去，留下青峰一人慢悠悠的从原地站了起来，疼痛顺着破裂的伤口蔓延上了整个胳臂，鲜血染红了大半个小臂、就连裤子也都破了大洞，让青峰感到有些意外。

“竟然这么严重……看来那一下摔的挺狠啊，是冲太猛了吗……”

一边暗暗嘀咕着、一边自嘲般的耸了耸双肩，尽管留在胳臂上的伤口比想象中要来得严重一些，但青峰并不后悔。自己做了一件正确的事，救了一个孩子的命；直到现在，青峰才真正体会到教官口中常常提到的‘荣誉感’、以及助人为乐的那种快乐与满足，一点一点膨胀在胸口、填的满满的，使得青峰难掩雀跃的蹦跳起来。

“哲——！我回来了，不好意思让你久等了。”

匆匆的翻过栏杆、捡起了随手丢在报刊亭前的纸袋，在老人的赞美声中，难掩得意的青峰笑着揉了揉鼻尖，寒暄了几句过后、便急冲冲的回到了路口、回到了黑子的身边。自己刚才的作所作为男人一定看到了吧；心想着对方会不会表扬自己、会不会因为自己的见义勇为而为自己感到高兴，然而就在自己停下脚步，屹立在哑人的跟前时，映入眼帘的却是脸色青白的黑子。他的脸上没有任何的表情，有的就只有不断顺着脸颊滴落的泪水、爬满了整个面颊，湛蓝的眼瞳看起来是那么的无助。

“怎么了啊？怎么连你也哭了啊？你哭什么啊……”  
“………………”

意外的展开让青峰顿时乱了阵脚，而还没等自己来得及理清头绪、同样站在自己跟前的哑人慢慢抬起了胳臂，随即轻轻握上了自己的手腕，仿佛确认着什么一般、用指节抹去了残留在肌理表面的血迹。自己还活着、只不过受了点伤，但并没有死去，甚至还有着生龙活虎的力气；一想到男人很有可能是因为担心自己才会抑制不住情绪，一时竟还有些感动的青峰忽然感到一阵鼻酸，可就在自己想要伸手抱紧对方那淡薄的身体之时，缓缓低下了脑袋的黑子主动攀附上了自己的背脊，将满是泪痕的脸颊埋进了自己的胸膛、小小的啜泣声伴随着几声轻微的闷吟，让青峰明白了一切，明白了男人为何流泪的原因。

“……都说了我不会那么容易就死的。我又不是‘他’……我不会这么轻易就丢下你的。”  
“……嗯……”

那唯一走进过黑子‘内心’的‘男人’是在一场车祸中丧生的。也许是将今天的遭遇与男人当时的意外重叠了吧；不惜躲进了自己的怀中、黑子哭泣了约莫整整十分钟之久，而自己唯一所做的是就是让他尽情的哭泣，没有一句安慰、更没有一句安抚，只有在想起那个男人的时候，黑子才会表现的如此悲伤、悲伤得让青峰忘记了所有的不甘与气馁，所有的愤慨也都被心痛所取代。

“哲，我洗好了。……已经睡了？”  
“………………”

好不容易平复了情绪的哑人靠着他自己一个人的坚强收住了决堤的泪水。当黑子从自己的怀中离开、自己的衣襟竟湿了一大片；见状、两人都不由自主的笑了，而就是在那个瞬间、青峰才找到趁虚而入的机会，伸手替男人拭去了眼泪，一声‘回家吧’使得一脸疲倦的哑人点了点头，两人就这么默默的踏上了回家的路。

也许是哭累了；到家后的黑子并没有吃饭，而是在青峰去浴室冲澡的时候钻进了被窝，静静的酣睡起来。看着那微微隆起的被褥，不禁长叹了一口气的青峰将湿漉漉的毛巾挂在了肩头，随即蹑手蹑脚的来到了床边、慢慢坐下了高大的身子，目不转睛的看着男人的背影，五味杂陈的心绪如同井喷一般涌上了心头。

“……今天让你担心了，抱歉。”

想了很多、也一直都在想，自己该对受到惊吓的黑子说些什么，但又觉得说什么都不合适、说什么都有些牵强。错的人到底是谁呢？是不顾后果冲向马路中央、奋力救了他人一命的自己吗？又或是因为担心自己而掉了眼泪、却又在同时回忆起过去而悲伤不已的黑子吗？像这样的关系，连对与错都谈不上；只是黑子还是没能忘记过去的事实让青峰感到格外受挫，但与此同时、自己仿佛又明白了些什么，毕竟不是‘那个男人’、不是他用自己的生命作为代价在黑子的心中种下如此悲伤的‘种子’，两人的‘爱情’也许永远不会开花，而哑人也许永远都会沉睡在思念与记忆之中，直到自己将他从冗长的梦境中一次又一次唤醒。

“下一次，……如果还有下一次的话，我也一定会像今天一样活蹦乱跳的回到你身边的。”  
“………………”


	18. 2017-8-3

雨天，一如既往的雨天，和往日一样的雨天，就连乌云的形状与天空的颜色也都大同小异，独自一人撑着雨伞的黑子就这么一动不动的站在便利店的屋檐下，想着迈出脚步、却怕大雨弄脏了刚买不久的鞋子，于是决定等雨过去了再向前走，况且现在的家里除了和自己一样不会说话的爱犬以外、没有人等着自己回来。想到这，犹豫不决的哑人感觉驻足的双腿变得更加沉重了，微微抬起的脚尖只不过稍稍占到了些许雨水、就好似被某种尖锐的东西刺痛了一般，立刻便缩了回去，这时候黑子才清醒的明白，怕被打湿也好、怕被雨淋也罢，这些都只不过是借口罢了、是为了不让自己‘回归’寂寞的安慰而已。

自己是从什么时候开始起，变成这样的‘德性’了？

望着黑压压的天空，长吁了一口气的黑子不禁在心中暗暗感慨；无论是祖父母在世的时候，又或是老人相继去世、自己一个人生活的时候，黑子都不曾感到孤单或是寂寞。一个人的感觉很好，黑子曾一度乐在其中；当然这并不是自暴自弃、无法开口发声的黑子原本就有着交流沟通上的劣势，尽管黑子很喜欢人类、也热衷于观察周围形形色色的人，但这与交流还是不同的。更令人感到讽刺的是，比起行走在马路上的活生生的人，与黑子‘交流’最多的、竟是那些对俗世充满眷恋、依依不舍的徘徊在街头的已故之人。眼看着脸色铁青的成年男子一动不动的站在距离自己不远处的路灯下，脖子上的泪痕与瘦骨嶙峋的身体难免会给人一种渗人的感觉，然而早已对此麻木的黑子并不害怕这些，反倒笃定自若的眨了眨双眼，对方似乎也察觉到了自己的眼神、却没有动作，两人就这么相望着，雨水滴滴答答的从天空上落下，在一个个水洼中激起了小小的水花。

（……你为什么站在这里，你应该有能够回去的家吧？）

尽管自己的眼睛能够看得见那些‘影子’，但黑子是不会轻易向来路不明的亡灵搭话的，更多的是倾听他们的心声、必要时也会提供一些帮助，希望他们能够早日成佛，可眼前的那个‘男人’看起来不像善类，凹陷的脸颊与微微凸出的眼球让他看起来有些可怕。见黑子没有作声，直直瞪着自己的‘亡灵’再度微微启唇，重复着刚才的疑问，而闻声的黑子只是微微叹了口气，心想着是否要写些什么，却发现自己并没有带着纸笔、只能默默低下了头，什么话也不说。

（如果有人等着你的话还是赶紧回去吧。不要像我一样，等到了一无所有、才想到自己也曾经有过‘家’这一样东西。）  
“…………”

没想到自己竟然会被一个迷途的鬼魅说教、不禁感到有些哭笑不得的黑子忍不住在心中暗暗自嘲了起来，可见对方虽然看起来有些可怕，可其实并不是坏‘人’：他一定是错过了什么。错过了最好的时间，错过了最好的人；错过了能够知错悔改的机会，也错过了挽回的理由。当黑子再次抬起头时，模糊的影子已经消失在了大雨之中，只留下自己孤零零的呆愣在原地，不知为何、原本沉甸甸的双腿像是忽然挣脱开了无形的束缚似的，变得轻盈了不少，就连那倾盆般的大雨也变得不再那么恼人、那么的噪耳。

“……啊。”

这个世界本身就是这么不可思议的；人与人，人与生物，人与亡人……这所有的一切构成了自己世界的全部。他们看似天差地远、可在本质上又是那么的一致，或许这也是一种‘幸运’吧。

如果有心，那便能通过这共通的部分，最终看见彼此、映照出彼此、温暖着彼此。  
在雨中偶遇的男人是这样，而那在梦中无数次亲吻、抚摸自己的‘男人’也是一样……

举棋不定的右脚最终还是迈出了那一步。水洼打湿了鞋子，一股凉意但是蔓上了脚尖，但黑子还是义无反顾的向前走着，一步一步、手里握着有些破旧的雨伞，雨水拍打着伞面、滴滴答答，仿佛在嘲笑自己似的，然而黑子却别无选择。

那个已经死了的男人说，如果有人等着自己的话，还是赶紧回去吧。但他并不知道，正是这样一件看似天经地义的事对现在的自己来说，早已成为了美丽的过去、成为了无法实现的愿景、成为了只会在梦里上演的美梦。而每一次回忆、每一次祈愿、每一次从梦中醒来，都只会让心绪变得更为低落，仿佛渐渐枯萎的蔷薇、在失望中凋零，在寂寞中飘散。

而即使如此，对‘能够遇见你’这件事、对能够让我遇见你的这个世界，充满着无限的感激。

（你的愿望一定会实现的。）

在震耳的雨声中，黑子仿佛听到有人在自己的耳畔如是低语道；然而待到自己转过身，身后却是一条漫漫长路、不断的向前延伸着，昏暗之中，有着光芒在闪烁。


	19. 2017黑子哲也生日贺文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 生、日、快、乐、Tetsu！  
> \- 这次选了鬼ごっこ，其实在征求大家意见之前我就决定写这篇了，然后看到有太太给我留言说因为天冷想看这个paro，然后我心想、这篇paro算是我写过的青黑里最致郁的了…属于在伤口上撒糖的类型，因为我坚信这样烂的比较快（。  
> \- 其实写这篇贺文的时候非常纠结，可能是因为剧情安排的关系、涉及到大量过去的内容，所以把正文拿出来看了遍。在写这篇paro的时候碰巧我外婆过世，再加上我一个比较熟悉的高中同学在车祸中也在同年差不多的时间过世了，心里有特别的感慨，才有了这么一篇故事。这两天读了之后觉得…以我现在的心静和情绪，应该是写不出这么哲学的故事了，很多桥段仿佛都不像是我写的…rio玄妙…  
> \- anyway，我个人还是非常喜欢这个paro的，希望这次的贺文不会被我写崩吧。

冬天对于几乎足不出户的黑子来说，是属于‘静谧’的季节；黑子喜欢冬天的安静、就像喜欢银装素裹的雪景一般，甚至谈不上更青睐哪一种、光是站在被雾气模糊的玻璃窗前，望着被大雪所吞没的街景，被思念所溢满的情绪便不自觉的慢慢平静，仿佛连时间也都放慢了仓促的脚步一般，使得黑子轻轻长吁了一口气。狭窄却显得有些空荡荡的卧室在暖气的作用下变得越发温暖，蜷成一团的爱犬趴伏在它最爱的靠垫上、轻轻打着鼾；见状，稍稍裹紧了披在肩头的棉袄的哑人蹑手蹑脚的离开了窗台，生怕惊扰正在浅眠中的‘家人’、一点一点，合上了半掩的窗帘。只有自己与二号在的公寓无论迎来了什么样的季节、又或是迎来了什么样的节日，总显得有些冷清；然而黑子并不觉得寂寞，也不觉得孤单。想到这，下意识揉了揉眉间的哑人低头从睡衣的口袋中拿出了手机，小巧的机器是自己与远在宿舍内接受集训的青峰争论了好久才执意被男人买下的，至今、黑子也都用不惯手中这一小巧又精密的物件，而对无法开口说话的黑子来说、这部手机唯一的用途也就只有代替厚重又不便的书写本与外人交流，其中包括与自己合作多年的出版编辑，当然也包括了占据了自己所有思念的‘那个男人’。

【抱歉！这周的周末没法回来了！教官死活都不肯放人，我实在是无能为力了……！真的很对不起！】  
“…………唉。”

黑子对一年只有一次的‘生日’并不像其他人那般执着，在自己看来、生日只不过是人们为了寻求热闹和归属而故意寻找的一种借口，是一个方便人们用来与其他人笼络感情、又或是证明自身存在的一种最简单的方式。但在黑子看来、自己并不需要这样的借口，更不需要类似的契机或是机会，所谓的‘存在’本身是无法通过出生的日期来证实的，而是取决于自己做了什么、经历了什么、向这世界证明了什么，可即便这么做了，这世上也有着千千万万随时都能取代自己的人存在，真正愿意将自己视为‘特别的存在’的、或许一辈子就只有那么一个，又或许一辈子也都没有。

（哲！你快看！窗外下雪了！）  
（…………）

黑子是幸运的，同时也是不幸的；自己遇到了那个愿意将自己视为‘特别的存在’的人、也遇到了将自己视为‘唯一’的人，然而命运明明让两人相遇了、却也无情的将对方从自己的身边带走了。至今，黑子也都清楚的记得从‘最后的美梦’中醒来的自己，以及那份绝望、那份无助、那份仿佛没有止境的孤独，待到两年后的春暖花开之日，无时无刻不在考验自己的神明才将黑子唯一的‘宝物’交还给了自己，但又什么都没有道明。

那是多少年前的事了？握着生硬的铅笔，低头在稿纸上默默书写着什么的黑子一手轻托着下颚、一边埋头回想道。大约是在整整十年前吧；当重新回到自己身边的‘男人’从一个只懂得用放声大哭来表达情绪的小婴儿逐渐变为一个健康活泼的少年时，黑子已经过了三十岁了。无法发声的嗓子还是老样子，右手的指节因为常年都在握笔书写而布满了茧子；连走路时的腿脚也不像曾经那般轻快利索了，然而唯独容貌、黑子的脸上丝毫看不见岁月沉淀所留下的痕迹，端正又朴素的脸蛋还是个十一年前一样，然而‘青峰’却变了。在少年那一声声激动又兴奋的吆喝下，默默转过了头的哑人停下了手中的笔、扭头朝着窗台看去，只见瞪大着双眼的青峰一脸惊喜的望着窗外，稚气的表情激起了心头的怜爱的同时、同等的落寞使得坐在座位上的黑子默默的垂下了眼帘，就连十指也都随着这份心情渐渐冷却，从而微微曲起、紧紧握成了一团。

（好像甜甜圈上的糖霜啊……呐呐，哲，你的生日马上就要到了吧？你有没有什么愿望，可以偷偷告诉我吗？）  
（…………）

哲，你的愿望是什么？

在‘梦境’与‘现实’不断交错、逐渐混淆在一起的那段岁月里，男人不止一次这么问过自己，而答案也随着慢慢在心底深处萌芽的感情涌上了黑子的心。浮夸的语言不适合自己，然而太过委婉的表达又无法传递自己的真心；当黑子注视着‘亡灵’的双眸、微笑说着‘我的愿望就已经实现了’的时候，在事故中丢失了性命的青年也舒展开了那双总是微微蹙着的眉头，闪烁在眼底的柔情与释怀其实是分别的前兆，只不过当时的我们都太过依赖这份仅仅存在于梦境中的温暖与恬静，以至于谁都没有注意到、谁都没有察觉到，所以你才会消失的那么突然，又走的那么的干脆。

（……自从青峰君出现后，我的愿望就已经实现了。）

相同的话语、却是完全不同的心境；就连倾诉的对象是否真的是同一个人都无法证实，然而黑子还是一笔一划的在纸上写下了发自内心的祝愿，然而却在画上句点的那一刻、不争气的热了眼眶。比起当时与‘亡灵’在梦中相互依靠，此时此刻的少年却流露出了自己不曾见过的迷惘；见哑人将承载着祝愿的白纸递到了自己的面前，有些不知所措的青峰伸出了双手、接过了单薄的纸张，就这么怔怔的看了好久，最终、歪着脑袋的‘孩子’就好像犯了什么大错似的耷拉着脑袋，一声轻弱蚊足的‘你这么写我看不懂啦’让黑子不禁在心头哑然失笑，可比起孩子那特有的单纯与烂漫、更让黑子感到揪心与真切的，是眼前的‘少年’与‘那个男人’是截然不同的两个‘个体’的事实。

（你就没有什么想要的东西吗？像是礼物啦、蛋糕啦，虽然我的零花钱不多……可是我可以买给你呀，真的！）  
（……青。）

谢谢你，真的谢谢你，只可惜我什么都不要、什么都不想要；光凭现在的‘你’是无法满足我的贪求、是无法平息埋藏在心头太久的贪恋的。然而你依旧是我的救赎，仍旧是这世上唯一、唯一愿意将我视为‘特别’的存在。

承载着全部的思念、以及所有的回忆的日记并没有因为‘亡者’的新生而中断、停止。距离自己倾注了所有的心血与念想而完成的作品在问世不久后便取得了极大的反响，这是黑子没有想到的、也正是因为自己未设想过类似的可能性，也恰恰证明了自己从未在乎过，而之所以会忍受着足以令自己窒息的悲痛写完了这本作品，纯属是不愿放下心头的初衷、不愿轻易放弃与男人的‘约定’，然而这世上又有多少人知道那些白底黑字的字里行间中隐藏着多少个被寂寞吞噬的昼夜？又积攒着多少被孤独淹没的泪水？没有人过问过、也没有人在意过，可就在还只是牙牙学语的‘婴儿’在他母亲的引领下出现在黑子的面前时，本以为自己的一生就会在没有盼头的希望中延续下去的哑人再一次提起了墨笔，记录下了全新的开始、开始了又一轮无止境的等待。

（哎呀，房东先生，好久不见了，是在忙着清理楼道吗？）

银白色的积雪盖满了屋顶、压断了树枝，埋没了种种物体的外表，却为万物覆上了银色的衣装；头戴浅色的绒线帽、身穿米黄色大衣的黑子一手提着扫帚，一边向着灰蒙蒙的天空喝着热气；而就在自己忙着低头清理下楼的台阶时，身穿粉红色羽绒服的妇人笑容可掬的朝着自己迎面走来：那是青峰的母亲。直爽的个性加上高挑的身形、男人的母亲无论到哪里都非常惹人注目，即使是在这栋老旧的公寓楼里也不例外。闻言，无法发声的哑人停下了手中的动作、默默点了点头，而见状的妇人则是笑着耸了耸双肩，眼神在不经意间落在了自己那双被冻红了的双手上、随即立刻脱下了手上的手套，就这么硬生生的塞进了黑子的手中。

（这么冷的天在外面干活得注意保暖啊。手都冻成这样了……房东先生不是小说家吗？要是把手指冻坏了岂不是连笔都握不住了，赶紧戴上吧，我帮你。）  
（谢、谢……）

光是这两个简短的音节已经费尽了黑子全部的力气、怪异又扭曲的嗓音使得面前比自己还要高挑一些的女性立刻循声抬起了脑袋，满脸的诧异让黑子有些不知所措的同时、也让自己立刻红透了脸颊，热了耳根。天啊……我还是第一次听到房东先生说话呢，怎么说呢……感觉好神奇啊……发自肺腑的惊叹使得紧握着手套的哑人苦笑着耸了耸双肩，不知为何、对方那仿佛如孩子般的率真总是能够让黑子想起她亲手孕育长大的孩子，也正是因为如此、黑子对眼前这位女性的感觉总是远比普通人要来得微妙，这一切或许都是命运的安排、而黑子的心底深处的的确确对眼前将‘青峰大辉’带回自己身边的女性心存着不为人知的感激。

（不过该说‘谢谢’的人其实应该是我们这一边呢。这么多年来给房东先生添了那么多麻烦，还麻烦你帮忙照顾大辉。那孩子很调皮吧？好不容易上了小学、却每天都能接到老师打来的电话，真是一点都没法让人省心。他呀，也就只有和房东先生在一起的时候稍微听话一点，真不知道那孩子的脾气到底像谁……真是急死我了……）  
（………………）

××××年4月10日，一对姓氏为‘青峰’的新婚夫妇决定入住这里，最初我并没有多想，因为我已经放弃了期盼的可能性。

在全新的日记本的第一页，黑子如是落笔在本子中写道。那是一个值得纪念的日子、是比自己的生命的全部还要重要的日子；那一声只有黑子才能听懂的‘呼喊’唤醒了自己全部的记忆，对‘那个男人’的怜爱、对那个男人的思念，宛如春风过境、融化了自己心底深处的那片永冻之土，爱意宛如决堤的河流一般，溢满了整个身体。婴儿那炙热的体温与肌理那柔软的触感就好像烙印一般永远的停留在了黑子的指尖，至今黑子都无法忘记那小小的手指轻轻将自己的指节缠裹的那一瞬间，若不是因为骨子里的倔强、若不是因为有‘外人’在场，黑子一定无法忍受快要冲破理智的冲动，抱着怀中的孩子大哭一场。然而自己终究还是没有那么做，没有来由的、眼眶虽然是热的，视线虽然是模糊的，可哑人终究还是没有落泪，想哭却无法哭泣的感觉远比嚎啕大哭要来得难受与痛苦，类似的感觉黑子几乎每天都有所体会，最为强烈的、当属书写日记的时候，当属在日记中追忆过往的时候，眼看着同时承载着期盼与回忆的文字越写越多、合上了日记本的哑人将粗糙的双手捂上了面颊，寂寥化为沉闷的痛楚，如同晕染的墨水一般、一点一点在心口融化开来。

（对了，很快就是房东先生的生日了吧？那孩子这两天一直在嘴里念叨个不停呢，说是要给房东先生一个‘大大的惊喜’。）

道别之际、一句别有意味的‘暗示’让随着对方一起下楼的黑子难掩惊讶的停下了步伐；只见站在庭院里的妇人一脸坏笑的龇了龇牙，俏皮的模样很快便让黑子联想起了那几乎占据了自己全部的‘孩子’。音落，见自己默默的含笑点了点头，不知究竟意会到了多少的女性就这么提着手中的帆布包、消失在了视野，留下黑子一人愣愣的屹立在雪地的中央，布满了整个心头的并非是对‘惊喜’的期待、而是一种无法对任何人诉说的思念与遗憾。

……这对‘他’和他，都是不公平的。  
不知已经是第几次对自己这么说了，然而情绪总是不受控制的脱离理性的正规、逼迫着黑子又一次陷入了矛盾与挣扎。待到黑子回到温暖的公寓中、在爱犬的欢迎之下，脱下了衣服的哑人回到了书桌前，找出了那本日记，在全新的一页、写下了这一行字句。其实黑子比任何人都要清楚，清楚日益成长的少年、与在事故中去世的男人并非是同一个人，他们或许拥有相同的灵魂、但他们是截然不同的‘两个人’；就好比那个男人一定能够明白自己所说的那句话，一定能够明白自己心目中的愿望到底是什么，可年近十岁的‘青峰’做不到。他只是个孩子、他什么都不懂；无论是对自己过去的遭遇、还是对自己能够看见鬼魅的秘密，青峰他什么都不知道，他只是单纯的‘喜欢’着自己、作为一个愿意与自己亲近的‘孩子’，单纯的喜欢着自己，就只是这样而已。

可自己呢？自己又是怎么看待他的呢？又是用着什么样的眼光去看待他的呢？我真正在等的、等来的，到底是什么呢？

不知在何时来到自己脚边的爱犬用着湿漉漉的鼻尖磨蹭着自己的小腿，熟悉的触感使得黑子停下了手中的墨笔、低头看向了已经步入了老年的二号。卷起的尾巴、黑白相间的皮毛；陪伴自己度过了大半个人生的爱犬至始至终都没有离开过黑子的身边，即使是在那些不曾有过盼望的岁月里，二号也都陪着自己，陪着自己一同在等待、陪同自己熬过了无数个寒冷又寂寥的夜晚。你是不是也在等着他呢？是不是也觉得那个‘孩子’就是他了呢？如是在心中这般默念道，弯腰向爱犬伸去了双手的哑人微微轻扬起了嘴角，明明心里很寂寞、但整个心口却暖暖的；这一定是错觉吧。脑海中闪过的、是与男人在梦中互相拥抱的画面，然而唯独他的模样、他的长相，黑子想不起来了，变得越来越模糊了。唯一能够记得的、就只有他宛如恳求着什么一般，呼喊着自己名字的嗓音，就好像某种无法抗拒的歌声、不断在脑海深处回响，盘旋，使得坐在座椅上的哑人感到一阵恍惚，就这么精疲力尽的瘫倒在了地上、昏昏沉沉的坠入了浅眠之中。

（哲，你的愿望是什么？）

……我的愿望，自从青峰君出现后就已经实现了。  
然而你却消失了，你走的那么突然，这份好不容易实现了的愿景、又该如何去清算呢？

当原本空洞又单调的生活重新被盼望已久的‘新生’所填满的时候，曾经让自己痛彻心扉的记忆逐渐开始模糊起来，这一过程让孩子感到痛苦、也让自己感到犹豫；看着连走路都还不怎么麻利的婴儿一点点茁长成长，流淌在自己心中的、是幸福，黑子可以非常的断定，然而这份幸福是需要付出代价的。无论是个性、容貌、又或是脾气，快要满十岁了的少年与‘那个男人’都近乎完美的神似，就好像公用着同一个‘容器’一样、然而黑子无法断定容器内的‘灵魂’本身，是否真的是自己苦苦等待的那个人。答案无论是肯定的、又或是否定的，对任何一方都不公平；那段岁月已经过去、那些梦境也不会再在脑海中重演，尽管黑子仍然会做梦、仍然会梦到那些珍贵又揪心的过往，但存在于梦中的那个身影并非是自己想要珍惜的‘那个人’，模糊不清的意识流不进内心的深处、除了空虚之外，亦都什么都给予不了黑子。

“开门啊！哲！是我！赶紧开门！”

和只能够在自己梦中‘活着’的亡灵相比，不断在门外嚷嚷着少年却是真真切切的活在这个浮躁又平淡的世上。这次，‘青峰’是活着的，以同样的面貌、同样的形象，却以完全不同的姿态，生活在黑子的身边，然而也正因为‘男人’是活着的，所以黑子非常明白终有一天他会离自己而去，他会长大、成熟、然后拥有属于他自己的人生与世界，他的未来并不一定会有自己的影子，而黑子呢？除了这间公寓、除了对男人的思念与执着，黑子根本就一无所有。当自己又一次陷入永远都寻找不到出口的迷惘中时，几声稚嫩的叫喊不断从门外传来；那是青峰的声音。尖细的嗓音比一般同龄的孩子要显得低哑一些，使得他的声音很好辨认；比起自己、蜷缩在暖气旁的爱犬先是竖起了耳朵，随即迈着有些蹒跚的步伐，来到了玄关，仿佛指引一般、冲着大门的方向嗅了嗅鼻尖。

“哲……？你在家吗？喂——！哲！”  
“汪汪！”  
“………………”

见自己久久没有出声、不禁焦急起来的少年又使劲敲了几下房门，而在听到二号的叫喊之后，似乎安心了不少的青峰拔高了嗓门、再次高呼起了只有他才会使用的称呼，而闻言的哑人只能苦笑着来到玄关，随即轻轻按下了冰冷的门把手、从内向外、慢慢推开了老旧的房门。

“太好了！你果然在家嘛！赶紧让我进来，我有东西要给你看，快点快点。”  
“青……？”

死是这样的结果，生也是一样的结果，自己的一生到底在追逐着什么、渴求着什么；自己的命运到底是为了什么而存在，又是为了什么而坎坷？我不明白，也不知道去问谁，然而却停止不了思索、探究，因为一旦停下了，自己真的什么都不剩下了，什么都没有了。在少年叩响房门之前，黑子如是埋头在日记本上一笔一划的写道，这些不知该向谁诉说的心情以文字的形式、被记录在了厚重的日记本里，珍藏在黑子的心中，青峰对此一无所知、无论是黑子心中的那些矛盾与挣扎，天真的孩子什么都不知道，但他还是用着他温暖的双手、如太阳般耀眼的笑容陪伴在自己的身旁，每时、每刻，让黑子无法不去念想。

“今天是哲的生日吧？我有给你准备礼物哦，嘻嘻，你可得心存感激的收下啊。”

虽然没有阻拦的意思、可还未等到自己点头招呼对方进来，就已经弯腰从哑人的胳臂下溜进屋里的青峰一股脑儿的脱下了鞋子，就这么手捧着白色的盒子、小跑着走进了狭窄的公寓内，而甩着尾巴的爱犬则是在主人的示意下跟着肤色黝黑的少年回到了屋里，就这么眼睁睁的看着他将高举过头的白色盒子放到了茶几中央，一声声‘赶紧过来’让站在不远处的哑人不禁在心头暗暗失笑。所谓的‘惊喜’、恐怕就是装在盒子里的东西吧；黑子并不在乎所谓的‘生日’，也不喜欢闹腾喧哗的场所，所以自己从不会特意庆祝、但对眼前那一脸期待的少年来说，为自己庆祝生日却是一项非常重要的‘任务’，就好像是只有他能完成的任务一样，自打他懂事以来、就从来没有忘记过。

“我可是很用心、很用心准备的！赶紧打开看看吧，啊！不过样子不怎么好看……但是我尽力了！所以你绝对不可以不喜欢啊……”  
“……嗯。”

霸道又蛮横的口气或许也是率真的一种表现吧；看着对方那有些退缩的模样，为了安抚那样的青峰、缓缓坐下身的哑人先是伸手摸了摸他那小巧的脑袋，随即慢慢伸手解开了捆绑在盒子外的丝带、打开了盒子：那是一个蛋糕，一个只有胚子、与一些用来点缀的奶油的蛋糕。被切成颗粒的水果形状不一，有些看起来像是心形、有些看起来像极了兔子，歪歪扭扭的轮廓让黑子止不住发笑的同时、也让一旁的少年红透了脸颊，一声声‘不许笑’使得黑子默默的低下了头，小心翼翼的从盒子中取出了蛋糕，摆放在了两人的中央。

“本来我想给你买礼物的……但是我的零用钱真的太少了，不够给你买一个完整的蛋糕，然后我老妈就问我要不要试着亲手做一个，但是你也知道我家那个老太婆笨手笨脚的，所以折腾了老白天，这已经是最成功的的了……”

一边用余光打量着他那低落又害羞的模样，一边听着满脸颓丧的少年如同自言自语版如是咕哝道，然而光是听着这些真诚的言语、脑海中便已经有了清晰的画面；想象着懵懂的少年在家人的指点下笨手笨脚忙活的情景，微微轻扬起了嘴角的哑人情不自禁的抚摸上了少年那红彤彤的面颊，柔软的触感与熟悉的温度是在‘梦’中体会过的，仅仅只是这种程度的肢体接触、就足以让黑子热了眼眶。自己没有落泪，但是黑子哭了；泪水没有掉出眼眶，却流进了心里，辛酸、苦涩；怜爱，不舍……太多太多的情绪交织融合在了一起，如泉涌般倾泻而出，溢满了整个心口，迫使无法发声的哑人伸出了双臂、将稚嫩的身体抱入了自己的怀中。他不是‘他’，他也做不到‘他’能做到的事；他们是不同的，就好比此时此刻仿佛融化在自己体内般的热度、那轻柔的触感所留下的‘真实’是无法在梦境中体会的。然而两者的感觉是那么的相似，又是那么的不同；在虚度的所有光阴里，唯独这样的时刻、这样的分秒，对黑子而言，才是最为真实的、又是最为心痛的。

“祝你生日快乐，哲！今后、来年、永远，我们都要一直在一起哦！”  
“……嗯。”

在有限的生命中珍惜你，用有限的肉体与感情去爱你。这或许……或许，是现在的我唯一能够为你做的事了吧。没有任何的贪求，没有任何的回报，一厢情愿的付出是那么的煎熬、那么的幸福，也许这就是‘爱’的本质，自己就是这么爱着那个死去的男人、爱着怀中的男人，一直、一直，直到自己的生命彻底消散瓦解的那一刻。

分享了实在称不上美观的蛋糕，在孩子那稚嫩的嬉笑声中度过了又一年的生日；待到依依不舍的少年心不甘情不愿的回到了自己的家中，又一次回到了书桌前的黑子在这一页的末尾，落笔如是写道。不知到底是指向谁的告白让黑子感觉自己身处在被迷雾吞没的森林之中；找不到出路，也找不到方向，然而自己始终没有放弃过寻找，寻找着梦中的那个身影、寻找着这份思念的始终。我想要好好的爱他，不管是以什么样的形式、什么样的身份，哪怕沦为他人生中不起眼的一滴墨水、我希望能够为他留下些什么；入睡之前，抬眼望着星空的黑子许下了埋藏在心底深处的心愿，这并不是什么梦想、是光靠努力无法实现与得到的。硬要说的话，这份心情或许更像是自己的一厢情愿吧。然而即便如此，自己还是忍不住祈愿，希望有朝一日、在未来的那么一天，你能够想起我、想起我们的‘曾经’，不要离我太过遥远。

【没关系的。在生日那天，我也会想着青峰君，然后等着你回来。】


	20. 2018-1-10

“新书？哲的吗。”

看着红着脸颊的责任编辑满脸笑容的捧着才十几分钟前刚装订成册的书本，心头涌上一阵不耐的青峰微微皱起了眉头。久违的休日、久违的家，怀着激动又忐忑的心情一路小跑在路上，然而站在门前‘迎接’自己的并非是自己日日牵挂的哑人，而是体态臃肿、面色油腻的中年男人。冷冽的寒风吹乱了他那略显稀疏的头发，身上那件军绿色的外套使对方那圆润矮小的体型显得更为的臃肿。听自己如是反问道，立马连连点头的男人二话不说的便将手中的书本递给了自己：那是一本看起来异常简单的事。白色的封面上只写了‘梦与恋’这三个大字，端正的刻印在了正本书册的右下角，然而就在与黑子合作了近十年之久的责任编辑微微转动着手腕、摆弄着手中的书册时，封面的表面竟然折射出淡粉色的色泽，隐晦、微妙、且不容易被肉眼察觉，的确很像是黑子喜欢的装订方式，朴素得让人感到心疼。

“是黑子老师的新作品。连载的时候就获得了不少读者的好评，终于到了正式出版的日子了。这是样本，想拿来给老师看一下，可惜他现在似乎不在家的样子……能麻烦你帮我转角给他吗？”  
“………………”

撰写小说是黑子的工作，然而青峰却并不喜欢总是埋头在桌前写作的黑子，更不喜欢当男人完全沉溺在天马行空的想象中、从而将自己晾在一旁的感觉。只可惜无论是过去、现在、又或是将来，青峰没有资格阻止黑子去做任何一件事，况且写作是男人维持生计的‘工作’、仅仅只凭单纯的一句‘我不喜欢’是说服不了顽固的哑人的。无奈之下，默默在心中叹了一口气的青峰只得代替黑子收下了这本被取名为《梦与恋》的新作，可就在自己打算关上门的时候，好事的编辑却说出了自己最不想听到的话语，哪怕只是一句无意的试探、一句出于好意的提点，都能让自己的心口不受控制的猛然紧缩，四肢仿佛在刹那间失去了知觉一般、只剩下躁动不已的心跳不断撞击胸口所产生的疼痛感，侵蚀着自己、使得心绪又一次陷入了没有尽头的昏暗。

“这次的故事很有趣哦？讲述的是一个和你差不多年纪的男人和只能在梦境中存活的女人秘密恋爱的故事，若是有兴趣的话务必一定要拜读一下。”  
“………………”

梦，男人，以及恋爱……光是这几个字眼就足以让青峰失去所有的勇气、去面对手中这本沉甸甸的书册。都已经过去这么多年了、自己也早就已经过了‘那个男人’去世时所停留的年纪，难道说他没有忘记吗？他还是一直在想着‘他’吗？曾经为此而与在思念中逐流的黑子而大发雷霆，然而待到黑子愿意敞开心扉接受自己、青峰却变得越来越胆小，别说是质问黑子的心情、就连在哑人的面前提起‘那个男人’的事也都做不到。

因为很害怕。  
害怕被平淡与现实冲淡的记忆会因为一些不识趣的好奇心而慢慢苏醒。  
这是青峰无论如何都不愿意看到的。  
自然也就怪不得自己为什么会如何不愿面对手中这本黑子亲笔构思撰写的书册，青峰害怕知道这几年来与自己几乎形影不离的哑人究竟在想些什么、又有没有将过去那些荒唐的往事忘记；可若是没有，自己这几年来的努力和付出又都是为了什么呢。

“哈啊……好烦……头好痛……”

合上了只翻了一半左右的书册，难掩从脑袋两侧传来的阵阵剧痛的青峰就这么自暴自弃的将编辑交给自己的样本丢在了空落落的书桌上、垮下了肩膀，闭上了酸涩的双眸。屋子里依然安静，冷清，却残留着黑子的味道；然而这股让自己朝思暮想的气息如今却成为了煽动不安的催化剂、使得整个胸膛变得既沉闷、又泛着痛，并且这股无法逃避的‘幻觉’随着时间的推移越来越强烈、以至于到了让呼吸都变得困难的地步。

梦里的青年结束了伴随自己度过这个学生生涯的恋爱、因彼此都无法接受发生在各自身上的变化而走上了殊途，这是社会上常有的事。可心情是不会骗人的，即使摆脱了学生时代的稚气、可懊悔与不舍还是让心感到疼痛不已，就像每个误认为酒精可以笑抽的‘大人’一样、失去了爱情的青年用着不成熟的方式喝着酒、唱着歌，直至意识越来越模糊、酣睡在无人问津的街道边，模糊的梦境里出现了有着一头长发的女子，浅蓝色的长裙随风飘扬着、一步一步，向着颓废的自己慢慢靠近。

（她的身边盛开着未眠的海棠花，就连指尖都泛着极为好看的眼色，就仿佛她就是这些花的化身一般、然而花是无法对人施舍温柔的。但是她却向我伸来了纤细的、柔软的、又无力的双手，蹲坐在我的面前，看着我的双眸妩媚得像极了含苞待放的桃花。……）

一度认为自己与毕生挚爱就这么失之交臂的青年在这一刹那重新拾回了让他悸动不已的爱情。他无法拒绝女子的温柔，更无法抗拒她那双如羽毛般轻柔的双手；她细声吐露着关怀的话语，而根本无法招架的青年就这么心甘情愿的坠入了飘渺的温柔乡里、直到自行车的铃声无情的将他从梦境中牵扯回来，这才被巡逻的警察发现的青年失落的从地上缓缓站起了身，风依旧冷的如刀子一样、被她抚摸过的脸颊却是那么的温暖。

“虽然和‘那个男人’是完全两个故事，可果然还是让人感觉很不爽……！”

温暖、平淡、又仿佛游走在云端般沉沉浮浮的故事，是黑子最擅长撰写的题材。细腻的情感好似潺潺的流水、在字里行间流淌而过，沁入人的内心，留下阵阵余韵。就连不喜欢读字的青峰也会因男人写下的这些故事而找回难得的平静，然而这份平静感却只是暂时的；一想到整日趴伏在桌前的哑人是出于什么原因写出了这样的故事、好不容易安静下来的心绪又变得忐忑起来，使青峰感到坐立不安。

彻底沉溺在这场奇妙的邂逅所带来的恋意之中、最初还天真的以为自己只是喝多了、从而将现实与梦境混淆在了一块才会与温暖自己的‘恩人’遗憾的错过，然而无论他花了多大的精力与时间苦苦寻找，梦境中的女子依然只在梦境中出现，两人又义无反顾的在梦里相恋，现实与梦境的落差让原本意气风发的年轻男子变得越发憔悴，生活的一切也因这份没有结果的牵挂而有了天翻地覆的改变。

“虽然开场那么梦幻、那么惊艳，可故事到最后还是往残酷的方向发展了啊……果然是哲的作风。”

写下了如此‘优美’的开场、也摆脱不了哑人对生活本身的领悟与体会，毕竟在黑子的人生里，发生在男人身上的‘好事’可谓是屈指而数、无论是多么奇幻又美好的故事，都渗透着一股淡淡的忧伤。然而他从未向生活屈服过，依然顽强的活着；即便无法开口说话、即便只能靠与亡灵结伴才能排遣这份寂寥，可他从未有过轻生的念头，无论失去了多么重要的人、错过了多么重要的事，他都一直留守在这里，就好像在等待着、迎接着什么一样，然而男人真正在守候的，究竟又是什么呢？

“……哲……你到底……是为什么……”  
“汪！”

就在自己陷入沉思之际、老旧的门锁突然被打开了，接踵而来的是二号那清亮的叫喊声，惊动了坐在书桌前的青峰、迫使自己立刻站起了身：只见身穿滑雪外套的黑子一手提着背包、一手牵着狗绳，愣愣的站在客厅与玄关的衔接处、看起来有些木讷和笨重。对于自己的忽然出现、屋子的主人似乎有些惊讶；半启的双唇似乎是想要说些什么、然而无法发声的黑子是说不出那句‘欢迎回来’的，青峰心里明白，所以从一开始就没有任何的期待。

“哟，回来了啊。是去遛狗了吗？”

见黑子一脸诧异的怔怔愣在原地，只能自己摆出主人姿态的青峰冲着哑人挥了挥手，而闻言的黑子先是眨了眨眼、随即默默点了点头。尽管脸上的神情没有太大的变化，可两边的脸颊却比进门时要红了一些，不经意流露的细节并没有逃过青峰的眼睛、光是这样微不足道的小事就让自己感到高兴不已。

“我就知道。对了，我回来的时候撞见了出版社的编辑，说是把新书的样本拿给你看，给。”  
“啊……”

就在自己顺手拿起了桌上的书册、递给向自己走来的哑人时，微微瞪大了双眼的黑子伸出了双手，小心翼翼的接过了这本耗费了他一年多的时间所准备的新作。看着男人的脸上渐渐露出了柔和的笑容，心里忽然一阵咯噔的青峰闷闷不乐的撇了撇嘴；就在黑子用手轻柔的抚摸着书本的表面、想要打开看看的时候，始终观察着哑人的青峰趁机呼唤了他的名字，就好像命令一般、强势得让空气都变得僵硬起来，而黑子只是慢慢循声仰起了脑袋，湛蓝的眼眸中充满了疑惑，却看不见任何对自己的责备。

“哲。吻我吧，然后说你喜欢我。”  
“…………？”

唐突的要求让刚回到家中不久的黑子感到有些不知所措。就连青峰也为自己的幼稚而感到难堪，甚至都说不上自己究竟在嫉妒谁，是嫉妒那个总是在哑人的心中阴魂不散的亡灵吗？又或是嫉妒这本书中的男人与女人？两者都不是、又与两者都脱不了关系。或许对自己而言，只要占据了黑子思绪、精力、以及心中的位置，哪怕是短暂的、又或是一时的，都会成为自己嫉妒与迁怒的对象，自己对黑子的感情就是这么的强烈，这么的蛮横。

犹豫了片刻过后，再次眨了眨双眼的哑人下意识的抿了抿双唇，接着慢慢踮起了脚尖、双手轻轻揪着自己那有些松散的衣领、将柔软的唇瓣贴上了轻扬的嘴角。黑子的吻永远是那么的轻柔，沉稳；没有任何占有的强欲、也没有任何纠缠的偏执，宛如蜻蜓点水一般落在肌理的表面，感受着只属于他的气息，光是这样便足以让心神止不住荡漾。一秒、两秒、三秒……当黑子离开之际，难掩不舍的青峰霸道的搂上了黑子的腰际，一声‘你还没说你喜欢我呢’让怀中的哑人止不住苦笑，可到最后他还是没有发声，取而代之的是轻柔的触碰。就像是书中的女子一样：纤长的指节沿着脖颈捧上了脸颊的两侧，从掌心传来的温度是那么的舒适、温暖，甚至能够嗅到残留在指尖的花的芬芳。


	21. 2018-9-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 鬼ごっこ的青黑  
> \- 这篇其实不在计划之内，但是因为情绪的关系还是决定性写这个paro了。也好久没写了吧？希望不会被我写的太丧，从这篇故事的情节上来说，算是有很大的进展了，但是也不希望无止尽的继续下去，点到为止就好。

当走过有些泥泞的小路、来到这栋熟悉又有些陌生的宅邸之时，伸手打开了拉门的青峰并没有立刻迈出脚步、走进有些昏暗的玄关，而是稍许抖动了一下双脚、弹去了粘附在鞋子表面的泥土，生怕留下半点痕迹、更不想劳烦年迈的老人出于‘宠爱’的习惯，弯腰为自己擦拭鞋上的泥迹。

“妈、奶奶，你们要的东西我给你们拿回来了，放厨房里就好了么？”

总是奔波在犯罪现场的父亲唯有在对待工作的时候简直完美的无可挑剔：勇敢、担当、且极富对受害者的同理心。身形与身为儿子的青峰不相上下、然而在个性与情感上却沉着严谨许多的父亲无论面对什么样的工作都是亲力亲为，那近乎忘我的狂热没少遭到母亲的抱怨；然而在这次的案件得以侦破之后，常常被妻子形容成‘工作狂’的父亲却意外的主动提出了休假的要求，鉴于他常年来的出色表现、总部几乎毫不犹豫的同意了父亲的请求，而对于青峰而言、距离上一次一家三口得以逍遥自在的在乡下老家挥霍闲暇的时光，已经是许多年前的事了。

“哦哦，回来了啊。东西放这儿就好，你妈妈她正在屋里打扫卫生呢，要是接下来没什么事的话你也去帮个忙吧。”

虽说请了假、却没有什么特别的计划；再加上自己并没有和父母一起生活，所以当青峰从母亲那接到‘赶紧回家’的命令时，青峰最先感受到的并不是困惑，而是闷闷不乐的焦躁。自己理解母亲对这次久违的团聚感到如此憧憬与期盼的心情：毕竟父亲的工作性质特殊，自己又不在她的身边，换做是一般的女人、这份强烈的思念与孤单恐怕早就已经将人压垮了吧。然而父母丝毫没有问及过自己的意愿、就这么擅作主张的做了决定，对早已习惯了为自己生活做主的青峰而言，父母的这种做法缺乏了最基本的‘尊重’，可自己还是勉为其难的点了头、订了回老家的车票，恋恋不舍的走出了有着黑子守候的老旧公寓。

说完全没有不安与担忧那是绝对不可能的；当青峰将此次回家的事一五一十的向黑子坦白时，哑人那过于平淡的反应宛如一盆激冷的冰水、浇灌在了自己的头上，尽管对方什么错也没有，可当黑子用着好似祝福的微笑、替代那句‘一路小心’的时候，不禁感到一阵怒火中烧的青峰就好似赌气一般起身回到了自己的公寓，又好像发泄似的一股脑儿将换洗的衣服塞进了背囊里，幼稚的举动就连自己都觉得难堪。

黑子是不可能会阻止自己、更不会任性的挽留些什么，男人就是这样的个性。更何况从客观而言，这世上又有什么事会比家人的团聚更加重要呢？听着祖母如是笑盈盈的启唇道，默默撇了撇嘴的青峰轻声嘀咕了一声‘知道了’，随即便照着祖母的吩咐、沿着长长的走道走进了宅邸的深处。

一家三代都是刑警；年过七十的祖父在年轻的时候便是一名出色的警官，虽然只在地区的警署担任过职位、却因为资深的经历与出色的能力而备受后辈们的尊敬，也培养过不少优秀的人才，父亲便是受其影响而选择了相同的道路，现在则是轮到自己步上二人的后尘。青峰的个性虽然有些大大咧咧、又容易得意忘形，可骨子里却是个嫉恶如仇、极富正义感的人；虽然有时自己也会迷惘、怀疑是否究竟真的适合从事这样责任繁重的工作，但警校的教官们却非常看好自己、家人更是为自己的这一选择感到非常的欣慰，唯独总之坐在书桌前执笔的哑人从未对自己说过任何鼓励与支持的话语，就像是在回避什么一般、对于青峰的‘未来’总是闭口不谈。

（之所以会摆出那样的态度……果然还是因为害怕吧。）

黑子虽然无法开口说话，可随着岁月的流逝、总是陪伴在彼此身旁的两人早已不需要通过言语来了解彼此，只是一个眼神、一次简单的触碰，青峰便能明白黑子在想些什么，而男人也总是一眼能够看穿自己的情绪。黑子并不害怕死亡，男人的双眼更是亲眼见证过死后的‘世界’；他真正害怕的是失去——这是黑子最不想经历、却已经经历过无数次的伤痛。他害怕自己受伤、害怕自己永远的离开；更害怕相同的诀别会上演，害怕好不容易得到的幸福会让他再次陷入令人绝望的孤单。警察的责任是保护居住生活在这片土壤上的人民的安全，可往往为了做到这一点、牺牲是难免的，铤而走险更是不可避的，这也是为什么警察这一职业会如此受人爱戴与尊崇，但这些浮夸的情感对于黑子而言并不重要，男人在乎的就只有自己能否平安无事的回到那间公寓里、能够在拥抱与亲吻中感受对彼此的那份依存，这才是支持着黑子得以继续活下去的唯一的理由。

“妈，我回来了。有什么需要我帮忙的么？”  
“啊、大辉，你来了啊。”

穿过被祖母改造成菜园的庭院、转悠了老半天的青峰总算在书房找到了正忙着整理书柜的母亲，厚重的书册一摞一摞的被堆放在房间的角落，站在书柜前的母亲则是垫着脚尖、举着掸子，擦拭着书架上的灰尘，额头上沁满了如豆大般的汗珠。

“你爸和爷爷呢？怎么没见到他们两个？”  
“他们还在河边钓鱼呢，说是日落前会回来，不过我看够呛。”

说完、上前一步的青峰从母亲的手中夺过了掸子，仅仅是抬手的功夫便轻易够到了书架的最顶端，随即一边用手捂着鼻子、一边将书架的角角落落都擦拭了一遍，游刃有余的模样使得生性好强的母亲心有不甘的鼓起了嘴、可很快便像‘认输’似的后退了几步，一边用拳头强打着两侧的双肩、一边扶着腰杆慢慢坐下了身子，说话的口气亦回到了平日的慵懒，让屹立在书架前的青峰忍不住轻笑起来。

“说的也是。按照他们父子两的脾气不到你奶奶亲自去抓人估计是不会回来的。真是……祖孙三代一模一样，‘青峰家’的女人还真是不好做啊。”  
“哈哈哈，谁让老妈你喜欢呢，我看你还是老老实实认命吧。”

自己的双亲是自由恋爱之后步入的婚姻殿堂，并且在很短的时间内便有了自己，唯有这点，让青峰发自肺腑的感到无比的羡慕。这世上的‘爱’有很多种，有的自由不羁、有的无所畏惧；可有些爱情只能止于唇齿、掩于岁月，自己与黑子之间的情感便是如此，两人的‘爱情’只存在于那间小小的公寓，平淡、宁静、且不带有任何的杂质，纯粹得令人恍惚，纯粹到不屑让更多的人知晓。

“……说起来，大辉，警校的生活还习惯么？没给教官还有宿舍里的人添麻烦吧。”

窗外的夏蝉肆意在歌唱、悬挂在窗户上的风铃迎风发出悦耳的声响；就在自己弯腰忙着将一摞摞的书本依照顺序放回暑假的时候，不知何时从厨房回来了的母亲拿来了新鲜的水果与祖母亲手做的点心，而在放下餐盘之后、一言不发的母亲转身回到了书房的门前、轻轻关上了拉门，伴随着略显刻意的发问、令青峰几乎反射性的竖起了戒心。

“警校？哦，还凑活吧。教官虽然严厉了点但是人都不坏，同学之间偶尔也会打打闹闹，但没想象中那么糟糕，你就别瞎担心了。”

音落、盘起了双腿的青峰拿起了一片西瓜，低头啃咬了起来。甘甜的汁水滋润了有些干燥的喉咙，而就在自己陶醉在糖分为身体所带来的舒畅感时、坐在书桌另一头的母亲面无表情的上下打量了自己一番、露骨的眼神迫使青峰本能的挑了挑眉，一声‘干嘛这么看着我’让不远处的母亲微微蹙了蹙眉头，就连说话的嗓音也比往常要低沉了几分。

“没什么，随便问问。房东先生呢？他还好吧？有没有去打扰人家？”  
“哲？喔喔……他很好啊，整天埋头写小说，忙的时候好几天都见不到他人，公寓的事偶尔也会让我帮忙一起打点……”

为什么会在这时候提起哲啊？！

自己从小就非常喜欢黑子、也时常粘着比自己近乎年长两轮的哑人，这是街坊邻居所有人都知道的事，就连自己的父母也不例外。因为工作的关系、无论是父亲还是母亲都有着无法照顾自己的时候，每每到了这样的关头、母亲都会将青峰寄托在黑子的家里，而对于愿意出手帮忙的黑子、自己的双亲更是无比的信任与心怀感激。

“大辉。坦白说，我是你的母亲、而你是从我肚子里出生的，即便我们在一起相处的时间不算特别多，但你脑子里有哪些小心思、又在想些什么，我这个做母亲的不可能不知道，很多事只是不愿意说破而已，可不代表我真的一无所知。”

萦绕在屋内的空气几乎在刹那间凝结了起来，凝重得让青峰不知所措、凝重得让自己感到喘不上气。无论是母亲那露骨又直接的质问、又或是她用双眸投向自己的眼神，从小到大、这是青峰第一次被人如此看透过，就好像身体的每一个细胞、每一寸皮肤都暴露在视野中似的，紧张的情绪从脚尖席卷而上，化为阵阵阴冷、令青峰不自觉的攥紧了细细颤抖的双拳。

“你和房东先生……确切的说，是你对房东先生，到底是怎么想的？不能和我这个做母亲的聊聊么？”  
“……哲对我很重要，比这世上任何一个人都重要，就是这样。”  
“…………”

听起来有些棱模两可的答案却是内心深处最为真实的心情；青峰并不想用‘喜欢’这样肤浅的词汇来形容自己对黑子的那份执着，两人的相遇也好、结合也罢，这都是命运，是在自己来到这个世界之前就已经决定好的事，然而这种梦幻又荒诞的‘故事’是不会有人相信的，青峰也不想过多的去重复那段不为人知的‘过去’、更不愿意回想起有关黑子与‘青峰大辉’的任何故事。

听着自己的回答，深吸了一口气的母亲像是用右手向后梳弄了一下头发，随即欲言又止的沉思了一会儿、虽然很安静，可微蹙的眉心还是暴露了她的焦虑，以及无法掩饰的动摇。……我明白你的意思了，也就是说、我和你爸爸将来时抱不到孙子了，是这个意思吗？冗长的沉默过后，轻轻吁了一口气的母亲用着好似试探般的口吻，低声如是问道，而闻言的青峰则像是默认一般低下了头，一声‘见不到了’让母亲近乎反射性的闭上了双眸，随即沉沉的叹了口气，将右手轻轻掩上了半边面颊。

“虽然我早就有预感了，可听到本人亲口承认果然还是很受打击啊……你这傻孩子……”  
“……对不起，妈。”

自己为什么要道歉呢？当自己就好像条件反射一般、咕哝着致歉的话语时，苦笑了一声的母亲好似挑衅一般冲着自己挑了挑单眉，就好像在为什么自己究竟在向谁道歉似的，而相同的问题也在青峰的脑海中挥之不去。

为什么要道歉呢？  
青峰说不上来。

只是身体抢先了一步、话语就这么不经大脑的脱口而出；青峰从来不认为自己喜欢上黑子是一件错误的事，这是两人不可抗拒的‘命运’、是多大的阻碍都无法制止发生的必然。可为什么自己还是会感到愧疚呢？对母亲的愧疚、对父亲的愧疚……当自己如同默认一般向母亲坦白自己与黑子之间的‘秘密’时，至始至终，母亲都没有责怪过自己、更没有说些冠冕堂皇的大道理。她只是很吃惊，很讶异；可与此同时，就好像早就预料到事情的真相会是如此、冷静的接受了现实，接受了这出预料之中的‘意外’。

“我相信你并不是同性恋，也不认为是房东先生先出的手，源头应该出在你的身上吧。是从什么时候开始的？高中吗？从你一个人生活开始？还是说更早的时候？”

一连串的发问让青峰难免感到有些六神无主，然而自己还是一一回答了母亲的问题、却始终不敢直视对方的眼睛。不是高中、而是更早的时候，从一家人搬进那栋老旧的公寓楼起，两人的命运就已经牢牢的被捆绑在一起了，若是自己真的这般坦言、是不会有任何人相信的，甚至还会引起不必要的猜忌与误会，对自己的误会、以及对黑子的误会。

“……国中的时候吧，搬家只是个契机罢了。其实哲他一开始并不想接受我，是我死缠烂打他才妥协的，所以你不要怪罪他，真要怪的话、怪我一个人就好。哲他什么都没有做错。”

静静将自己的‘谎言’听到了最后的母亲并没有质疑些什么，而在音落之际、再次叹了口气的母亲稍稍坐直了有些倾泻的身子，低头思索了一会儿；随即伸直了盘着的双腿、双手抵在大腿的根部，似乎是在踌躇些什么，就连流露在双眸中的眼神都显得有些闪烁。

“我从来没有想过怪罪房东先生，我只是在怪我自己。你父亲因为工作没法好好照顾你，我也是……因为不想只是做一个等着丈夫回来的家庭主妇而坚持要工作，所以才把还只是孩子的你寄放在房东先生的家……是我这个做母亲的没有做好……”  
“不是的！不是那样的！我和哲的事、和任何人无关！就算你和老爸整天陪着我、就算我和其他人交往过，我最终一定还是会选择哲的！这不是任何人的错！谁都没有做错！”

究竟该怎么做才能让眼前那一脸懊悔的女性相信自己呢？当母亲像是强忍着泪水而抿着下唇时，忽然感到心口一阵绞痛的青峰起身握上了对方的双肩，然而却不知道该如何为自己而辩解、又如何为自己与黑子的‘爱情’而辩解。这不仅仅只是青春期的懵懂而已，而是在那个‘男人’死后就已经决定的事；是两人的灵魂唯有彼此的交融与安抚所带来的因缘，自己是哑人命中注定的归属，而黑子是青峰不可避免的情劫，但是自己究竟应该怎么做才能让同样重视自己、珍惜自己的人明白这点呢？青峰不明白，他好想问问那个早已死去的‘男人’、好想问问此时正守候在公寓里的哑人，唯有在这样的时候、自己再次深刻的意识到自己依然还是那么的渺小，渺小得连‘守护’的意义都不知道。

“我明白……大辉，我明白的。再怎么样我也是你的母亲，我明白的……所以你不要再露出这样自责的表情了。”

眼前是黑的，大脑是空白的；除了母亲那满是安慰的话语、与自己拿不争气的心跳声之外，青峰什么都听不到，什么亦都感觉不到。柔软的掌心抚摸着自己那滚烫的脸颊，当母亲像儿时那样、轻轻的将额头抵上自己的眉心之时，忍不住感到一阵鼻酸的青峰哽咽了一声。眼睛很热、很涩，却落不下泪；自己不值得哭泣，更没有资格在任何人的面前哭泣。本该是自己才是那个借出臂弯和胸膛去安抚别人的那个人、如今却还是像个不知所措的孩子一般感受着母亲轻搂着自己的温暖。今天的事、和房东先生的事，就当做是我们母子间的秘密吧；音落，微微推开了自己的母亲露出了以往那如阳光般灿烂爽朗的笑容，然而这份坚强却让青峰感到前所未有的心痛、痛得忍不住抬手揪上了衣领，痛得自己一时忘记了该如何呼吸。

“对房东先生也是……今天的事，就永远的藏在心底吧，如果你真的希望你们能够永远幸福的话。”  
“……好……”


	22. 2019-2-9

“成功了……终于……终于拿到了……！！”

看着印有自己照片的证件从被撕扯开的信封口中掉落出来，难掩激动的青峰用着不停颤抖的双手弯腰从地上捡起了那张单薄的卡片，就好像捡到一块意外发现的黄金一样、不断在体内迸发的热流化为一阵如释重负的呐喊，回荡在狭小却温馨的房间。

“太好了——！哲！我拿到驾照了！这下我们就能在除夕的晚上去海边看日出了！”  
“汪汪！”  
“…………”

花了整整半年的时间频繁在家、警校与驾校之间来回奔波，会想要考取驾照一方面是源于警校的要求，另一方面则是父母对自己的建议，说着‘趁课业还不是太繁重的时候早点考了比较好’，就这么擅自替青峰报名了驾校，托这样擅作主张的父母的福，在这半年里青峰几乎没有什么时间与黑子独处、从之前的每周见面到每月就只能见上那么1、2次，在名为思念的焦虑中隐忍了整整六个月之久的青峰终于如愿以偿的拿到了象征着‘资质’的驾照，也回到了这间有人守候的老旧公寓，回到了属于自己的生活。

“差点以为赶不上了，还好准时寄过来了，虚惊一场……”

与黑子无法见面的这几个月里，青峰甚至都不记得自己是如何挺过来的；每天都想着见男人一面，想着他那张恬静温婉的笑容，想着他那双温暖又轻柔的双手……黑子有着自己的工作，但自从青峰过上住宿的生活后，黑子会有意识的调整原本紊乱的作息时间，准时在每周六的清晨、在家中与爱犬静静等待着自己的归来。

（呐，哲。等我考出了驾照，要不我们在除夕的晚上去海边看日出吧？）

好不容易抽出一天的时间、偷偷从学校溜回了有哑人留守的公寓，紧紧相拥在一起的两人蜷缩着身子、就好像在寒冬中相互取暖的动物一样，再熟悉不过的气息抚平了在心头盘踞了太久的焦躁，迫使青峰贪婪的吸吮着男人肩头的肌理、粗糙的双手一遍又一遍的抚摸着黑子身上的每一寸肌肤。

（我有个同学家里是看租车行的，到时候我去他家那借辆车、带上二号，一起去海边吧。）  
（……）

因为无法开口说话、所以黑子在表达情绪的方式上总是比一般人要难懂一些，但又因为男人不得不用肢体来表达，比起委婉的言语、这样直接又露骨的方式对于头脑简单的青峰而言或许更加容易心领神会。听着自己如是建议到，枕在自己臂弯上的哑人慢慢睁开了眼睛，湛蓝的双眸在月光的映照下显得湿漉漉的，微微泛红的脸颊与有些木讷的表情给人一种朦胧的恍惚感，使得好不容易平息下来的欲望再次在体内骚动起来。

（到底去还是不去啊，你表个态呗，要是同意的话我明天一早就给朋友打电话了。）  
（……青。）

在自己的再三催促下，不知在犹豫些什么的哑人缓缓向自己伸来了双臂，臂弯在自己的颈后缠绕、微启的双唇先是落在了自己的额头，随即沿着鼻梁的形状、与自己的唇瓣紧紧贴合在了一起。比自己年长了近两轮的黑子并不是一个主动的人；他总是自我揶揄的说着‘都已经这把年纪了，会觉得不好意思也是理所当然的啊’，即便在面对青峰那迫不及待的渴求、黑子也都表现的非常从容，然而此时此刻，不善表露情绪的哑人却像是一头饥渴的小兽一般主动的吸吮着自己的舌尖，让青峰忍不住在心中产生了怀疑与猜忌，可最终还是敌不过年轻气盛的冲动、将无法开口说话的‘情人’紧紧搂入了怀中。

那时候他应该是觉得高兴才会那么做的吧。

一边收拾着从宿舍带回来的换洗衣服，一边回忆着当时的情景；黑子愿意那么直白的渴求自己，青峰当然感到很高兴，然而即便在情事结束之后，青峰还是没能从哑人的身上感受到他真正的情绪。是高兴？是一时兴起？是感谢？又或是只是不想扫自己的兴？当青峰像个喜出望外的孩子一样拿着手中的驾照向坐在书桌前的黑子‘炫耀’时，一言不发的哑人只是默默的摘下了眼睛，他依旧笑得很平静、笑得让人分辨不清，就连不停在自己脚下打转的二号都显得比男人激动，顿时、头脑发热的青峰忽然觉得自己就好像傻瓜一样。黑子是期待与自己去海边看日出的，男人很早就安排好了工作、预留出了时间，甚至连租车的保证金都为自己垫付了，然而青峰还是希望自己能从男人的脸上看到更多的表情，哪怕只是摸摸自己的脑袋、给自己一个拥抱也好，然而哑人却什么都没有做，什么都无法说。

“……那明天我去提车，院子里应该能停的下吧？”

将驾照收进了皮夹，发热的大脑也因两人情绪的巨大落差而渐渐冷却了下来。闻言，点了点头的黑子从座椅上站起了身，男人的手里拿着与人沟通时才会用到的草稿本，就这么站着在本子上书写着什么，端正的字迹比起平日要来得潦草一些。

【在出发去海边之前，能带我去一个地方吗？应该不会需要停留太久。】  
“……啊？”

黑子无论如何都想要去的地方，是一座墓园。当青峰将地址输入导航之后，屏幕中所显示的画面让自己宛如石化一般僵坐在座位上，不知所措的看着坐在副驾驶座上的哑人。那并不是黑子爷爷奶奶的墓园，而是青峰从未陪同男人去过、却隐隐能够猜到为什么黑子会如此毅然的想要前往那里的理由。那里埋藏着男人内心深处最珍贵的‘回忆’、却也是青峰心里怎么也无法抹去的一道伤痕；一碰就痛、一碰就止不住开始流血，凝重的沉默在称不上宽敞的空间里静静蔓延着，紧握着方向盘的双手仿佛像是失去了知觉一般，就算理性一次又一次的告诉自己不要多想、可青峰还是没有办法踩下油门，更不知道自己该不该驶往有着‘那个男人’存在的地方。

“我本来以为你和我一样高兴的，结果我期待了那么久的日子，你竟然告诉我你想去见‘他’……你以为就因为我喜欢你、我就不会感到受伤吗？！”

问了不让自己过于试探，特意压低了声线的青峰并没有像高中时那般歇斯底里，与其说是怒吼、还不如说是质问，然而闻言的哑人却像是早就预料到这样的结果一般。他淡定自若的抱着爱犬，一动不动，直到青峰拔出了车钥匙、想要推门下车的时候，这才从口袋中取出手机的黑子笨拙的敲打着不怎么灵巧的键盘，湛蓝的眼眸看起来有些落寞。

【对不起，青峰君。我非常清楚自己的任性一定会伤害到你，但这件事我无论如何都必须得去做，我必须得去见他一面，我想做个了断。】

简洁明了的话语在映入眼帘的那一刹那，使得青峰不由自主的冷笑了一下。明明有这样的自觉、明明明白自己会为他而心痛，却还是不惜撕扯开自己心头的那道伤疤，也不得不去见‘那个男人’一面，在黑子的心中、到底谁才是最重要的？难道霸占着你整个内心的‘青峰大辉’始终都不是我吗？

【就算青峰君现在下车了，我也一定会带着二号前往墓园。对不起，因为我的自私和任性再次伤害到了你，真的很抱歉。】  
“……你真的很差劲，哲。这世界上不会有第二个人会这么残忍的对待我，也不会有第二个人让我变得这么狼狈、遍体鳞伤了。”

有人说爱情使人盲目，也有人说爱情让人变得卑微，然而青峰却觉得自己对黑子的这份‘爱意’连卑微和盲目都谈不上。男人的眼里是有自己的，然而活着的人永远赢不过死去的人，更何况两人之间的羁绊早已凌驾于所有的‘常识’之上、是任何人都无法触及的美好。是因为自己长大了吗？又或是因为已经变得麻木了？青峰不再像曾经那样、对于男人在黑子心中所占据的位置和分量而耿耿于怀；两人之间的‘爱情’是建立于那个男人的‘死亡’之上的，若是否定了这一点、与黑子之间的一切将不复存在，青峰早就有了这样的觉悟，所以自己给了黑子时间，给了男人太多太多的时间，只希望‘那个男人’的影子能够从两人的生活中渐渐淡去，却没想到他一直都在、一直都没有离开。

“这是最后一次了。我不会再成全你这样的任性，也不会再让你这样的伤害我。我喜欢你啊……哲……为什么你总是能够面无表情的对我做出这样残忍的事？”

车辆跟随着导航的语音提示驶上了马路，可自己那近乎悲切的苛责却仍旧没有得到回应。黑子的面色看来非常凝重：他始终低着头、紧紧的抱着有些不知所措的爱犬，神情显得有些痛苦，然而即便此时此刻男人能够开口说话、一次又一次的向自己谢罪，青峰都不打算原谅对方，自己还没有成熟到可以宽恕这样的要求。有时候青峰甚至会觉得若是打从一开始黑子就不曾回应过自己的感情该有多好；如果两人的这段‘孽缘’不曾开始的话、如果两人的心意不曾相通的话……但这是不可能的，双方对彼此而言都是命运中不可避开的‘劫’，是仅凭坚定的意志与冷酷的绝情所无法避免的。无论是在什么样的时间、生在什么样的性别；亦或是活在什么样的世界、过着什么样的生活，青峰也一定会无可救药的被黑子吸引，而无法开口说话的哑人也一定会向自己伸来双臂。

“……到了。”  
“…………”

时间是凌晨四点，天色依旧还是深不见底的绛蓝；墓园外没有人看守，但是可以在入口处看见几个流浪汉落下的空瓶，以及被撕扯开的包装。开放式的墓地在日本并不少见、青峰不知道黑子是从哪里得知消息，知道十多年前因为事故而去世的‘青年’最终被埋葬在了这里；而事到如今，哑人究竟想用那双不寻常的眼睛去见证什么呢？青峰不敢多想，而就在自己熄灭了殷勤、低垂着脑袋静静的坐在驾驶座上时，同样默默低着头的黑子一言不发的推门走下了车，他依照‘约定’带走了二号，就这么朝着墓园的方向一步步走去，纤瘦单薄的背影很快便被埋没在了浓浓的夜色之中。

“……可恶……！妈的，真是气死我了……！”

用尽了理智试图去克制的情绪终于在这一瞬间爆发了。高高举起的拳头狠狠敲打着方向盘，心率的上升使得胸膛口传来阵阵隐隐的刺痛，青峰甚至能够察觉到自己呼吸的变化：频率、深度、以及温度……黑子永远不可能知道自己有多生气，男人永远都体会不了自己的悲伤与愤怒，这是令青峰感到最为无奈的、也是最为痛心的。他无法改变黑子，黑子也无法改变这样的青峰；这与顽固无关，而是人与人之间原本就不存在改变他人的权力，无论是在两人相遇之前、又或是相遇之后，‘黑子哲也’始终就是那样的人，男人所做的就只是让自己进驻了他的生活，而本质始终都没有改变过。

“啊啊啊……烦死了！下去透透气，再这么下去过会要是看到那家伙的脸一定又会忍不住……”

大脑的声音越来越多、思绪也变得越来越乱；不得已，只能推门下车的青峰就这么站在租来的轿车旁边，沿着车辆的轮廓、不断左右徘徊着。内心有着各种各样的声音驱使着自己：不安与好奇心逼迫自己去墓园看一眼，然而自尊与理智却阻止自己不该像对方示弱。不知该如何是好的青峰一脸焦急的站在路灯下、低着脑袋，想去、却拉不下面子；最终，好奇心还是战胜了自尊心、连车门都忘了锁的青峰就这么沿着台阶延伸的方向，朝着墓园的方向走去，夜风像极了亡者的低语不断吹打着耳廓，让青峰近乎本能的打了个激灵，却还是强忍着发自本能的畏惧，朝着深处缓缓迈着脚步。

“……就是那里嘛，哲……”

一向存在感稀薄的黑子并不是一个惹人注目的存在，然而穿着白色毛衣的哑人屹立在林立的墓碑之间，在月光之下显得格外扎眼。二号十分乖巧的坐在男人的脚边，时而抖动着立起的耳朵、却没有发现自己的存在；就在自己犹豫着是否要继续向前的时候，忽然弯下腰的哑人从挎包中拿出了一本册子，那是记录着‘哑人’与‘亡灵’最初、也是最后的记忆的日记。自从男人愿意接纳自己以来，青峰就再也没有看到过黑子从柜子中拿出这本本子，尽管他曾信誓旦旦的说着‘不再需要了’、然而青峰非常清楚他并没有将这本日记彻底丢弃，它一直被小心翼翼的藏在那间公寓的某个角落，可现在、它却完好无处的出现在哑人的手心里，像极了潘多拉的魔盒、让自己的心跳再次不受控制的加速起来。

“…………”

屹立在夜色中的黑子微微启唇。他无法说话，无法诉说；所以他只能对着写有男人真名的墓碑，落寞的垂下了眼帘。一向调皮活泼的二号在今晚也显得格外的乖巧，它静静的陪伴在主人的身旁、一动不动，直到黑子默默的凝视手中的那本日记、缓缓闭上眼睛，这才晃了晃尾巴的爱犬轻轻叫唤了一声，紧接着、重新睁开双眼的黑子仿佛默念了些什么，便将手中的日记本放在了墓碑前，双手合十、整个悼念持续了整整五分钟之久。

他对他一定有着说不完的话吧。

在远处目睹了这一切的青峰不知为何，竟莫名的热了眼眶。不是因为狭隘的嫉妒、更不是出于卑微的让步；只是在这一刻，青峰在黑子身上所看到了前所未有的‘光辉’：他曾经是如此真切、真实、真诚的爱着那个沉睡在墓碑之下的男人。他的每一个举动，每一个眼神；每一次思念，每一份不舍都流露着对‘青峰大辉’的敬重与思慕，他们曾经的那份‘爱情’寂静、又满是瑕疵，而那间老旧的公寓便是属于他们的庇护之地。即便两人之间的‘爱情’已经不复存在了，然而这些经过岁月的沉淀所留下的东西却早已化为了男人身体的一部分，并且永久的长存下去，融入他对自己的那份温柔。

“……青？”

在眼泪还未来得及落下之前，一向机灵的二号总算发现了自己、开始吠叫起来。从悼念中回过神的哑人也循着二号吠叫的方向转过了脑袋，两人就这么在夜幕中远远相望、直到依偎在脚边的爱犬一边甩动辄尾巴、一边朝着自己的方向奔跑而来时，屹立在墓碑前的哑人才理了理松垮垮的毛衣，留下了与他的生命一样重要的日记本、缓缓朝着自己走来。

“见到了？那个男人。”

当两人间的距离不足一米远的时候，如是启唇开口道的青峰弯腰将二号从原地抱起，双眸凝视着哑人的脸庞。闻言，先是一愣的黑子停下了脚步，随即、略显凄楚的苦笑浮现上了男人的脸庞，而这一答案并没有让青峰感到太过惊讶，反而让悬浮在心口的巨石渐渐沉了下来。

“了断呢？做完了吗。”  
“嗯。”

一声简单的鼻音过后，再次回过神的黑子将目光投向了被搁置在墓碑前的日记本，随即低头从挎包中拿出了手机、敲打起了键盘。

【我一直都想把那本日记还给他，当做是为他送行的饯别礼，但一直拿不出勇气。今天我是来和他道别的，本以为或许还能见上一面，果然……我想今后也不会再见到了吧，这次真的是最后了。】  
“……我就只有一个问题，这次你来这里找他，究竟是为了我、为了我们两人、还是只是为了你自己？”

如此尖锐且直白的问题让面前的哑人不禁暗暗失笑，暧昧的态度让青峰的耳尖感到一阵发热，可就在自己想要再度开口时，再次低下头的黑子再次动起了手指，只不过洋溢在男人脸上的表情不再像不久前那般凝重与紧张。

【或许都有吧。坦白说我自己也不知道答案，我不想欺骗青峰君、我一直都没有忘记过去的事。只不过在你最忙碌的这半年里，我想了很多；在见不到你的时间里我每天都在思考你的事，也会感到寂寞、会感到不安，这些是我在以往的任何时间里都不曾体会过的，所以我想是时候了。是时候该彻底放下了，因为除了你以外、我的心里再也装不下任何其他东西了。】  
“……你这人……真的是……”

如此让人难过的喜悦之情，除了你之外、我又该问谁去祈求？

那仿佛要将彼此融入自己体内的拥抱让两人几乎不约而同的笑出了声。生气，高兴；感动，以及想要哭泣的冲动。我不知道该如何才能更加爱你、更不知道还能做才能将你的心永远的栓在我的心门上；但或许这一切都已经不重要了。情不自禁的亲吻如雨点般落下，宛如清晨温润的晨露、沁满了整个身心与肺腑，指引着无声与笨拙的爱情，透过模糊的记忆看的更清、在昏暗的夜色中散发着无穷无尽的光芒。

“……走吧，一起去看日出吧。今年、明年、永远……今后的每一天。”  
“……嗯。”


	23. 2018-4-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 已经想不起之前的两个礼拜我是怎么熬过来的了……但是感觉假期结束后会越来越难熬，万念俱灰眼神死，不知何时是个头……  
> \- 计划写的青黑，鬼ごっこ，写写扫墓的事。心情不好可能写出来也不会是什么欢快的故事，如果让大家跟着我一同抑郁了先陪个不是  
> \- 劳动节假期应该是去香港放纵下，估计不会出现；511应该是会想办法过的，需要提前准备一下

抬头看着满天的樱花随着和煦的春风漫天飞舞，微微眯起了双眼的青峰不自觉的深吸了一口气，无论是空气中那隐隐掺杂着花香的味道、又或是由神经细胞在无意中发起了的小动作，都令自己感到莫名的悸动。窗外的风景不曾变过，然而情绪的忐忑却令趴伏在车窗前的青峰感到坐立不安；这还是自己有史以来第一次看到如此的紧张，就算心里明白原因、就算默默的责怪着自己的幼稚，心跳还是不受控制的肆意跳动着，热度沿着胸襟逐渐弥漫上了耳根，一点一点、吞噬着理性的末梢。

“啊……已经能看到海了，还没有到吗？哲？”  
“……”

以警察为目标、经过层层选拔顺利进入警校的青峰也已经迎来了第二个春天。自己依旧能够非常清楚的回想起第一天入校报道时发生的事：母亲的送迎，教官的严厉，以及对蹲守在那间公寓的哑人的思念……本以为人之所以会觉得时间流逝的太快纯属是因为太多太多的岁月都是这么稀里糊涂过去的，然而自从青峰品尝到在归心似箭的急迫、以及在深夜念想着某人的寂寞之后，每天都令人感到格外的漫长，漫长得甚至让人感到心烦、意乱、乃至成为一种不得不经历的折磨。

（我回来了——！）

每两周的返家对还是新人的青峰来说无疑是教官最仁慈的‘褒奖’。为了不被留下‘严加管教’、在警校的每一天青峰都过的格外的谨慎，没了往日的暴脾气、更收敛起了我行我素与直来直往的性格，时间就这么一天一天的过去，待到自己收拾好欢喜的衣服、兴高采烈的走出宿舍的时候，舍友们那满是调侃意味的送别在自己的耳中早已成为一种诙谐的祝福，忍耐了那么多天终于能够回家去见思慕已久的人、将这份喜悦与期盼毫无保留的流露在外并不是一件可耻的事，而对黑子的这份执念，早已令天性孤傲的青峰顾不上这些。

推开门的那一刹那，率先听到的是二号的吠叫声；看着黑白相间的爱犬摇着高高卷起的尾巴，小跑着来迎接自己的时候，立马扔下背囊的青峰弯腰将已经成年的爱犬抱紧了怀中，使劲的搓揉着它那毛茸茸的脑袋、任由二号吐着鲜红的舌头，舔舐着自己沁满了汗珠的脸颊。我回来啦，二号，你是不是又变胖了？怎么感觉变沉了？听着自己如是自言自语般的嘟囔着，颤了颤双耳的爱犬并没有回音，它拼命蹬着双腿、似乎是想要从自己的怀中挣脱，而见状的青峰立马便将二号放回了地面，视线追随着爱犬奔跑离去的方向、重新投向了玄关的深处，只见穿着浅色居家服的黑子一动不动的站在老旧的日光灯下，脸上带着浅浅的微笑、微微下垂的眼角流露着只有青峰才能察觉的温柔。

（我回来了……哲。）  
（嗯。）

在能够与那双湛蓝的双瞳对视之前，青峰做过的想象、想象着回到家中会对黑子做些什么，该用什么样的方式亲吻他的双唇，该用多种的力道去拥抱、抚摸他那纤细紧实的身体，而待到男人真真正正的敞开双臂迎接自己的归来时，青峰能做的就只有跌跌撞撞的走到对方的跟前、枉顾理性擅自伸出的双手就这么将伫立在原地的哑人拥入了怀中，宛如拥护着易碎的宝物一般、就连那头浅蓝色的断发磨蹭着额头的触感都令青峰激动的无法自已。

（但是两天的假期果然还是太短了，根本就不够用啊……）

亲吻，拥抱……没有刻意想去做些什么，一切都是顺其自然的，一切都是水到渠成的。青峰甚至都感受不到任何的冲动，明明自己背着行囊、冲上楼梯的时候是那么的急切，可当怀中的黑子轻柔的梳弄自己的头发时，所有的在动都在这一刹那平息了下来，仿佛什么都没有发生过、一切的情绪都不曾悄悄来过。倚靠在窗边，听着风铃在头顶上方传来叮叮当当的声响，一边抚摸着爱犬那柔软浓密的皮毛、一边忍不住感慨起来的青峰仰头长叹了一口气，自己的抱怨换来的却是黑子的一声轻笑，只见无法说话的哑人拿起了身边的纸笔，低头快速的书写了起来，字迹依旧工整、漂亮，纤细却不失坚定与刚毅。

（正因为短暂所以才更要珍惜。对了，明天能不能请青峰君陪我去一个地方？我想去见见我的爷爷奶奶，你愿意和我一起去吗？）  
（哈啊？‘爷爷奶奶’？你是说去扫墓吗？）

见自己如是开门见山的追问道，凝视着自己的哑人毫不犹豫的点了点头，然而正因为他答的太过干脆、反倒让青峰感到紧张起来。心跳的声音在耳蜗深处变得越来越大、就连心口都开始隐隐生疼起来，紧张、高兴、甚至无法自已的狂喜……一声声‘要去、一定会去’令陪伴在自己身旁的哑人不禁哑然失笑，相比起兴奋不已的自己，黑子只是淡然的抚摸上了自己的脸颊，如同安抚一条不安的大型犬似的、轻柔的抚弄着阵阵发热的脖颈。

（那就这么说定了啊！需要我准备什么东西吗？贡品？香？还得穿件像样的衣服，不打扮的体面一点可不行……）  
（……呵。）

年近四十的黑子很少与亲生父母联系。并不是说感情不好，而是在家人的眼中、有些‘特殊’的黑子就像是异类，又因为后天的残疾无法正常与他人流畅的沟通，久而久之，家人间的距离自然就被拉远了，唯一与黑子有着深厚感情的就只有两位年迈的老人，而自从爷爷奶奶过世、黑子便开始一个人生活，一边打理着爷爷留下的这栋老旧的公寓，一边将自己关在这间狭小的公寓内书写着自己的故事，对于家人、就只有每年除夕的时候会寄来一些书信或是特产，在与黑子相处的这十几年里，听男人提起双亲的次数也是屈指而数。

“哈啊——没想到这地方还有片墓地，我以为墓地这种地方不是在神社就是在庙里呢。”

走下了空荡荡的巴士，迎着太阳不行约半个小时，一手提着果篮、一手提着装满了贡品的布袋，一路紧跟着哑人的青峰并不知道自己去往的地方究竟在哪里、又叫什么，在走上了一段非常漫长且陡峭的台阶之后，映入眼帘的是一块立满了墓碑的坟地，大约有二十来座、坟地的周围盛开着粉色的樱花，随风飘舞的花瓣宛如雨点一般、悠扬的迎风起着舞、悄然的落在了深色的墓碑之上。

“不过周围都是居民，为什么在这地方会有坟地呢……好奇怪啊。”  
“………………”

在大多数人心中，坟地是不详的征兆，毕竟是埋葬了死人的地方、各种各样的都市传说也都围绕着这些鲜有人问津的是非之地，也不乏有些自命不凡的人将这种本该令人敬畏的场所视为玩乐的地方，但对于黑子而言、在他的双眸之中，这片坟地一定有着更为特别的意义，也有着自己想见的人。

呐，哲。在扫墓的时候，你能够见到自己的爷爷奶奶么？在摇摇晃晃的公车上，犹豫了很久的青峰还是冒着冒犯的风险、低声向黑子询问道。似乎是早已料到了自己会问出这样的话来，闻言的哑人只是淡淡一笑，随即微微摇了摇脑袋、从包中拿出了纸笔，一如既往的在空白的稿纸上书写了起来。

（不会。爷爷奶奶他们应该已经前往更远的地方了吧，我已经好几年没有看到他们了，所以对我来说现在去祭拜他们并不只是为了与他们相见，更多的是一种思念和缅怀，只不过是为了宽慰我自己罢了。）  
（喔……那果然还是看得到吧……唔……）

黑子愿意带着自己一同去会见至亲的亲人，或许这世上没有比这更令青峰感到高兴的事了，所以自己才会如此的欢喜、紧张、甚至有些兴奋，就像个孩子一样兴致勃勃的准备起了祭拜用的贡品，换上了自己最喜欢的衣服、又好似讨好一般扛起了所有吃力的重活。黑子的家人会是什么样的呢？一边跟随着哑人的背影，一边来到了写有‘黑子’字样的墓碑跟前；飘落的花瓣落在碑上、地上、满地都是，却不会给人一种凌乱荒凉的感觉，取而代之的是另一种生气盎然的活力，鲜明的落差竟让站在碑林之间的青峰感到有些失神。

“青。……青？”

就在视线开始恍惚的那一刹那、熟悉的呼喊令青峰猛地抽回了神志，怔怔的眨了眨双眼，循声低下了脑袋。浮现在哑人脸上的是担忧的神色；直到自己一脸木讷的嘟囔了一句‘没事’，这才舒展开了眉间的黑子放下了肩上的背包，弯腰取出了一块洁白的抹布，从墓碑的左侧开始、小心翼翼的擦拭了起来。我的爷爷奶奶是非常温柔、善良的人；不知是在什么时候，不会说话的哑人曾经向自己提起过。当时的青峰应该也正处于懵懂的年纪，无论是黑子那双特别的眼睛、又或是男人的过去，自己都还什么都不知道，然而每当黑子追忆起两位老人的时候，他的眼里都含着丰富的情感，有快乐、有着依恋、更有着无法掩藏的落寞。

（爷爷奶奶总是愿意无条件的包容我，直到去世、对我依旧非常的温柔，无时无刻不在关心着我。）  
（可是哲的爷爷奶奶已经去世了吧？即使他们想关心你也无法再为你做什么了，不是吗？我就不一样了。）

年幼无知与自命不凡只有一线之隔；因为实在不想看到自己最喜欢的人在自己的目前露出如此寂寞的表情、才装成大人的模样信誓旦旦的垮下了海口，当年少轻狂的自己一边拍着胸脯、一边洋洋得意的向一脸苦笑的哑人如是‘炫耀’道时，黑子并没有多说什么，而是蜷起了纤瘦的身体，紧紧抱着双膝。男人看着自己的眼神永远都是那么的真挚、却又复杂，只可惜当时的自己读不懂更参不透，现在的青峰已经不会向儿时那般无畏与鲁莽，有时自己也很想拾回当时的冲动与勇气、将那些不断从心底溢出的爱意一五一十的传达给对方。

（我可以代替哲的爷爷奶奶好好保护你哦！绝对不会让你觉得寂寞、孤单的！）  
（……嗯。）

清澈的泉水静静的冲刷着黑亮的墓碑，带走了粘附在表面的粉尘与花瓣、在阳光的照射下闪耀着饱满的光泽。扫墓的工具和贡品都是由青峰主动担当起责任、一路背到了目的地，然而真正负责干活的却是身为‘孙子’的黑子，而在整个过程中，黑子都没有开口说话、甚至都没有理会过自己，娴熟的手法与肃穆的表情令青峰不知该如何插手，就好像自己才是那个颜色不一样的气球一样、难免会令自己感到有些格格不入。

“……呐，哲。有什么需要我帮忙的么？”

想了很久，自己终究还是开了口。倒也不是急着想要表现一番，青峰只是不喜欢这种被排挤在外的感觉，况且此次陪同黑子一起前来、自己的心里也有着其他的‘算盘’，无非就是希望能够彻底融入男人的人生、想要挺起胸膛对这两位沉睡的老人说着‘你们的孙子就交给我照顾’这样大言不惭的话罢了。只可惜这样俗套又幼稚的事，青峰只能埋藏在心底、根本无法对眼前的黑子说出口。

闻言，总算是抬起了头的哑人眨了眨双眸；男人先是上下打量了自己一番，又低头看了看脚边的贡品，思考了约莫三秒，才指了指摆放在两人跟前的布袋，事宜让青峰摆上水果、饼干之类的贡品，自己则放下了水桶与木勺、将提前准备好的香灰一点点倒入了香炉之中。

树荫的形状变了，高挂在晴空中的太阳也在不知不觉中变了位置，时间已经迎来正午。手中的打火机点燃了香的最前端，火星泛着红光、宜人的香味随着袅袅升起的白烟扑鼻而来，这才有了些许真实感的青峰眼看着半蹲着身子的哑人缓缓的站起了身，手握着三炷香、高举过头，神情有些凝重。他先是向着墓碑鞠躬了三次，随即闭上了双眼、双唇微启，然而青峰却听不到男人说话。明明听不到，却知道他一定说了些什么，向着久违的亲人倾诉、向着挚爱的亲人诉说，至于说了些什么、而这些言语又乘着风飘向了哪里，谁也无从考证，但黑子却‘说’的那么的认真，以至于就连风也都为他而停了下来，难以言喻的幽静弥漫在整个墓地，宛如凝固了一般、令青峰下意识的屏住了呼吸。

“……青。”

整整三分钟的时间。黑子对两位老人说了足足三分钟的话，他说的很轻、说的很静，而在这三分钟里，青峰一直都看着身旁的哑人，连呼吸都在不自觉中变得很小心，生怕惊扰到属于他们三人的时间，或许、对男人来说，这是黑子唯一能够毫无保留的将所有的心声都一并发泄出来的机会。等到哑人再次睁开双眼的时候，手中的香一直燃了一半，掉下的香灰落在了袖口处、而黑子并没有注意到，他只是慢慢的弯下了腰肢，将手中的香小心翼翼的插入了香炉之中，随即低声呼喊了自己的名字。依旧是浅浅的笑容，依旧是淡然的微笑；仅仅是眼神的交汇就能明白彼此心中的用意、这种日积月累建立起的默契都能让自己的心池荡漾不已，对黑子的这份‘爱意’早已不是能用‘喜欢’或是‘爱情’来概括的，就好像是身体的一部分、割舍不去的一部分，即便是埋入了土中也无法融化分解的一部分，无论如何都想在男人的生命中留下点什么的强烈愿望让青峰觉得自己就好像失去了神志的傻瓜一样，然而这就是自己对黑子的感觉。而这份感觉，比起每一个‘昨日’、都正变得越来越强烈。

“你已经说完了吗？现在该轮到我了吧。”

微笑，点头；简短的两个举动让同样屹立在墓碑前的青峰忍不住深吸了一口气，清淡的香气与花朵的芬芳拥入了心肺、不同于最初的兴奋与紧张，现在的青峰竟有一种释怀的无畏感，双眸直直的看着面前的墓碑、看着刻写在上面的名字，随即双手合十、默默的低下头，宛如倾诉、宛如恳求，在心中诉说起了不知能够被聆听的话语。

我喜欢能够和哲永远在一起。  
这或许是很幼稚的愿望，甚至也说不出来究竟该怎么做才能真真正正的和他‘永远’的在一起，但这是我的真心话，唯独这点我骗不了自己、骗不了别人。

之前酝酿了很久的说辞在卸下心防的那一瞬间全都化为了虚伪的泡沫。客套、寒暄、以及那些大言不惭的请求，就好像什么都想不起来了一样、如是在心中默默‘说’道的青峰甚至忘记直呼对方一句‘爷爷’‘奶奶’、就这么自顾自的诉说起了内心的那些期盼，以及所有的不堪。

我知道哲的心里还住着某个人，也知道无论我怎么努力、也都不会让他将‘那个男人’的事彻底忘记。曾经的我还会对此耿耿于怀，但最近几年好像也已经开始习惯了……也许‘我们三人’永远都是这样了吧。我对哲，哲对我；哲对他，他对哲，还有我与那个男人……

理不清又道不明的关系或许才是三人命运的‘基石’，缺少了谁都无法成立、缺少了谁都无法拼凑起完整的人生。与所谓的‘认命’不同、比起年少时一味想要将对方的心牢牢的锁在自己的身边，青峰学会了体恤和包容。与其让黑子一味的自责与忍耐，还不如说服自己试着去让步和迁就，只要他能够快乐、能够高兴的话，这一切都是值得的，自己所做的‘牺牲’也好、‘付出’也罢，也一定是有意义的。

“所以你们就放心的将你们的孙子交给我吧……好了！我说完了！”

与原先设想好的说辞相比，就只有最后的一句话完美的契合上了；在自己刻意嘟囔着嘴、故作不经意的说出口时，一旁的黑子不禁绽开了笑颜，像是在戏弄、又像是在调侃，直到自己恼羞成怒的冲着对方龇了龇牙，这才伸手摸了摸自己脸颊的哑人向着亲人的墓碑鞠了个躬，这次的扫墓之旅便就此落下了帷幕。

“虽然有些奇怪，但这里真是个好地方呢。”

在前往车站的路上，原本因为太过紧张而始终低着头走路的青峰总算注意到了环绕在周围的青山。虽然不高、却覆盖着大面积的绿色植被，葱葱郁郁生机勃勃，不禁令自己停下了脚下那仓促的步伐，微微挺起了胸膛。

“我大概能明白为什么你会选择将爷爷奶奶安置在这样的地方了。怎么说呢……就好像与外面的喧嚣无关一样，有花的地方就有树，有树的地方就有山；那座山里也一定有溪流、又各种各样的动物吧。安静却不会让人觉得寂寞，的确是个好地方。”  
“……嗯。”

终究，自己还是没能‘见到’黑子的爷爷奶奶。

望着眼前那一片祥和的风景，青峰忍不住如是在心中暗暗自嘲道。虽然这只是一个自我揶揄的玩笑话，可自己还是会忍不住想象、如果自己能够有着一双和黑子一样的眼睛，也许自己就能为他做很多事、见到很多人，就能明白他的感受，明白他为何会对一个死去的人恋恋不舍的感受。但想象终究是想象罢了，这世上不存在什么‘如何’、所与人的命运一定是在冥冥之中被安排好的，无论是自己也黑子的相遇、又或是‘那个男人’与黑子的邂逅……这一切或许是最好的安排，亦又可能是最坏的安排，究竟是好是坏、如今掌握着命运的人是自己，那就由青峰自己来决定。

想到这，缓缓长吁了一口气的青峰提了提有些滑落的肩带，再次迈开了脚下的步伐。春风向着前方一阵阵的吹着，随风摇曳的树枝发出阵阵沙沙的声响，就好像歌唱一样；可就在青峰想要加快步伐、追上走在前方的哑人时，一阵凉风忽然从自己的耳廓擦过，宛如低语、宛如吟唱。陌生的声音却令青峰感到无比的熟悉，朦胧之中、令被爱意溢满的‘心’变得无比坚定。

（哲也就交给你了哦，‘青峰君’。）  
“……喔！”


	24. 二号病了

二号病了。  
摇着尾巴安安静静的紧跟在主人身边的爱犬病了，刚满三岁的二号虽然乖巧听话、身体却比想象中的要来的强壮，即使在还是小奶狗的时候都不曾见过他生过什么大病，可如今它却一动不动的趴伏在好似笼子一般的‘病房’里，虚弱的吐着呼吸、静静的打着点滴。

“这孩子是发烧了，没什么大问题。可为了以防万一、建议在医院里观察两天，如果没有什么其他异议的话麻烦填写一下表格、确认后请在右下角签个字。”

愣愣的从面带微笑的护士手中接过了空白的表格，表格的上方写满了密密麻麻的注意事项，然而青峰却一个字都看不进去。头脑一片空白，背脊还在冒着汗；握着原子笔的右手不受控制的细细颤抖着，而在不安与担忧的趋势下、从未感到如此无助的青峰还是按照护士的要求写下了家庭住址以及联系方式，只不过在联络人姓名这一栏里，自己所写的并非是自己的名字、而是‘黑子哲也’这几个大字，并在‘备注’一栏写上了‘仅限邮件方式联络’，随即将纸笔一同交给了殷切的护士、微微欠身向对方鞠了一个躬。

“那接下来就麻烦你了。一定要治好它啊！拜托你们了！”  
“请您放心，我们一定会照顾好它的。”  
“………………”

经历了如同炼狱一般的魔鬼式训练，只能在睡梦里喘口气的青峰凭着日渐麻木的意志力一次又一次的撑过了生不如死的五天，随即一如既往的在周六的清晨急急忙忙收拾着回家的行李、就这么在外人的起哄声中扛着背囊冲向了车站，踏上了回家的路。

青峰并不是不喜欢警校、也不是嫌在警校里的日子过的很苦，只不过自己实在放心不下一个人守着那间公寓的黑子，明明知道自己根本就是在杞人忧天却还是收敛不起躁动的心绪，从某种意义上来说、自己或许只是在为这股强烈的思念寻找着借口，狡猾的将一切的源头推到了不会说话的哑人头上、制造着自己善解人意、体贴温柔的‘假象’。

“不过奇怪了……一早就发邮件给他了，怎么到现在还没回信啊……该不会还在睡觉吧。”

坐在回程的公车上，青峰不停的翻阅与黑子的聊天记录、两人大多都会在彼此空闲的时候聊些家常，比如训练辛不辛苦、有没有好好吃饭；和家人那边是否有联络过，与出版社那边的争议有没有好好解决。即使是在短信里，黑子也并非是那种非常健谈的人，措辞和语气都和往日他在纸上所写的那般客套、严谨，仿佛本人就在自己耳边静静的低喃一般，这更是加剧了青峰归心似箭的欲望、在梦里更是无数次梦到两人同处在屋檐下的场景与日常。每次回家之前，青峰都会耐不住性子告知一声黑子，而哑人也一定会出于礼貌给自己一个回复；只不过这次，眼看着公车就要到站了，青峰却迟迟没有等来黑子的回音，心想着是否对方还没醒来、又或是没有留意，那栋伴随着自己一同成长的老旧建筑竟已经近在眼前了，微微泛黄的墙面无论翻新了多少次仍然是记忆里的模样，光是远远眺望着，就能让自己感到无比安心。

“我回来了。哲？你还在睡吗？”

脱下鞋子、关上门；几声吆喝过后屋里还是鸦雀无声，出乎意料的反常迫使刚进家门的青峰不自觉的挑了挑眉，紧接着便放下了沉重的背囊，急冲冲的向着屋内走去，映入眼帘的却是坐在茶几前的哑人、以及睡在男人臂弯中的二号，乍看之下有些过于乖巧的爱犬没了往日的生气，就连总是高高卷起的尾巴也都耷拉了下来，湛蓝的眸子看起来有些涣散。

“二号……？喂，到底怎么了啊？一早我给你发信息你一直都没理我，是因为二号吗？发生什么事了？”  
“啊……”

直到自己心急如焚的来到男人的身边、蹲下身子，仿佛这才中梦中惊醒的哑人猛地循声抬起了头：他的表情看起来有些吃惊、又有些慌张，就这么愣愣的眨着双眼、半启着双唇，又在几秒过后，所有的诧异迅速的从黑子的脸上渐渐褪去，取而代之的是一种落寞与黯然，隐隐夹杂着只有青峰能够读懂的不安与恐惧。

“鼻子好干啊……二号一定是病了，你别怕啊！我这就带它上医院，你也别愣着赶紧换套衣服跟我一起来！”  
“……嗯……”  
“嗷呜……”

自从彼此坦白了心意之后、青峰的生活重心可谓是全部转移到了黑子所在的这间公寓，而母亲特意为自己租的房间充其量只不过是个用来睡觉的地方，而在升上高二之后、青峰几乎没怎么回过自己的‘家’，无论是生活还是恋爱、一切的一切都是在这间只有二十多平米的房子里发生的，当然自己也不是白吃白住，因为赶稿的关系、黑子常常会因为忙于创作而变得有些忘乎所以，而生活的那一部分自然而然的就成了青峰的‘工作’、久而久之两人也默默都习惯了这样的生活模式，然而这并不足以证明黑子是个无法自理的大人。即使男人无法发声说话、至少在彼此向对方敞开心门之前，黑子至始至终靠着一个人的力量过着单调生活，是青峰的介入让他有了改变、看到男人一点一点变得对自己越发依赖，自己当然非常高兴，甚至自负的认为黑子的‘生命’里已经无法失去自己。

“医生都说了不是什么大毛病了，你不要这么沮丧啊……一定很快就会好起来的。”

无论是在去医院的路上、还是回到了家里，黑子都显得异常安静：这不是因为男人无法开口说话，而是从他的态度到他的神情，哑人一直都低着脑袋，就像是在恐惧着什么一般、颓丧的模样给人一种自暴自弃的感觉。两人就这么坐在床沿，青峰绞尽了脑汁想要安慰这样的黑子、让他尽快打起精神，可不知道是因为自己最笨还是对方始终无法调节好情绪，黑子仍旧耷拉着脑袋、沉默不语，双手紧紧的交握在一起，这是男人在不安的时候才会流露的一种小习惯。

“……你该不会是想到以前的事了吧。‘现在’和‘过去’不一样，你别胡思乱想啊。哪怕是为了让二号早点康复、你也不能有那种想法，凡事多往好处想才对嘛。”  
“………………”

就在自己音落之际，稍许顿了顿神的哑人从口袋中摸出了手机，都那么久过去了、男人敲打键盘的双手还是显得有些僵硬，而就在黑子停下动作后的下一秒，自己的手机忽然震动了起来，显示在屏幕上方的是一条收信通知，寄件人是黑子、是坐在自己身旁的哑人。

【你明天下午就要走了么。】  
“…………”

短短的一句话，却让心口猛地绞痛起来，握着手机的右手一点一点没了直觉、剩下的就只有愤慨与无奈。生气是因为现在的自己无力去反抗任何东西，学校也好、父母也好、就连自己也好，还未能独当一面的青峰没有那样的资格与立场，就算心中有着千万种念想、呐喊着一句又一句‘不要’，每当在这样无能为力的时候，除了忍耐之外、青峰什么都做不了，即使是自己最重视的人用着这样委婉甚至胆怯的口气求自己留下、自己也还是什么都给不了他，给不了他任何的承诺，也实现不了他任何的愿望。

二号病了、对于一度失去又再拥有的黑子而言，会害怕、会胡思乱想，也是难免的事。男人害怕再一次失去重要的东西，即使心里比任何人都明白这样的结果是不可避免的、分别的日子终有一天会到来，可幸福的日子能多一天是一天、只不过现在，他实在不想一个人呆着，呆在一个充满回忆的地方，这里的每一件东西都能勾起过去的回忆、会让哑人想起太多太多不愉快的故事。见自己握着手机却久久没有说话，似乎察觉到了什么的黑子显得有些愧疚，可男人没有道歉、他无法在口头上道歉，所以只能像是赔罪一般将脑袋轻轻靠在了自己的肩上，随即轻轻握上了自己的胳臂，仿佛在说‘不要放在心上’似的，可这只会让青峰感到更加心痛。自己是真的不知道该怎么做才好；学校那边是一定要去的，警校非常注重纪律、而因为偶然一次的任性毁了教官对自己的评价、影响自己的前途，这到底值与不值，青峰也已经到了能够辨明是非的年纪，知道什么事是该做的、什么错是绝对不该犯的。想了又想、最终青峰还是下了决定，然而自己什么都没有说，而是轻轻的关上了手机、附身亲吻上了黑子的双唇；起初，那只是一个很浅的亲吻，就好像在说‘抱歉’、又好像是在敷衍，可就在自己抽身之际，一向表现的非常被动的哑人竟主动捧上了自己的脸颊、舌尖在下一秒交缠在了一起，传达着不舍与悲伤，渗透了彼此的心底。

“五天……五天就好……等我回来……”  
“嗯。”

仔细想想，也许自己与黑子都不是被神宠爱的那类人吧；一个则是像是被戏弄了一般被赋予了不平凡的眼睛，在那一刻起所有的人生都改变了，直至遇到了能够走进自己心扉的人、却在梦醒时分迎来了离别的时刻。那自己呢？自己的‘故事’与‘遭遇’又该怎么概括呢？抚摸着单薄的身体、亲吻着单薄的唇瓣，紧紧拥抱在一起的两人就好像在暴风雨中彼此取暖的动物一般，欲望摩擦点燃的火花不足以带走全部的不安与悲伤，但短暂的沉沦还是让青峰忘我的吸吮着对方的舌尖，祈祷着这一时的温存能够让无法说话的哑人放下那些磨灭不去的顾虑，能够让他在那漫长的五天里觉得不那么孤单。

“你又在发短信了啊？难道是传说中的‘女朋友’吗？”

趴在床头、敲打着键盘，专注的模样引来了其他室友的调侃，就连睡在自己上铺的人都按捺不住好奇、将脑袋探出了窗外，而闻言的青峰只是敷衍的咕哝了一句‘不是’、随即侧转着身子、将手机背对着屋里的那些‘外人’。

“比‘女朋友’要重要多了。从小就一直非常照顾我的房东，上周回去的时候他家狗病了，我陪他一起去的医院，这两天应该能出院了所以多关心一下。”  
“诶——没想到你还有这样的一面……有点出人意料呢。”

那天的黑子非常积极，积极得让青峰感到心痛、仿佛无论自己多么卖力都无法满足他一样，丝毫没了平日那清心寡欲的作风，一次又一次的渴求着自己，湿漉漉的眼眸甚至一度让自己产生了对方在哭泣的错觉。能够在性事中表现的如此主动无疑是件好事，可青峰明白男人并非是出于欲求不满或是自身的欲望才会如此‘反常’。他是真的不想让自己走，却又知道自己不能不走；好不容易变得不再寂寞、但残酷的现实再度让彼此回到了寂寞的生活，这真的很不公平，不公平到让人觉得可笑的地步。

见自己专心致志的摆弄着手机，识趣的室友渐渐不再多问、又聊起了那些不变的话题，像是足球、像是训练、像是属于自己的恋爱。我喜欢的人、又愿意喜欢我的人究竟什么时候才能出现？滑稽的发问让宿舍内的所有人几乎异口同声的哄笑起来，然而唯独只有这个发问让紧紧盯着屏幕的青峰一度放下了手机、怔怔看着上铺的床底，思绪宛如走马灯一般飞快的旋转着，尽是自己与黑子共同创建的回忆。

“原来……你一直都在啊。哲……”


End file.
